Child of the Phoenix
by DZ2
Summary: Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?
1. Sirius' Secret

Child of the Phoenix: A Harry Potter/X-Men Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do not own X-Men or any of its respected characters; all copyright belongs to Marvel; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter;

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Author's Note: **This is the ACTUAL response to my challenge whereas the other I posted was an example; when I came up with the challenge as a thought in my head, I came up with this story and, after some twists and turns, it managed to come out all right. Now, for the sake of canon, I should explain that this is an X-Men Movie-themed crossover with some changes to TLS that will be fairly obvious to see. It takes place _after_ TLS anyway but will also feature some Animated X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men/X-Men Animated Series) references. As for the HP Universe, it takes place in an AU of OOTP onwards and pretty much ignores HBP and DH. Oh, and while it is an X-Men Crossover, there's going to be other Marvel references including one whom has to be my favourite Marvel Character and will play an important role for Harry.

**Challenge Information: **Before they died, Lily (or James) told Sirius a secret that, when Harry was old enough, could be told to their son; that time has come!

**Rules:**

Whatever the secret, Harry MUST remain with Sirius and Remus

The secret must force Harry to look back on his life and make changes to his future

Any pairings are welcome

Snape either works with Harry to repay the life-debt or he helps Harry out as a permanent mentor/friend

Harry must be at least 14 years old when he is told the secret (though I will allow Sirius to tell Harry when they meet in POA)

**Welcome Additions:**

Crossovers with another fandom

The secret MUST change Harry's life e.g.: Lily and James aren't his parents; he's not human; something like that

Harry leaves Hogwarts

Another member of the HP universe is affected by the secret e.g.: Harry and someone he considers a friend are, in fact, siblings;

**Forbidden:**

Harry remaining the naive, ready-to-die boy that he is

Dark-Harry: Light or Grey ONLY

Sirius and Remus leaving Harry

**Other than that; it's up to you!**

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

Chapter 1: Sirius' Secret

"Harry, can you come in here a second?"

It was four days before Harry James Potter was meant to return to Hogwarts for his fifth year when the call came from his godfather, the young wizard adopting a look of confusion as he entered a study that he'd never seen Sirius in to find said man sitting behind a desk, his head resting in his hands. When he saw his godson enter, Sirius told him, "Close the door."

Harry obliged, but something inside his mind seemed to be on high alert: Sirius was speaking in a tone that was devoid of his usual big-kid attitude and less-than-adult behaviour. In fact, no pun intended, Sirius sounded serious about whatever it was that he was about to discuss with Harry. For added insurance, though he didn't know why he did it, Harry then turned the lock on the door, sealing the two of them inside the study before he approached Sirius' desk, "What's the matter, Sirius?"

"Sit down, pup," Sirius answered and, once again, Harry obliged him, though he didn't like the creepy sensation of unnerve that ran up his spine; the hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled as Sirius then met his eyes. "There's something you need to know and, when you do, I hope you can forgive me for any distress or pain that you'll feel…because you will."

"Why?" asked Harry, noticing how Sirius seemed to be hesitating with whatever his point was; in fact, he looked like he was actually scared of what he was about to say, "Sirius," Harry added, his voice holding strong as he spoke, "It's…it's okay: nothing you say or do will ever hurt me: I trust you, so what is it?"

Sirius took a deep breath before he began to speak, "Harry, do you remember anything about your parents before…before they died?"

"Just flashes," Harry answered, the same unnerving feeling now working its way into his heart as he listened and replied: something was wrong here; why was Sirius asking about them? "I mean, when Dementors get near me, I hear Mum and Dad trying to hold off Voldemort, but aside from that, I only really remember…flashes."

"I see," Sirius replied, his eyes lowered as he then asked, "Harry, you know that I love you, don't you? Like my own son?"

"I know," Harry confessed, his words hinted with an actual defensive tone, his eyes showing his confusion as he asked, "Why? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Something that will happen…today," Sirius answered, letting his head hang as he added, "I'd hoped to talk about this with you beforehand, but with the Order's presence and the Weasleys always being around you, I couldn't…I couldn't do anything. But what I have to tell you is very important and I hope you can trust me."

"You know that I do, Padfoot," Harry remarked, leaning forwards and taking Sirius' hands in his own as he asked, "What's going to happen? What are you trying to say that you couldn't because of how…how busy this place has been?"

Sirius met Harry's eyes, seeing the same innocence and light that he'd always seen in his godson's eyes, the same emerald-green light that always seemed to inspire hope and truth in others now showing once again. It was time: Harry had a right to know; heaving a deep breath, Sirius answered, "Harry, don't be upset but…Lily and James Potter…aren't your real parents."

It was suddenly so quiet that you could hear a pin drop: Harry leaned back in his chair, his eyes wide with shock as he looked to Sirius, his lips trying to form the words, but, in their place, along with a thousand questions that seemed to go to war wanting to come out, Harry only asked one, "What…what did you…say?"

"I'm sorry," Sirius replied, now looking to his godson and doing the best that he could to keep his eyes on Harry; when you met someone's eyes, it was usually a guarantee that you were telling the truth…or you were a very good liar. "I really am, pup: Lily…she came to me before…before we switched Secret Keepers and…and she told me that she couldn't hide it anymore. She told me that you aren't her son and that, for your own good, it was best for her and James to raise you…but, with the threat of Voldemort, they were afraid and she wanted someone she could trust to know the truth. Guess I was the lucky one to know about it."

"And," asked Harry, "What makes it so difficult to talk about this? You said something's going to happen today…what is it, Sirius?"

"You'll change," Sirius explained, before he pointed to Harry's chest as he added, "Inside, you will anyway: you'll gain…abilities that haven't really been there before and, at the same time, you'll become something…more than a normal wizard. Just like your real parents, you'll become…a mutant."

That surprised Harry: he'd heard of mutants and how they were either feared or, in some very rare cases, respected by people across the world; in some places, they were hunted and captured simply for being freaks of nature and threats to humanity while in others they were…well, they weren't so lucky to be captured.

Harry looked down, his eyes trying their hardest not to shed tears: he didn't know what he felt more at the moment: scared…or angry?

His parents, who had given their lives to protect him and whose sacrifice had been the main force behind Harry's life and his battle with Voldemort, weren't his parents?

He was to change?

To become something that was either a good hero or something that could potentially be used for evil?

A freak?

A monster?

A mutant?

Clenching his fists, Harry looked up at Sirius, his voice strained by deep, heavy breaths as he asked, "And…if Mum, sorry…Lily and James aren't my parents then…who are my parents, Sirius?"

"Mutants," Sirius answered, his eyes catching sight of a white aura appearing around the edges of Harry's clenched fists; thinking quickly, and for safety reasons, Sirius cast a quick Shielding Charm around him and a second around Harry. If the time was closer than Sirius thought, then the last thing that Harry needed was to hurt someone that he didn't mean to. Meeting his pup's eyes, Sirius added, "They're still alive, Harry: but they're not from England. They're in America."

"Who…are…they?" asked Harry, the glow around his hands getting brighter as he faced Sirius.

"Their names," Sirius answered, his voice calm despite the fear of the unexpected that he could feel, "Are Scott and Jean Summers: they're your real parents and, sometime soon, they'll contact you…to help you harness your powers and control what new abilities you have."

'Summers,' Harry thought, his eyes practically struggling to hold back tears, 'That's who they are? Is that who I am? Harry Summers? A mutant? A freak? Just like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always said? Are _they_ even my relatives? Has everything been a lie?'

The questions, the rage, the intensity and the unanswered questions: all these things were too much for Harry: he just let go and, as he gave a cry of rage, finally letting his tears fall from his eyes, his hands began to glow with such intense brightness that it was like looking into the heart of the sun. Unable to hold in his emotions, Harry seemed to rely on instinct as he thrust his hands out, his fingers splayed and, at the same time, two white beams of raw energy were launched from his hands, the energy striking the edges of the shield that Sirius had crafted around both him and Harry.

'Bloody hell,' Sirius thought, unable to think of the situation in any other way, 'Harry's power…it's…it's so strong!'

"Harry!" he cried, looking into the white inferno that had struck Harry's shield, the boy inside lost to his cry of rage, "I'm sorry, pup, really! There were times that I wanted to tell you, but Lily…she gave me instructions: told me to wait until you were old enough to understand! You know that I'd never treat you like anything less than I already do! Please, pup: calm down; let me explain."

Harry was deaf to Sirius' cries, but the Marauder couldn't leave Harry there: there was only one other person that knew the truth, but, with Harry's power in such an uncontrollable rage, it was too dangerous to leave him on his own. Sirius was at a loss as to what he could do: he hadn't meant to keep this a secret from his pup, but, like Harry was like a son, Lily had always been like a sister.

He loved him as much as he'd cared for her: maybe that would work.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius called, "Harry, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, kiddo, please listen. I'd never turn my back on you or betray you or how I feel for you to anyone; not Dumbledore, not these anti-mutant people and not even other witches and wizards. Remember that you're not the only inhuman in my life: Remus is a werewolf and he's like my brother and I still stand with him. So please, pup: calm down and let me help you. I won't leave you to find out the truth for yourself: we can go together; the three of us: you, me and Remus and if you don't want to stay there, then we'll come back and Remy and I will help you. Please, Harry…"

Sirius lowered his head, ashamed at how long he'd waited, but also upset that his revelation had done this to his pup, his cub, his honorary son;

"…I don't want to lose you."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Inside the shield, Harry was feeling angry and couldn't hold it back, but he also felt shock mixed with a sense of awe at the level of power that he could feel: where had this power come from? At the edge of his consciousness, Harry heard Sirius' words, but he didn't know if he could trust them: Sirius had known about this for…how long? All of Harry's life; why had no-one ever said anything? Why hadn't his real parents tried to find him?

'Did they even want me?' Harry thought to himself, before he gasped as a strange tingly feeling crossed his mind and, in the midst of his white energy rage, he heard a voice speak to him.

'_Harry…_'

It wasn't sibilant or hissing; it was calm, a man's voice from what Harry could hear…

'_Harry, listen to me very carefully because, if you don't, you'll end up hurting yourself or Sirius…and I know you don't want that._'

"Who are you?" asked Harry, his eyes then aware of the glow around his hands receding; it was like he could only concentrate on one revelation at a time.

'_My name is Charles Xavier,_' answered the voice, each of his words sounding like how Harry felt around Sirius: safe, calm and comfortable. '_I'm a mutant like you; my power allows me to read and speak to others through their minds: Telepathy, if you like and I also know your parents. I know you're scared and I know that you want answers; well, come to my school and you will have those answers. But first, you must calm your mind and allow your godfather and your honorary uncle to help you: they won't abandon you, Harry and, if and when you come here, you will be safe and you will have friends and a family._'

"But…" Harry whispered, the glow around his hands almost completely extinguished as he muttered, "Why…why did they leave me alone? Do…do they love me?"

'_More than you will ever know,_' Charles answered, his words edged by a feeling that told Harry the man, wherever he was, must have been smiling.

"Where…where are you?" asked Harry, watching as his white energy attack seemed to finally recede, showing Harry the world through the shield that Sirius had crafted.

'_Westchester, New York,_' answered Charles, Harry then feeling a sense enter his mind and, when it passed, he seemed to _know_ where the place was located. '_You want to be at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters; don't worry, Harry: you will be welcome here._'

Then, as quickly as the tingling feeling had crossed Harry's mind, it was gone again, which left Harry to watch as Sirius' face came back into view, the eyes of the Marauder watching him warily before Harry asked, "Can…can you lower the shield? And tell Remus we need his help."

Sirius nodded and, after lowering the shield around Harry, he moved around the table and hugged his godson, his voice calm as he whispered, "No matter what happens from here on in, I'll be right by your side, Harry. Wild dragons couldn't tear me away from you: now, you wait here and I'll go and fetch Remus…hopefully without anyone noticing we're gone."

Harry managed a weak laugh before he heard the door close as Sirius left, the eyes of the young Gryffindor never leaving the palms of his hands as he recalled what he'd just done. That energy was something different from magic: this much he knew, but, at the same time, he also knew that there was a big hole that needed to be filled as soon as possible.

If Harry's parents loved him as much as this Charles Xavier said they did…then why was he left with Lily and James Potter and never told, not once, about his mutant heritage?

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Whether it was sheer luck or just good timing, Harry didn't know, but Sirius soon returned not fifteen minutes later accompanied by Remus, the wolf sharing his best friend's opinion as he told Harry the same thing that Sirius had done. However, as Sirius prepared for their departure, Remus leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear, "Moony always seemed to know that there was something different about you; Sirius told me the story and I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me who you are: you'll always be my cub."

"Thanks, Remy," Harry smiled, watching as Sirius came back from a nearby cupboard holding what looked like an enlarged sickle with a monogram in the centre of one of its sides shaped like a large letter X.

Extending his hand, Sirius explained, "Lily gave this to me before she died: said that I wasn't to activate it until I'd told you the truth; however, I think it's your right to do it. Don't worry, we'll be right behind you: just press a finger into the centre of the X and say _Phoenix_; it'll take you straight there."

Holding the coin in his hand, Harry gulped before he reached out and held Sirius, the Marauder clearly understanding what Harry wanted: he didn't want to face this alone and Sirius wouldn't leave him to do that. Taking his pup's hand, Sirius nodded in understanding before he told Remus, "Remember the address that I gave you?"

"I remember," Remus answered, ruffling Harry's black hair as he told him, "See you in a few minutes, cub."

With a nod, Harry pressed his finger into the centre of the X, hearing a click as he did so before he announced, "Phoenix."

A strong pull against Harry's navel made him feel mildly uncomfortable, though it reminded him all too much of the pain and anguish he'd felt at the hands of Voldemort in the graveyard.

He could only hope that this…new place would give him a fresh start…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

When the momentary disorientation associated with taking a Portkey passed by, Harry looked up and, through his dizzy spell, he managed to take in the sight of what appeared to be a large mansion-like house with a long driveway that pulled up to the house before it did a U-turn and retracted back to the main gates. As Harry was admiring the view, he didn't notice Remus joining them until the werewolf put a calm hand on his cub's shoulder and, smiling down at Harry, told him, "Ready for this?"

"I…I don't know," Harry admitted, his words cut off by a loud grating from the gates and, as the three wizards watched, the gates opened, revealing not only the driveway on the other side, but a trio of people that walked – or rather, two of them walked while the third was in a wheelchair that seemed to move of its own accord – towards Harry, Sirius and Remus.

Watching the trio approach, Harry then felt another tingle against his mind and a familiar voice told him, '_It's all right, Harry: there's no need to be afraid._'

"Could you please not do that?" asked Harry softly, massaging his forehead, "It gives me a bit of a headache."

"My apologies," replied the man in the wheelchair; he was a bald-headed man with light blue eyes and whom was also dressed in a stylish business suit, his face showing a smile as he reached them, "I didn't want you to be afraid; that's all: I'm Charles Xavier, Harry: it's nice to see you again. And it's nice to meet you two as well, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Ugh," Sirius groaned, earning a laugh from Harry, "I hate telepaths: they always know the darkest of secrets."

"I'll have to test that theory later, Padfoot," Remus chuckled, earning a laugh from Charles while Harry inspected his two companions. One was a young woman with fiery red hair that, for a moment, made Harry think that he was looking at Lily Potter, especially when he also saw a pair of eyes that looked pretty close to emerald-green in colour. She was dressed in a dark pair of jeans with a blue shirt that was covered by a white coat similar to what a doctor or nurse would wear; Harry also then noticed that the woman's eyes had a red, almost puffy sheen: almost like she had been crying.

Her companion, on the other hand, made it hard for Harry to know whether or not he'd been showing any emotion as he was wearing a pair of glasses that had thick, opaque red lenses. He had a head of messy dark hair that actually reminded Harry of his own hair, though the man's was more brown than black and, like the woman, he was dressed in jeans with a short-sleeved shirt. However, as he saw Harry glance to him, the man did give Harry a smile before he spoke with a calm voice as he asked, "Charles, do you mind?"

"Of course not," answered Xavier, his eyes on Harry as he explained, "Harry: allow me to introduce Mr Scott Summers, better known to some in our professions as Cyclops, as well as Mrs Jean Summers nee Gray, better known as Phoenix. It's all right: you don't have to hold it in."

Harry knew at that moment that there was no mistaking it: Jean's reddened eyes and Scott's heart-warming smile; these two were who Xavier and Sirius said they were: they were his parents.

Letting go of Sirius, Harry ran to the two young people, Jean embracing him before Scott got there, her tears splashing against his dark hair as Scott put a warm arm around Harry's shoulders, the three of them sharing a moment that nothing on earth could compare to. As he was held by his parents, Harry heard Jean tell him, "We're sorry for what we had to do, Harry: we never stopped loving you and have missed you so much."

"I…I…I love you too," Harry whispered, Scott giving his son an almost reassuring ruffle of his black hair before Harry then looked up, his eyes widening as he realised that he did know something about these two.

Turning to Sirius and Remus, Harry wiped his eyes before he asked them, "Moony…Padfoot…"

"Harry?" asked Sirius, Charles smiling as he'd sensed the question when Harry had heard the names;

"When were you going to tell me that my parents were part of the X-Men?"

**Chapter 1 of my ACTUAL response to the challenge and, now that Harry has found his family, what is the truth behind his abandonment and time with Lily and James?**

**Plus, what level is Harry on the mutant scale and will any other powers rear their heads?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Explanations and further introductions; plus, Harry makes a startling discovery and Charles offers help from an acquaintance from abroad; also, Remus finds a kindred spirit in a certain feral and Harry gives said man a warning that he must take to heart;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: By the way, the reason that the pairing is undecided for now is because I have several in mind: a few with a mutant – that may not be a member of the X-Men and a few that is from the wizarding world, so which would you like to see?**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Harry/Lorna (Polaris)**

**Harry/Kitty**

**Harry/Rogue**

**Harry/Luna**


	2. A Cub's Warning

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's a new record for my stories: 54 REVIEWS IN OVER 24 HOURS! THANK YOU EVERYONE! Now for the responses…**

**Blakekeane: I have plans for other magicals to be revealed as mutants, but, as for powers and whose who, I leave that as a surprise for now;**

**Contramancer: Well, as I said, my information is coming from the animated series as well as a slight AU on the movies, so I hope I still impress you with this one;**

**NessaFefales: You mean it isn't obvious? How a boy knows about a superhero team that battles other mutants worldwide and occasionally gets the report?**

**StormyFireDragon: I have a nice little set-up for Harry and co to settle in America, but the main point is that they won't be returning to Hogwarts for some time and, even when it happens, it's only temporary visits/stops;**

**Lunar Kitsune83: Yeah and it came out that multis just don't work for me; sorry;**

**Icelynne: Well, if Hermione loses the final vote, then that's not a bad idea: something that interesting has potential, that's for sure;**

**Similar Hues: I went with those five because in animated X-Men, those characters interested me and as for the other two, they have to be my favourite pairings to explore;**

**Zookster: I don't do three-ways and I don't do multi's;**

**Gallantmon228: Well the Phoenix Force – or the 'Phoenix' as it was known in the movie – is involved in a small way; I hope the explanations make sense;**

_It was time: Harry had a right to know; heaving a deep breath, Sirius answered, "Harry, don't be upset but…Lily and James Potter…aren't your real parents…"_

"_Who…are…they?" asked Harry, the glow around his hands getting brighter as he faced Sirius._

"_Their names," Sirius answered, his voice calm despite the fear of the unexpected that he could feel, "Are Scott and Jean Summers: they're your real parents and, sometime soon, they'll contact you…to help you harness your powers and control what new abilities you have…"_

_Turning to Sirius and Remus, Harry wiped his eyes before he asked them, "Moony…Padfoot…"_

"_Harry?" asked Sirius, Charles smiling as he'd sensed the question when Harry had heard the names;_

"_When were you going to tell me that my parents were part of the X-Men?"_

Chapter 2: A Cub's Warning

After sharing a moment of awkward amusement at the fact that their son knew of their alter-egos and their battles within the world of normal people, Jean and Scott couldn't help but laugh at the stunned look on Sirius' face as he asked, "Did you say the X-Men, pup? I honestly didn't know."

"It's true," Jean explained, her arm tucked around her son's shoulders as she held him, loving the feel of her son's body against hers as she knew that she had missed him. When he learned the truth, Jean could only hope that Harry would understand just how much and what he meant to her, "When we…last saw Lily and James, no-one knew us by our monikers as X-Men and so, to Sirius and Remus, we were nothing more than the last true secret about your life, Harry. But…how do _you_ know about us?"

"A few of the Muggle kids where I used to live spoke about you," Harry explained, easing into Jean's soft touch as she stroked his black hair, "About the costumed people that some called freaks while others called heroes. We learned that you were called the X-Men from the newspapers and the television programmes shown about your battles. I never really suspected that I was actually a son of the X-Men; I mean, I'm fifteen and you two," here, he glanced to his parents as he added, "You barely look thirty."

"I like him already," Scott chuckled, before he patted Harry's shoulder as he explained, "But if you want the full story, kiddo, then we'd best move on inside: there's a bit of a dinner ready for us and, while we eat, we can talk: is that okay?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, almost skipping merrily between his parents while Sirius, Remus and Charles moved behind them, Jean and Scott leading their son into the mansion where Harry was in awe of the size of the place – which was saying something since he'd spent four years at Hogwarts, which was like a grand palace at times – and, with a nudge from Scott, Harry was led through to a dining room where it looked like it could sit at least twenty people.

As Charles entered the room behind them, he then smiled as he saw a familiar face already waiting for them: white hair and dark skin with eyes that were like the earth, her body covered in a short-sleeved shirt and dark trousers. When she saw Harry, the woman's eyes widened before Xavier explained, "Harry, Sirius, Remus; allow me to introduce Ororo Munroe, better known as…"

"Storm," Harry answered, remembering the image of the woman when she'd been dressed in a white uniform, the elements obeying her commands in the battles that they'd faced. "When I watched you on the television…well…Storm was…she was…"

"She was his favourite," chuckled Xavier, which earned Harry a rather disapproving look from his parents while Storm laughed with amusement as Charles added, "It makes sense though; Harry, you should also be aware that Ororo is your godmother and someone that is trusted by every mutant here. If your parents or I are unavailable, then you'll be able to speak to her about anything."

"It is nice to see my godson once again," Storm explained, her voice holding an edge of African lineage as she spoke, "Ever since…the incident, it has been a while and I have waited for this day for a long time."

"That's exactly how I felt when I saw him again," Sirius remarked, holding his hand out to the woman as he added, "Sirius Black: Harry's godfather."

"As approved by Lily and James," Jean explained, directing everyone's attention to her as she told them, "But, officially, Harry's godfather is our good friend Henry McCoy, better known as Beast. You'll meet him in a little while," she added, her eyes on Harry as he seemed to look to Sirius, who looked like he'd just been told he was dying.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop needing you and seeing you as my family," Harry remarked, clearing the air rather quickly as he looked to Sirius, "You told me the truth and helped me come back to my family: that's more than anyone else has done in a long time. So, even if you're not my godfather any more, Sirius, you're still like…like an Uncle to me."

He had wanted to say that Sirius was like a Father, a thought that Charles must have picked up on as he smiled sadly, because Harry knew that he didn't want to disrespect his true parents, not when he'd just gotten them back. As everyone took their seats at the table, Storm glanced to Charles as she explained, "I informed Logan that we would be having visitors; he will be here momentarily as he was down in the Danger Room with the X-Teens."

"Understood," Charles nodded, glancing to Harry as he explained, "The X-Teens are junior mutants like you, Harry: they gave themselves the name after one of our battles at a place known as Worthington Laboratories on what used to be called Alcatraz Island. When you've settled in, I hope you'll be joining them in training so that we can learn more about your powers and abilities and, as Cyclops' son, you automatically gain the right to lead that team. I don't need to read your mind to know that you are a leader, Harry: that will serve you well in the days ahead."

He gave Harry a reassuring smile as he said this, Scott extending his hand to hold his son's hand as he saw that Harry was surprised by the responsibility he was being given by Charles.

At that moment, the door to the dining room opened and Harry actually gasped when he saw eight plates of roast beef dinner float in through the door of their own accord, the plates being settled in front of each of the occupants of the room. When Harry went to ask about the eighth plate, his words were cut off as the door to the main hall opened and a man with dark hair that looked more like horns entered, wiping his hands on a dry towel, his body covered by a leather jacket and denim jeans.

The man had sharp brown eyes that made him look like a wild-hearted spirit, his eyes currently locked on Harry as he closed the door, the young mutant/wizard then noticing that the man also had a cigar in one hand. Giving Harry a rather warm-hearted grin, the newcomer spoke up, "Sorry I kept you waiting, Chuck: little incident involving Iceman and Rogue clashing on the field again; hey kid, nice to meet you."

"Logan," Xavier remarked, Harry then aware of his Father's grip tightening around his hand as the Professor continued, "This is Harry: Jean and Scott's son. Harry, allow me to introduce one of the main members of the X-Men, Logan, known to his comrades as Wolverine."

"Hi," Harry answered, giving Logan a friendly smile as he looked to his Father, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," answered Scott, removing his hand from Harry's as he began to pick at his meal, "Just so you know, Logan and I have a bit of a rivalry going on amongst the team: he's not someone I like, but we put up with him."

"Is that what you call it?" asked Logan, his voice slightly gruff and, for a short second, Harry couldn't help but compare the man to Remus: he had a kind heart and was also a warrior and protector from what Harry recalled reading and hearing about Wolverine, but as his name suggested, he was also an animal at times and someone that was both calm and content while being under the influence of demons and personal fears and anxieties about those he trusted.

Also, Harry didn't know why, but there was something about Logan that seemed…like he was looking at kin; like the man had hidden secrets or a past that was unknown to everyone, including Logan himself. At any rate, Harry wasn't about to risk another James/Snape rivalry within the place that he would call home; he made a silent note to have a talk with Logan when he was settled in.

As everyone began to eat their dinner, Wolverine taking his own seat near where Storm was seated, Harry then lifted his head before he asked, "So, since I don't really want to wait for you to decide I'm ready, what _did_ happen and how was I raised by Lily and James when you're my parents?"

He glanced to Jean and Scott as he said this last part, which earned him a snort from Logan that could have been hiding a laugh; laying down her fork, Jean took a deep breath before she explained, "First, and most importantly, you should know that it was against our own judgment and wishes that we did what we did, Harry. The day that you were born was the happiest day of my life and I could only hope that you would grow up to be a powerful and noble mutant like your Father."

"At the same time," Scott continued, knowing that it was Harry's right to know the full story, "We knew that, while you were an infant and untrained in the mutant arts, your powers were susceptible to temptations from the other side. It didn't help that you were your Mother's son, which meant that, like her, your powers registered in as Class Five, the highest and most dangerous level of mutant in the world."

"Class Five," Charles explained, clearly anticipating Harry's next question, "Is one of the five classes, or ranks that a mutant's power can be measured on: most mutants with fly-by-night abilities can be put in as Class One or Two; a few others, like Storm, Cyclops and the majority of the mutants here at the school, are Class Three while more powerful mutants, such as Logan or myself, are Class Four. As far as I am aware, Jean is the only Class Five that exists in the known world…or she was until the day that you were born. We have no real idea what your powers will be, Harry, but there is no denying it: you are the second Class Five student to grace the doors of this school."

"That's one of the reasons that the dangers were there," Jean explained, keeping an eye on her son as she could feel his shock and his awe as if it was her own. "Another was because, aside from the source of this power, known as the Phoenix, which is what gave me my namesake, there were those who would do anything to acquire this power for their own deeds."

"Like Magneto," Logan remarked, Harry glancing to the dark-eyed mutant, though his eyes soon moved around the table at other responses.

"Or Sinister," growled Scott, his hands curling into fists once again as he spoke the name, "He's been trying to manipulate the DNA and legacy within Jean and I for years."

"Then there's the MRD's," added Logan, Harry then aware of a growl escaping the wild-hearted man as he said it, "Any mutant research that winds up with the end of our kind is all right in their books: not to mention the anti-mutant factions that think such menaces deserve only one fate."

"Death," Storm whispered, Harry shivering for a moment as the atmosphere in the room was heightened by the tension that spread around the table.

"However," Jean then added, "We knew, your Father and I, we knew that we would do anything we could to defend and protect you: thankfully, I had a few options available to me to keep you safe from these outside forces. However, the only one that we saw as the safest was the one that we did ourselves: we sent you away from the evils throughout the world…by sending you back in time."

"How?" asked Sirius, a part of him stunned at how calm Jean and Scott were being about all this; more than them, Harry was being rather calm and quiet himself, his eyes on a single spot on the table in front of him as he listened to the explanation.

"A gifted individual outside mutant/human relations," Charles explained, picking up the story, "And someone that I had dealt with before: tell me, any of you from the wizarding world, have you heard of a man by the name of Stephen Strange?"

"The Sorcerer Supreme?" asked Remus, Harry now glancing to his honorary uncle as the werewolf nodded his head, "The majority of witches and wizards in the world have done: apparently, he's an exile of Magical Britain for challenging the Ministry _and_ the Wizengamot on several ideas and beliefs, most notably because, despite his magical prowess, he is himself a Muggle."

"Correct," Charles continued, Harry still in shock at the explanations being shared, "And Stephen is also a friend of mine from some time ago: I called him and, after explaining the situation, I asked him to come to the mansion and offer any assistance that he could advise. He may not be a mutant, but when it comes to bending matter and energy to the will of the individual, there is none better than him."

"So what did Mr Strange do?" asked Harry, glancing to his parents as he listened to the story.

"He prefers to be called Dr Strange," explained Scott, though he answered his son's question, "He asked us to think of a time or place that we could send you to, Harry and, though we wouldn't remember any of this until the right moment, history would still play out in our favour. It was your Mother that thought of the place, but we didn't really think of the time as, to us, it didn't matter: as long as you were safe, we were happy."

"And the place that we chose was the company of a person that I actually thought of as a sister," Jean explained, "Lily Potter, though when I knew her, she was Lily Evans: we met shortly before she started Hogwarts and she was someone that I didn't have to hide my mutant abilities around. To her, I could be a friend and someone that she could talk not only about magic with, but mutant abilities as well: in time, we even made what's known as a blood pact before I came to America with my parents and came to the mansion with Charles and Scott and the X-Men. Her blood to me and mine to hers is the reason that I look so unnaturally similar to Lily: it changed me and gave me these green eyes and the red hair that made her infamous."

"So," Scott continued, seeing Harry reach up to almost toy with a strand of his Mother's red hair, as though he was reminiscing about a lost time, "With the place in mind, Stephen opened the portal and we managed to go back to the time we needed; now, don't get me wrong, Harry, I'm sorry about Lily and James dying, but at that same time, we had no idea that our son was even our son."

"How come?" asked Harry, watching as Jean held him in her arms, a warm motherly hug that wasn't anything like what Molly Weasley gave now being offered to Harry.

"Well," Jean explained, "Technically, Harry, though you're now fifteen years and one month old, when we…asked Stephen to do what he did, you were just turning one year old."

"But that can't be," Sirius argued, "I remember seeing Harry when he was a baby and when he was six months old: how does that account for the time difference?"

"Lily asked us to affect the memories of her friends so that people would believe that Harry was hers," Scott explained, now moving to sit closer to his family, Jean still holding Harry in her arms. "Thanks to Jean's power over the Phoenix entity, we were able to do it before she, Lily, was forced to wipe our memories of the events until they happened again. Now that they did, we know that our son is safe and he's here with us."

"So," Harry asked, "If I was just turning one when you said goodbye, how much time has passed since then for you?"

"Five months," Charles answered, smiling to Jean and Scott as he explained, "When Scott and Jean returned from the time stream, I knew what they had done and planted my own failsafe in their minds so that, in the event that you did come back to them, Harry, they'd remember you from the trace of your mutant abilities, which was how I found you in England."

"One thing that I still don't understand," Harry then asked, his voice filled with curiosity as he looked to his parents, "You said that the source of my power was this…Phoenix entity that Mum can now control. What does that have to do with my being born and having so much apparent power as a mutant?"

"That's the funny thing, really," Scott explained, his hand moving to comfort his son as he seemed to be able to pick up on Harry's distress with the unanswered question, "You see, Harry, before you were born, your Mother made a powerful, life-changing sacrifice for our sakes and, for a few months, we didn't see her again. However, in the late winter nearly three years ago now, I started hearing her voice in my head and it led me to a place called Alkali Lake where I found your Mother looking like she does now. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I didn't care: she told me to take off my glasses and somehow, through the Phoenix, she used the power of her mind to hold…well, maybe I should show you."

With that, he turned away from the others and took off his glasses, his voice calm as he added, "Sirius, Remus, you may want to move."

Marauder and prankster Sirius may have been, but he wasn't an idiot: he and Remus moved aside just as Scott opened his eyes and, in a manner similar to Harry's, he released a beam of energy from the spot where his eyes should have been, the leader of the X-Men then closing his eyes quickly before he sat back down. Replacing his glasses, Scott continued, "As you may know, son: without my glasses or the visor that I wear in battle, my beam would be dangerous and I can never really look at another person properly. However, through the power of the Phoenix, your Mother controlled it for me and seemed to hold it within my head."

"After that," Jean explained, recalling the event with pure clarity, "I kissed him…but…when I did, something in me reacted to the Phoenix's power and it was like I was speaking with it; the Phoenix was a raw spirit of magic and emotion that wanted to let my power go for all the times that it was sealed inside me. But I love Scott and I love him with all my heart; so, to contradict its own desires, the Phoenix reached out to Scott and bound him to me, almost in the same sort of way a wizard is bonded through the heart."

"A soul bond?" asked Sirius, earning a shake of the head from Charles.

"A psychic bond between two hearts and minds," Charles explained, remembering the days that had followed Jean's return from the beyond, "But the Phoenix was adamant that it wouldn't be beaten: so, rather than completely exorcise itself from Jean's body, it used her power, her potential and her bond with Scott and, on their first night, Jean and Scott…"

"We don't need a description, thanks, Chuck," Logan grimaced, earning a few laughs from the others as Harry actually didn't feel embarrassed about hearing this.

"The point is," Jean explained, "The excess energy from the Phoenix giving Scott and I this bond as well as our mutant-ranked abilities and love for one another helped…conceive you, Harry. In the months that followed, I was all over the place with my powers and found only solace with Scott; even Charles couldn't reach me. Then, at long last, you were born and it made me very happy; I could sense the Phoenix's influence in you, but I didn't care: I finally had my family…and now I do again."

"And that's pretty much everything," Charles explained to Harry, who was stunned to hear the full story and clearly, from what everyone had been saying, this was just the beginning for him. "Now, Harry: I think a tour of the mansion is in order and then, when you're ready, you can call it a night: I also think it's safe that, until we have a full grasp on your powers, we have you, Sirius and Remus remain here at the mansion. Sirius," here, he glanced to the ex-convict as he spoke, "I have some connections to the American Embassy of Mystics as well as a civil relationship with the American President of Magic, Sebastian McKinley: if you want to help train and protect Harry, then I can arrange for you to become an American Citizen, which will remove your record from the British Ministry and clear your name officially. Harry, as Scott and Jean's son, you'll need to announce yourself a Summers and, from what I know of your world, I know that such things like Blood Adoptions and Anointing Rituals could help; are you willing to do this?"

"Only if I keep the name Harry," answered the young mutant, his eyes on his parents as he explained, "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm changing everything."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Scott agreed, looking now to Remus as he added, "Perhaps you could talk us through one of these rituals, Remus?"

"If it helps my cub, then I'll do what I can," Remus explained, before he looked to Xavier as he asked, "What about Harry's magical education? I hope you don't think we're going to let that go so easily, do you, Professor Xavier?"

"No," answered Charles, "I happen to know of a few schools and tutors that would be beneficial here in America for Harry and, of course, I encourage him to keep contact with his friends in England, though I do know that the British Ministry isn't so lenient with mutant/human relations."

"I figured as much," Harry sighed, then noticing that his dinner had gone cold while they'd been talking; deciding it was better to be polite, he wolfed down what was left before he added, "When would you like me to start work on my powers, Professor?"

"First off," Charles explained, "You, Harry, may call me Charles, or Uncle Charles if you want to: Scott and Jean were two of my first students and have been like a family to me, so I would be proud to include you in that. And, as for your question, I think it would be a good idea for us to start once we're sure just what sort of powers we're dealing with. I would also like to contact one specific mentor for you to see just how your mutant powers affect your magic: I'm not sure, but there seems to be a hidden strength to you that I can't put my finger on, Harry."

"Okay, Uncle Charles," Harry smiled, liking how his family was getting bigger and bigger by the minute, "I guess I can wait, but, I think you should know that I have already discovered one power: it's like Dad's, but mine comes from my hands…and it's white."

"Really?" asked Logan, actually sounding impressed with Harry's little explanation; with an amused chuckle, he remarked, "Like Father, like Son, eh Cyke? Next thing you know, kid's going to tell us that he can read minds and move them like Jean."

"Maybe he will, Logan," Jean explained, a part of her sensing that her son had spoken the truth: like Professor Xavier, she didn't need to use telepathy to know what he was thinking; she just knew.

Call it a Mother's instinct…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"And this…is your room."

Scott opened the door for his son and actually felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Harry enter, his eyes wide with awe as he looked around the room. Admittedly, it wasn't as large as Harry had experienced at Hogwarts and in Grimmauld, but it was still okay for him. A second door led off to a private bathroom as well as a walk-in wardrobe along one wall that Jean, who was behind Scott, explained they'd go shopping later. A double-sized bed with a silver frame was lying against the far wall, the head of the bed closest to the window, allowing a cool, refreshing breeze to blow through the window and onto the sleeping, or relaxing, face of the occupant.

What _really_ made Harry smile was when he looked to the window, only to find a familiar snowy owl perched on a balcony outside his window; throwing the window open, Harry exclaimed, "Hedwig! I can't believe I forgot about _you_, girl."

Hedwig hooted and gave Harry's ear an affectionate nip, Scott now comforting Jean as they saw how their son treated what was clearly a friend for life; as he returned to the room, he told them, "This place is amazing: I promise I'll do my best to keep it clean."

"It's your room, Harry," Scott reminded him, but he did nod in agreement with his son's point as he explained, "But as long as you don't do what Hank does with his quarters or, God forbid, _Logan_ with his and we'll be happy with you. Now, speaking of Hank, Charles wants us to go down and see him tomorrow so that he can look you over and then, after that, I'm going to start toning you up a bit, okay son?"

"Okay Dad," Harry answered, before he noticed the proud look on the two mutants' faces; he actually seemed to understand what they wanted as he explained, "Don't worry: I went so long without you, without my parents that I don't find it too hard to adjust. In fact, what would make this place really perfect is…is…ooh…I don't…I don't feel so…"

Scott and Jean both ran towards their son and held him as Harry suddenly fell into their arms, his hand massaging his forehead as he asked, "What? What's happening? I…I can feel…can hear…something."

"A buzzing in your head that you can't quite get rid of?" asked Jean, earning a nod from her son; with a soft smile, she told him, "It's all right, Harry: let it pass, honey: it's just a power coming back to you…telepathy."

"Like…like Uncle Charles?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Scott while Jean stroked her son's hair with one hand, her free hand massaging his temples as Harry asked, "Will…will it be so loud?"

"It always is when it comes out for the first time," Jean explained, resting her son's head in her lap as she spoke to him. "But you learn to control it and, with help from the Professor, we'll have you equalling him in telepathy before you know it. Now, tell me: can you hear anyone nearby?"

"I can hear _everyone_," Harry groaned, closing his eyes as though glancing at the light of the evening made his head hurt worse, "You and Dad are thinking about how this power can be affected for my future and what others could come out. I even hear Uncle Charles' thoughts, though he's just told me that it's all right and he'll help me control this."

"Then trust him," Jean instructed, still massaging Harry's temples as she told him, "Focus on us for now, son: just imagine a big mental door around those other thoughts and close it…no, slam it shut!"

"I'll try," Harry replied, closing his eyes and reaching into his own mind, his thoughts like a horde of hornets inside his mind while the thoughts of others were like armies of invading insects. Keeping his mind focused on his parents, Harry did as his Mother instructed and closed his mind, imagining and creating a mental door around his thoughts, which he slammed shut, until all he could hear were the thoughts of one person: Harry himself.

Opening his eyes, he whispered, "I…I did it: it's gone quiet."

"That's my boy," laughed Scott, helping Harry to his feet before he moved him to his bed, the X-Men's leader lying his son down on the bed as he added, "You're not to move from here for the rest of the day: we'll speak to the Professor about lessons and let you get some sleep."

"Okay, Dad," Harry replied, actually feeling slightly weary from his day's events and the revelations that he'd been told; as he settled onto his bed, Harry smiled as he felt his Mother's lips brush against his forehead, before Jean and Scott both left their son to get some well-earned rest.

Harry was out like a light in seconds…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"No…don't go…Cedric…Mum…Dad…help me…he's going to kill me…please…NO!"

Harry's eyes snapped open, his mind caught in his dream state as he revisited the same nightmare that had plagued his mind over the summer; this time, however, when Harry's scream brought him out of his sleep, it was accompanied by a beam of white energy that burst through the wall of his room. Thankfully, or luckily, Jean and Scott were in the room next door to their son, the Class Five throwing up a telekinetic shield as she told Scott, "Get the Professor: bring him here."

Cyclops didn't need telling twice: as he left Jean to battle the blast that Harry had let off, she felt awe and a sense of curiosity at the power experienced by her son: he was definitely like his Father, but, like he'd said, his beam was coming from his hands and continuing to burn against Jean's shield. Approaching him, Jean reached out with her psychic gifts, seeking her son's thoughts as she told him, '_Harry, it's okay honey: you don't have to be afraid; no-one can hurt you, I promise._'

"No!" Harry cried, Jean buckling slightly as the intensity of the beam seemed to increase, "He…he'll kill you…don't go there…no!"

'_He's caught in a nightmare state,_' explained Charles' voice, Jean then noticing how her friend and mentor had come as soon as she had thrown up the shield; he must have sensed Harry's psychic distress, '_The only way to get him out of it is to remind him that you're here and not caught in the nightmare with him._'

"How do I do that?" asked Jean, pushing against the power of her son's empowered, Cyclops-like kinetic blasts, "He can't hear me."

'_Hold him,_' Xavier instructed, Jean then understanding what he was saying with just those two words; there was no feeling known to a son better than a Mother's embrace. Gathering all her strength, Jean pushed her shield forwards until she found herself behind Harry's petrified body, his eyes wide and his beam still being released on the room around him.

'When I said I didn't mind the mess, this wasn't what I had in mind,' Jean thought to herself, before she reached out and, with her psychic energy protecting her hands, she put them around Harry's arms, her arms now wrapping around his shoulders as she whispered, "It's okay baby, I'm right here: don't be afraid, I won't let them hurt you again."

Her words seemed to work; the beams began to recede and, as Harry seemed to come back to reality, he let his head rest on his Mother's chest as he told her, "Sorry; did…did I wake you?"

"No," Jean answered, knowing that it was pretty useless to lie given that her son was an untrained telepath, "But you did frighten me: what scared you like that?"

"Nothing," Harry answered and, no matter how much Jean wanted to find out the answers for herself, she couldn't bring herself to read her son's mind, "I'm sorry, Mum: I was just…just so scared…I felt so alone."

"You'll never be alone, Harry," Scott explained, entering the room with a tired Sirius and Remus as well as Logan, who was dressed in a gown and shorts that made him look more like a normal man than the wild man Harry had figured. "We'll be right here; all of us."

"Th…" Harry began, but stopped for a short second as a mind he couldn't quite understand touched his own: as it did, Harry saw things that he couldn't piece together and, when he looked to his Father, the images and feelings vanished. As he glanced around, trying to find the source of those images, Harry added, "Thanks…Dad: I…I don't know if I'll…I'll be able to stop having those nightmares, but…I'll try."

"Well," Charles smiled, though he noticed Harry's scanning gaze: he'd felt a telepathic sense in his head and was trying to find the source, "Once your mentor gets here, he may be of some assistance; for now, do you think you'll be able to get some sleep?"

"I…I think so," Harry answered, before his eyes narrowed as he found the source of the images; what made it even more mysterious was that Harry could feel his Uncle Charles' mind having touched this particular being and yet, Harry just _knew_ that Charles hadn't gotten as deep as Harry. "Sorry I woke everyone: is it okay if I go back to sleep now?"

"Sleep well, cub," Remus smiled, though he saw Logan step forwards, the eyes of the werewolf watching the mutant warily, "What are you doing?"

"I'll stay up with him," Logan explained, sitting by Harry's side while Sirius and Remus then tended to the room's repair with a little magical assistance, "If he has another nightmare, I'm the best one to help him reduce the damage: don't worry, I didn't need the sleep anyway."

"Thank you, Logan," Scott remarked, though Harry figured that it must have hurt his Father to speak those words if the rivalry with Wolverine was as big as he said it was.

When everyone left Harry's room, Jean giving her son another soft kiss goodnight before she left, Harry then glanced to Logan before he explained, "I don't need telepathy to know that you had a thing for Mum once, but I want you to know that if you do anything to try and separate them from me or from each other, then I'll make you sorry that you were born. Either that…or I'll tell Mum and Dad a little story."

"And what story might that be, kid?" asked Logan, before he found himself regretting his question as those emerald green eyes of the young Summers met Logan's dark brown eyes, Harry's voice cutting through Logan and, from that day onwards, changing everything:

"I know who you _really_ are, Logan…or perhaps you prefer…James?"

**Chapter 2 and uh oh, Wolverine's in trouble: how does Harry know his real name and what can he tell the feral if not in threat, but in helping him?**

**Also, who is this mentor – though you may guess it – and how will this change Harry's future?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Friends reunite, but Harry's actually prepared for what will happen; also, the mentor reveals himself and Harry manages to control both of his powers, but discovers a shock surrounding his magical side; and, to top it all off, Harry and Logan have a little talk about what Harry knows and Remus is given an offer by Wolverine;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: Well, the pairing vote was close and it came down to two votes; so, rather than go for a winner – as the two finalists were from both fanfiction topics – I have posted a poll on my profile and the final winner will be announced in the next update, so vote now!**


	3. Friends Reunited

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The final votes are in and Harry/Hermione won the poll, so that is going to be the pairing; thanks for everyone that voted and a big thank you to everyone that voted for that pairing as, when I came up with the story in the first place – using notes and drafts – that was the pairing that really kept it going, so thanks.**

**Norseman4: Well, just because Harry apparently has the right doesn't mean he's going to take advantage of that: who do you think I'd write him as if I did that? Malfoy?**

**Ultima-owner: I know, which is why I came up with the little exile part, though it was inspired by something I read in another fic about another magical Marvel member;**

**Carebear114: No, but thanks for the guess;**

**NessaFefales: NO! HELL NO! Logan's REAL name IS James – according to many comics, animated series and Marvel – so why are people thinking he's James Potter is beyond me!**

**Contramancer: That is interesting and a nice power idea; it would be perfect for Hermione: also, as I said to another reviewer in my last chapter, I don't write three-ways or multi's;**

**T4: I guess the methods are similar aren't they? As for Harry's friends, I have plans for other magical mutants including some of our old favourites, so just keep watching;**

**StormyFireDragon: Yeah, I learned from the best on how to write detail in a chapter, Storm; I actually use your stories as inspiration on how to write my chapter most times, so thanks, my friend;**

**Xanaris: Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't explain it, but Charles DID guess Harry's reactions from his body language and how he spoke and acted when he said those things: also, I know that people don't like it when I say this, but I'll say it again: if you don't like it, then don't read it. I don't write to please everyone and, while it may not make sense to some, it's how I write my story;**

"_You'll never be alone, Harry," Scott explained, entering the room with a tired Sirius and Remus as well as Logan, who was dressed in a gown and shorts that made him look more like a normal man than the wild man Harry had figured. "We'll be right here; all of us."_

"_Th…" Harry began, but stopped for a short second as a mind he couldn't quite understand touched his own: as it did, Harry saw things that he couldn't piece together and, when he looked to his Father, the images and feelings vanished. As he glanced around, trying to find the source of those images, Harry added, "Thanks…Dad: I…I don't know if I'll…I'll be able to stop having those nightmares, but…I'll try."_

Chapter 3: Friends Reunited

Logan sat in shock next to Harry's bed, his eyes wide with disbelief as he asked, "What…what did you call me?"

"You heard what I called you," Harry answered, before his own eyes widened and, lifting a hand to his mouth, he asked, "You…you don't know, do you?"

"If you're referring to my past," Logan explained, leaning against the wall, aware of Harry watching him from his bed, "Then no: I don't know much about my past. Just fragments of memories that I don't really know and secrets that I can't really solve or learn: Charles has tried to help me, but…he never said anything…nobody ever said anything about a real name."

"Wolverine," Harry gasped, actually embarrassed at what he had said, "I…I'm sorry: I didn't know…I was just…just trying to avoid having to deal with another that caused a rift between my family. I'm…I'm sorry: please, don't be angry with me…I…I thought…"

"It's okay, kid," Logan remarked, his feral side picking up on the fear coming from Harry as he looked to the young Summers. "I figured that you'd be strong and, when Chuck explained about your telepathy, I should have guessed _that_ would be stronger too. Hey," here, he moved back to the bed before sitting down, his eyes on Harry as he explained, "Just so you know, I've never really harmed a kid and I won't do anything to endanger your life."

"These…" he seemed to emphasise the point by drawing out his adamantium claws, lifting them to show Harry as he continued, "These things will never hurt you: I'll protect you and stand by your side, Harry, I promise. However, if you want me to stop being jealous of what your parents have, then I will do: the X-Men have really been a family and friends to me and, though he doesn't say it, I also know that Cyke is relieved to have someone with my abilities on the team."

"I won't really tell anyone, Logan," Harry sighed, lying down on his pillows as he looked to the feral, "Not if you don't want me to: you have to remember that I'm not as trained as Mum or Uncle Charles with my telepathy, so I can't really understand what I see. But, with time, maybe I can help you figure out some of those secrets. What do you say?"

"I'd welcome the information," Wolverine laughed, before he patted Harry's shoulder in an affectionate, comforting manner, his eyes on the young mutant as he asked, "But, for now, could you answer me a question?"

"Anything."

"What's my real name?" asked Wolverine, Harry smirking as he answered him.

"Howlett; James Howlett…and you're a lot older than anyone else here…I guess it's because of…because of your metallic skeleton, huh?"

"Not to mention the healing factor," Logan agreed, rising from the bed and, moving back to where he'd been standing guard, he added, "Thanks kid: now, get some sleep: big day for you tomorrow."

"Night, Logan."

"Night, cub."

As Harry closed his eyes, Logan smiled and, looking out over the night sky outside, he couldn't help but laugh as he muttered to himself, "I think I'll stick with Logan…mostly because I don't want to upset the kid in giving him a reminder of a life that he never knew."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

On his first actual morning, Harry was met down in the dining hall by his parents, Charles, Sirius and Remus, the five people all relieved to see that Harry looked so happy and a lot better than he had been after suffering from his nightmares. As he sat down, Harry then asked, "Is everything all right?"

"We're just glad to see you're feeling better, son," Scott answered, glancing to the door as he added, "Though we heard a few raised voices last night from you and Logan: he _did_ help keep you safe, didn't he?"

"He did," Harry answered, lowering his head as he remembered how embarrassed he'd felt about knowing more about Logan than Logan himself, "I…I just…I made a mistake and he…he was shocked."

"Why?" asked Charles, knowing that Harry was clearly sorry for something; it was in his body language and the way that he hesitated with his explanation.

"Well," Harry explained, lifting his head slightly as he addressed the room, "When…when I was calming down last night, I…I accidentally scanned the minds of everyone in…in the room including Logan and, when I saw his mind, I saw…things that I won't tell you because I can't really understand it."

"What did you see?" asked Jean, worried about her son's power being used so impulsively and uncontrollably as that.

"My real name," Logan's voice answered, the feral mutant appearing through the door accompanied by a rather large humanoid creature that was covered head-to-foot in blue fur, a pair of yellow eyes examining the room before they came to rest on Harry. Logan, meanwhile, continued, "I wasn't angry, but Harry wanted me to stop feeling so jealous of what Scott and Jean have when the two of us had such a rivalry that it reminded him of something sad. He then told me my real name and we mentioned about helping each other: I've always treated the Teen X's with respect and care when I could, so just because Harry's Cyke's son doesn't mean that's going to change."

"What _is_ your real name?" asked Sirius, though he noticed that Harry dipped his head again.

"James Howlett," Logan answered, glancing once to the kid that he was starting to think of as his cub before he continued, "But I'm keeping the name Logan…mostly because it's cooler and I've grown used to it. Don't be angry with the kid, Chuck," he added, seeing Xavier glance to Harry, "He didn't know that I know next to nothing about my past; but unlike you, he seems to know more about my fractured memories than I can understand. I'm not helping him because he could help me solve my past; I'm helping him because I choose to: and, by the way, though you can see it, Hank's joined us."

"I know," Charles answered, glancing to Harry once more as he explained, "I'm not angry, Harry: when I first realised my telepathic potential, I was hearing thoughts and seeing images that I couldn't quite understand myself, so you don't have to feel embarrassed. I'm also proud that you're devoting yourself to a goal to help other mutants and someone other than your own personal goals, which are both tasks that your Mother and I can help you with over time. But, Logan, when Harry _does_ decide to talk with you, I want to have the team together so that we can all understand the story and help Harry grasp control of his emotions as well as his psychic potential. Remember, the mind is dangerous and piecing together the puzzle of your past will be the most difficult task that we've ever worked on together."

"Thanks, Chuck," Logan smiled, sitting next to Harry as he asked, "Are you sure that you're up to it?"

"Lesson one of being someone that Harry cares about," Sirius chuckled, before he looked around the table to the others, "When it can help you and keep things together, he'll do whatever it takes to help you. Some have called it his saving people thing while others say that he takes after his family, but I guess that one remains to be seen."

"Not quite," Scott answered, taking Jean's hand as he explained, "Jean always had a caring soul, Sirius: so it makes sense that the trait seemed to pass to Harry. Also…Logan, if Harry has chosen to help and trust you, then I guess we can call it quits: I've seen how you treat the younger mutants around here and I know that you'll keep your word to include Harry in that group: so thank you."

Logan just sniffed in response before Xavier then indicated Hank, who was sitting next to Jean at the table, "Harry, as Logan already explained, this is Dr Hank McCoy, known as Beast to the mutant community for…obvious reasons: not only is he a doctor, but he is also a liaison between our community and the President of the United States. I asked him here to give you a check-up and assess what we can do to help build you up once again, is that all right?"

"I…I guess so," Harry answered, still slightly embarrassed and a little unnerved by how everyone had said that he could go ahead with his task: he hadn't meant to intrude on Logan's privacy and now they were saying to him that he was alright to go ahead and finish the job.

"Don't worry, young Harry," Hank laughed, guessing that the boy's nervousness was due to his appearance, "I may look scary, but I'm not the monster that my name claims me to be: it won't hurt and you'll have your family downstairs with us, but I won't harm a hair on your head."

"Yeah," Logan agreed, giving Beast a friendly punch on the arm, "You'll find out soon, Harry that, when it's not in a battle with others, Hank's nothing more than a big blue furball."

"Watch it Logan," Beast growled, Harry then smiling as he saw the same sort of friendly banter that seemed to link Sirius and Remus: friends, allies and brothers-in-all-but-blood, "Lest you forget that I'm _your_ physician as well."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

It took nearly an hour for Hank to give Harry a full medical examination, which was partially because Sirius and Remus also assisted and used what little knowledge they had for magical examinations to assess Harry's magical potential as well as his physical, though Hank also took the opportunity to test Harry's blood, his reflexes and, above all others, he also tested Harry by making a small cut on Harry's hand that he explained afterwards was to see whether or not Harry had a healing factor like Logan's.

If he did, the test didn't show it…

Afterwards, the group met in Hank's office down in the basement area of the mansion, which was also the X-Men's and the X-Teen's training area and the place where Xavier had shown Harry Cerebro, his machine powered by telepathy and used to locate mutants across the world. With Harry sat at the front of the assembly, Hank didn't waste time as he explained, "Harry appears to be in average physical condition while his malnutrition and weakened immune system suggest poor medical observations when he was younger."

"The Dursleys never really took me to a doctor or a hospital," Harry explained, his mind picking up on the silent rages of his Father as he explained the situation. "If I got sick, I was left in the cupboard under the stairs to keep me and my freakishness away from them and their precious Diddykins. They didn't really care whether I lived or died, not even when I came down with chicken pox as a younger boy or when I had a fever from working in the gardens in the pouring rain."

"Petunia," Jean hissed, several beakers along the wall trembling as her psychic gift reacted to her fury, "The one person that I never hoped to see again: she _hated_ Lily and wasn't too keen on the times when Lily and I would meet. It didn't help that she found out that I was a mutant and saw fit to try and terrorise me with the other children, but Lily was adamant that I was just as normal as the rest of them. She was someone I despised was Petunia and why you were sent to her of all people, I do not know!"

"It didn't help that the Ministry don't really see a werewolf as an eligible guardian," Remus explained, though he glanced to Sirius as he added, "Not to mention how Sirius had been incarcerated for the apparent betrayal of Lily and James to Voldemort: actually," here, he looked thoughtful as he explained, "Now that you mention it, Jean, it seems almost too good to be true that Petunia was the _only_ one that could raise Harry. There were several candidates in the will of the Potters and…"

"What will?" asked Harry, shocking Sirius and Remus as they glanced to one another before Harry continued, "I've never known anything about them, Remus…so why would a will change things?"

"Because it was put in that will that you were _never_ meant to go to Petunia and her…family," Sirius growled, his hands curled into fists as he explained, "I was there when Lily wrote it; in fact, she also left a few things for you, Harry that would help you adjust when the time came for you to know the truth."

"Then why…" Harry began, but was cut off by Remus' snarl of rage and, for a second, Harry was afraid that the wolf within would come out.

"Albus," Remus insisted, his own hands curled so tightly that the tips of his fingers cut into his palm, "He must have named himself as your magical guardian and sealed the will…which would mean he saw the will…which would mean…"

"He knows I'm not Lily and James' son," Harry finished, his eyes narrowed at how much this made sense, "_And_ he knows that I'm a mutant of such immense power, which explains why he was always so adamant that I was watched during my teenage years."

"If my hunch is correct," Hank piped up, picking up the conversation for everyone, "He may have even tried to do something about it."

The attention of the occupants in the room was now back on Beast as he continued with his explanation, "Thanks to Sirius and Remus' assistance with the magical examinations, it came out that there are several…anomalies within Harry's blood and DNA, specifically within the strand affected by the X-Gene and his magical core."

"What about them?" asked Scott, while Jean explained to Sirius and Remus about the X-Gene and what it meant for mutants as well as other people.

"They've been weakened," Hank explained, clicking a computer keyboard next to him, which brought up an image of what appeared to be a strand of DNA; zooming in on one spot on the image, Hank pointed to an area that looked like it had been cut with blunt scissors as he explained, "The X-Gene in Harry has been weakened through the pressure of what my research into magic has revealed to be magical blocks. These blocks seem to be tied directly to Harry's blood as well as his magical core, which means that as long as these blocks exist and whatever precautions have been taken with Harry's blood, his X-Gene was set to get weaker and weaker throughout his years. Why, in due time, it may have even _killed_ him to attempt to use more powerful magic or discover his mutations."

The news earned a mixed reaction of shock, worry and anger, though Harry remained stone-faced and silent throughout the explanation, his eyes closed and his mind focused on the thought of what _could_ have happened, but also on the fact that a man he had trusted at school had apparently known his secret. Why was it that the fact Dumbledore knew seemed to make Harry feel scared _and_ nervous about what was to come?

"Do we have any way of knowing what this block tied to Harry's blood was used for?" asked Scott, Hank shaking his head in response as he clicked on the computer once more, the image changing to what looked like a full-bodied image of Harry, a strange green and gold aura wrapped around his body.

"According to the scan," Hank explained, "The block tied to the blood seemed to siphon its power off of Harry's magic for at least the past four years, if not longer. I looked into these results and discovered, with a little help from Sirius that the block was weakened for a time and then, like magic, you could say, it was restored and the X-Gene was weakened once more."

"So at some point over the past few years, there was an incident that wound up breaking and harming me magically _and_ as a mutant?" asked Harry incredulously, a part of him trying to think of what could have triggered this; what was the common element in his now five-year-time in the magical world?

'Wait,' he thought to himself, 'There is _one_ common event: I went back to the Dursleys and, with the exception of my first-year's summertime, it was for approximately a month each time. But why…why would he do this?'

'_Harry,_' Charles' voice whispered in his thoughts, startling Harry slightly, but at the same time, there was an air of assurance with it, '_I haven't read your mind, my boy, but I sense your pain and your fears. If it helps, speak about them with others and we can try to sort this out together: the mentor that I have in mind for you may know of a way to remove these blocks and restore your full potential as a future X-Man._'

'_If…if you say so, Uncle Charles,_' Harry replied, before he cleared his voice and addressed the group, "I was just thinking that there is one event that matches how the block was restored: my going back to Privet Drive and, for each time, it was approximately a month that I stayed there."

"That must be it, then," Hank agreed, though his eyes were narrowed as he personally didn't like the fact that the little boy that Jean had given him the right to call his godson was threatened by forces unknown. "Something about that place _must_ have a magical connection that is refuelled and empowered by your blood: we know someone that can confirm it, but, for now, we'll do what we can here to ensure that your power remains at its peak."

"It may take some time," Sirius reasoned, a growl escaping him at the thought of someone endangering his pup, _especially_ if it was Albus that was responsible for this. "Because if the theory is right, Hank, then Harry's already spent a month there in the past year, which means this block will be recharged once again. How will we know when Harry is capable of adapting to his mutant and magical abilities?"

"I don't really feel like waiting until some life-or-death incident comes around for my magic to pull me out of it," Harry muttered, though the comment was heard by everyone in the room. Glancing to his friends and family, Harry explained, "Well, if you think about it, my magic has helped me on some level or another over the past four years: burning Quirrell's face, which I'm now starting to wonder about it being a mutation. Surviving and defeating a Basilisk with help from Fawkes the phoenix, of course not to mention summoning a full-bodied Patronus at the age of thirteen _and_ taking on a dragon, a lake of merfolk and everything else I had to fight last year."

"I have to admit that he does have a point," Remus explained while it was Sirius' turn to assure Scott and Jean that Harry had always been safe and was the hero and warrior that they were, though he also had to laugh when Scott asked about phoenixes being real creatures. Remus continued with his point, "Harry's magic always did seem to heighten itself in cases of extreme peril as well as being at the height of its capabilities at the end of the year…just _before_ he went back to that Muggle prison of his."

"Well he's _not_ going back anymore," Scott insisted, Harry then aware of his Father's glasses glowing red around the edges of the frames; without those glasses, Scott could have destroyed the entire laboratory. "And one way or another, we _will_ find a way to undo the damage that's been done to my son."

"We may have to wait," Charles then put in, his eyes closed as he lifted his head, "I've just picked up a mind that I don't recognise standing outside the gates…with two others that feel like young minds similar to Harry."

Remus didn't need Logan to say it, because his senses were just as sharp, if not more-so than the feral's;

"He's here."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Albus Dumbledore didn't know whether to be relieved or angry when he saw Harry, Sirius and Remus leave the rather well-designed building accompanied by a group of people that he didn't recognise. More to the point, as Dumbledore tried a passive Legilimency attack on Harry's mind, he was buffeted away by a trio of mental-based attacks that seemed to come from three different people, one of whom was Harry himself, the young student then addressing Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, Dumbledore," Harry's voice was calm, but that was mostly because he knew that his parents, Logan _and_ his Uncle Charles would protect him as mutants while Sirius and Remus, now protected by the X-Men and Charles' promise to make them American Citizens, would protect him magically. As he stood before the old man, the gates to the mansion keeping Dumbledore out and Harry in, Harry then noticed two figures that he should have guessed would escort the old man to try and see Harry again: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of whom were still people that he considered his best friends and both of whom looked pleased to see him.

Harry didn't know why, but there was something about Ron's smile that seemed to be more than met the eye; however, with his telepathic gifts currently working to protect his mind, Harry didn't dare open the door to see what lay beyond. After all, a door could open two ways and, like Harry _could_ have read the minds of his best friends, so too could his mind have been read while he was untrained in the arts.

"Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed, playing his favourite card; that being the loveable grandfather-whom-you-could-trust-with-your-life card, "I'm glad to see you're safe and sound, my boy: and Sirius and Remus too. You gave us quite a scare with that little game of runaway back at the house: now, I don't mean to sound nagging, Harry, but you really _should_ be back at the house where you can be ready for the return to Hogwarts."

"Anybody else notice that he can't say the name of the place?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Sirius and Remus while Scott and Logan both moved to protect Harry in case of attack.

"With me being here and Charles' offer of citizenship, the Fidelius must have fallen without the Lord of the Manor there to enforce it," Sirius reasoned, though he gave a smug smile as he added, "Which sounds unusual for Dumbledore since he _was_ the Secret Keeper; ah well, turnabout's fair play."

"Sirius," called Dumbledore, "Surely you don't think that Harry's safe here with strangers, do you?"

"Strangers, Dumbledore?" asked Sirius, reacting to the word more than the insinuation, "And what would you call old friends of Lily and James who trust me more than you do to look after my own godson? Besides, I think you should know, or at least _realise_ by now that we're not going back: I brought Harry out here to be away from everyone that thinks him just some attention-seeking demented individual and away from everything that could stop him becoming what his _parents_ wanted him to be: powerful, individual and a warrior leading his friends and living his life."

The emphasis on parents made Dumbledore flinch while, at his side, Ron and Hermione looked a little confused…though Ron, as usual, let his mouth do the work as he asked, "And just who are these friends, anyway, Sirius? They look like a bunch of Muggles to me."

"I thank you for that remark, Mr Weasley," Xavier answered, now appearing next to Harry from where he'd been paying attention to the conversation, "But your Headmaster knows full well who I am and what reason I would have for giving someone like young Harry a home here with my friends and family."

"Charles Xavier," Dumbledore whispered, earning a gasp from Hermione: the name was pretty well-known in the wizarding world, but even more-so in the Muggle world.

"_Professor_ Xavier?" asked Hermione, her words silenced by a glare from Ron.

"That I am, Miss Granger," Xavier answered, giving her a smile as he explained, "Harry has told me all about you and your friendship to him: surely you can see how he is safe here and, as you can all see, he is also happy. Now, I would extend an invitation for you, his best friends, to stay here with him, especially you, Miss Granger, as it seems to me that you have a penchant for knowledge."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, though Harry, who was watching both his friends with an interested eye, also felt that his Uncle Charles had a point: Hermione _should_ have come with them and learn alongside him. He didn't know why, but something about his friend's beliefs and how she didn't treat people differently because they themselves were different. Something about that just seemed to…to call out to him, as if she knew that she wanted to help, but was almost afraid to say anything.

Raising his own voice, Harry then addressed the matter, "Besides, why would I want to stay in a school where I'm called a liar and a cheat just because I have to risk my neck for some glory-minded individual? No; here I learn things that we don't learn at Hogwarts _and_ I'm also helped to build up my body and my gifts, both with magic and without."

"So you've become like him?" asked Ron, suddenly vile in his words as he asked, "A…a lover of freaks and mutants that can barely call themselves human?"

"Watch your tongue, bub," Logan growled, releasing his claws as he faced the unwelcome visitors, "You may have to eat your own words later."

Ron backed away, trembling furiously as he looked at Logan while, still stunned by Harry's words, Hermione asked, "Would…would I have to be…like you to stay?"

"No," Harry answered, knowing that she meant to say would she have to be a mutant. She'd learn the truth if and when she chose to stay, but for now, Harry played the role of his old self almost perfectly, "I mean Sirius isn't a mutant and neither is Remus: plus, the mansion has become like a home and Professor Xavier and his students treat me like they treat each other: _like a family_."

Again Dumbledore flinched at the mention of the word: he was running out of options: did Harry know about his heritage and, if so, did he know about the precautions taken by Dumbledore to ensure that the boy wasn't more powerful than him?

No, it was impossible: Harry was nothing more than a little boy that just couldn't die properly and, in due time, Dumbledore would get him back on his side, steal his so-called gifts and then use them to show the entire world just who the real heroes were; namely, he, himself and him alone.

"Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed, his voice laced with warning, "As your headmaster, I act as _loco parentis _and that means you _must_ come with me right now and do as you're told; you're being very immat…"

A flash of red energy cut Dumbledore off, though it missed his white hair by inches; inside the gates, Scott replaced his glasses before he explained, "Your titles mean nothing over here, Albus Dumbledore and you can stop playing the ignorance game: we _know_ that you know Harry's secret and you now know that he knows it too. Miss…Granger, was it?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Hermione answered, earning a smile from Harry; clearly she'd been intimidated by the energy and non-magical power used by his Father. She'd also want to know more about this so-called secret: not because she had a need to know more, but because she wanted Harry to know that, through thick and thin, she'd be there for him as his friend and ally.

"Professor Xavier _and_ Harry have both offered you a place here," Scott explained, keeping a hand on his son's shoulder as he continued, "You clearly aren't afraid of our little group or what makes us different unlike your…friend there and you're also Harry's best friend. Now, you don't have to be afraid around here: things in America are just a little bit different than the British Ministry's allowances explain, so you won't have to worry about being different yourself. You don't have to ask permission and we can contact your parents if you need their approval, but, for now, we would like it, and I know Harry would like it, if you could come inside and join us here for a while. Think of it as a taster day to see if you can fit in with how Harry will be taught about magic and the like."

Harry smiled in amusement at his Father's choice of words: the taster day was like dangling the carrot in front of the horse and, if Hermione needed protecting, especially from the likes of Albus Dumbledore, then Harry was sure that it would be no problem at all for his Uncle Charles to contact APOM – American President of Magic – and have Hermione declared a citizen as well. Similarly, Harry still felt that need: that need to have Hermione close and help her reach her full potential as much as he wanted to reach his: he couldn't explain it, but, once again, the strange _call_ was there and Harry wanted to answer it.

"Are…are you sure that you don't mind?" asked Hermione, though her eyes looked to Harry more than the others around him.

"If Sirius is welcome, then anyone is," laughed Harry, earning a chuckle from the others and a ruffle of his black hair from Sirius, before Professor Xavier nodded his head in agreement.

The gates opened and, as Hermione stepped forwards, she felt her hand being tugged by Dumbledore; the sudden motion surprised her, but not as much as the strange pull that gripped her other hand and pulled her inside the grounds, leaving Dumbledore outside, the gates practically slamming shut. When Hermione was released from the pull, Harry took her hand and, looking into her eyes, he told her, "Trust me, Mione: we're a lot safer in here than we are out there. And yes," he then added, seeing Hermione open her mouth as if to ask a question, "I _will_ tell you my secret: I trust you and you're my best friend."

Hermione didn't know why, but she found her lips moving before her mind could catch up with her as she looked into Harry's innocent emerald eyes, "I trust you, Harry."

"In that case," Xavier added, "I think it's time that _you_ were leaving, Albus: Harry is here of his own free will and, as you well know, there is next to no chance of him changing his mind now. Oh, and before you consider running off to your Ministry, I feel I should warn you: while you have connections in that authority, I have a relationship and friendship with President McKinley as well as a communication to one user of magic that you do not want to cross."

"And why would _he_ be bothered with this?" asked Dumbledore, his words reaching Harry's ears, "Harry is just a boy with exceptional talent: not someone on your level, Charles."

"Things change," Harry answered, the use of the words surprising even him as he looked around, taking in his family and friends, "And besides, in here, you have no power over me: you can't, I don't know, cast blood-binding blocks that drain my magic or restrict any additional gifts and, unlike you and the Ministry, Dumbledore, I'm not offended by socialising with mutants."

"Always knew you were a freak," Ron growled, Harry shaking his head as he now understood what it had been about Ron's smile of relief that had unnerved him: the boy was only happy to see him because he was clearly expecting some sort of reward.

"Now," Charles added, indicating the world beyond, "Leave, Albus: and don't bother contacting this estate again; Harry will return to your school when he's good and ready and, even when he does, he'll have the support of my students with him to keep him away from…unnecessary evils."

Dumbledore had to literally grab Ron before he Apparated away, leaving Charles to turn to Jean before he asked, "Would you and Ororo find Nightcrawler for me and have him go and collect Miss Granger's parents? I fear that Dumbledore may try to use this situation in his favour and, being Muggles with no mind protections, they are susceptible to suggestion."

Jean nodded and left, a proud smile directed at her son as she entered the mansion, leaving Harry to keep hold of Hermione's hand as he explained, "Don't worry, Mione: we _are_ safe here and, speaking of safe, Charles: can we go back inside now? I think we have a few secrets and words to share with our new friends."

Charles nodded before Harry turned and led the small party back into the mansion; however, as they passed through the doors, every member of said party stopped in their tracks as they found Jean standing before a man that hadn't been there when they'd left.

The man was dressed in a black suit covered by a long red coat that was secured by gold clasps; he had slightly pale skin and dark green eyes that seemed to radiate power; he was standing at the foot of the staircase that led up to the upper levels of the mansion, the man's gaze now focused on Harry before he directed his attention to Charles, "Xavier, you wished to see me?"

"I did," Charles answered, dismissing Jean to the task he'd assigned before he asked, "Harry, would you come here?"

Stepping forwards, Harry had a distinct impression that he knew who was standing before him, but he decided to wait until the matter was confirmed. With a gulp, he asked, "Yes, Uncle Charles?"

"I would like you to say hello and show respect due to your new mentor," Charles explained, pointing to the man that was standing on the stairs, the eyes of the man filled with awe and amusement as he saw Harry gasp. Clearly, the boy knew who he was and, from what he could sense, the young one also had power: great power.

"So this is the one?" he asked, approaching Harry, who seemed to be like a fly before a giant as the man held out his hand, his eyes locked onto Harry as he explained, "We are well met once more, Harry Summers."

"You know who I am," Harry remarked, shaking the man's hand as he asked, "But…you…that is…are you?"

"I am," the man answered, his gaze fixed on the boy that was to become his student, "Stephen Strange: Sorcerer Supreme…at your service."

**Chapter 3 and there it is: the mentor is revealed and it's the Sorcerer Supreme himself – like I said, he has to be my favourite Marvel Character out of them all – and Hermione's with him to boot: what sort of lessons will Harry learn from the master of the mystic arts?**

**Also, what lengths will Dumbledore go to in order to see Harry remain weak and vulnerable?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Explanations and revelations are abound as Harry learns magic from the Sorcerer Supreme; plus, Harry and Logan have a little talk about what Harry knows and Remus is given an offer by Wolverine; and, to top it all off, Stephen discovers a certain darkness in Harry that brings a surprise to the young mutant's power levels;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: I should mention that the Dr Strange I'm familiar with is from the animated movie/series cameos and NOT the comics, so it may be just him from his side of the Marvel Universe; it just seemed so PERFECT for a mentor of magic for Harry;**


	4. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**Lotto2355: That's a pretty funny image, but I have the majority of Harry's power mapped out; as a combo with another mutant, however, it has potential;**

**Wandering Sage: Trust me, I have plans for those human-mated zoo animals;**

**T4: Howlett was Wolverine's original name before he lost his memories; also, Dr Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, is one of my favourite Marvel Characters – though that's only since the straight-to-DVD movie about his 'creation' and even then, he was AWESOME!**

**StormyFireDragon: What can I say, Storm? It's a gift;**

**Dennisud: I'll answer that with one statement: you'll have to keep reading to find out;**

**PhoenixFelicis: He was in a Marvel straight-to-DVD animated movie, but there have been talks – apparently – for a Dr Strange live-action movie; if they do, I'll definitely go and see it: he just seemed perfect for the story's progression;**

**Gallantmon228: I have a few scenarios in mind for how and in what way the blocks are removed; the events of this chapter are just one of those ideas;**

"_So this is the one?" he asked, approaching Harry, who seemed to be like a fly before a giant as the man held out his hand, his eyes locked onto Harry as he explained, "We are well met once more, Harry Summers."_

"_You know who I am," Harry remarked, shaking the man's hand as he asked, "But…you…that is…are you?"_

"_I am," the man answered, his gaze fixed on the boy that was to become his student, "Stephen Strange: Sorcerer Supreme…at your service."_

Chapter 4: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Harry didn't know what he could say in response to Dr Strange's introduction that wouldn't sound wrong or embarrassing: the Sorcerer Supreme, the single most powerful Muggle-magician was to be his mentor and so, as his student, Harry knew that he had to do everything that he could to show Strange the respect he deserved. And that, he knew, was a _lot_ of it: he couldn't back-talk to the man, he could very rarely argue with his points and he couldn't upset him.

So, rather than embarrass himself in front of his new mentor, Harry chose instead to ask, "Why…why did you ask him to come here, Uncle Charles?"

"Because," answered Stephen, his eyes on Harry and an amused smile on his face, "Charles explained to me how your magic has helped you in the past and now, through your mutations, how you show signs of great power. It is for this reason that I am not only here to test your abilities as a wizard, but I am also going to introduce you to the world of the Mystic Arts: the true power of a Sorcerer. If you pass my trials, then you shall become my apprentice and learn the Mystic Ways as I did from my master, the Ancient One. But, unlike what I did for him, I would like you to simply address me as Stephen or Dr Strange: only my students that have not truly met me call me Master. You, Harry Summers, have met me yourself a short time ago and I would like to see how things have changed since I sent your parents through the portal with you as a baby."

"Then," Harry gulped, following Dr Strange through to the lounge area of the mansion while Charles and Scott cleared the room of a few other students that had stayed, "I hope that I can prove myself worthy of your time, Dr Strange. When…when would you like me to perform these trials of yours?"

"Not just yet," Stephen explained, lifting his hand and, to Harry's surprise, he managed to transform the room into an open floor space with two futon mats, the fireplace igniting and bathing the room in a calming glow that seemed to touch Harry as well as Stephen. Indicating the area that he had magically crafted, Stephen continued, "For now I wish to see just what sort of potential you have as a magic-user: please sit down on the mat and, until I say otherwise, say nothing…and trust me."

Harry knew that it would be foolish to do otherwise…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"Wow: a mutant? Harry? But he always seemed so…so normal?"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he and Remus had been charged with explaining the situation to Hermione while Charles, Scott, Logan and Jean were keeping watch over Harry and his time with the Sorcerer Supreme. Heaving a sigh, Sirius explained, "Harry was a normal boy, Hermione, and he still is: but now, he's just…a little bit more than what we knew him to be. He's got another little secret that has something to do with the way that Charles and the X-Men see him, but I'll leave him to explain that part of the story to you."

"So?" asked Hermione, now getting to the point that she'd heard outside, "What's going to happen to me? I mean, I'm not a mutant and Harry's being taught as a special case by the Sorcerer Supreme, who even I know is a powerful and apparent criminal-minded wizard in the British Ministry: so what happens to me?"

"First," Remus explained, passing Hermione a cool glass of lemonade as they discussed their options, "We're going to inform your parents of Charles' offer to remain here: with the X-Men's combined powers and the additional presence of the Sorcerer Supreme, it will be difficult for Albus to make a move on the mansion. Afterwards, I'm going to help teach you a few advanced things through the resources of the American Embassy's magical guidelines and then, when Harry's ready, Charles has organised a visit to Magical Chinatown in New York to explore this side of the magical world. But for now, you're welcome here as a guest and I think it would be nice for you to go and speak to some of the other students: make friends and get to know the area…is that suitable for you, Hermione?"

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione, but she was answered when the door opened and Charles wheeled into the room, his eyes filled with purpose as he looked to the three magic users.

"Harry is being tested by Stephen as we speak," he explained, his voice calm as he addressed Hermione, "The test may very well take up most of the morning and part of this afternoon: once he's free again, I'll let you know. First, I'd also like to say that there are a few things around here that may surprise you, Miss Granger. Namely the powers and attitudes as well as the emotions of some of the mutants around here; some are here because they're frightened, alone and unable to communicate with anyone or anything due to bad experiences around the country and in certain parts of the world."

"Is it true that you're a telepath?" asked Hermione, setting her now empty glass down on the table as she looked to Xavier.

"It is," he answered, "But I do not make it a habit to read a mind where I have not been given permission or requested for the right reasons. As for how I know that you are such a good friend to Harry; it is because he seemed to be happier when you were here with us rather than standing out there with Dumbledore. Harry, for reasons that he alone shall reveal to you, cannot trust the man for very much longer and, as we speak, there are steps being taken to give him, Sirius and Remus citizenship under the protections and guidance of the American Embassy and the American President of Magic, Sebastian McKinley. Should you choose to stay, Miss Granger, I will see about extending that courtesy to you and you will be able to remain here or, if your parents desire, they may purchase a property in the nearby city: either way, you are safe here."

"Thank you, Professor Xavier," Hermione sighed, before she rubbed the back of her neck as she asked, "Um…would you mind if I asked you to call me Hermione? It's just that I respect your home and thank you for your hospitality, but the only ones that have ever called me Miss Granger are my teachers."

"That's fine, Hermione," Charles explained, before he gestured to the door behind him as he asked, "Now, if you would follow me, I think that Harry would not mind if I showed you around while he's being tested, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione, getting a confirming smile and a nod from the Marauders, sniffed once, brushed down her jeans and, rising from her seat, she followed Charles out of the dining room and around the school…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The few minutes before Harry felt any true magical reaction to Stephen's presence seemed to go on forever; there they were, seated on the futons, their legs folded underneath them, Stephen's hands linked with Harry, his eyes on his new student as he told him, "This won't hurt, Harry: just relax and remember what I said about trusting me."

Then, the next thing he knew, Harry felt rather light-headed and almost like he'd been separated from his body, his mind feeling slightly foggy for a few moments before the moment hit him. His body recoiled as though it had been on the receiving end of a magical shock and then, to anyone looking in, it looked as though the two were locked in a staring contest.

However, inside Harry's mind, the true purpose behind the interaction from the Sorcerer Supreme was as clear as day as Harry had found himself being pulled into a dark chamber lit only by a few sparse lights that danced around him like fireflies in the night. Before he could make any sort of guess about their purpose, Stephen appeared next to Harry, his body surrounded by a golden veil of magical light as he stood next to his potential apprentice.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, looking again to the spark-lights that danced around the strange dark chamber.

"We are currently wandering within a representation of your magical core," Stephen explained, his voice calm as he pointed to the lights, "Those luminous lights represent your magical power and, though I suspect you know of this, their size indicates that your magic has not truly matured. Their tiny glowing bodies are hardly able to illuminate the darkness around us, while, was your magical core at its fullest power, their lights would shine so bright that they could blind you."

"Is that because of the blood ward that was tied to my magic?" asked Harry, a part of him wanting to reach out and touch the lights, to feel his magic and, at best, to caress it in his embrace as if to ensure himself that he still had some true power. However, though he could speak and turn his head and body to his mentor, Harry found that he couldn't step out of the darkness and into the warm, welcoming light of his magical core's glow.

"That is one possible explanation," Stephen answered, his words making a bit of sense to Harry as he added to his point, "From what I was told in my communication with Charles, it seems that your magic has suffered an intense reduction in control and power surges, which as I understand it, is normal for someone of your age. However, if you are to pass the trial that will decide whether you are ready to become my apprentice, then it must be one of our tasks to remove these taints from your body and, at the same time, flood it with so much magic that your potential is near equal to my own."

"And what about my spells, Dr Strange?" asked Harry, his eyes wide at the thought of what Stephen was suggesting, "Won't flooding my body increase the damage that they could do to others or even to myself?"

"No," Stephen answered, his eyes filled with a proud gleam as he listened to Harry: he was an eager student and a worthy soul, but the trial would prove how strong his will truly was. "For when you learn the Arts or command the power, it will leave you with such power behind your magic and your spells that you may not even require a wand. This is not how a true Sorcerer casts his spells: I have no wand and neither do the students that learn under me, so I would suspect that the same will be said of you when the time comes, Harry. Does that scare you?"

"Maybe a little," Harry admitted, glancing once more to the small lights that danced around him as he asked, "Well, I suppose that my next question would be: how do we release my magic from this…darkness?"

"There is an old edict that can answer that," Stephen explained, lifting his hand to the lights, Harry then aware of the golden glow around his hand now turning into a blood-red energy as the Sorcerer Supreme added, "Magic must defeat magic: with my own power and assistance from my amulet, the Eye of Agamotto, I should be able to dispel the darkness that clouds your mind and magic, but if I do this, then you must be prepared for your body will need to endure a great amount of magical strain. This is just one part of the test that I have for you, Harry: when you pass it, and I know you will as I have faith in you as a wizard _and_ a warrior, you may indeed discover your magic being easier to control. However, now we have the important question: do you wish me to proceed knowing the pain that you face?"

Harry didn't need to wait for a chance to answer the Sorcerer Supreme, "Yes."

The last thing he saw was a powerful beam of white magic leave Dr Strange's amulet, the eyes of the Sorcerer Supreme glowing with raw magic as it battled against the darkness of Harry's mind…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

'_AHHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE! DON'T COME NEAR ME! STOP IT!_'

Harry's screams echoed within the minds of Jean and Charles, distracting both mutants from the tour that they were giving to Hermione, the two of them sharing a worried glance before Jean asked, "What…what could be causing this?"

"It must be Stephen," Charles answered, though he and the others were already moving back down towards the room where Harry and the Sorcerer Supreme were situated. As they got closer to the room, the more physically-listening members of the group clutched at their heads, Hermione actually grabbing her heart as she heard the scream pass through the door, though it sounded strangely muffled, like Harry's mouth was covered.

"Professor Xavier," she asked, her voice filled with a mix of fear and shock, "What…what's Harry screaming like…like _that_ for?"

"I believe that I can answer that one, Hermione," the sharp voice of the Sorcerer Supreme answered, Stephen's astral form then appearing through the door as he looked to the others, "It was meant to be a simple case of releasing Harry from his mental and magical blocks; however, there is something else within him that does not want Harry to touch this power. As soon as his mind started screaming, I used my astral form to escape his mind knowing that his screams would draw you here."

"You mean to say that _you're _responsible for his screams?" asked Sirius, his hand flexing, a part of him wishing that he had his wand in his hand at the moment. "You were asked here to protect and train my pup, not break his mind into some sort of demon-level delusionary state!"

"The reaction was something that I did not foresee," Stephen explained, now glancing back to Jean and Charles as he added, "I need your help, Charles: without proper protections in place, Harry's mind will shut down and…well, see for yourself."

He lifted his hand as he said this, directing it towards the door, which opened slowly and methodically, revealing Harry's still, unconscious body; or it would have been unconscious were it not for the feral screams that escaped his lips, the screams contained by a light blue shield that seemed to be made of pure energy. Within the shield, Jean, Scott and Hermione all shared a worried gasp and a look of horror as they saw Harry's Cyclops-like blasts firing from his hands in rapid succession, as though his energy was represented by the bullets of a machine gun and that gun was trying to break through the shield.

However, what _really_ made them gasp was the sight of a collection of crimson trails that drizzled over Harry's body and splashed onto the floor, the crimson liquid easily identifiable as that of blood. Peering closer, Hermione saw that the blood seemed to drip out of Harry's infamous lightning-bolt scar, his eyes closed as if he was trying to endure – trying and failing – extreme levels of pain.

"Stephen!" barked Scott, facing the apparition of the Sorcerer Supreme, the others then noticing Stephen's physical body kneeling next to the shield, his hands glowing with blue light that was powering the shield around Harry's body. "What…where has that blood come from? Why is my son screaming?"

"I wish I knew," Stephen answered, facing the body of the boy that he would call his student, "I have never sensed such potential magic within a child since the Ancient One told me that I was worthy to learn the craft, but this…this is more: there is something else inside Harry that is causing him this pain and empowering the blocks. Quite literally, Cyclops, his mind and magic are fighting against his physical limits…and the body is losing the battle. The shield that I have placed around him not only quietens his screams, but reduces the damage that he can do: however, without calming his mind, I can neither lower the shield nor leave his side."

"And that's why you need our help," Jean remarked; it wasn't a question, "You need Charles and I to go into Harry's mind and draw out the calm, soft-hearted individual that I call my son. Only then can he be calm enough for the seal to be removed."

"More than that," Stephen added, "I need the two of you to place Harry in a state of mental stasis: almost like a comatose state while we go through the potential options: as his parents, I ask that you and Scott listen to me as you did once before, Jean Summers. There are many things that we can do, but I would feel better knowing that he is safe and unable to harm those around him while we discuss this."

"You know," Charles explained to Strange, "That I do not prefer to enter the mind of another without their given consent; however, I know how much you wish to help him, Stephen. So, just this once, I will help you restrain Harry: however, you must be prepared for the backlash that will come of this when Harry wakes up again."

"I am, Charles," Dr Strange remarked, before his astral spirit returned to his body, leaving Jean and Charles to approach Harry, the Phoenix aware of the young girl that was her son's best friend leaning against Sirius and Remus for support, her head buried in the robes of the darker-haired man.

Approaching Harry's still-screaming, still-actively-dangerous form, Jean lifted her hands and settled them around her son's head, the hands of her best friend and mentor joining hers before both psychics closed their eyes, drawing on their telepathic powers to enter Harry's mind. As they did so, Jean actually cried out in pain as she was hit by psychic spikes from Harry's mind, the power within her son, the only other Class Five in the known community, attacking her mind as if to try and keep them out.

'_Harry…_' Jean whispered, her voice strained by the pain of her son's psychic attacks, '_It's Mum…and Uncle Charles; let us help you…or we'll lose you again._'

'_Can't…can't control it!_' Harry cried, releasing another beam of energy from his hands while Jean and Xavier gasped as a telepathic wave crossed their minds, the effect of the attack reminding Xavier of another certain psychic's mental defences when her body changed to another form. '_Don't want…don't want to hurt you! But I can't…can't keep it in: _HE_ won't let me._'

'_He who?_' asked Charles, surprised at Harry's confession about another presence in his mind; then again, as Jean and Charles both tried to return to Harry's consciousness, the psychic attacks resumed and, this time, they were accompanied by a strong hissing and an image of a flash of green light from within Harry's mind.

'_This is what I was trying to warn you about,_' Stephen mentally explained, the mental prowess of the Sorcerer Supreme now aiding that of the two mutants, '_There is a darkness in Harry's mind that takes the form of another: I have heard such stories of beings imprinting themselves on another form, but this one…it seems to be wild, untamed…darkness-incarnate. I suspect that a recent event may have strengthened this dark creation and, if it is true, then this is why we must bring Harry back in the manner I described._'

'_No darkness will control _MY_ son while I live and breathe,_' Jean snarled, her eyes now glowing with an image that was similar to golden-coloured flames; around the spot where she and Charles were doing their best to help Harry, a few items in the lounge started to levitate off the floor, the roaring flames now being extinguished by a powerful breeze that blew around the room. Where this power met certain objects, the objects in question – a shelving unit, a leather chair and a few framed images along the wall – suddenly became lost in the psychic blast and were turned to shrapnel and scrapped material, the remnants of those items blowing around the room as though they were caught in a whirlwind.

"What's wrong with Jean?" asked Remus, he and Sirius managing to protect the others with a shield conjured by the wolf while Sirius still held tight to Hermione.

"It's the Phoenix," Scott explained, lifting his hand to shield his face from the onslaught, "Something about Harry's troubled situation must have brought it out again: it's empowering her psychic abilities, but, in counter to that, it's drawing on the energy from the room around them. Jean did this when she returned from the beyond at Alkali Lake; the water shot into the air and she managed to harness that energy. Since then, whenever she's gotten _really_ agitated, angry or vengeful for any true reason, the Phoenix has drawn out her power and enhanced it."

"What…what could have done it this time?" asked Hermione, watching as the fiery-like glow that had filled Jean's eyes now covered her body, the flames dancing over Jean's hands and entering Harry's body and mind.

"It must be this darkness that Stephen talked about," Scott reasoned, watching as Xavier was forced to release his own hands from Harry and Jean, the mentor of the X-Men now keeping Stephen and the others back with mental protections against the power, "Because it's not allowing Harry to come back to us and, in essence, trying to control him, Phoenix must see that as a threat against its…well, its child: it's chick, as a normal phoenix would call something like Harry."

"Oh my god!" gasped Hermione, the others now following her gaze to where Jean was now hovering off the ground, Harry still held in her psychic embrace; at the same time, her aura had flared up and, as the power reached its highest peak, the aura materialised over Jean's head, forming the image of an actual phoenix, which flew down and seemed to place itself into Harry's heart, the screams of the young mutant falling silent while, as Jean and Harry were levitated to the ground again, a soft voice whispered to the assembled members of the group.

'_The danger has not yet passed,_' the voice was soft and melodious, almost like the song of the creature that Jean was named after, '_There is but one thing that I can do to shield my child for now: the options that you have are limited, Sorcerer Supreme. But if you wish to help and protect the young one, then there is one decision that you must make: Jean Grey and Scott Summers made the choice once before…can they put their son, the child of my power and blessing, through the same fate?_'

Then the voice was gone and Harry lay still and calm on the floor, his body still protected by Stephen's shield while, nearby, Jean and Scott shared a worried look at the words of the deity that had now protected their son…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"A Bond?"

"Yes," answered Scott, gathered in the kitchen with Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Jean, Charles, Logan and Dr Strange, "The words of the Phoenix made me realise what it meant: the fate that Jean and I share and would we be willing to put our son through the same? It was talking about a bond of fate and destiny: a psychic bond…just like ours."

"The bond _is_ one way that the excess energy and mental shards of Harry's mind can be repaired and controlled," Stephen explained, though he didn't look to any of the people in the room; instead, he glanced to the door where his young student, the boy that he _would_ call his apprentice, was lying as still as a corpse. "But the bond must be between two willing, compatible souls that are more than willing to spend the rest of their lives together."

"You mean like a bond of love?" asked Hermione, earning a smile from Stephen: Sirius had said that she was known as the brightest witch of her age and now he knew why.

"That is one such result that could happen," Stephen explained, "Though love is not necessary to trigger the bond, it may be an outcome that could be beyond the control of the two involved. When I spoke of pure souls, I meant two that were compatible and able to, in Harry's case, hold off the energy that such a bond would produce. Remember, my friends, he is not only a mutant with exceptional power and command of said powers, but he is also a wizard and, once we do whatever it is we will do, he will be my apprentice: the student of the Sorcerer Supreme. Such power and magnificence within a soul is not so easily commanded by any ordinary person."

He made a good point: but the words of the deity known as the Phoenix hung over the heads of everyone in the room; if Harry was to become one part of such a bond, it would change everything and not only for him. Whoever he bonded with would more than likely become a part of his destiny and a closely-trusted member of his family; on top of that, Harry himself would have to adjust to the thought that there was someone out there whose fate was tied to his own and, more than anyone, Sirius, Remus and Hermione all knew that he wouldn't just accept that.

However, according to Scott, Jean and Dr Strange, this was the only way possible that they could not only contain Harry's power so that it was back under his control, but also relinquish control over his powers from this dark creation inside his mind and give it back to Harry. Also, as much as Harry would hate it, they knew that he wanted to be with his family and, without creating this bond or enforcing it in any way, he'd be stuck in the psychic stasis that he'd been put in by the combined powers of the Sorcerer Supreme and the Phoenix.

"Seems like we have just one question," Logan remarked, glancing to the other members of the room, "Who will be willing enough to bond their lives and their abilities to our little cub?"

"I will."

The answer came so quick that not even Charles had expected it; with shocked expressions, the assembled adults all turned to look at Hermione Granger, the young witch now standing tall and proud as she looked back at them, "I'll go through the bond with Harry."

"Hermione…" Sirius gasped, his eyes wide with shock, but, at the same time, the Marauder understood her loyalty to his pup: this was something that she had decided, but, all the same, what would her parents say?

"No, Sirius," Hermione argued, "I owe this to Harry: he's saved my life and risked his neck for his friends so many times that I think, no, I _know_ that this time, someone else needs to do the same for him. Dr Strange said that this bond doesn't have to be based around love or anything like that, but I can't deny that I care about him. I didn't have to stay here with him, but his invitation and his will to trust me with more than just my time here, but his secret as well: all that and more gives me a reason to help him. Besides, he risked his neck to avenge me against the Basilisk _and_ down in the Black Lake, not to mention the troll that I can't really say no."

There was silence following Hermione's little speech, a few shocked faces while Jean looked thankful and Scott, though his eyes obviously didn't show it, looked a little concerned.

However, it was another voice that stopped them all:

"You can't…but we can." Glancing to the door, Hermione's eyes widened with surprise when she saw two people enter the kitchen accompanied by Storm, one of the two, a middle-aged man with dark-brown hair and intense brown eyes, glancing to her while his companion, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and sharp grey eyes that were currently filled with a mix of pride and shock, smiled at the sight of Hermione, the man continuing, "You may owe him a lot, but at the end of the day, you forget that we're still a part of your life, Hermione."

"Mum," Hermione remarked, surprise and delight echoing in her voice before it was replaced by determination, "Dad; I'm glad to see you made it here, but, I'm sorry, this time I'm making my own decision: I'm going to help Harry."

Hermione's parents, who would later be introduced as Dan and Emma Granger, were shocked to hear their daughter talk back to them, her voice showing how serious she was about all of this.

Through their emotions of shock, anger – in Dan's case – and compassion – in Emma's case – the Grangers couldn't deny one particular feeling that bubbled inside them;

Pride.

**Chapter 4 and a big coincidental meeting there: Hermione choosing to repay a debt to Harry and her parents being introduced just in time to say no, to which she doesn't listen: but how will Harry take all this and what effect will the bond have on Hermione?**

**Also, does the darkness in Harry have anything to do with the dangers faced for the Phoenix Child by both worlds?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Hermione undergoes the process for the bond, but Harry's not so willing; plus, Harry and Logan have a little talk about what Harry knows and Remus is given an offer by Wolverine;**

**Please Read and Review…**


	5. The Power of Two

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**GreenDrkness: I guess it's a bit obvious, isn't it? Ah well, hope you enjoy the story anyway;**

**Compbrain1720: Short answer; no, but there may be an appearance from Havok/Alex Summers in the story;**

**Contramancer: It was thanks to a suggestion from you that parts of this chapter came out; oh, and tell those koalas to leave you alone;**

**Dennisud: Yes and yes, but I have plans for how they differ;**

**StormyFireDragon: Look who's talking about stopping in the wrong moments, eh, Storm, old friend? You're infamous for cliffhanger/hungry for more endings to YOUR chapters; I'm glad you like them, though;**

**Ultima-owner: I don't know: Harry's still calm about all this as is Logan, Storm and Strange and I CERTAINLY wouldn't want to cross the Sorcerer Supreme;**

**T4: I have a nice idea set up for the Brotherhood getting involved; oh, and that reminds me: in this story, Magneto will still have his powers;**

**The Submarauder: I consider that a great compliment coming from you;**

"_Seems like we have just one question," Logan remarked, glancing to the other members of the room, "Who will be willing enough to bond their lives and their abilities to our little cub?"_

"_I will."_

_The answer came so quick that not even Charles had expected it; with shocked expressions, the assembled adults all turned to look at Hermione Granger, the young witch now standing tall and proud as she looked back at them, "I'll go through the bond with Harry."_

Chapter 5: The Power of Two

Hermione stood behind Harry's still unconscious body, her eyes on him as she considered what she was about to do; around her, Stephen, Jean, Sirius, Remus and Charles were waiting for her signal to begin their work. Sirius and Remus were there to cast shields that would protect the soon-to-be bound best friends while Charles, Jean and Stephen combined their telepathic potential to guide Hermione to Harry and help both of them embrace the bond that they were about to share.

Kneeling down in the spot above Harry's head, Hermione put her hands on Harry's forehead before she closed her eyes, a deep breath escaping her as she whispered, "I'm ready."

Sirius and Remus cast the shields while, at the same time, Charles and Jean both closed their eyes, reaching into the darkness that dwelled within the Astral Plane, their telepathic powers touching Hermione's mind and, through her, they touched Harry's mind.

As all this was happening, Stephen began chanting in the mystic language, the Eye of Agamotto opening and releasing another beam of white light that hit Hermione, the powerful magic of the Sorcerer Supreme reacting with Hermione's magical core while Stephen told her, "Be careful, child: where you enter…we cannot follow."

"I'll be careful," Hermione whispered in response, before she took a deep breath and, lowering her own head, she let her forehead touch Harry's, a strange pull being driven into her mind and drawing her consciousness out of her own thoughts and into those of the boy she was now sworn to protect.

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

When the white lights that swam in front of Hermione's vision cleared away, she was rather surprised when she found herself standing on one side of what looked like an ornate, Elizabethan-period style library, a long white-marble table lying between her and a large black chair at the head of the table.

In this chair, Hermione sighed with a sense of relief as she saw the familiar green-eyed expression of her best friend glance up at her, before she was pulled by some unknown force towards his side. "Hermione," Harry muttered, his voice remarkably calm and apathetic despite the feelings that he was experiencing, "What…how did you…what are you doing in my head?"

"Professor Xavier and Jean helped me do this," Hermione explained, a chair then appearing next to Harry for her to sit in, "Because…you're unconscious, Harry and you're worrying them…not to mention how you're worrying me. Dr Strange said that he tried to banish the dark block around your magic and then…you started screaming."

"And the Phoenix saved me," Harry added, earning a nod from Hermione, which actually earned an amused scoff from the young mutant as he explained, "So…what? Are you my guide to try and bring me back or something?"

"Not quite," Hermione answered, her eyes on him as she explained the situation, "The Phoenix…it spoke to us and it said that you had excess power that…that needed to be given to…to another; it said the only way to do this was through…through a psychic bond, just like Jean and Scott Summers."

"Like my parents," Harry finished, earning a gasp from Hermione as he sighed before nodding his head, "It's true: Lily and James Potter were never my parents: I was never the Boy-Who-Lived or any of that garbage; I was a mutant sent through time because I had so much power and now, because that power's been released, I'm also here to be trained by Dr Strange as well as my parents and my Uncle Charles. I guess you deserve to know," he added, seeing Hermione's expression still showing shock, "Because I trust you, Hermione: however, if you think I'm going to allow you to bond yourself to me and suffer even more disgraceful comments and treatment because you're…different, then you can forget it."

"But Harry!" gasped Hermione, "You…we need you; your…your parents need you to come back to them. Dr Strange said that you would be trained as his apprentice with no questions asked. Sirius and Remus are worried that you won't wake up and, though I hate to change the subject, it seems Remus was right. He said that you wouldn't accept this so easily, but this is my decision, Harry: I owe you my life so many times over that it's time for me to pay you back. I even defied my Father's wishes because I knew that this was right: please, can't you see that there are people that know, love and need you outside these walls?"

"But why do they need me?" asked Harry, Hermione then aware of a strange dark tendril wrapping around the wrists of the young Summers, "Because I'm some sort of chosen one or because of someone else's desires? You saw it, Hermione: my best friend, a boy that was like a brother to me chose to insult my family. And then I discover that I'm Class Five, which means that I have planet-destroying-levels of power inside me that I have no idea how to control and I'll end up hurting the ones I love, which means…"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, her words actually silencing Harry while she reached forwards and gripped at the darkness that was wrapping around his arms. Gathering all of her strength, Hermione pulled at the darkness before she hissed, "You…you would never give up so easily, Harry, no matter what happens. Can't you see that this darkness inside you is trying to come back? No, you just choose to forget everything and lose yourself in this limbo state in your mind; well I won't let you do that. I care about you too much, Harry and I can never forgive myself if there was any sort of way to help you and I ignored it, so you can't ignore it either."

"Yes," she continued, now tearing at the darkness as though it was nothing more than paper in her hands, "I know I'll become a mutant and yes, I'll be giving myself to a world and a community that most of the world sees as monsters, but that's not really anything new to me. I spent four years being targeted because I was a Muggleborn and a bookworm _and_ because I had large teeth and a bossy attitude. But none of that mattered because there was always one thing I believed in: you, my friend, my companion and my closest ally. You never hurt me, you never upset me and, when you needed friends, I was there to help you: now it's your turn to accept the help once again, because I'm not leaving here until you choose to come back with me."

Glancing down at the areas where Hermione had ripped the darkness from his chair, Harry looked back up and, for a moment, he actually felt guilty for allowing himself to fall into this dark state around Hermione. She was practically in tears and, after what had happened the last time Harry had been the cause/assisted aid of her tears, she'd nearly been killed by a mountain troll. And then, even after that, she'd put her neck out to keep him out of trouble and help him again in the years that followed: Sirius and the Dementors, reading up on the Basilisk and resulting in petrification, the dragon, the mer-people, the Duelling Club and, now, just recently, she was here, knowing what she was risking, ready, willing and able to accept the excess power infused with Harry through his bloodline from the Phoenix.

"I am a Grade O idiot," he muttered, earning a smirk from Hermione as she looked up at him, Harry then reaching forwards where he brushed Hermione's slowly-forming tears away from her eyes. "Forgive me, Hermione: I never thought about how you were choosing this yourself; when the Phoenix released my power…I was trapped: alone in the results of my past and reminded of how people just needed me to be the hero. I didn't think about how my family and my friends needed me: please, my friend, my brave, bushy-haired best friend; please forgive me."

"Only if you do what you know you have to," Hermione told him, extending her hand to Harry's still-seated form, "Bond with me, Harry and together, we can discover these powers, learn some of the greatest magical abilities from the Sorcerer Supreme and then, when you're ready, we'll do what we can to deal with the propaganda against our kind. Take my hand, Harry Summers, and let the bond awaken and _then_ I'll forgive you."

Harry extended his hands to Hermione, his eyes never leaving hers…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The first signs of the bond being forged were the white and red lights that swam around Harry and Hermione's bodies, the lights as bright as one of Cyclops' optic blasts while it moved faster than Quicksilver and provided a greater energy release than an atomic blast. Thanks to Sirius and Remus' shields as well as Stephen's protective magical abilities, the blast was contained within the shields, though the strange voice of the Phoenix returned as the lights were released and spinning around the bodies of the young magi-mutants faster and faster.

'_The deed is done; my hatchling has fused his future with that of one who cares for him in ways greater than any of you, even Cyclops and Jean Summers. The willing soul is as pure as the youngling and, through their bond, she will be the third Class Five mutant within this realm and have a magical potential equal to his. Take care of them, X-Men, Sorcerer Supreme and friend-wizards; they have each other, but their battles have only just begun._'

As the voice of the Phoenix faded away, the lights finally stopped shooting out of the bodies and minds of the two mutants, the shields being retracted and the barrier raised by Stephen now being removed before Harry Summers, with a groan of displeasure at the fatigue in his system, managed to laugh, "Boy; I don't want to be doing that too many times."

"Harry," Jean laughed, moving to her son, her eyes filled with delight as she held him in her arms, "Don't you ever frighten me like that again, young man."

"I'm sorry, Mum," Harry replied, glancing to Hermione, who had lifted her head from his and was now being looked over by Stephen, Sirius and Remus. Directing his words towards the Sorcerer Supreme, Harry asked, "Dr Strange: the power inside me…it's still being held back by something: do you…do you think we can look into this?"

"Yes," answered Stephen, his voice calm as he explained, "I sense great potential within both you and young Hermione: the test that I offer you to see if you are worthy of being taught these gifts will be given when you are stronger. However, for now, we shall learn more about the mysterious darkness that I sensed in your conscience, Harry: for now, I wish to congratulate you both as I am proud to call you both students of the Arts."

"How do you feel, Hermione?" asked Charles, his eyes meeting his honorary nephew's before he glanced to Hermione.

"I feel Harry's power as a part of me," Hermione explained, placing her hand on her heart, "And I can also sense him: he's a little worried about his training, but I can feel…and I think I can return determination and comfort to him."

"Like empathy?" asked Stephen, earning a shake of the head from Hermione.

"It's a basic trait of the bond," Jean explained, "Both sides of it can sense the emotions and status of the other: as wizards, it wouldn't surprise me if Harry and Hermione also have a few unique skills of their own. Also, through their emotions, they can almost know and understand how the other is trying to address a matter of explanation. Basically speaking, these two will understand each other even if the rest of us cannot: however, Hermione, I hope you don't mind me saying, but I can actually sense a psychic aura on you."

"Like yours, Mum?" asked Harry, noticing that no-one reacted to the news, each of them hazarding a guess that he'd told Hermione prior to the bond being forged.

"Exactly," Jean explained, "I daresay that some form of psychokinetic power will become active inside you, Hermione and, when it happens, you'll have one of the best mentors around here to help…well, two or three if you also count Dr Strange and Charles."

"Thanks, Jean," Hermione smiled, moving close to Harry as she asked, "Do you feel better now, Harry?"

"I can feel my magic _and_ my mutant power inside me," Harry explained, placing his own hand on his heart as he addressed the matter, "I also seem to…to _know_ things; things about magic that should have been known a long time ago. It's like each of my classes and everything that I read in the books has come back to me. Also, I seem to have an understanding of my energy power and, though I don't know what it is, I think that there are other powers yet to be revealed."

"And you would be right, Harry," Stephen agreed, his own extrasensory perception telling him more than enough, "Both you and Hermione have vast amounts of energy to use and mould when you are ready, but, as for your mutant abilities, you have yet to truly touch the zenith of your powers' full potential."

"For now," Charles put in, addressing the two mutants as he watched the others, "We should let Harry and Hermione rest up and have a bite to eat; once they're fully prepared, we'll go down to the Danger Room and have a word with Hank about finding out more about their full potential."

"Sounds good to me, Uncle Charles," Harry sighed, running a hand through his black hair as he added, "But before we do anything, I've got a certain ritual to perform, a name to take and a little research to make regarding each of the revelations lately."

Scott, who had entered while Jean had been explaining about the bond, as well as Jean couldn't be happier with their son's words even if he'd just announced that he was to be the new President of Magic…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Three days later, while preparations were being made for the ritual that would rid Harry of the last traces that made him Harry Potter and instead turned him back into Harry Summers, Remus was thinking about what could be useful for Harry and Hermione's education. No doubt that Logan, Charles, as well as Sirius and, of course, Dr Strange would be involved, but without any real routine for the classes, Remus knew that he had to try and help Harry as much as possible.

"But how is that possible?" he wondered to himself, scouring the books in the mansion's library to distract himself from what was _really_ bothering him, "With my…other side wanting out three nights out of a month and then there's the fact that I can't think of anyone that could help deal with…with a werewolf."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Remus," a sharp voice behind Remus told him, the werewolf then turning to reveal Logan standing there, apparently having been there for some time judging by how he was drinking a nearly-empty bottle of iced lemonade, the eyes of the feral on Remus as he explained, "Because the answer to your little problem may be closer than you think."

"What do you mean, Logan?" asked Remus, returning to the table where Logan was seated, the claw-wielding mutant cracking open another bottle as he handed it to Remus, who chuckled before he asked, "How…"

"Thank Bobby Drake," Logan answered, finishing his own bottle as he explained, "Better known as Iceman around here; ever since a while back when we had a quiet drink downstairs, he keeps a sort of stash for us. He's also one of the X-Teens that Harry, and now Hermione too, will be working with when they discover more about their powers."

"So…" Remus took a deep breath before he asked Logan, "What did you mean by the answer being closer, Logan? Do you think that anyone can help with…with what I am?"

"Yeah," Logan answered, then jabbed a thumb to his chest as he added, "I can."

"I know you have your own power," Remus laughed, actually shaking his head as he asked, "But how can adamantium and feral senses help me manage my…more monstrous half while there's kids here that he could hurt?"

"Because I have a final power that I didn't really tell you," Logan explained, drawing out one of his claws before he added, "Watch this."

Before Remus could stop him, Logan had spiked his left arm with the adamantium claw of his right hand, ripping it out just as quickly; as Remus began to look for any sort of bandage or covering, his eyes widened as he saw Logan's wound close, leaving clean, unblemished skin once again. Lifting his head to the feral, Remus asked, "How…how did you…"

"It's a power that I had before…before I got kitted out with my skeleton," Logan explained, recalling the few conversations that he'd had with Harry during the time that he'd helped the boy tame his telepathic power, "Healing Factor; simply put, anything short of cutting my head off would heal instantly. And believe me, Remus, I've had some serious stuff happen to me: I've had Rogue nearly drain me to the point of death; I've had adamantium claws from an old accomplice of mine rip through my ribs and heart; I've also been involved in cage fights, car accidents, train wrecks and had everything but the kitchen sink thrown at me. It doesn't matter; given time, my wounds heal quicker than normal people and this is what I've had a little chat with our cub and Xavier about."

"What are you saying?" asked Remus, drinking from his bottle as he listened to the older mutant explain.

"According to Charles and with confirmation from Hank when our little Cyke Junior came up with the idea, we should be able to perform a powerful blood transfusion between me and…your other side and, through my blood and healing factor, it should reduce the more…monstrous features of your wolfish side." Logan shrugged ruefully as he added, "I don't understand it myself, but Harry cares for you like a real Dad and anything that makes him happy can be all right in my book. Besides, he's been telling me more about my past as his power grows and so I feel like I owe him: if this is how I repay it, then that's fine: so, what do you say? Want to give it a shot?"

"Even if, and I say _if_ this works," Remus answered, keeping his emotions in check as he was both stunned and almost horrified to hear the lengths that Wolverine was willing to go to in order to help his cub. "How will the…_other guy_ be affected by your healing factor?"

"It'll enhance your X-Gene," Logan explained, Remus having an impression that the man was quoting directly here, "And since it was partially awoken by you being bitten by a werewolf, you'll become something like a feral: almost like an old buddy of mine named Sabretooth. However, unlike him, _you_ I'll get on with and won't try to kill on a daily basis."

Remus couldn't help but laugh at the smile that crossed Logan's face as he said this, though the man wasn't done there as he added, "Also, though your…intense mutation has a magical side, the animal side of you will still remain. You could gain feral senses or you'll be able to take full wolf form instead of the half-human thing that you turn into: oh, and that reminds me, according to Charles, we'd be better off trying it on the second night of your…private time, when the moon's at its highest and the…other guy, as you call him, is in full ferocity mode."

"What if I bite you?" asked Remus, knowing that such a change and a deal would have to be done without the potion.

"You won't, Remy," a new voice interrupted, both Logan and Remus now glancing to the door of the library where Harry was standing, looking like he was somewhere between shocked and hopeful. "Uncle Charles, Mum and I will be there and, when you change, Uncle Charles said that we'll be able to restrain Moony through telepathy: plus, Logan's healing factor will, we hope, protect him from the change since he's pretty much an animal already."

"Thanks, kid," chuckled Logan, though Remus also saw a smile on Harry's face.

"You've been hoping for a way to tame him for so long," Harry told Remus, "This is, pretty much, our biggest chance: I don't want to lose my family to differences and you, Remy, you're still like an honorary uncle to me. So that makes you my family, whether I'm Harry Potter _or_ Harry Summers: both of them love you like you do them."

"It's still dangerous," Remus sighed, mentally checking the calendar as he added, "But we have twelve days before the next moon: please, Harry, let me think about this. I don't want…the other guy…to hurt you and I won't let you risk your neck just to help me: more than anyone else, your parents would kill me. So please, cub, let me think about it."

Harry knew that he didn't have any alternate choice other than to allow him this…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"Harry, can you come in here a minute?"

Just as Harry was wandering back to his room, he was distracted by Hermione's voice, a note of worry within his mind as he recalled the last time someone had asked him to do that. Once inside Hermione's room, which was next to Harry's while Scott and Jean had relocated down the hall, Harry smiled as he saw several objects floating above Hermione's head, her eyes closed and in deep meditation as she concentrated hard.

Just like they'd thought, Hermione had been discovered to hold a level of psychic ability and, just like Harry had inherited his Father's energy blasts, the bond seemed to have divided the parental inheritance and given Jean's legacy as a telekinetic and telepath to Hermione, though Harry still held his telepathy as well.

"What's up?" he asked, looking around the room before he was cut off as Hermione pushed what looked like an atlas into his hands. Holding the book, he asked, "What? You looking for some Geography work or something?"

"Ask me a question about the book," Hermione replied, her eyes still closed, though Harry did pick up on a sense of shock through their bond; it was like she had discovered something about herself that she didn't want to believe.

"Er…okay," Harry answered, opening the book and, scanning its pages, he asked, "Erm…what's the capital city of Italy?"

"Rome," Hermione answered quickly, "Ask me something else."

"All right…national currency of Spain?"

"Peseta: something else…something _really _tough."

"All right," Harry sighed, turning through the book before he asked, "What state is the furthest south in America?"

"Depends on the definition," Hermione replied, "It could be California or Florida, but then there's Hawaii."

"Wow," Harry whispered, closing the atlas before he asked, "Hermione…what…how do…you read it before I got here, didn't you?"

"No," Hermione replied, opening her eyes and, with practiced movements, she levitated her items back to their respected places as she told Harry, "I was just going to look up some stuff about American knowledge and states and suddenly, my hands brush over the atlas and, I can't explain it, but it's suddenly clear to me: I _know_ everything in that book. And it's not just books," she added, turning to a clock that was by her bed before she picked it up, holding it out to Harry. "I can actually touch an object, as long as there's some kind of knowledge or intelligence behind it and, if you believe me, I could take this clock apart and put it back together in minutes…maybe even seconds with telekinesis."

"Creepy," Harry remarked, before he held Hermione in a warm embrace, his thoughts silent as he told her, "But it looks like you've discovered a new power, Hermione: some kind of instant encyclopaedia-like archive in your head: you're like a human codex."

"Hm," Hermione muttered, a part of her liking how Harry was comforting her in her time of need and safety, "Codex: I like the sound of that."

**Chapter 5 and a few surprises there: Logan's offer, Harry's insistence and Hermione's new powers, but what surprises await the Golden Couple when they learn their skills from Dr Strange?**

**Also, what other powers will Harry discover and will Logan and Harry's offer be accepted by Remus?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry Potter vanishes once and for all and Harry Summers takes his place; plus, Dr Strange helps Harry investigate his inner darkness and Harry and Hermione take the Mystic Trial, but Harry's not so patient with the results;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: I would like to thank Contramancer for the idea for a unique power for Hermione and what WILL be her new alias as an X-Teen/X-Man; the stories that this author writes are FANTASTIC!**


	6. Meet Harry Summers

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**Solicitor: Funny; very funny;**

**Guest: Well I do have a few ideas in the works: this is just the beginning for their power levels;**

**Muroshi: You raise a good point; I'll have to deal with that and thanks for the proper name;**

**StormyFireDragon: Oh yes, Storm: that will still be there;**

**BatfamilyFan01: I actually had how Banner describes Hulk in mind when I wrote that part with Remus;**

**Wandering Sage: I said I would and I will; give it a chance, not everything happens at once;**

**The Submarauder: I do have a few nice surprises for how Harry deals with that;**

"_And you would be right, Harry," Stephen agreed, his own extrasensory perception telling him more than enough, "Both you and Hermione have vast amounts of energy to use and mould when you are ready, but, as for your mutant abilities, you have yet to truly touch the zenith of your powers' full potential."_

"_For now," Charles put in, addressing the two mutants as he watched the others, "We should let Harry and Hermione rest up and have a bite to eat; once they're fully prepared, we'll go down to the Danger Room and have a word with Hank about finding out more about their full potential."_

"_Sounds good to me, Uncle Charles," Harry sighed, running a hand through his black hair as he added, "But before we do anything, I've got a certain ritual to perform, a name to take and a little research to make regarding each of the revelations lately."_

Chapter 6: Meet Harry Summers

Harry didn't know which emotion was winning the war that ravaged inside his heart: fear, worry, angst or joy?

The reason for all four of the emotions was the one situation that he was in at the current moment in time: he was standing, bare-chested and unarmed, save for his mutant ability, within a runic circle drawn and empowered by Stephen, Sirius and Remus, his parents either side of him, both of them with smiles on their faces. The reason that Harry was bare-chested was because Dr Strange had powered the circle not only for the purpose that this ritual would reveal, but he'd told Harry that he wished to see any…other effects of magical aid on his body. Apparently, they'd show more on his chest and back than anywhere else.

However, the one key reason for the circle was the one event that Harry had been waiting for since the day he'd been reunited with his parents: today was the day that Harry James Potter would be nothing more than a name whispered on the wind and, in his place, Harry Alex Summers would be reborn and empowered by the love and protections of his true family. It had been Scott that informed Harry of his birth name, the middle name coming from Scott's errant and slightly rebellious brother, Alex Summers, better known as Havok, a mutant whom, like Harry, projected his energy from devices on his chest and hands.

Now, standing in the circle, Harry felt his Mother's hand slide into his own while Scott followed suit, the voice of the former Phoenix vessel whispering to her son as she told him, "We'll be right here with you through the entire thing: just say what we rehearsed and it'll all be over in no time."

"I will," Harry replied, before he saw Scott nod his head in Stephen's direction, the Sorcerer Supreme speaking in the Mystic Language, before he created a shield around the circle that would protect those outside from the backlash of the ritual.

Taking a deep breath, Harry gulped once before he exclaimed, "I am Harry Alex Summers, son of Jean and Scott, mutant, magus and child of magic: from this day forth, I recognise Jean and Scott as my parents and family. I relinquish everything that was Harry Potter and accept my new life; on my blood, my magic and my legacy, I do decree; now and forever, so mote it be!"

With that, a whiplash of magic suddenly launched itself from the circle, slashing through the wrists of the three mutants; linking their hands, Harry watched as the whips wrapped around Jean and Scott while, at the same time, an immense surge of magical and muta-genetic energy ran through Harry's body, forcing his eyes shut and a soundless scream to echo in the minds of the trio.

Knowing their parts, Jean spoke first, "I am Jean Marie Summers nee Grey; I accept and embrace my only son in blood and soul, Harry Alex Summers; to him I give my family's line and gifts and forever and a day do I vow to watch over him, guide and protect him as his birth mother and his shield against his enemies. On my blood, my power and my legacy, I do decree; now and forever, so mote it be!"

The whip around Jean and Harry's linked hands began to glow with an electric-blue light that ran from Harry's body and into Jean's, before it doubled back, linking them in an almost egg-shaped band of magic. At the same time, Harry noticed a golden-coloured glow extend towards his Father's body before, meeting his son's eyes, Scott gave his declaration. "I am Scott Nathan Summers; I accept and embrace my only son in blood and soul, Harry Alex Summers. To him, I give my family's legacy and the right to continue with the titles and livelihood he has lived with under the name of Harry James Potter. By agreement with friends, he is now Lord to the Family of Potter and all that applies to it. Forever and a day do I vow to watch over him, guide and protect him as his birth Father and, when the time comes, I vow that I shall grant him the right of Head of the Family Summers and all that applies; I vow this and more as his shield and his sword: on my blood, my power and my legacy, I do decree: now and forever, so mote it be!"

The band that was wrapped around Scott and Harry's hands suddenly shone with silver light, the glow edged by a red and white sheen similar to the colours of the energy released by the Summers men. Like Jean, a beam was then carved between Scott and Harry, forming the same shape that linked Harry to Jean and Jean to Scott. As the beams seemed to meet in the middle, Harry managed to glance through his pain and was surprised to see the resulting mark looked like a triquetra, a symbol of incredible power that bound three unique individuals.

Finally, with a final blast of red, white and blue magic, the three bands shot into the hearts of the Summers Family, the resulting impact then knocking Scott's glasses from his eyes and, as the beams' aftermath hit Harry, he was even more surprised when he found his hands glowing with the prelude to his energy blasts. Clenching his fists, Harry tried his hardest to keep the energy inside, but the power would not relent: it blew out of Harry's body and, like a super powered shockwave, it spread through the room, passing through Jean and Scott before it dissipated harmlessly against the shields crafted by the Sorcerer Supreme.

At the side of the circle, Sirius glanced to Stephen before he asked, "What…what just happened?"

"Harry's power was released through his true lineage," Stephen explained, lowering the shield and, moving towards his student, he kneeled down before he placed two fingers over Harry's eyes, his own eyes filled with a calm light as he added, "He is all right: just tired and, though I don't know what, I sense…something else; a power has been awoken through this ritual."

"Can someone pass me my glasses?" asked Scott, fumbling blindly as it seemed that he was the first to recover.

However, instead of passing them to Cyclops, Stephen summoned the red-lensed items to his hand before he told Scott, "Cyclops, open your eyes for me."

"I…I can't," Scott remarked, though he did manage to glance in Strange's direction, "I'll hurt you: what do you think…"

"I sensed Harry's power reaching out in that shockwave," Stephen explained, "Call it a theory, but I have a suspicion about what he did; however, I can't confirm it until you open your eyes."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, and partially hoping that the Sorcerer Supreme wasn't playing some sort of trick on him, Scott opened his eyes and, just like when Jean had told him that she could control it, there was a _very_ brief flash of red from his eyes, but then, Scott gasped in shock as he looked upon the unconscious form of his son…_as clear as day._

"H…How?" asked Scott, looking around the room, his eyes filled with tears of shock as he noticed that Jean was also awake and looking back at the strong blue eyes that she'd never really seen except for brief moments.

"Harry did it," Stephen explained, looking back at Harry's still unconscious body, "Remember that he used not only his blood to craft the circle, but his magic to declare the vow; that meant that the bond between you would be strengthened not only by his blood, but by his magic. When he released that power, it must have combined with the psychokinetic potential within Jean Summers and, through his wish to have his family back, Harry has given you the right to look upon the world without the restriction of those glasses or your visor."

"He…he can do that?" asked Scott, moving to his son and, putting a comforting arm around Harry, he lifted him up with ease, carrying him as though he was a little child again. "I mean, I knew his magic would be strong since _you're_ here, Stephen, but…to accomplish this? How strong has he become?"

"It's all just random for now," Stephen explained, "The point is that Harry _wanted_ it and, like I wield the Mystic Arts with willpower as well as words of power, his magic responded to his wish and made it a reality. Do not be afraid or stunned, Scott Summers; instead, be happy and be proud not just of this achievement, but your son's desire coming to light."

Scott couldn't help but agree with Stephen as he turned on his heel and, with Jean in tow, the duo left the ritual room, carrying their apparently-sleeping son in Cyclops' arms.

However, once he was sure they were gone, Stephen's expression changed from happiness to determination as he muttered to himself, "If Harry has indeed tapped into that power subconsciously, then I can't wait for much longer. The Mystic Trial will show whether or not he is ready: however, it seems that I'll have to make a change to what the Ancient One did for me."

Then, in a wisp of smoke, Stephen vanished from the room, on his way to make the changes and prepare for the trials of his new students…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

At the same time that the Sorcerer Supreme vanished from the Xavier Mansion, across the pond, in a certain white marble building, a goblin that was dressed in war-armour and held his fair share of battle scars suddenly shot his head up as an alarm resounded through Gringotts, a rather important-looking scroll appearing in front of him.

The goblin, named Ragnok, cracked open the parchment and, after reading through the information inside, he heaved a deep sigh and rolled the parchment up once more, a toothy smile showing on the goblin's face. This, for anyone unfortunate enough to cross the path of the warrior at that moment, would have been a pretty good reason for them to turn tail and run in the other direction. Especially since Ragnok wasn't just _any_ goblin, but the clan leader of Gringotts European Forces; however, the scroll had come from someone of equal status: it had come from Grimscar, the High Chief of Gringotts and the 37th King of Goblins.

When a message came from him, it wasn't to be ignored and, in this instance, Ragnok's smile only widened at the information and the order that were printed on the parchment:

_Lord Potter has discovered his true legacy; according to the last requests of Lord James, nothing is to change: he is STILL Heir of House Potter and all that entails including his ancestral heritage; I have sent a similar message to Ironclaw – _Chief of the American Gringotts Forces – _and he will meet with Lord Potter – now Lord Summers – and offer him our full support._

_He is now under the authority of the Americans, but that does not mean we have abandoned him: his mentor is the Sorcerer Supreme: I'm sure you know what THAT means, Ragnok. Continue to support Lord Summers and ignore ANY requests that do not come from him to access his vaults or any of his treasures._

_DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME_

_Grimscar Ironmonger_

"Yes…Your Majesty," Ragnok snarled, already making plans to aid and assist the newly-reborn Lord in any and all ways that he wished;

After all, though the British Ministry had no love for the mentor of the young Lord, Ragnok and the European Forces were differently minded;

Given that their chief owed the Sorcerer Supreme his life…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Two days after he had let go of being Harry Potter and officially been recognised as Harry Summers, the young mutant found himself being summoned by Stephen to the Danger Room, Harry feeling slightly better when he noticed that Hermione was to join him. As they met down in the basement area of the mansion, Harry caught Hermione's eyes wandering over him and he knew why: his blood ritual had changed more than his name. Now, his raven-black hair had red highlights that were just like his Mother and, rather than the gaunt, pale appearance of his body, Harry had regained some muscle and also held a pair of sparkling emerald-green eyes.

"Stephen summoned you as well, did he?" asked Harry, though he knew that he didn't _really_ need to ask: after all, thanks to the bond, Harry and Hermione weren't that private around one another.

"He said that it was important that we both attend," Hermione explained, Harry already sensing an air of curiosity from his psychic partner, "I don't really know much about what or where, Harry. Even when I tried reading one of the books he left for us to study, my power couldn't…well, it couldn't absorb it."

"Hermione Granger," Harry laughed, actually surprised at his own tone of voice, "Are you telling me that you were actually trying to cheat at a task assigned by one of our mentors?"

"No!" Hermione retorted, but her red cheeks as well as the sense of childish innocence and cheekiness that Harry could sense told him otherwise.

Thankfully, Hermione was saved from any further questions or jibes when Stephen appeared through the door of the Danger Room, his face twisting into a smile as he told Hermione, "My resources are crafted from the Mystic Arts, Hermione: no mutant power can replicate or absorb them and you wouldn't have been able to understand the meaning behind them unless you had actually taken the trial that you are about to undertake."

"Sorry, Dr Strange," Hermione sighed, knowing that she'd been caught out; both by her best friend and her new mentor, "I won't try and cheat your teachings again: I…I'm actually honoured to be considered worthy to learn from you, especially since I'll be with Harry and…"

"Hermione," laughed Harry, slipping his hand into hers as he whispered, "You're rambling again."

Hermione fell silent, but Harry couldn't help but keep the smile on his face: something about Hermione's rambles and novel-length explanations were almost…cute to him. He couldn't really understand why he thought this about the young witch-turned-mutant, but at the same time, he wasn't about to deny that it was one of the things he liked about Hermione the most.

Following Stephen into the Danger Room, Harry and Hermione were slightly surprised when the door closed behind them and, for a moment, the lights in the room went out, enveloping them in complete darkness. However, the darkness didn't last very long as the lights then came back on, but, instead of the mechanical set-up of the Danger Room, Harry saw that they were standing in what appeared to be a temple courtyard, the majesty and grandeur of the ancient building as clear as day to Harry. He didn't know why, but there was an air of power to the place that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

As he let his eyes fall back to ground level, Harry's shock and awe were replaced by confusion as he then saw what appeared to be two half-completed walls set up in front of the three of them, a large array of bricks and different-shaped boulders set up around them. His confusion only increased when he then noticed that, as he considered using his magic to help him, he was without his wand and both he and Hermione weren't dressed in their clothes. Instead, they wore a black robe with a red sheen to the edge of the robe, Harry smirking to himself when he realised that the robe and design were the same as the ones worn by the Sorcerer Supreme.

He also didn't need to ask what was going on as Stephen turned to them before he explained, "This is your trial: these walls are to be completely rebuilt and perfectly strong by the end of the day: you may use your mutant power to help you, but _no_ magic. Also, there is a…secret hidden in this task: accomplish the task and solve the secret and you will have both earned your places as my apprentices: you may begin."

With that, he vanished in a flash of golden light, leaving Harry and Hermione to glance to one another before Hermione asked, "Want me to help you with yours, Harry?"

Looking to his own wall, Harry heaved a sigh and, shaking his head, he answered, "Not this time, Hermione: this time I do the tasks myself; hey, what do you say that the first one to do what Dr Strange asked has to do the other's chores for a month?"

"You're on, Summers!" laughed Hermione, before she moved to her own wall and, much to Harry's chagrin, she began to telekinetically lift and guide her broken boulders and fallen bricks with ease.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't have telekinesis to help him with his task and, without any magic, there was only one way he could do it: ah well, he was used to manual labour.

Thirteen-plus years with the Dursleys had seen to that…

'All the same,' Harry thought, moving to begin his own task, his body straining with just the first lift as he began moving his bricks, 'I wonder what Dr Strange wants us to see here? I mean it's just rebuilding a wall; what does that have to do with the Mystic Arts?'

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Watching from a hidden vantage point, Stephen didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he heard Harry's thoughts echo in his own mind; this challenge was similar to the one presented to him by the Ancient One and, if they could figure out the hidden meaning, then they could become great Sorcerers themselves.

Watching Hermione use her telekinetic gifts to hold an edge over their little wager also amused Stephen: she was someone that would stand with Harry and be a real ally in the coming battles against the darkness. She was also clearly bright for her age and that was without her new power as a mutant: Codex certainly suited her for a name and her power was perfect for her past abilities and traits.

However, as he watched the duo, Stephen also knew which of the two would figure out the secret first…and which would need some _additional_ motivation to see the true path ahead of them…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The sun was just setting when Harry, with an incredible burst of strength, managed to fit the last brick in the wall, his body sagging to the ground while, opposite him, Hermione glanced to her psychic partner, an air of sadness in her eyes as she noticed that the top-most layer was still half-completed. Dr Strange had said that both walls needed to be built and, though he didn't have his own telekinetic ability, Harry had actually managed to near-complete that task while Hermione had been finished over an hour beforehand.

Harry couldn't fail: it was his destiny to become the apprentice to the Sorcerer Supreme; Hermione knew what she had to do. Extending her hands and her mind, Hermione easily lifted the bricks and completed the top layer, her face now showing a smile as she moved down to Harry and, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders, she whispered, "You will be the new Sorcerer Supreme, Harry: I know it."

Then, with the sun setting over two completed walls, Harry and Hermione fell into a weary, but well-earned sleep…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME?"

Hermione was actually frightened when she heard Harry's scream of fury; as she awoke, she saw him glancing up to the wall they'd slept against; hiding a smile, she got up and asked, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"The…the wall," Harry gasped, pointing to the large structure in front of him, "It's…it's been _knocked down_!"

"What?" asked Hermione, glancing up herself; sure enough, Harry was right: both walls had somehow gone from completed states to the same rubble-lined messes they'd been when the duo had first started the day before. Even more surprising was that, against Hermione's broken wall, there was a message written to her:

_He has to discover it for himself; if you help him again, you will fail the task_

_SS_

Hermione lowered her head in shame as she looked back to Harry, a note of worry in her voice as she tried to tell him to slow down; but Harry had already started lifting and heaving the bricks around again while Hermione, glancing back to Dr Strange's letter, she couldn't help but wonder why the Sorcerer Supreme had specified that only Harry needed to discover it, whatever _it_ was.

Though she didn't want to, Hermione continued her own routine, easily lifting the heavy weights with her telekinesis, while behind her, Harry only grew angrier at the thought of someone sabotaging his hard work.

He would _not_ fail!

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"This…this is…is impossible: every time I build it up, it gets knocked down again."

Sagging to the ground, Harry looked at the rubble-strewn remains of the wall that he'd been building for the better part of four days and, what made it worse was that, just two days beforehand, Hermione had been taken by Stephen and told that she'd figured it out. When he'd actually been stressed and desperate enough to try telepathy to see what Stephen was talking about, Harry had been knocked away and, impossibly, the day before, the wall had _grown_: it was now nearing twenty-five-feet in height.

And it wasn't showing any signs of Harry's mysterious saboteur: yet, day in and day out, Harry had built his wall and, after waking, he'd found the rubble strewn around him once more. Was this meant to be someone's idea of a joke?

Was that it?

Had Stephen conspired with Sirius and Remus to try and piss Harry off to see the limits of his emotional control over his power?

Well Harry could only offer congratulations to Dr Strange, because the man had forced Harry to the edge of reason and sanity: he couldn't use magic, he was hungry, tired, thirsty and if anyone had offered him a stay in the _lovely_ resort of Durzkaban, he would accept in a heartbeat. At least then, Harry would _know_ who was sabotaging his hard work: heaving a large boulder onto his shoulders, Harry staggered forwards, but, before he could put the rock in place, he staggered and fell, a sickening crunch echoing through the courtyard as the boulder crushed Harry's right hand, a scream of rage and fury leaving the lips of the young mutant.

"Six days," a familiar voice whispered to Harry, the mutant turning his now furious-green eyes on Dr Strange as the man approached him, "And you still do not see: I thought you would have it by now, Harry. The answers are right in front of you and you choose _not_ to see them: do you not want my help?"

"Your help?" asked Harry, lifting his broken hand as he exclaimed, "Look at me, Stephen: I'm broken, I'm tired, I'm so hungry that I could eat a dragon and, on top of that, my own psychically-bonded partner has figured this out ahead of me _and_ this damned wall just gets bigger. What's your game, Strange? Are you getting a kick out of seeing me in pain?"

"I wouldn't be the first one," Stephen answered, his tone surprisingly apathetic as he looked at Harry. Placing his fingers on the boy's broken hand, Stephen actually laughed as he told Harry, "This was how _I_ performed the task, you know? Both my hands were irreparably broken and nothing and no-one could help me: however, through my own trial, I found the secret and discovered that I had been chosen and made worthy to become the Sorcerer Supreme. Now this trial is what I pass onto you, Harry: fate has a sense of humour if you are as broken as I was…can you solve it?"

"Clearly," Harry snarled, getting to his feet and, facing Strange, he shook his head, "Not: so if you'd be so kind as to send me back to the mansion as it seems I am unworthy of you and your power, Strange! Hell, I'd sooner learn from Snape than a helpless, know-nothing Muggle like _you!_"

Strange lowered his head, a sense of defeat hanging in the air as he muttered, "As you wish."

A buffeting wind enveloped Harry and, as he turned, he saw that the door to the Danger Room was open, Stephen now standing behind him with an air of shame and disappointment in his voice as he told Harry, "It seems I was wrong to think you were the one: goodbye, Harry Summers."

Then he vanished in the same flash of light, leaving Harry to leave the Danger Room, though as he did, he noticed that the bones in his hand no longer hurt; glancing to his right hand, he flexed his fingers and almost seemed to cry as he noticed that, as some sort of parting gesture, Dr Strange had healed him.

It didn't matter that he had failed the trial: the Sorcerer Supreme had helped him and, asking nothing in return, Harry knew what the man had felt thanks to his own telepathic abilities:

Sadness…

"But he asked for it," Harry sighed, moving through the mansion, a part of him noticing that the place appeared to be deserted; no matter to him: moving to his room, Harry let his rant continue, "I mean what was he trying to show me? Me who had no power or ability to move and place those two-tonne weights like that? Any more days and I could have been permanently damaged: but no, all he cared about was that I solve his little riddle and become his student. Even Snape's not _that_ cold-hearted…but then…" he trailed off as he opened the door to his room, "He _did_ heal my hand and clearly felt some…some sort of déjà vu for what happened. But what was I meant to do?"

"Maybe it was less about what you were meant to do and more about what you wanted to do," a familiar voice answered, Harry's head snapping up as he noticed his Mother sitting on his bed, her own face showing a look of shame and disappointment. "And you just gave in to anger and fear because you weren't strong enough: why did you do it, Harry?"

"I had no choice," Harry insisted, his eyes lowered in shame as he hated the sense of shame that he could feel from his Mother, "Dr Strange…Stephen, he didn't allow magic and he didn't allow any help from Hermione. Then, when she figured it out, he didn't let me know what it was that she knew: for Merlin's sake, I'm meant to be her partner and…"

"And you still gave up," Jean reminded him, "I was led to believe that the Harry that was looked after by those you call friends never gave up; no matter how tough things seemed, he always used his head and not his strength: brains over brawn, right?"

"But how could my mind help?" asked Harry, "When I tried to use it, he knocked me away and then…the wall…it was bigger: it just…it just doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it?" asked Jean, lifting her hand; as if on command, Harry's shirt flew from his chest and hovered around her, "Does this? Does telekinesis or the energy blasts of your Dad make sense? Is it explainable to someone that has no sense, no faith and no belief?"

"That's energy," Harry answered, his voice strained as he explained, "Telekinesis is manipulating psi energy and even Dad manipulates the energy; well, he does since my magic healed his eyesight and allowed you to see his eyes properly. But what…"

"The wall got bigger and yet neither you nor Hermione made it so," Jean explained, "You really think that there is no explanation out there? Remember, Harry: Stephen _is_ the Sorcerer Supreme; what about your hand? How did that heal?"

"How do you…" Harry began, but stopped himself as he remembered that his Mother _was_ a telepath, "Well, okay, but that's magic: you know? Wave a wand and…and…hold on."

"Yes?" asked Jean, a smile crossing her face as she saw her son's eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Stephen's a Muggle."

"Yes."

"But he's also the Sorcerer Supreme and able to command seals, shields, telepathy and other such magic."

"Yes."

"But he doesn't use a wand."

"No."

"And he doesn't use words…or at least not words I know."

"No."

"And he was the one to set the trial…with a hidden secret."

"Yes."

"So then," Harry finished, his hand placed under his chin in a thoughtful expression, "If he _doesn't_ use a wand, but he _does_ cast spells and use magic far greater than anything I can do…that means that he…he _manipulates_ it; he manipulates energy."

"Yes," Jean replied, now hovering Harry's shirt back to his body as she added, "He's no wizard, Harry: yet he's one of the most powerful men in the world: he's also not a time-waster, a fraud or someone that's ever usually wrong about his predictions. Remember, he's been where you are and did he give up?"

"I…I guess not," Harry muttered, before he surprised himself as he fell to his knees, his head bowed as he whispered, "That was it, wasn't it? The secret he wanted me to discover? He wanted Hermione and I to realise that when we manipulate the energy around us, our magic and our potential become…they become limitless: limited only by our willpower and our imaginations…and I was too stubborn to see it: he'll never forgive me now."

"Won't I?" asked Jean, prompting Harry to look up; as he did so, the figure of his Mother rose from the bed and, in a whirlwind of magical energy, her body was replaced by the Sorcerer Supreme, his face showing a smile as he told Harry, "I already have, Harry."

"Dr Strange," Harry gulped, bowing his head once more, "You weren't a bad teacher; I was a bad student who forgot that the world he lives in is filled with true power. If…if you can truly forgive me and…and give me a second chance then…I would be honoured to be your apprentice, Master."

"Get up," Stephen commanded, Harry obeying his request before he actually felt a mix of shock and amusement as his room suddenly transformed into the temple courtyard, though with one big difference: the walls were _both_ built and complete.

"You manipulated the space around us and made me see this as an illusion," Harry muttered, earning a nod from Stephen as he added, "And when I control the energy, anything is possible: like Hermione controlling her telekinesis, I can control my own power, can't I?"

"Yes," Stephen answered, indicating the wall as he explained, "When I took the test at the behest of the Ancient One, my wall was meant to be pulled down and destroyed, but that time, the wall represented my lack of faith and acceptance of the impossible truth. When I envisioned that my wall was no longer there…" he lifted his hands and both walls faded away to nothingness, leaving two piles of dust that blew away in the wind, "They became so."

"I…I think I'm starting to understand, Master," Harry replied, lowering his head in shame as he told Stephen, "But I need to learn how to control this power: can you…will you help me?"

"Only if you are ready to help yourself reach the true zenith-level of your incredible powers," Stephen informed him, extending his hand to Harry as he waited for an answer, "And also if you accept that I am not your Master, which means you continue to address me as Stephen."

With a quick nod, Harry accepted the hand as he muttered, "I…I think I'm finally ready…Stephen."

With another wave of his hand, Stephen then revealed the _real_ Danger Room, before he smiled at Harry as he explained, "Then today begins your training and your path, Harry Potter: as Hermione wanted to believe, you will become my equal, but the true Sorcerer Supreme is one that is earned, not given. You, Harry, are more: you are…a Magi Maximus: a perfect blend of mutant, magical and mystic all in one."

"Magi Maximus," Harry whispered, following Stephen out of the Danger Room and on towards the first stages of his training, "I quite like the sound of that…but there's that word again."

"What word?" asked Stephen, partially aware that his new apprentice had actually been thinking out loud.

"Zenith."

**Chapter 6 and it seems that Harry has his own title as Stephen's apprentice, but he's also found a name/title that he likes: will that be who he becomes?**

**Also, what will happen in the official training sessions with the Sorcerer Supreme and how will this affect Harry's regular magic?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Dr Strange helps Harry investigate his inner darkness and, when the darkness fights back, Hermione saves the day: plus, TWO new powers are revealed in our young Magi Maximus and Remus accepts Logan's offer…with startling results…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: The idea for the trial came from the task assigned to Stephen in the straight-to-DVD movie 'Dr Strange, Sorcerer Supreme' it seemed like a good idea;**


	7. The Darkness in Me

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**T4: He did, but when you read this chapter, you may accuse me of being sly;**

**Pokémon Master Razit: I know, it just seemed so perfect for Harry because that's where his power is: at its zenith;**

**Wandering Sage: When I do the special chapter I have in mind for their Halloween celebration, THEN he'll be there;**

**StormyFireDragon: I know, Storm and I'm using that trait of our hero to decide his new powers;**

"_Magi Maximus," Harry whispered, following Stephen out of the Danger Room and on towards the first stages of his training, "I quite like the sound of that…but there's that word again."_

"_What word?" asked Stephen, partially aware that his new apprentice had actually been thinking out loud._

"_Zenith."_

Chapter 7: The Darkness in Me

When Jean and Scott heard from Stephen what Harry and Hermione had accomplished, the two mutants couldn't help but feel proud of their son while Dan and Emma felt pride and confidence in the bond that existed between Harry and Hermione, though they did laugh at their daughter's embarrassed look when Stephen explained about Hermione's cheating attempt to help Harry. As Harry took a drink from a glass of water, he glanced once to the calendar before he actually sputtered in shock as he saw that the calendar date read September First, the same day that he'd been sent to the Danger Room for his task.

"How…" he began, but stopped himself as he saw Stephen following his gaze and smiling with a secretive air; with a nod of understanding, Harry asked, "Let me guess: you used the Mystic Arts to slow down time inside the Danger Room so that it would make the trial seem that much harder?"

"Got it in one," Stephen answered, indicating a still-embarrassed Hermione as he explained, "I said I would give you until the end of the day and I meant it, Harry: in truth, a total of nine hours, twenty-three minutes have passed since you walked in there this morning. Time is just like anything else to the Mystic Arts, a simple matter of will and strength and you can do anything with it."

"So," Hermione added, checking the time as she let a laugh escape her, "If we were still at home, we'd be on our way to Hogwarts or, given the time difference, we'd likely be there right now."

"Pretty much," Harry agreed, before he glanced to his psychic partner as he added, "But you forget, Hermione: this is my home, here in America with Mum and Dad. I was never really a member of the British Wizarding World, not really."

"But that doesn't stop you being the boy that I called my best friend," Hermione retorted, a part of her surprised at how long it had taken the two of them to bring up the courage to talk about this scenario. "I stayed because I chose to support you, Harry: I also let myself be bonded to you because, be it a Potter or a Summers, you're still the Harry that saved me time and time again and the Harry that I call my best friend."

"And the Harry that you yelled at last year in the Yule Ball," Harry laughed, earning a sorry look from his bonded as she nodded in agreement; mentioning the Ball then gave Harry an idea. Glancing to Charles, who was also in the room with them along with Logan, Remus, Sirius and Storm, Harry asked, "Uncle Charles, would it be okay if we had a party? You know; to celebrate my becoming the Magi Maximus and finally getting my family back?"

"You mean like a Homecoming Party?" asked Storm, earning a nod from Harry as she added, "I think it's a good idea: we can have the other X-Teens along as well and make it a double celebration; with everything going on in the world, they've earned a chance to relax."

"Jean, Logan, Ororo and I can chaperone," Scott agreed, though he figured that the others wouldn't mind joining in, "And it would give me a chance to give my son a real party for once; but when can we do it?"

"Well," Charles answered, smiling in agreement with the others' suggestions, "Since everyone seems so focused on this, we shall have the party and, as your mind is hoping, Harry, we can have it as a party _and_ as a dance: I'll inform the others that a date is optional and formal wear shall be worn. As for a date, would you have any opposition to it being a double party of Homecoming and Memorial?"

"Halloween?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Charles, "That sounds perfect: it gives Hermione and I time to adjust to our new skills, socialise more with the other mutants and, at the same time, it gives me an actual reason to anticipate Halloween rather than dread it."

"Huh?" asked Jean, though she had a smile on her face as she saw Hermione was laughing, the eyes of the young Granger turning on Jean.

"Ever since our first year," Hermione explained, her voice calm, but showing her amusement, "Our Halloweens haven't exactly been quiet and memorial-perfect: first year, we had a troll; second year, there was the Chamber being opened; third-year, a certain someone decided to pay our House dormitory a visit and, last year, there was the announcing of the Tournament's Champions."

"That someone was me," Sirius confessed when Jean and Scott looked to their son for confirmation, "But I said I was sorry, didn't I? Anyway, if it's okay with you guys, then Remus and I would also like to be a part of this celebration: they were our friends and like brother and sister to us."

"That's fine," Harry agreed, mentally checking the dates as he thought about everything that was going on, "Halloween is the week before the moon, but, hopefully by then, we'll have found a way to control the other you, eh, Remus?"

Remus nodded sadly while Harry added, "And before anyone gets any ideas, I should tell you something: I've never had the chance to honour their memories, so, just be warned: if anything and I mean _anything_ spoils that night for me, I will not forgive those responsible."

"And he means it," Sirius remarked, recalling how quickly Harry had charged at him and wanted to kill him back in the Shrieking Shack…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

After a night's rest and a hearty breakfast, Harry met Stephen, Charles, his Mother and Hermione down in the Danger Room, the X-Men's mentor addressing him first as he explained, "Harry, eight days ago I made you a promise to see you safe here in America: after you went to bed last night, I received an owl from President McKinley stating that you, Sirius, Remus and, upon acceptance, the Grangers are officially recognised as American Citizens of Magic and protected by all that entails; congratulations."

"Thanks, Uncle Charles," Harry replied, feeling better now that he knew that his honorary uncle didn't have to be afraid of going back any time soon and, as for Sirius, he'd be happy to know that he was protected from British laws through American International Immunity laws. Directing his attention to his new mentor, Harry asked, "What are we doing today, Stephen?"

"We are taking care of the biggest block from your potential in the Mystic Arts," Stephen explained, pointing his finger at Harry's scar, "The darkness that we sensed when I took a walk with you into your potential: since the day that you and Hermione bonded, your magic and mutations have gotten stronger, but, this time, you must make the decision and deal with the fallout yourself."

"What decision?" asked Harry, though he was more interested in the fallout.

"If my research is correct," Stephen explained, keeping his tone calm as he didn't want to worry his young apprentice, "The darkness in you is a piece of the blackest magic in existence known as a Horcrux: it is a piece of a person's soul that is split from the main soul when the owner of the soul commits a crime against nature itself. In this instance, the cause against nature was the killing of Lily and James Potter; now, from what you've shown and told me in our time together, you said that Lily offered her own life in exchange for yours, correct?"

"Yes," Harry answered, his hands clenched as he tried to keep his power under control with the reminder of the darkest day in his life, "It's what I hear whenever a Dementor gets too close to me; what does that have to do with it?"

"Everything," Stephen remarked, continuing with his explanation, "Love is a very powerful element of magic that even the greatest of wizards, even _I_ cannot understand its fullest potential against the darkness. However, in this case, the love felt towards you by Lily breached the power of the soul and, when she died and he tried to kill you, his soul split itself trying to break through the protections of love and, in turn, created an accidental Horcrux. This, Harry, is part of the decision that I want you to make: I have your Mother and Charles here as assistants for whatever side of the choice you make. You see, one way or another, when this choice is made and the results shown, it is likely that a new power will reveal itself from within the darkness."

"And what is the choice, Stephen?" asked Harry, a part of him picking up on Hermione's worry as Stephen hadn't exactly said the name, but Harry _knew_ who and where the Horcrux had come from.

"Two choices," Stephen explained, his words and his voice still calm as he addressed Harry, "Either we remove the Horcrux from you completely, which would also release the last block around your power and give you a resulting addition to your Class Five arsenal…"

"Or?" asked Harry, wondering why this was so dangerous; Stephen's response gave him his answer.

"Or we combine magic, mutant abilities and a touch of the Mystic Arts and infuse the Horcrux into your body and your X-Gene: it would give you the knowledge and power of the one that it came from and I _know_ that you know whom I speak of. Furthermore, this method would release a more potent mutant ability from within you, but the important part is that your powers and your magic would once again be yours to control: fully, completely and entirely yours."

"The choice is yours, Harry," Charles explained to him, "But whatever your decision, we will be here to help you: you will not go through this trial alone and, once it is done, as I have for your other powers, I will do my best to help you control this new power as well."

"Thanks Uncle Charles," Harry sighed, looking to his Mother before he switched his glance to Hermione, the eyes of his bonded watching him with hope and a sense of fear that he could feel through the bond. Approaching her, Harry took her hand before he asked, "What…what do you think?"

"I think that Charles is right," Hermione answered, a part of her liking the touch of Harry's hand in hers, "And I think that, if it were me, I would go with the first option: we know that it's…Voldemort's soul that's done this to you, so why would you want any more of him inside your body, poisoning you and your powers? Besides," she seemed to cup his cheek in her hand as she smiled at him, "I know that you asked for the party that we're going to have because you want to do what you didn't do last year. So, to save you asking, I'll just go ahead and say yes now, so don't think that you're going to escape this one, Harry."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mione," Harry replied, pressing his forehead to hers as he whispered, "I'll always be here for you; never forget that."

Standing tall once more, he turned to Dr Strange before he explained, "Hermione's right, Stephen: I don't want anything of Voldemort left inside me: so, if you can do it, then use whatever you need to and destroy the Horcrux. We can deal with what comes next when I come back to you…and I will."

"In that case," Stephen told him, stepping aside and revealing a metal table where he would perform the rite to do what his apprentice wished, "Lie down and, as always, I hope you trust me, Harry."

"You know I do, Dr Strange," Harry answered, lying down on the table, a part of him aware of Charles moving to the spot above his head, the hands of the X-Men's mentor now placed on either side of Harry's head while Jean held one of his hands and, to his surprise, Hermione held the other.

"Lie still," Charles told him, "Once Stephen begins the process, he'll be unable to stop until it's done, but I don't want you to worry: we'll be with you on the Astral Plane and we won't let anything happen to you, Harry."

With a smile, Harry thanked him before he glanced to Hermione and, as he saw Stephen begin to open the Eye of Agamotto, he whispered to Hermione, "No matter what, I'll come back to you."

She responded by clutching his hand while Harry closed his eyes as Stephen's magic latched onto his body, a very familiar pain appearing only for a split second within his scar…

Darkness was all he saw after that…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The Astral Plane wasn't what Harry had thought it would be like;

He felt weightless within this mysterious dimension and, whenever he looked around, all he saw were mystifying colours and shapes buzzing around him, his current mental state blocking him from the pain of the Horcrux within his scar.

'_I'll defeat you, Tom,_' Harry thought to himself, his mind echoing the words on the Astral Plane, '_This is my body and my power and you won't have it._'

'_OH…WON'T I?_'

The voice of response was so loud and so strong that, for a second, Harry was actually frightened, but all of his emotions were cut off when a large serpentine figure manifested from the shadows, its upper body and facial features in the same style as those of Lord Voldemort, those piercing red eyes on Harry as the Dark Lord laughed at him. '_You're a fool, Harry Summers: my power has dwelled inside you for a _long_ time and now it is mine again. All that remains is to make your body mine!_'

The Astral-Voldemort then made his move, wrapping his thick coils around Harry's body, his strength far superior to Harry's, though the Magi Maximus didn't give up. As he felt the bonds constrict around him, he reached into his mind and summoned up what looked like the Sword of Gryffindor, the blade easily slicing through the coils as Harry backed off.

'_My mind, my rules, Riddle,_' he hissed, brandishing the sword before he willed his body to grow, the now giant-sized Harry matching Tom's size, his clothes changing into something that resembled a knight's armour, the sword still in his hand.

'_But it is _not_ just your mind, Summers,_' laughed Tom, lifting his hand, a cascade of black lightning striking Harry's armour and sending him flying across the Astral Plane, '_I took your blood and became one with you: here, you are a fool to challenge me: here, I am God._'

'_Not…quite…_' Harry grunted, charging forwards once more with his sword, the courage of the young Gryffindor mutant showing in the white light that shone around his body as he engaged Riddle, '_I've got a promise to keep._'

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"What's the matter with him?"

Hermione's question was directed at Charles Xavier as the light from the Eye of Agamotto hit her bonded, the light being matched by a strange green glow that surrounded Harry's body and seemed to slither over him like a spider's web-strings.

"Harry has engaged the mental force of Voldemort on the Astral Plane," Charles explained, his hands still held in place around Harry's head, though his eyes were on Jean when he saw worry in her eyes, "Neither Jean or myself can get there to help him: this time, he is truly on his own."

"Why is he battling Voldemort?" Asked Hermione, her eyes on Harry as she tried to will strength into him through their bond; to her horror, she was stopped by the same wall that kept Charles and Jean out of Harry's mind.

"The Horcrux," Charles explained, knowing that his honorary nephew's current state was distressing Hermione, "It's a direct link to Voldemort and, through that, he has entered the Astral Plane and now, not only is Harry's mind in great danger, but his body."

"Why?" asked Hermione, though Jean's answer made her wish that she hadn't asked.

"Because when a mind's essence loses to another presence on the Astral Plane, the victor has the ability and opportunity to enter and possess the body of the defeated spirit."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Another cascade of lightning struck Harry, though this time he willed the Sword of Gryffindor to come to his aid, the blade not only redirecting the blasts, but absorbing the elemental fury. Across from him, he heard Tom's cold laughter as the Dark Lord told him, '_You thought that by running away, I would simply forget about you. But you were wrong, Summers: I'll _never_ forget and, when I destroy you, I'll make your body mine and remind the world why mutants should be feared and not respected._'

'_That will never happen,_' Harry grunted, slashing the blade through the lightning, the Sword of Gryffindor now crackling with electrical energy as Harry snarled, '_I'll die before I let myself be beaten by you!_'

'_Then _DIE!' Tom hissed, releasing what looked like a wave of flames from his maw, his serpentine body now changing into that of the Hungarian Horntail that Harry had faced in the Tournament. Once again, Harry parried the flames and countered by summoning an aid in the form of a torrential downpour against the Astral-Dragon-Voldemort.

'_Not today,_' Harry gasped, charging once more with the Sword of Gryffindor; this time, however, Tom was ready as he parried Harry's strike with a sword of his own, the eyes of the Dark Lord filled with victory as he laughed at Harry.

'_Yes, Summers, today!_'

With that, Tom thrust a second sword into Harry's chest, the eyes of the Magi Maximus widening as he felt the actual pain of death striking at his heart.

The last thing he heard was Tom's voice mocking him, '_Don't worry, I'll make sure that _you_ take good care of your Mudblood friend…_'

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

As the Astral-Sword struck through Harry's chest, the real Harry's body suddenly imploded with energy, a gasp escaping the lips of the Magi Maximus' physical body before he lay still, his eyes closed and his breath still. "Harry?" asked Hermione, but Charles didn't want to say it, "What's happened to him?"

"He…he lost," Charles replied, feeling the mental strands of Harry's mind slowly ebb away into nothingness, "Hermione, you have to get out of here: I'll do what I can to…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed, now grabbing Harry's body before she shook him, almost as though she was trying to wake him, "Don't you die on me, you idiot: don't you leave me with a fake! You can't lose…you can't quit…because…because…I _love you_! Do you hear me, Harry Alex Summers, I love you and I need you: please, don't quit; please!"

Then, before anyone could stop her, Hermione bent over Harry's face and, with a tear splashing onto his lightning-bolt scar, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, unaware of the fact that, as her lips met Harry's, both magi-mutants were enveloped in a powerful aura of golden light…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

'_I love you! Do you hear me, Harry Alex Summers? I love you and I need you; please don't quit: please?_'

'_How sweet,_' Tom laughed as Hermione's words seemed to echo around the Astral Plane, '_She actually cares about what happens to you; ah well, maybe I won't take care of her after all. Any good magic user needs a little stress reliever and a lovely little pet, wouldn't you agree…Harry?_'

His question wasn't just out of curiosity; as Hermione's words had echoed around him, Harry had suddenly been filled with strength and power that he didn't know he had. A bright white glow enveloped his body and seemed to remove the sword from his chest, the glow now healing his would-be wound. Opening his eyes, Harry faced Tom before he lifted his hand, his body feeling stronger than ever as he asked, '_Didn't you learn anything from your Death Eaters, Riddle? If there's one thing you don't do, it's insult Hermione Granger in front of me!_'

With that, he lifted the sword once more and charged towards Tom, the two of them meeting in a melee battle between their swords that would decide it all. With every strike, Harry seemed to have become reborn through the love felt by his best friend: for her, he would come back and, without Tom's Horcrux, they would discover more power than this Lord could ever hope to hold.

'_Who are you?_' roared Tom, hating how he was being forced on the defensive, '_What are you?_'

'_I'm Harry Summers,_' Harry told him, focusing on Hermione's words to him; as he did, he fed his energy power into the sword, turning it into a blade of pure white energy that seemed to fill the Astral Plane with its light, '_Child of the Phoenix and soon to be better known as Zenith: I'm the one that is going to do whatever it takes to silence you once and for all, Tom. Now, you've been playing it cosy in my body for so long that, as your landlord, I'm telling you: _GET OUT!'

With that, he slashed the sword down, a bright white energy blast ripping from the blade and taking the form of a white phoenix that flew towards the Astral-Voldemort, the light, emotion, passion and love fused with the attack all proving too much for the Dark Lord as his soul was forcibly ejected from Harry's mind, leaving the young mutant to remove the sword from his mind.

'_I'm coming back, Hermione,_' he told her, using the light of his soul to guide him out of the Astral Plane, '_Just like I promised._'

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The glow around Harry and Hermione's bodies lasted only a few minutes more before, along with the light from the Sorcerer Supreme, the lights faded to nothingness, leaving Hermione to lift her head from Harry while Harry himself opened his eyes, a smile crossing his face as he mused, "I don't think I want to go through that again."

"You won't have to, Harry," Stephen told him, noticing that Harry had already sat up and was now holding Hermione in his arms, his hands wrapped around her protectively. "The Horcrux is destroyed: Hermione's love for you combined with the strength of your own willpower forced the darkness out of you. How do you feel?"

"Like I just went through twelve rounds with a dragon, but I'm otherwise okay," Harry replied, before he looked down at Hermione as he added, "I heard you, you know? In the Astral Plane? I heard you say what you did: did you…that is, did you mean it?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, resting her head on Harry's chest as she repeated, "I love you, Harry: I'm sorry that it took all this for me to say it."

"Don't be sorry, Codex," Harry whispered, using her alias to bring a smile to his new girlfriend's face, "I love you too, you know that, don't you? I could never turn away from you and I was always happy to have you with me: now, let's figure out what's happened to me."

"Do you feel any new powers?" asked Jean, a part of her trying her hardest not to cry at her son's confession of his emotions, "Any sensations or…"

"Well," Harry replied, lifting his hands as he moved back from Hermione, "Now that you mention it, I _do_ feel weird in my hands; strangely…I don't know…itchy?"

"You may want to move, Hermione," Charles advised her and, when Hermione obliged, it was just in time as five thick, razor-sharp silver claws suddenly extended from Harry's fingertips, the claws on his left hand accidentally skewering the flesh of his right hand. But, as though the claws weren't big enough, when Harry removed his claws from his right hand, his eyes widened as he saw the flesh close up, leaving no sign of damage, not even a scar.

"Claws and a healing factor," Jean whispered, glancing to Charles as she added, "But, Charles: those claws…that's not adamantium, is it?"

"No," Charles explained, smiling at Harry as he told him, "It seems that your magic has done as Stephen said and compensated; those claws, Harry, are made from an energy-absorbing and wielding metal known as Vibranium: it's a rare metal, but, with the exception of adamantium, it has no superior for its strength. No doubt the new metal is there because of your ties to magic; the energy you absorbed from Hermione redirected itself in the hardest possible way: a new mutant power."

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry, glancing to his girlfriend as he flexed his claws, liking the look of them as he realised that this made him a real son of the Lion House: now the lion had claws.

"I don't feel different," she admitted, before she was cut off as she lifted her own hand and, to the shock of everyone present, Hermione's hand started to crackle and spark with a white electrical charge before, shaking her hand to remove it, Hermione accidentally threw a ball of white lightning towards a wall, leaving a black-charred burn mark on the metal.

"Lightning," Charles remarked, looking thoughtful as he reasoned, "It looks like I may need Ororo to help you tame this one, Hermione and, as for Harry, on top of your training with Stephen, I know of a contact that Ororo can make to help you learn more about the power of your Vibranium claws."

"Who's that, Uncle Charles?" asked Harry, a part of him stunned as he wanted his claws gone and, as though the metal had shrunk, the claws receded into his hands, before they turned back into ten fleshy digits.

"The one they call…the Black Panther!"

**Chapter 7 and the Horcrux is destroyed, but with a little addition to the two mutants and, it seems their bond is now stronger through their feelings for one another, but what surprises await them with two new mentors and new powers?**

**Also, will Harry's encounter with Voldemort have any sort of backlash on his friends and his former life?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry meets the Black Panther and Remus accepts Logan's offer with startling results; plus, Dumbledore gets desperate in his attempt to have Harry back in Britain, but thankfully, Stephen is there to protect his new students and the X-Teens gather to meet their newest members;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: I'll say it now: the glow that surrounded Harry and Hermione was NOT a soul bond: they're already bonded through the Phoenix's Blessing – the psychic bond – and the glow was simply Hermione's power adding to Harry and releasing him from the darkness;**

**AN 2: For those who can't keep up, I promise that Harry and Hermione both only have ONE more power to discover and that's it: I saved the best for last and it will be revealed soon, but, for now, here's a recap:**

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**ALIAS: Codex**

**CLASS: 5**

**POWERS: Telebiblioculus (can mentally read a book as well as gain knowledge of an item's contents and operations instantly by touching it); Telekinesis; Telepathy; Electrokinesis; Mystic Arts Wielder; 1 POWER TO BE REVEALED**

**Harry Alex Summers**

**ALIAS: Zenith/The Magi Maximus**

**CLASS: 5**

**POWERS: Telepathy; Energy Manipulation; Vibranium Claws; Healing Factor; Mystic Arts Wielder; 1 POWER TO BE REVEALED**


	8. Stephen's Suspicions

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**T4: Well, one Avenger is making a bit of a cameo in this; who's to say that others won't?**

**Muroshi: I don't quite understand what you mean by that; if you're implying it because of how Harry's power matches others (Scott with energy, Logan with claws and Jean with telepathy) then I should tell you that his powers aren't mimicked; they're his;**

**StormyFireDragon: It's like I said a few chapters back, Storm: Harry became the 'Scott' side of his heritage and, through the bond, Hermione became the 'Jean' side; I'm glad you're enjoying this;**

**KidChaos69: Deathstryke was who I had in mind when I wrote the power; as for the story, I'm afraid you have me confused with another author;**

**Contramancer: If you can forgive me, my friend, I'm going to pretend for a moment I understand what goes on in your head and say…err…thanks;**

**Gallantmon: It's better than awesome, I get it: as for the energy deal, it took some research, but I think I have a way to deal with this;**

"_Lightning," Charles remarked, looking thoughtful as he reasoned, "It looks like I may need Ororo to help you tame this one, Hermione and, as for Harry, on top of your training with Stephen, I know of a contact that Ororo can make to help you learn more about the power of your Vibranium claws."_

"_Who's that, Uncle Charles?" asked Harry, a part of him stunned as he wanted his claws gone and, as though the metal had shrunk, the claws receded into his hands, before they turned back into ten fleshy digits._

"_The one they call…the Black Panther!"_

Chapter 8: Stephen's Suspicions

The Black Panther;

Known by that name in one world while being known as T'Challa in the other, the hero was someone that both enjoyed and occasionally feared his time outside the sanctuary of his kingdom of Wakanda. However, when he'd received a message from his good friend, Ororo Munroe, asking for him to come to the Xavier Institute, the King had known that it was something either important or, worse case scenario, it was something bad. He and Ororo had been childhood friends and, since then, her messages from the mansion had always been welcome.

Secretly, T'Challa often wondered about the possibility of offering his childhood friend the role of Queen of Wakanda: born in that region, Storm would make for a noble ruler and their friendship and unity would be approved by both the Council and other such heroes.

For now, though, the King of Wakanda had a bigger priority: namely getting into the mansion, dressed in the Black Panther attire, without triggering Cerebro's defences or having a certain feral take him on for trespassing.

T'Challa didn't know which he would rather face…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Waiting in Charles' office, Harry kept his hand linked with Hermione as they waited for what Scott told his son would be an obvious sign of the Panther's arrival. While they had waited, Storm had told Harry of her on-and-off relationship with T'Challa and how she knew, more than Charles could understand that T'Challa was someone she could trust and, through her, Harry could trust him too.

An honourable man, she called him, and a wise leader who had proven on more than one occasion that he was worthy of the Black Panther title, responsibilities and abilities.

In the meantime, Harry and Hermione had shared a silent conversation about their new powers: the revelation that Harry was now a near-perfect infusion of Jean, Scott, Stephen and now Logan had alarmed the young mutant, but given where his powers had come from, he also wasn't surprised. As for Hermione, with her knowledge, agility, psychic powers and now the electrokinesis, she was like an infusion of Jean, Storm, Stephen and Beast, though without the blue fur, she'd joked.

They both knew that they were nearing the height of their power, but, for now, they had one objective each to overcome: in Harry's case, it was trying to harness and learn the power of the Mystic Arts as well as learning to somehow use his energy powers and his vibranium claws in synch with one another. As for Hermione, her objective was trying to tame her power of knowledge-gaining-touch as well as harness and control the full fury of the thunderstorm.

Safe to say that, if it wasn't for the fact that they both had mentors to help with their new powers, the two mutants would most likely find themselves sitting on a _very_ volatile explosion that even the fluttering wings of a butterfly could ignite.

As they considered this point, a loud crash came from just outside Xavier's office and, while Harry and Hermione shared an alarmed glance with one another, Scott, Jean and Charles laughed before the X-Mentor remarked, "I think he's here."

"How do you…" Harry began, but was cut off when the doors were thrown open and a man dressed in a black leather suit was thrown through the doors, his head – dark-skinned and blue-eyed in appearance – crashing against the chair where Harry was sitting. Just outside the doorway, Harry then joined in the laugh when he saw Logan walk through the doors, his right hand holding a scrunched cowl that was shaped like the head of a panther.

From just behind Logan, Storm passed through the door and, helping the dark man to his feet, she shook her head as she asked, "Honestly Logan: is there going to be a time where you recognise T'Challa as our ally?"

"Anyone that sneaks around here like he does is no ally of mine," Logan growled, his eyes softening as he added, "Though if it wasn't for the fact that he was here to help the cub, I'd most likely have sent him back to Wakanda without the need for an airplane."

"Your compassion, as always, is appreciated, Wolverine," T'Challa groaned, taking his cowl from Logan's hand and, turning to the table, he coughed once before he added, "Charles, it is always a pleasure to see you: I came as soon as Storm sent her word to me."

"And I appreciate you coming out here when your countrymen need their king," Charles replied, before indicating Harry, "Harry Summers, Hermione Granger, allow me to introduce King T'Challa of Wakanda, more commonly known as the Black Panther. T'Challa, this is the one that I asked Ororo to bring you here for: Harry Alex Summers, Magi Maximus and mutant, who is known by the name of Zenith. Hermione is…well, I think it's safe to call her his girlfriend and also a mutant by the name of Codex."

"It's an honour to meet you, King T'Challa," Harry explained, lowering his head in homage to the ruler of Wakanda, "I'm thankful that you can take time away from your people to help me."

"Please," T'Challa insisted, holding up his black gloves in a sign of peace, "Do not bow to me, Harry Summers: I have heard of your prowess and, given who your parents and godparents are, I am only too happy to help: now, if we may skip over the pleasantries, perhaps you could show me the reason Ororo asked me here."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, knowing that this warrior deserved his respect, not only because he was a King, but because he had risked the safety of his people to help Harry: that in itself told Harry how noble a man he was dealing with here. Lifting both his hands, Harry willed his energy into his fingertips and watched with a proud smile as his vibranium claws extended from his fingertips, the ten digits shining in the mid-afternoon sunlight from outside.

Approaching Harry, T'Challa traced a hand over each of the claws before he nodded in amazement, "This is truly a special power you possess, Harry Summers: in all my time, I have never known a mutant to be grafted the power of vibranium through a mutation. The exception to that, of course, is Wolverine, but his claws are adamantium. Now, can you tell me what you know of the metal that is in your hands?"

"I know it's some sort of energy absorber," Harry explained, actually feeling unnerved with just those words; if vibranium absorbed energy, then what could it do against his energy blasts and focus? Shaking off his fears for now, Harry continued, "I also know that through this energy, the vibranium can become stronger, which is why it's used for different heroes across the world, such as the hero Captain America. Hank, I mean Beast, told me that there was also a second vein of vibranium found in the southern parts of the world that can disrupt the solidified state of other metals and turn them into liquid. Beyond that…I don't really know much."

"Then it seems that you know all that you need to know," T'Challa explained, once again tracing his fingers over the claws as he examined their strengths. "And it also appears that your vibranium is enhanced by the presence of mystical forces inside your body as well as your hereditary powers from Cyclops and Phoenix. Now, as well as its energy absorbing tendencies, vibranium can also be used to direct energy, such as the vibranium within my costume."

He sat down on one of the spare chairs and removed his boot, showing the sole of the boot to Harry before he continued, "While my blessings to the Panther God of our tribe has gained me strength and agility beyond those of normal humans, my uniform is also wired with vibranium to help stop the momentum of incoming objects and, through my boots, I am able to scale walls and run on water, but it takes a great deal of energy to do so."

"But my vibranium is in my hands," Harry explained, retracting his claws back into his fleshy fingers, "How does walking on water or scaling walls come into it for me?"

"It doesn't," T'Challa answered, though he gained a thoughtful expression as he added, "However you _may_ be able to have a similar wall-scaling trait through your hands or even a heightened sense of balance and grip through your hands. Again, though, it takes energy, so you should be careful when using these abilities. Furthermore, despite its indestructible appearance, vibranium can only be as strong as the energy it absorbs and, eventually, it will have a limit, but your claws will be able to hack and slash through virtually any metallic surface. Also, through the vibranium in your hands, you'll gain a sense of sound absorption that, if you combine with your senses, you can use to spot incoming dangers around you. Now, as per Charles' wishes, I will aid you in your training and mastery of these powers, but I warn you, Harry Summers, I am not a patient mentor."

"You don't have to worry about that, T'Challa," Harry laughed, thinking about a few mentors he knew and loved – and loathed – as he admitted, "I'm used to high-pressure mentoring, both as a wizard and a mutant."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

While Harry and Hermione were undergoing their lessons with Storm and the Black Panther, halfway across the world, in an undisclosed location, a large collection of witches and wizards were gathering in a rotund chamber that held a crest on the floor of the room: a triple-set of wands crossing each other, the wands held in the coils of a serpentine dragon. Over this crest, a certain white-haired, nauseatingly-coloured robed man was standing before the assembly, his twinkling blue eyes looking to a man that was seated directly above him on a raised golden throne, the robes and appearance of the man looking more like someone in their thirties rather than the century-and-a-half that the man had on him.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing before the Grand Master of the ICW – International Confederation of Wizards – and the one true voice of magic across the world, Rameses Wulfgarden, the other members of the ICW watching with baited breath as Rameses asked, "Albus, would you care to explain why you see fit to call this meeting when you have been stripped of your Supreme Mugwump's post _and_ have threatened a magical war with the American Embassy?"

"My Honoured Lord of Magic," Albus replied, a part of him hating the fact that there actually _was_ someone out there that was above him: _he_ should be Grand Master and he should _still_ be Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. No matter, though, because this meeting would change everything and it started with the matter at hand. "As you may be aware, the past summer's fall has seen the return to Magical Britain and Ireland of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In that same time, Harry Potter was seen with unwelcome Muggle company and in the presence of meta-humans or _mutants_ who had intimate knowledge of magical laws and affairs. I tried addressing the matter of returning him to Britain through my Ministry, but I fear that Cornelius has become corrupted by power."

"He said, and I'm quoting directly here: _the magical community of Great Britain and Ireland has no quarrel with President McKinley and the American Embassy of Mystics. Personally, Albus, I am glad to see the back-end of that war-mongering arrogant brat since trouble has been eased here in Britain. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave my office, some of us have some real work to do around here._" Albus took a breath as he quoted Fudge's words – even though the man hadn't said those words exactly, but this was for the Greater Good – before he addressed Rameses once again, "As long as Harry is in America, he is in danger: as you know, a prophecy was made about him and…"

"And you should know that the prophecy is a lie, Albus," a new voice interrupted, a series of whispers spreading through the room as Stephen Strange appeared in the room, the members of the ICW now whispering amongst themselves.

"The Sorcerer Supreme?"

"The Muggle with magical gifts?"

"What's he got to do with this?"

"Dumbledore doesn't look happy; wonder why Stephen's decided to join us now."

"Silence!" Rameses boomed, his voice echoing around the room as he faced Stephen, his words sincere and calm as he asked, "Dr Strange, while we of the ICW are honoured and gracious for you joining us, what business does the Sorcerer Supreme and the Sanctum Sanctorum have with this summoning?"

"The business of one Harry Alex Summers," Stephen answered, now glancing to Dumbledore as he added, "Formerly known as Harry James Potter: forgive my hasty intrusion into these hallowed halls, Grand Master, but I felt it necessary to be here on Harry's behalf."

"And why is that?" asked Rameses, though Stephen's next words may as well have ended the meeting there and then.

"Because, as my apprentice to the Mystic Arts, any business concerning Harry is also my business." Stephen's voice was firm as he faced the ICW, his words filled with strength as Rameses once more asked for silence with the reactions that spread through the chamber. "Harry Alex Summers, as well as his girlfriend, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, are recognised by the American Embassy of Mystics as apprentices to the Sorcerer Supreme and recognised citizens of Magical Americana."

Stephen appeared to take a deep breath before he glanced around the room, his mind on one task as he addressed the delegates, "Furthermore, it has been revealed to me that Harry Summers, though he is currently unaware of such a destiny, but I do believe that Harry may well be…the Magus Maxima!"

This got a loud exclamation of disbelief from the members of the ICW while Dumbledore looked horrified: the Magus Maxima was supposedly the most powerful sorcerer in the world, a wizard, or mystic, blessed by the spirit of Merlin himself and imbued with powers the likes of which Dumbledore would _kill_ to possess.

After a few loud blasts from the ornate elder-wand-forged staff of the Grand Master, the ICW fell silent again and Rameses addressed Stephen once more, "What proof do you have that Harry Potter…excuse me, Harry Summers is the Magus Maxima: he has not been seen since the days of the Hogwarts Founders."

"The proof you need is in his command of the Mystic Arts and the circumstances surrounding his birth," Stephen explained, keeping his voice calm despite the repercussions he knew he would face if he was wrong. "Harry was conceived by the entity known as the Phoenix and raised in both a magical and meta-humane environment. He was once held in the raptures of darkness, but never truly resorted to that darker nature: if he does possess it, then you all know as well as I do that he shall not be able to use it. I myself have witnessed the forging of a powerful psionic bond with the one whom shares his power and apprenticeship to me and he never once gave into darkness. Not when it possessed his mind; not when it bound and sealed his magical core and not even when it threatened the safety and sanctity of those he calls friends and family."

"Mere speculations and guess work," Dumbledore interrupted, Stephen's fierce eyes now fixed on the Headmaster as Dumbledore addressed the Grand Master, "Rameses, though I understand the allowances of this confederation to Dr Strange, need I remind you that he is but a Muggle and a threat to the safety of our world: the Statute of Secrecy…"

"Only truly exists within Magical Britain and Ireland," Rameses argued, before a parchment flew from somewhere amongst the delegates and into Rameses' hand; examining the parchment, the Grand Master looked thoughtful as he muttered, "Hm…I see…now that's interesting."

Incinerating the parchment, Rameses addressed Dumbledore and Stephen, "Do you know what that parchment was that was just passed to me?"

"No," answered Dumbledore, but Stephen had an inkling: Magical Britain and Ireland may not trust him, but Magical Americana had a bond of kinship, trust and debt-payment through the amount of times that Stephen had battled demons and creatures of darkness to save the mundane American Community.

"That was an addressed letter sealed with President Sebastian McKinley's Seal of Office," Rameses explained, before he glanced to the members of the Confederation as he added, "As well as all seven sealed signals of the Goblin Communities within the Gringotts Empire…" A collected gasp and low whispers spread amongst the delegates while Dumbledore had a look like he'd just been fed poisonous rats as Rameses put the nail in the coffin.

"And both have stated that, as apprentices to the Sorcerer Supreme and recognised Meta-Human members of Americana, both Harry Alex Summers and Hermione Jean Granger have been given Friend status amongst the goblins and the full protections and co-operation from the American Embassy of Mystic and the American President of Magic. Furthermore, this protection and the benefits therein have been extended to one Lord Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin as well as the Muggles known as Daniel and Emma Granger. In short, ladies and gentlemen of the ICW…we may leave this room now."

"WHAT?" Roared Dumbledore, his eyes on a smug-looking Stephen Strange while Rameses went to rise from his throne, "Rameses…you can't: think of the students…the community…the secrecy…"

"_Enough_ Albus," Rameses ordered, lifting his hand for silence from the old man, "You know as well as I do that the goblin empire has been our ally for far too long to risk war over two children…_no matter their destinies_," he glanced to Stephen as he said this, before he continued, "And furthermore, you summoned this gathering on the premise of a prophecy that even _I_ know is nothing more than a fabricated truth. True prophecies are referred to me and stored down in the Golden Hall and, in the past sixteen years, no prophecy concerning Harry Potter _or_ Harry Summers has been given to me. There is nothing that can be done: Stephen, you may continue to teach the children their arts and, in the event that you are correct about your assumptions concerning Master Summers, then I would ask that you alert me immediately."

"If I am right, I will make it my first priority, Grand Master," Stephen replied, before he turned on his heel and left the chamber, more than aware of the icy-dagger-stare that he was getting from Dumbledore as he dematerialised out of the ICW's meeting halls, on his way back to Xavier's mansion to give Harry and Hermione the good news.

Though he also hoped that he was right about Harry: if so, then not even Dumbledore could override this decision…

Though it was just a name of reference for now for Harry, and though Harry called himself the Magi Maximus, if what Stephen suspected was true, the Magus Maxima answered to no-one…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Learning with T'Challa, while sweat-drenching and mind-straining, was also fun;

So decided Harry by the time his one-week worth of training with the Black Panther was done: as well as combat techniques with his claws and with hand-and-foot combat, T'Challa also taught Harry how to use vibrations and sound through his claws and his senses to heighten his ordinary human senses. Like another certain hero, when Harry was in this mode, it gave him a sort of 'radar-sense' that he could use to determine dangers, enemies and, on occasion, solve puzzles and problems.

At times, Logan and Scott also joined in and, in due time, Harry learned to use his energy blasts not only to strengthen his claws, but he began to learn how to create claws of energy that, when released by sheer will and a little mystical magic, could become projectiles that changed to suit Harry's wishes or desires. On top of this, Harry also counted down the days until the full moon as, on the third day of T'Challa's visit, Logan had come to Harry and told him straight: Remus had accepted their offer and it was all thanks to what his cub had done for him in protecting him from British anti-werewolf laws.

When the time came for T'Challa to leave, Harry thanked the king for his assistance and told him that he would honour and oblige by each of the lessons that the man had taught him: T'Challa, aside from being proud of Harry's promise, also felt a sense of comfort with the young mutant. Like Stephen, whom he had talked with after the Sorcerer Supreme had returned from his meeting, T'Challa could sense something strong and definitely ancient within the child of the Phoenix entity and, in due time, the light in Harry would become a new beacon of hope, strength and light for all whom walked with him.

Just like Harry was progressing with his lessons, Hermione also progressed with hers: with help from Beast and Professor X, she began to learn how to shut out her _telebiblioculus_ pulse – Hank giving her the real name – which also meant that she didn't have to do like another member of the X-Teens and wear gloves all the time. Instead, Hermione learned to harness the pulse so that she used it as and when she needed or wanted to; on top of that, she began to learn about controlling the power of lightning with help from Storm, though Hermione was also revealed to possess a full storm's worth of power inside her. Unlike Storm, Hermione couldn't summon icy winds or blizzards or mists, but she _could_ create wind, rain, thunder and lightning and mask their presence under the dark clouds that preceded such a meteorological feat. Hermione also discovered that, like Storm, she could fly through the air by calling on the winds and, in a manner similar to Harry, Hermione could actually _read_ the winds for signs of dangers ahead or those unseen – such as infra-red beams, tripwires, security cameras, pressure plates and hidden traps – which meant that clearly, Hermione's power was more than she had first believed.

Both of the Sorcerer Supreme's apprentices were progressing nicely and, on top of the pride from their parents, friends and mentors, Stephen never got tired of seeing their combined success rates and how well Harry was adjusting to the power inside him. There wasn't a real test of his power just yet to see whether or not Stephen was right, but he kept an eye out: more than anything, Harry was starting to grow on him and, like Scott, Logan, Sirius, Remus and Charles, Stephen was glad to see the young teen getting on so well.

Harry didn't close himself off any longer and wasn't afraid to take his training to the next level: he didn't hold back with his lessons in the less archaic magic or in the mundane arts and, when he wasn't studying or training, he was socialising with the other X-Teens and they treated him like a mix of best friend and brother-they'd-never-had.

Finally, with everything that had happened, Harry found the day he'd been waiting for finally coming round:

The second night of the full moon:

The night of Remus' transformation…and hopefully, his salvation…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

It was just before sunset when Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus – who was struggling to hold in his lupine instincts given he hadn't been given his potion – as well as Charles, Logan and Jean all gathered in the Danger Room, the program of the room changed into a large jungle-like environment that, the night before, had somehow managed to appease Remus' other half, but tonight would be tough. Harry knew this more than anyone, but he wouldn't be denied: this was for Remus' benefit more than anyone else's and, with two feral mutants – Harry and Logan – three powerful psychics – Harry, Charles and Jean (though Hermione would be helping her boyfriend) – as well as the magical assistance from Sirius and Harry and Hermione's mild levels of control over the Mystic Arts, the Magi Maximus hoped it was enough to restrain Remus' other half until the transfusion was complete.

Remus, once transformed, would be restrained during the process, but Logan would not: Harry and Hermione had been trying for the past four days to successfully summon silver chains that would restrain Moony until it was done and, for now, Harry knew that he had to rely on Hermione's gifts as well as his own. He didn't want to hurt Moony, but thankfully, if Moony hurt him, his Healing Factor would take care of the damage…he hoped.

"Harry," Remus growled, lying down on the ground with Logan next to him, Jean already moving to fix the transfusion kit between the two ferals, "It's…it's time."

"Here goes," Harry sighed, lifting his hands and, pouring every ounce of magic and will into his craft, he watched as a golden aura lit up between his palms, the aura extending outwards while Hermione, standing next to Harry, took his hand, feeding her power and potential into his through their bond. Whether it was the bond or just because of how hard they'd been practicing, Harry didn't know, but, after just a few minutes, a thick, bright silver chain materialised into being, Harry now willing the chains to wrap around Remus' body.

As for Remus, his body was being secured by a binding charm courtesy of Sirius, who watched with pain as his best friend's body was shifted and contorted into the beast beneath the skin. Seeing it once outside Hogwarts was bad enough, but, given everyone that was here, it was only worse. As soon as Moony's flesh touched the silver of Harry and Hermione's chains, the wolf within reared his head and Remus began thrashing dangerously, Harry now dropping to his knees, his hands on his lap as he looked up at them, "Go for it: here goes."

"Good luck," Hermione whispered, before Harry closed his eyes and, for emphasis, he lifted his hands to his head, willing his power into the mind of the wolf. At the same time that Harry's telepathic touch invaded Remus' mind, he was joined by the presence of Charles and Jean, the combined psychic potential of his Mother and his mentor helping to ease some of the pain that lashed through Harry as his mind met that of the wolf within his honorary uncle.

'_Moony!_' Harry mentally cried, his mental self appearing within a world of pain and fire, a loud snarling roar echoing around him, '_Moony; hear me! I'm trying to help you._'

'_Cub!_' snarled Moony, his words edged by the ferocity of the wolf, '_Come closer little cub; let me taste you for what you do to me: you think the cursed metal will ease me? I will escape cub and then I will taste your flesh._'

'_No you won't,_' Harry argued, his mind picking up the presence of the blood that was flowing from Wolverine into Remus, '_He won't let you and you know that: I'm here to tell you that you don't have to fight Remus anymore: we have a way for the two of you to be one and for you to never again be trapped inside Remus' soul._'

'_Yes,_' Moony hissed, '_I feel it…I feel the blood…blood is the life: isn't that what they say, cub? But why should I let this invader command me when Lupin has poisoned me for so long?_'

'_Because you'll still have your pack,_' Harry argued, glancing into the darkness of Remus' mind, '_And you'll be able to prove your strength and your worth against one like you: Remus won't fear you; he'll embrace you: even from where I am, I can feel your power. It's time to stop fighting him, Moony: just accept the gift and let Remus become one with you._'

'_And…_' roared Moony, a blackened claw now reaching out from the darkness, its dark fingers wrapping around Harry from within the shadows, but Harry didn't panic: he'd expected resistance to it. '_Why should I do what you say? With your power, I can just escape this place and become _your_ inner self, can't I?_'

'_Not…quite,_' Harry gasped, drawing on his own psychic energy as he summoned out his claws, the energy of Moony's thoughts being drawn into him through the claws, '_Did you honestly think I would face a werewolf's mind without some form of defence myself? Now,_' he stood back from the blackness and held his own claws up, his eyes shining with raw power as he explained, '_I'm prepared to force you to accept this and Remus knows it: when he accepted this offer, he said I could do whatever I needed to in order to deal with you, so I'll ask you once, Moony: will you submit to this gift or not?_'

His answer came in the form of a large black wolf that leaped out at him, Harry meeting the wolf with his own claws as the two clashed within the mind of one whom Harry would protect no matter what…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Outside the mindscape, Hermione could do nothing but watch as she saw Remus/Moony's body buckling against the restraints, the blood from Wolverine now flowing into his body, though the silver against his flesh was making Remus' body smoke with the burning touch of the lycanthrope's weakness. In the meantime, a gasp escaped Hermione when she saw Harry's vibranium claws extend from his fingertips, the following moments being filled with snarls and gasps from both Harry and Remus.

At the side of where the young mutant was kneeling, Charles opened his eyes before he explained to Hermione, "Harry seems to be keeping his word to Remus to do whatever he must: the wolf spirit inside his mind is not as accepting of the blood as Remus."

"Will…will he be okay?" asked Hermione, her answer coming to her as Harry gave a loud gasp and, instead of slumping where he was knelt, he fell over onto his back, a loud echoing howl escaping Remus/Moony as Hermione held Harry's head in her hands, trying to soothe him through the bond. "What…what happened?"

"Take…take a…take a look," Harry gasped out, his eyes opening to her before he smiled as he added, "But don't move, Hermione: this feels nice after what I just did."

Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Harry's brow as she looked to Remus: just like Harry had said, the former Professor's body was changing and, next to him, Logan had opened his eyes and was now removing the kit from his arm. The first thing that changed was Remus' furry body: it became flesh once more, though instead of becoming weak and inferior, it seemed to retain some of the muscle from the wolf, almost like Remus was becoming a twin of Logan. The fierce claws retracted back into the fingers of the man, though the sharp wolf fangs remained in his maw; when Remus opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he had stopped smoking from the silver on his flesh and, as he glanced to Harry, he was grateful to see that his cub was all right. Though he'd been unable to do anything to stop it, Remus had felt the battle going on inside his mind between Harry and Moony, but now, with the change continuing, Remus didn't feel pain.

Instead, he felt…complete.

Straining against the silver, Remus gave an almost triumphant laugh as the chains shattered against his now-mutant-charged strength, before he sat upright and rubbed at his head, trying to clear out the last of the cobwebs in his mind. Glancing to Harry, Remus asked, "How do I look?"

"Wolf fangs," Harry answered, his words and his shock soothed by Hermione's soft touch, "You also still have the golden eyes of the wolf-you and your muscles are more…defined: you're also taller than you once were, Remy. I'd say…maybe 6ft, six-and-a-half, I don't know. Point is: you look a lot better: how do you feel?"

"Like I could run across the fifty states _and_ swim to Hawaii," Remus laughed, licking his tongue over his wolf fangs, a part of him knowing that he would have to get used to that, "But I don't think I can keep the name Moony: too many bad memories: what do you think, pup?"

"How about…" Harry closed his eyes for a moment, looking thoughtful before he opened them again as he added, "How about…Alpha? As in the Alpha of the Pack?"

"I like it," Remus nodded, before he turned to Wolverine and, extending his hand, he shook the other feral's hand as he added, "Thanks, Logan: you have no idea what this means to me."

"Just don't go killing anyone dear to me and forcing some sort of military agreement and you're welcome, Remus," Logan remarked, a sly smile sent in Harry's direction as the duo knew of the remainder of the memories from Logan's past.

As long as this guy didn't turn into another Victor, Logan was all right with him reminding him of his hated-rival…and former brother…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

As a celebration for Remus' success and a plan made by Harry being successful, Jean, Scott, Logan and Charles allowed the X-Teens to go out for the day to New York City: partially to give the two new X-Teens a chance to know their comrades and partially to give Harry and Hermione a chance to get closer in their relationship. Thankfully, it seemed that the other teens had agreed with this as the day out had turned into a three-way date for them.

Harry and Hermione, Zenith and Codex, were the prime pairing for this date and seemed to take in everything that the 'Big Apple' had to offer, though Harry's favourite areas had to be Liberty Island and Central Park. Dressed in denim with sleeveless shirts, the two never let go of the other on the trip through the city.

The second of the triple-date couples were Bobby Drake and Marie or Anna Marie as Harry learned, though she preferred to be known as Marie; these two were also known as Iceman and Rogue, the first for obvious reasons and the second because, according to Marie, she'd always be seen as an outcast to others because of how she couldn't touch or kiss someone. When 'the cure' had been offered, Marie had been one of those that had gone to accept it, but, barely a month afterwards, her powers had returned, though this time, she found she was able to touch someone as long as she didn't touch their heads…so a kiss was still out of the question.

Harry, being Harry, made a silent plan with Hermione to try and help Rogue overcome this obstacle; just because she had her powers back didn't mean that Rogue had to lose her right to love someone.

Finally, there was the pairing that actually made Harry laugh as these two were more like a big-brother to a little-sister sort of pairing: Kitty Pryde and Peter Rasputin, better known as Shadowcat and Colossus. The second of the two surprised Harry with his power because, despite his basic appearance, strength and kind behaviour, Colossus had the power to turn every inch of his skin into solid osmium, which made him near-indestructible and, as a bonus, bulletproof. Ironically, one of the metals that he wasn't so strong against was vibranium, but Harry made sure not to use that on his few training sessions with the guy.

Shadowcat, on the other hand, had the ability to phase through solid matter, which sometimes included people and thick walls: whenever she held onto another person or being, she could also phase them through the objects or away from dangers. She also had a bit of an excitable nature that made Harry think of the big-brother to little-sister attitude concerning her and Colossus. However, according to Iceman, he and Pryde had briefly dated, but when Rogue had risked everything to stay with him, they'd ended their relationship and she'd been comforted by Colossus: the rest, as they say, was history.

Finally, as well as Scott, Jean, Logan and Ororo, there was a fifth mutant joining the group in the Big Apple and, to Harry, this one was wrapped up in mystery: dark-haired and with rather unusually-dark eyes that held a tint of red to them, the fifth chaperone on this little dating trip was someone that Harry didn't know whether to trust or suspect. Dressed in a long brown jacket over dark clothes and carrying a Bo staff that could extend and shrink down at will, the fifth member was as dangerous as he was apparently charming; his name: Remy LeBeau, better known as Gambit.

Gambit was a dangerous individual, but apparently he was also a trusted member of the X-Men: whether or not that was true was something that Harry wanted to wait and see for himself.

After a day's explorations, the gathering made their way to Liberty Island and up to the Torch where the sun was just setting; resting her head on Harry's shoulder, Hermione felt like she was actually starting to enjoy her new life: sure, there was no Hogwarts and no witches or wizards calling her that hated name. But, on the other hand, there was Harry: no matter who he was underneath, he was still Harry and, with the rest of the team with them, Hermione felt like her circle of friends, not to mention Harry's, both of them had grown over the past month.

Just as the sun sank over the horizon of the Atlantic Ocean, Harry suddenly went stiff and, clearing his throat, he muttered, "Mum, Dad; it might be an idea if you got everyone out of here."

"Why?" asked Jean, before she gasped as a hollow, almost ringing sound echoed from inside the tower's metallic supports, Logan answering the question for Harry.

"We can't move," he whispered, his words silenced as he and Harry, who was a little confused as to how this could happen when his power was nothing like Logan's, were thrown against the curved form of the Statue of Liberty's torch, an exclamation coming from Gambit as his staff joined Harry, followed by Colossus, who had shifted his form when he'd seen his mentor and his friend sent into the torch.

Straining to look upwards, Harry's eyes widened when he saw a red-suited figure hovering over the statue of liberty, surrounded by a trio of people that were hovering on metallic plates, one of the trio looking coldly – no pun intended – at Iceman who returned the glare, his hand already covering itself with frost as he faced the foursome.

The suit alone told Harry who was hovering over them, but he was still confused as to how his power had been affected by this man: the enemy that, according to Charles, had been caught and _cured_ of his power some time ago.

Well it looked like those rumours were wrong:

Magneto had returned!

**Chapter 8 and just when you think the kids can enjoy a day to themselves, everything goes to hell, but why does Magneto's power affect Harry?**

**Also, can the X-Teens manage their first actual field test going up against the Master of Magnetism?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry and the Teens take on Magneto and the Brotherhood with a few surprises and a bit of humour along the way; plus, in the aftermath, Harry tries to relax, but a disturbing vision changes everything: also, Stephen's suspicions only increase when Zenith and Codex get a visit from one whom makes even **_**him**_** tremble;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: For those wondering, to save asking in reviews, the 'radar sense' from Harry's vibranium claws and the 'storm control and flight' from Hermione's lightning are NOT the one more power I promised you: like I said, I saved the best for last…**


	9. Battle of Liberty Island

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**Dennisud: Powered up Phoenix? As if Harry's not strong enough on his own; oh, and there will be a reunion with our favourite friends very soon;**

**StormyFireDragon: I hope you enjoy this chapter, Storm: it was actually harder to write than it seems to be;**

**Cornholio4: I do have plans for an alliance of certain villains, but that's certainly an interesting twist;**

_The suit alone told Harry who was hovering over them, but he was still confused as to how his power had been affected by this man: the enemy that, according to Charles, had been caught and cured of his power some time ago._

_Well it looked like those rumours were wrong:_

_Magneto had returned!_

Chapter 9: Battle of Liberty Island

Liberty Island;

It had once been a combat ground and a scene where the X-Men had tried to save Manhattan and, indeed, the entire world from Magneto's plans once before, but now, with the Master of Magnetism hovering over the torch and only the main four of the X-Men available as well as the X-Teens, it looked like the advantage came to Magneto, alias Erik Lensherr.

Pinned as he was to the torch of the statue, Harry looked from the floating foursome – three plus Magneto – to his friends and family before he asked, "What do you suppose he wants?"

"Same thing as always," Scott answered, Harry smirking when he saw his Father switch his trademark red glasses for his visor; even though Harry's power had healed Scott's eyes, the X-Men's leader still wore his glasses and visor depending on the situation. "Magneto wants to start a major war between the mutants and humans to bring fear and chaos to the world: he believes that we are what he calls _Homo Superior_ and should lead, command and dominate the human race."

"While your Uncle Charles believes that humans and mutants can live together peacefully," Logan added, straining slightly against the magnetic pulse that had pinned him, Harry and Peter/Colossus to the torch. "This is what has caused most of the encounters between us and them, the Brotherhood: those three up there with him. Two of them are his heavy hitters and the third…the third one is…"

"Victor," Harry finished, seeing the dark hair and feral appearance of the man that matched Wolverine: Victor Creed, better known as Sabretooth, was someone that wanted a piece of Wolverine. Well, he was possibly going to get it: directing his attention back to the situation, Harry then added, "Dad, we need to get the people to safety either before or while some of us deal with Magneto."

"I was just thinking the same thing, kiddo," Cyclops agreed, looking from Magneto to the team around him as he took charge of the situation, "But the first thing we need to do is distract Magneto long enough to release the pulse holding you and Logan to the torch."

"Got that covered, _mon ami,_" Gambit chuckled, drawing three playing cards from his coat before he poured his own mutant power into the cards; as his power was fed into the cards, the edges of the triage began to glow with crackling red energy that the former master thief and espionage expert launched towards Magneto. However, before they got close to the red-suited mutant, the young man that had his eyes on Bobby released a stream of flames that incinerated Gambit's cards, before a second blast was sent down to the X-Men, just as Bobby protected them with a wall of ice.

At the same time, Harry and Logan were released from the pulse and, as he approached the others, Harry asked, "Okay, so who does what?"

"Storm, Phoenix and I will handle Magneto," Cyclops explained, the others gathering around the team leader as he took charge. "Zenith, you and Codex go with Colossus and Shadowcat and try to get as many people off the island as possible. I don't think Magneto's here just for reminiscing about old times."

"What about us?" asked Rogue, already looking up to the Brotherhood members, "Bobby, Remy and I: what do we do?"

"You and Gambit handle Mystique," Cyclops explained, "Iceman: you can have your old friend; you two have some unfinished business to deal with."

"You got it, Cyclops," Bobby agreed, his body already shifting into what looked like a human incarnation of a living ice sculpture; at the same time, Harry and Hermione's bodies began to glow with the power of the Mystic Arts, their power fuelling their will as their clothes changed into what they'd recently dubbed as their X Outfits.

Harry had gone for his _other_ namesake: the Golden Boy of Gryffindor; his costume, which was as streamlined and easily manoeuvrable as Wolverine's, was the typical X-Men black in colour save for the front of his suit, where two golden-coloured letter Z's was imprinted – Z for Zenith not very original, I know) – one of which acted as a communicator between Harry and the other X-Men. Like his Father, Zenith also wore a visor covering his eyes, though he knew that _he_ didn't need one.

Hermione, on the other hand, was dressed in a black and dark-blue outfit with what appeared to be the symbol for infinity on her left breastplate where her communicator was located, a pair of dark-blue boots and gloves covering her hands and feet. Like Storm, Hermione also had a cloak that ran behind her outfit and allowed her to manoeuver through the winds when she flew.

"Not too shabby, kid," Logan chuckled, already drawing out his claws as he added, "Let me guess, Cyke: Victor's mine!"

"I don't need Jean's powers to know that's what you want, Logan," Scott explained, before he handed ear-pieces to each of the teens minus Harry and Hermione as he added, "Keep in touch at all times: Zenith, Codex; don't be afraid to use your _other_ skills either if you need them."

"Understood…Cyclops," Harry replied, keeping his address formal in the field rather than the family-based title that he normally addressed his parents by. Glancing to Jean, he added, "If anything goes wrong, would you inform Codex and I about them?"

"I'll do my best," Jean agreed, before Storm summoned a veil of lightning bolts that changed her into her black battle gear.

Now that they were ready for battle, Harry turned on his heel and watched as Hermione telekinetically opened the door back into the statue, the two of them leading Colossus and Shadowcat – who actually phased her way down to the ground floor – down to where a group of tourists were cowering inside the statue.

"Trust me," Harry remarked, calling on a blast of energy to blow an exit away from Magneto's viewpoint, "You don't want to stay in here: everyone follow us and I promise we'll get you to safety."

"Who are you freaks to tell us what to do?" asked a sharp voice from the crowd, the mention of the F-word making Harry feel like he was wishing that he didn't have to save these people.

"We're the X-Men," he answered, indicating the exit as he added, "And we're going to save your lives and anyone else that gets caught in the crossfire: you got a problem with that?"

The voice that had argued had nothing to say in response…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Lightning, energised blasts and psychokinetic energy fields collided with Magneto's metallic projectiles as the X-Men above engaged in battle with the Brotherhood. Taking to the skies, Storm summoned a powerful tornado that blew the other three members – Sabretooth, Pyro and Mystique – away from their leader and down to where the other members of the team were waiting to engage them. In the meantime, she and Jean took to the skies while Cyclops protected them from below with his optic blasts.

"What are you doing back, Erik?" Jean demanded, "I thought Alcatraz showed you that humanity isn't as weak and defenceless as you thought they were?"

"Progress must be made for the battles to be won, my dear," Magneto replied, his gaze on Jean as she and Storm surrounded Magneto on both sides, "As you well know given the little gift that you have been given back: tell me, how is your son doing?"

Jean released a wave of psychic energy that actually made Erik stumble from his magnetic platform, but, like them, he too had the power of flight and was soon gliding between the two women, while Jean asked, "How do you know about him?"

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Mrs Summers, than are dreamed of in your philosophy," Erik replied, summoning one of the support beams from the observation platform and, with a little magno-kinetic assistance, he moulded it into a shield that kept him out of the range of Cyclops' blasts. "I know more about him than even you do: now, I do not wish to cause a panic, so I'll make it easy for you: give me the boy and I will let the humans go."

"Never!" Jean hissed, releasing a series of telekinetic blasts from her body while Storm lashed out at Magneto with lightning bolts that, because of the magnetic power in electromagnetism, Erik easily dodged. Engaging him in a rematch of their battle, the X-Men including Cyclops slowly managed to keep Magneto occupied, "I'll never let a single-minded evil person like you get your hands on him."

"If that is your decision," Magneto remarked, pushing outwards with his magnetic shield as he added, "I pray you do not live to regret it."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Inside the visitor centre of Liberty Island, Wolverine leaped down into the building, his claws sliding down the wall and giving him support as he stood opposite the man that, thanks to Harry, Logan now knew to be part of the reason for what had happened to him. Seeing Victor waiting for him, Logan approached cautiously, more than aware of the bone claws that extended from his former brother's fingertips like the talons of a beast. Like Logan, Victor also had a healing factor and could move with the grace and agility of a tamed beast, hence his namesake, Wolverine figured.

"I was wondering when I would run into you again, runt," Victor laughed, turning to face Logan as he added, "You look a lot better than last time; that's for sure: last time I saw you was when that leech-girl took your power to save the humans."

"Don't play coy with me, Victor," Logan growled, "I'm not here for small talk this time."

"Ah," Victor laughed, clapping his hands proudly, "So old Chrome-Dome Xavier finally managed to repair your broken memories did he, Jimmy? That's good; cause it means that I can finally make good on the promise I made at Stryker's place: no-one beats you but me."

"Charles didn't do this," Logan told him, lifting his claws to the other feral, "One with more power than him and one whom I'll risk everything to protect."

"So you know little Phoenix Junior, do you?" laughed Victor, actually amused beyond compare as he asked, "Tell me: is he another Deadpool? Wade with the big mouth and attitude? Certainly has the power for it, doesn't he?"

"You may never find out," Logan snarled, running towards Victor and, leaping off a broken metal beam, he speared Victor through the chest, the other feral just laughing rather than crying out with any sort of pain.

"Ah…there it is," he chuckled, "I forgot how strong this metal is: ah well…sorry, Jimmy, but I'm not as easy to put down…"

With that, Victor lashed out with his fist, knocking Wolverine away while the spear-headed wounds on Victor's chest closed up, the feral mutant drawing out his bone claws as he added, "Come on little brother, what do you say? One more for the road?"

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

While the two brothers were busy working out their differences, over on the south side of the island, near the arrival point for the ferry to the island, Bobby Drake stood on an iced platform looking to the land area of the island, more specifically to the dark-blonde haired teenager standing there, his old friend and new rival, John Allerdyce, better known as Pyro. In his own iced-over form, Bobby knew that he could take Pyro on, but it had been some time since their last encounter and, from the way that his rival wasn't so quick to brag or boast, it seemed that he was here for business reasons.

"Why don't we just call this thing over now, Bobby?" John mocked, earning a sigh from Iceman; so much for no boasting, "While I don't hesitate to get the chance to kick your ass, I'm here for other purposes for now."

"I'm going to have to put a pin in that suggestion," Bobby argued, gesturing with his arms before he released a stream of ice from his hands, the ice being met head-on by Pyro's dual-capable flamethrower-like beams that he threw back at Iceman from his own hands…or more specifically, the lighters attached to his wrists.

"You never learn, Bobby!" Pyro laughed, the flames and ice meeting in the centre with surprising accuracy and strength that, despite their difference in element, kept the other at the halfway-point, "When it's fire against ice, fire wins every time!"

"We'll see about that," Bobby argued, keeping his ice attack on full strength as he battled his former friend…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Inside the statue's interior, Harry released another blast of energy that cut out into the landing docks for Liberty Island, where he, Hermione, Kitty and Peter were surprised when they found a helicopter still docked there as well as the ferry to go back to the mainland. Pointing to the chopper, Harry asked, "Anyone know how to fly that thing?"

"Give me a second," Hermione retorted, approaching the vehicle and, removing one of her gloves, she placed her hand on the metal of the helicopter, her eyelids flickering as her mind absorbed the knowledge of the machine, before she turned back to her boyfriend and, with a cheesy grin, she added, "Now I do."

"Okay," Harry sighed, glancing to where he saw his parents and his godmother keeping Magneto busy, "We need to keep Magneto away from the boat and the chopper, but, given that they're both made of metal, he'll feel them if and when we try to move them away. So, does anyone have any ideas what we do?"

"We split up," Colossus answered, indicating Harry and Hermione as he explained, "Shadowcat and Codex can take the chopper and any younger members of our little group while you, Zenith, you and I can take the boat: that way, if Magneto tries anything, we'll have some serious firepower on our side one way or another."

"Sounds like a plan," Kitty agreed, Harry nodding in agreement as he turned to face the crowd: however, as they did so, all four of the X-Teens were cut off when they noticed something, no, some_one_ else emerging from the interior of the statue: a large, grey-armoured someone that gave Kitty a look of disdain, the tangibility-altering mutant groaning as she muttered, "Oh great: _he's_ here too! Should have thought that Magneto wouldn't just come with four."

"Who's he?" asked Hermione, Harry now taking point and drawing out his vibranium claws while Shadowcat gave them the information.

"Juggernaut," she answered, "And almost nothing stops him: when we helped the army on Alcatraz Island, it was only because of the actions of the mutant responsible for the so-called _cure_ that I was able to slow him down."

"And there's no-one like that to help you this time, little missy," Juggernaut laughed, but his words were cut off when Harry used his speed and strength to his advantage and leaped over the crowds, summoning the energy of the impact to strengthen the vibranium and knock Juggernaut back through the wall.

Turning to the X-Teens, Harry lived up to his supposed birth right as he commanded, "Codex, Shadowcat and Colossus: get these people out of here: I'll handle Juggernaut!"

"Will you…really?" asked Juggernaut, reaching out to grab Harry; however, with a little assistance from the Mystic Arts, Harry was able to summon a veil of smoke that gave him the speed to move away from the large man.

'I dodged Vernon and Dudley Dursley's attacks for nearly ten years,' he thought to himself, releasing two white beams from his hands that staggered the Juggernaut, 'I'll be damned if I'm going to fall to this Goliath-wannabe.'

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The sounds of Harry's battle with Juggernaut reached the ears of the three X-Men above, Cyclops groaning loudly when he realised that they'd forgotten rule one of going up against Magneto: don't underestimate him. Releasing another optic blast, Cyclops gave a growl of his own as he insisted, "You could have every member of the Brotherhood here, Magneto: we still won't let you take our son!"

"Oh Scott," Erik sighed, lifting his hand and summoning Scott's visor from his eyes, "You may want to shut your eyes."

"Why?" laughed Cyclops, staring up at Magneto with his fierce blue eyes, though at that moment, the eyes had a tint of red to them as he was preparing for another strike, "What is there for me to fear by looking at scum like you?"

"Well…this is interesting," Magneto replied, tossing the visor away before he pushed out on both sides, knocking Jean and Storm away, the weather-manipulating mutant countering his strike with a burst of Arctic wind that actually froze Magneto's flight patterns. On his other side, Magneto felt a psychic attack strike at his helmet, ripping it from his skull before he also felt Jean's mind touch his own.

'_You'll never have him,_' she insisted, reaching into his memories and, as she did, Jean didn't like what she saw: like her and the X-Men, Erik had met with a wizarding community and, like a certain manipulative headmaster, it seemed that they knew who Harry really was. In layman's terms, it looked like the enemy of Harry's old life had chosen to fight fire with fire and now, with Magneto on his side, this enemy was…

"AHH!" Jean suddenly cried, her mind being ravaged by a new assault that knocked her out of the sky; from down below, Scott took a leap of faith and caught his wife in his arms, Storm summoning the winds to lower them down to the ground while, near the spot where they'd landed, Erik lowered himself to the ground before he turned to the source of the attack on Jean.

"A little slower next time, my dear," he remarked, looking to a woman that was dressed in a white gown and coat, her hair like freshly-fallen snow and her eyes as cold as ice.

"A little unexpected delay on our part, Erik," replied the White Queen, Emma Frost, "But Azazel, Riptide and Angel have it all in hand: though Azazel wishes you to know that he has no desire to teleport with Juggernaut again."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"Five card draw; Jacks or better to open!"

Throwing his explosive projectiles towards Mystique, Gambit felt an air of success when the shape-shifter was forced on the defensive; however, as for Rogue, she currently had her own problem to deal with. As soon as the duo had come across Mystique, they'd also come across trouble in the form of a formally-dressed mutant that seemed to have some sort of vortex-inducing power with the winds. From what they'd learned about Magneto's associates, Gambit told Rogue that this newcomer was a mutant known as Riptide, who was a real troublemaker for the X-Men and that was _before_ the Professor had come across the mansion and the likes of Scott and Jean.

However, what Gambit _did_ know was that where Riptide was, the other members of Magneto's early-staged Brotherhood were to follow: Angel Salvadore and Azazel, who had powers similar to Nightcrawler, but, for now, the attempts of the X-Men were divided between multiple targets.

Shifting into a visage of Cyclops, Mystique returned fire against Gambit's card blasts with a volley of eye blasts, her voice speaking as Scott as she explained, "Never take your eye off your enemy, Gambit…you never know who it may be."

"You may _look_ like Summers," Gambit told Mystique, charging kinetic energy into the rubble around them, "But you sure as hell don't fight like him, Cherie: here, a gift from Gambit to you!"

With that declaration, he kicked the rubble towards Mystique, knocking her out of the way as she was forced to dodge the explosive projectiles as well as the onslaught of playing cards sent her way. From Cyclops, Mystique shifted into Wolverine, then Jean, then Storm and finally Colossus, but none of her forms could move swiftly enough to dodge Gambit.

Probably because she didn't know that Remy LeBeau had a reason to win this battle…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The deadlock between Iceman and Pyro seemed to continue for a while until a loud explosion rocked Iceman's platform and, with his distraction, he was burned and sent into the ocean waters around Liberty Island. On the island, Pyro gave a two-fingered salute to a Hispanic-looking woman with wings like those of a dragonfly and the ability to spit fireballs that exploded on contact: her name was Angel Salvadore and she was one of the original X-Men that had gone with and against Magneto many years ago.

"Thanks for the assist," Pyro remarked, releasing another wave of flames out over the sea as he called, "Come on Bobby: I can do this all day!"

"Funny!" Iceman retorted, rising from the sea on top of an icy pillar, "I was just about to say the same thing."

With that, he used his command over the ice element to launch disks and other such projectiles not only at Pyro, but Angel as well, forcing both of them on the retreat, his eyes shining with crystalline icy success as he told Pyro, "I always said that you should never have left school, Johnny!"

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

'_Harry…_'

'_Little busy here, Codex,_' Harry replied to Hermione's mental inquiry, '_What's up?_'

'_We managed to get the boat away,_' Hermione explained, '_But Pete says this mutant appeared from nowhere and slashed the boat's controls: it's stranded in the water._'

'_Damn,_' Harry swore, releasing another energy beam from his hands and, as he did so, he also called back his energy and used it to charge up his vibranium claws, the black claws now glowing with a bright golden colour. Facing Juggernaut, Harry asked, "Pop quiz, Juggernaut: what happens to an unstable ground when it's met with sound waves?"

"Huh?" asked Juggernaut, watching as Harry's hands were covered with the same coloured energy as his claws, "What are you going on about, kid?"

"Answer," Harry replied, "A mini-quake: but this won't be a mere tremor!"

With that, he planted his claws into the earth and, channelling his power through his claws, he released his energy blasts in a form that was similar to a giant seismic wave, the blast rippling through the ground and causing the Juggernaut to stagger and stumble while Harry, retracting his claws, gave a salute as he added, "Later."

Gathering the Mystic Art inside him, Harry teleported out of the statue's interior in a flash of golden light, leaving Juggernaut to be buried under the floor-space that had been cracked and broken open by Harry's combined strength and mutant powers…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"Ahh! Harry; don't scare me like that!"

Harry gave a rueful shrug as he materialised next to Hermione, who was also standing on the deck of the ferry having flown down out of the copter, which left Shadowcat flying the machine back to the mainland. Glancing around, Harry asked, "Where's this mutant, then?"

"He disabled the controls and then left," Pete explained, appearing from within the inside of the ferry, his body on full-metal form as he added, "I thought it might be Nightcrawler at first, but this one had red skin and some sort of Russian accent to him: I've certainly never seen anyone like him before."

"Then we were right," Harry sighed, "Magneto _did_ bring back-up: Codex," he looked to Hermione as he tried to figure out a plan, "Is there any way to kick-start the engine? You're the lightning-user here; can't you channel it?"

"It would need a constant charge and even then I'd need to know where I'm going," Hermione answered, Harry closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to think about this; when he opened them again, he took Hermione's hand in his and, with a smile, he nodded at her. As though answering some sort of unspoken conversation, Hermione asked, "You…you sure?"

"What's the point of a bond if we don't use it?" asked Harry, using his telepathy to feed his senses into Hermione and, at the same time, Hermione used her senses and her knowledge of the bond to create a psychic link that was stronger than just sensations between her and Harry. Because she was holding his hand in hers, Hermione also shared Harry's knowledge of their powers through her mutant ability. Once they were done, Harry told her, "Get down below and let me know when you're ready."

With that, Hermione twisted on the spot and vanished in a flash of light, leaving Harry to approach the main console of the ship where, tapping into the Mystic Arts, he repaired the steering and navigation of the ferry, his mental senses picking up Hermione when she asked him, '_Ready?_'

'_Go for it._'

Down below, Hermione put her bare hands on the engine of the ship and, drawing on her electrokinesis, she began to charge it up again, Harry using his end of the bond to guide her through the engine's navigations and keep them away from any obstacles in their path.

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"Well…that's interesting…they actually overcame it."

Magneto's voice drew Jean and Scott to the sight of the ferry moving away with almost struggling ease, the progress of the ferry slow and sluggish, but it was moving.

"Those two have a true bond between them, Erik," Emma commented dryly, her eyes watching the ferry as she explained, "He can sense me, but he's not letting anything distract him…spoke too soon," she added with a shake of her head, "He's just closed his mind to me…and without needing to change his form."

"You certainly trained him well, Jean," Magneto remarked, watching as the ferry reached the mainland, "And his leadership is just like yours, Cyclops, but it won't matter, because, in the end, the inevitable will happen and he _will_ come to us."

"Get out of here, Magneto," Cyclops insisted, "You've lost this fight: with or without your old friends' assistances, you've failed: and tell your ally this: we'll do whatever it takes to protect our son…no matter what."

Magneto seemed to tip his hat in response, before a red-skinned man appeared behind him and Emma, the man disappearing seconds later in a flash of red mist and energy. Once their enemy was gone, Scott turned to Jean before he asked, "Do you think we should tell Harry about this?"

"Yes," she answered, "As well as the Professor and Stephen: if they don't already know, then they will soon. Also, we should see about getting the other members of the old team together: Hank, Warren and most of all, your brother."

That was one family reunion that Scott wasn't looking forwards to…

**Chapter 9 and the first battle is over, but why did Magneto's attack seem to be more test-like than actual trouble?**

**Also, is this ally of Erik's who we think it is and why would he want Harry on his side?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: In the aftermath, Harry tries to relax, but a disturbing vision changes everything: also, Stephen's suspicions only increase when Zenith and Codex get a visit from one whom makes even **_**him**_** tremble; and, to top it all off, the X-Teens and their companions celebrate Halloween with a party where Harry makes a tough decision;**

**Please Read and Review…**


	10. Webs and Warnings

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**Penny is wise: Let's hope that's true when the time comes;**

**Dennisud: And some of those may make an appearance in an attempt to claim our young hero;**

**StormyFireDragon: The time for the punishments is coming, Storm; also, I think it's about time that Harry find a reason to go back;**

**EroSlackerMicha: I have an idea for that particular villain to be part of the story;**

"_You certainly trained him well, Jean," Magneto remarked, watching as the ferry reached the mainland, "And his leadership is just like yours, Cyclops, but it won't matter, because, in the end, the inevitable will happen and he will come to us."_

"_Get out of here, Magneto," Cyclops insisted, "You've lost this fight: with or without your old friends' assistances, you've failed: and tell your ally this: we'll do whatever it takes to protect our son…no matter what."_

Chapter 10: Webs and Warnings

"Me? Magneto attacked those people and endangered lives because of…me?"

"From what he was saying, we can assume so," Cyclops answered; they were back at the Mansion and the X-Men were now gathered in Professor Xavier's office, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dan and Emma joining the adult team as they talked about what had happened on Liberty Island. As they talked, Scott actually wished at that moment that he was still near-blinded from his optics as the look of guilt in his son's eyes almost destroyed him: Sirius and Remus had told him and Jean that Harry had a tendency to react when people were in danger, but his reactions were worse when the cause of it all was Harry himself.

Thankfully, Scott saw Hermione move closer to her boyfriend and, taking his hand, she told him, "That doesn't mean that this is your fault, Harry: we got the other people off the island and, on top of that, you stood up to Juggernaut. From what Kitty told me, that's not something that you can do so easily."

"Hermione is correct," Stephen informed Harry, the Sorcerer Supreme now appearing in his traditional whirlwind of mystical energy. Glancing to Charles, he explained, "The President thanks you for sending me to assist in the rebuilding and restoration of Liberty Island, though a few anti-mutant factions are using this to their advantage."

"We can deal with that fallout, Stephen," Charles explained, indicating Harry as he asked, "You were saying?"

"Hermione is right when she says that the fact that Erik was there doesn't make this your fault, Harry," Stephen explained, diverting his attention to his apprentice. "We both knew when I took you on as my apprentice and indeed before then that once you had come into your full powers, there would be certain…factions coming after you. Magneto, we may as well consider to be the first of them."

"Which means there may be others," Logan added, listening with an intent ear as he kept an eye on his cub and his friend. Victor had revealed that Erik wanted _the kid_ and it didn't take Wolverine long to figure out that his former brother was referring to Harry; through claws, slashes and a battle that could have lasted decades without tiring, the two ferals had clashed and, if it hadn't been for that teleporter, Logan had a feeling that Victor would have tried to kill him.

"Some of which you may know," Stephen agreed, though a sudden gasp from Scott and Jean told him that one certain figure was on their minds in coming after their son. Addressing the leaders of the X-Men, Stephen continued, "Don't be afraid, Scott and Jean; you know already that I will use every ounce of my power to protect your son and his friends: no evil shall claim him or his power while there is breath in me."

"Join the club," Remus growled, a part of him wishing that he had been there with the team and his cub: he would have shown Magneto why Harry wasn't the only magi-mutate that he should be aware of.

"The point is," Sirius piped up, knowing his best friend's fears all too well: it was a fear that the two of them had talked about when Harry had been trapped in his psychic coma-like state during Stephen's work with the Horcrux. "We won't let anything endanger any of the kids and, speaking as wizards here, Remus and I won't allow Harry or Hermione to be taken from us."

"That's good," Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his daughter, "Ever since you formed this bond with Harry, it seems that you get closer and closer to danger, Hermione."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Dan," Harry reasoned, his response earning a small murmur of agreement from the male Granger as he and Harry had spent a small time discussing the true times at Hogwarts and, in that talk, Harry had told Dan that he would move heaven and earth to protect Hermione.

Now he had the power to do just that, but still, the fact that an enemy of the X-Men was coming after him and all on the wishes of another wizard, if it was another wizard.

"There's a point," Harry then exclaimed, looking around the group as he asked, "This…other wizard that Magneto mentioned? Who do you think it is?"

"Voldemort?" asked Scott, but Sirius shook his head.

"Voldemort's a real purist when it comes to working with lesser beings," he explained, looking as thoughtful as the rest of them felt, "He would only use Magneto if this was true and, from what you said about the battle, it seemed to be more like a test than anything else."

"Could…" Harry gulped hard before he asked his next question, "Could it be Dumbledore?"

"Could be," Remus answered, though he didn't want to believe it, "Especially since you said that the attack was more like a test and then, when Harry and Hermione combined their powers to help those trapped on the ferry, his reaction was almost…proud. But again, Dumbledore would have probably ensured that others were here."

"Unless he didn't wish to risk a war with Americana," Stephen objected, remembering the meeting of the ICW, "And from the warning given by Grand Master Rameses, I doubt that even Albus would risk a confrontation with the American Magical Forces or the mutants that he _knows_ are protecting Harry."

"So he brings in other mutants to do his dirty work," Harry agreed, glancing to Charles as he added, "And from what you said about those with him, Uncle Charles, he seems to be sending a message to you that the old school has come back with him: which reminds me, aside from Hank, who else is here as part of the old school?"

"Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first following the First Class group," Charles explained, his eyes filled with reminisce as he told his tale, "After them, we found Logan and Rogue and added them to the teams, though by then, some of our students had formed the X-Teens as a social group. Finally, there's Mr LeBeau and…"

"And I'd like to thank him," Harry remarked, smiling as he looked to Cyclops and Jean, "From what he said on the way back here, he tried to do everything he could to keep Mystique and Riptide away from the rest of us: if she'd gotten through, the only way I would have known was if I was focused on her mind and not on my objective. Where is he, by the way?"

"The Cajun's a bit of a loner, pup," Logan explained, knowing that Harry had really come to like Gambit, "But I'll see to it that he gets the message: speaking of the guy, I've been meaning to ask you, Chuck: that last attack that the kid used on Juggernaut; doesn't it sort of remind you of Gambit's powers?"

"Would you mind, Harry?" asked Charles, Harry shaking his head in response as he felt his honorary uncle touch his mind, the image of Juggernaut's final stand coming through loud and clear.

_**Flashback Start**_

_'_Harry…_'_

_'_Little busy here, Codex,'_ Harry replied to Hermione's mental inquiry, '_What's up?_'_

_'_We managed to get the boat away,_'__ Hermione explained, '_But Pete says this mutant appeared from nowhere and slashed the boat's controls: it's stranded in the water._'_

_'_Damn,_' Harry swore, releasing another energy beam from his hands and, as he did so, he also called back his energy and used it to charge up his vibranium claws, the black claws now glowing with a bright golden colour. Facing Juggernaut, Harry asked, "Pop quiz, Juggernaut: what happens to an unstable ground when it's met with sound waves?"_

_"Huh?" asked Juggernaut, watching as Harry's hands were covered with the same coloured energy as his claws, "What are you going on about, kid?"_

_"Answer," Harry replied, "A mini-quake: but this won't be a mere tremor!"_

_With that, he planted his claws into the earth and, channelling his power through his claws, he released his energy blasts in a form that was similar to a giant seismic wave, the blast rippling through the ground and causing the Juggernaut to stagger and stumble while Harry, retracting his claws, gave a salute as he added, "Later."_

_Gathering the Mystic Art inside him, Harry teleported out of the statue's interior in a flash of golden light, leaving Juggernaut to be buried under the floor-space that had been cracked and broken open by Harry's combined strength and mutant powers…_

_**Flashback End**_

When Charles withdrew his mental scan, he actually adopted a look of suspicion before he asked, "Harry, how exactly did you manage to draw on your energy like that?"

"The Mystic Arts can do amazing things with the right sort of willpower, Uncle Charles," Harry answered, though he glanced to Stephen as he added, "Just like you taught me, Dr Strange, I envisioned my power and turned it to my advantage: it was a last-minute theory moment as I really needed to get away from there and help my team."

"Chalk up another point for Harry's _saving-people_ thing there, then," laughed Sirius, though he had to agree that Harry's power had apparently been more than his normal power could do.

Concentrating on his own telepathic power, Harry then addressed the room as he suggested, "Here; maybe if I show you what happened like Uncle Charles saw…then you could give me your thoughts."

Sharing the memory with the rest of the group was a little difficult, but Harry had an advantage in the fact that he was bonded with Hermione; when he tried to show them all, he felt her power link with his and provide him with that bit of extra energy and will to do what was needed. Once the vision was finished, Harry thanked Hermione before he asked, "So…opinions, anyone?"

"I'd like to take this chance to compliment you on your use of the Art," Stephen explained, a note of pride in his voice as he addressed his apprentice, "You did indeed use visualization and manipulation of the energy and magic around you to do what you needed to. Also, before anyone else says it, I think I will: from what I know of Mr LeBeau, I would have to agree with Logan's suggestion that the power matches his and, Harry, as your mentor, I would advise you to train with this combo power: with the energy in your claws like that and your command of the Mystic Arts, there are no limits to what sort of weapons you could turn your claws into."

"I'll keep my lessons up, Dr Strange," Harry agreed, though he did notice a stunned look on his parents' faces as they bore witness to the power, "What?"

"Nothing, kiddo," Scott laughed, reaching over and ruffling Harry's black hair as he explained, "It's just that when we were told you'd have some serious firepower behind you, we…well, to be honest _I _never imagined that your power would be _that_ intense. I agree with Stephen that you should work on this power and try to command new forms of energy manipulation. Maybe," he then added, looking to Charles, "We could also get in touch with Kurt and have him help Harry control his teleportation power."

"If it _is_ a power and not just Harry wielding the Art," Storm surmised, speaking her mind for the first time in the meeting, "After all, Stephen can teleport and he uses the Mystic Arts to do it; from what we saw of the teleport in the vision, it seems that Harry is the same."

"And Hermione," Harry added, remembering the way that she had teleported away from the deck of the ship to help empower the engines below.

"Uh-huh," Hermione agreed, putting her hand on her chest as she remembered the flow of power that she had used and felt to teleport away, "But Harry, I would agree with Cyclops when he says that we need help and, falling short of actually asking that red-skinned mutant that was with Magneto for help, Kurt…Nightcrawler is our only chance to truly master the gift."

"That sounds agreeable," Harry sighed, though he did look to Dr Strange as he asked, "What I don't understand, though, one way or another, is why exactly Magneto was helping some wizard of somewhere else to capture and, from the way he was saying it, turn my powers against my own kind?"

Stephen looked troubled: from what he'd seen of Harry's manipulation of the Mystic Arts, the suspicion that he was the Magus Maxima was that much closer to being confirmed, but he couldn't tell Harry that much…not yet at least.

However, as he went to make a response to Harry's question, Stephen felt an icy shudder cross over his spine and, seconds later, Harry gave a gasp of shock as his eyes suddenly glazed over, his body going rigid for a moment before he fell forwards, Stephen, Cyclops and Jean moving to help him.

"Harry?" asked Jean, glancing to Stephen as the Sorcerer Supreme put a hand over his apprentice's eyes, "Stephen, what's wrong with him?"

"He's having an out-of-body experience," Stephen explained, knowing of only two forces in the world – three if he counted the big evil of his own battles against demon-kind, Dormammu – who could do this.

And, since the Sorcerer Supreme was speaking to Harry in the flesh, the identity of the visitor could only be one person;

'But what could _she_ want with Harry?' wondered Stephen as he, Jean, Cyclops and the rest of the X-Men watched over Harry's apparently-sleeping form.

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Harry felt his mind spinning through an endless cyclone of space and time, the world around him suddenly changing into a vision of reds, purples and blacks that spun wildly, drawing him deeper and deeper into the vortex. When the world finally stopped spinning, Harry actually felt like he was somehow standing in a realm of naught but pure magic and mystery, the area around him like an endless swirling darkness that moved around to one particular spot.

Within this spot, Harry noticed an elderly-looking woman with strange circular glasses, the lenses of the glasses a deep shade of red similar to those of Cyclops. The woman was dressed in a long red gown and seemed to be sitting upon a chair that held a back-board shaped like a giant spider's web; in front of the woman was a table that seemed to be composed of stones and bone, the thin, almost skeletal hands of the woman resting on this table as she looked right at Harry.

"Who…who are you?" he asked shakily, a part of him somehow _knowing_ it would be an idiot's task, a fool's errand, to try and read this woman's mind for answers.

"Indeed it would, Harry Summers," the woman suddenly replied, her voice as ageless and yet wise-appearing as her appearance gave away; when she noticed Harry's shock, the woman continued, "I am Madame Web, mistress of the clairvoyant arts and someone that has summoned you here to my dimension to give you the answers that Stephen Strange will not."

"Are you insinuating that my mentor is lying to me?" asked Harry, his hands crackling with energy, though he was silenced when Madame Web lifted her hand, summoning a strange red mist that seemed to swallow up the energy that Harry had created.

"I do not insinuate anything, dear child," she chastised him, her voice filled with scorn and a hint of what could have been described as amusement as she looked to Harry. "I am merely here to give you the answer to your dilemma: you wondered why you were sought after, coveted, you might say, by so many from so many different worlds, did you not?"

"I…I guess so," Harry sighed, clenching his hands into fists as he tried to dispel the energy around his hands; to his shock, he couldn't do it, but the most he could do was force a shimmer on the energy around his hands as though it was a bad television signal.

"Impressive," Madame Web remarked, lifting her hand once more; this time, she dispelled the dark energy all too easily as she explained the situation to Harry, "But pointless: as he himself has noted on several occasions, the powers of the Sorcerer Supreme are easily dwarfed by my own; however, I am not your enemy, Harry Summers; I am here to _warn_ you of the answer to your question. Once it is given, you must be ready to accept the consequences that come with such knowledge."

"If this knowledge is so dangerous, then why are you allowing me to know it?" asked Harry, slightly unnerved and slightly concerned by the way that Madame Web was referring to the outcome of the question that he wanted answered.

He _did_ want an answer, but, from the way that she was talking about this, it was clear to Harry that this was no Trelawney: she wasn't someone that made things up. Her words, her predictions and her powers; all were to be truthful…but was Harry ready for such knowledge?

Madame Web seemed only too willing to answer his question, "I am allowing you to know of this because it is my choice that you are ready, but you yourself must choose if you are willing to accept the consequences of your actions. Knowledge of the future is a dangerous thing; many have tried to change it, including you yourself once before…and even more have been driven into madness by knowing that which they were not prepared to know."

The warning was heard and it was understood, but again, Harry was faced with the dilemma that he may not be ready to know of the future: if he was, then why wouldn't Dr Strange tell him about this?

The last time someone had kept a secret from him, he'd discovered a darker side to himself and chosen to fall into despair only to be brought out of the darkness by the same person. Then there was the secret concerning the Horcrux and how others had known of it and yet nobody had told him about this; or what about the biggest secret he'd encountered so far, which was the secret that Lily and James weren't his parents?

Yeah, that secret had _really_ changed his life…but, if what Madame Web was saying was true, then this secret, the one that she had decided he was ready to know as long as he was willing to accept the consequences: this secret was bigger than big and clearly badder than bad.

The answer was pretty easy, "Yes, I am ready to know…but, if you brought me here, then…could you…"

"Bring the one that shares your psychic bond to share this fate?" asked Madame Web, Harry then aware of a spiral of the same dark energy used by the strange woman appearing next to him and, from within, Hermione appeared, Harry moving to put his arms around her as she seemed to recognise his presence. "Easily."

"Harry?" asked Hermione, Harry now holding her carefully as he nodded in response to her query, "Where…what is this place?"

"Some sort of uber-psychic dimension," Harry explained, indicating the woman as he added, "That's Madame Web: she brought me here and said that there's something that I'm apparently _ready_ to know about, but I didn't want to face whatever it was without you here."

"But we're not supposed to have knowledge of the future," Hermione argued, though she felt a small amount of relief in knowing that Harry had chosen not to face this alone. "The backlash from such knowledge can…"

"Can drive people into madness by knowing that which they were not prepared to know," Harry agreed, tightening his hold on his girlfriend, "I know: but this is something that, according to her, even Dr Strange is keeping from us and I think it's about time that people stop keeping so many secrets from me: Hermione, I choose to know this and I choose to share this with you. What we do from here on in will be our decision and, as long as you're here with me, I know that I _won't_ go insane from knowing this."

The revelation that their trusted mentor was keeping this secret from them seemed to be enough, but, once again, Hermione felt relieved at how Harry was telling her that he wanted her here to share in this moment, for good or for ill, no matter what the outcome.

Giving him a nod of encouragement, she whispered, "Thank you, Zenith."

"You're welcome, Codex," Harry laughed, before he held her close as he faced Madame Web, his eyes filled with fire as he told her, "We're ready."

"Then bear witness to your answer, Harry Summers," Madame Web told him, lowering her red glasses and revealing a pair of sharp yellow-coloured eyes that seemed to bore into the core of Harry's soul, the edges of her eyes glowing with mystical fire while, across from her, Harry gasped suddenly as he and Hermione felt a powerful sensation of dread and fear enter their minds, the dread followed by an image that, as Hermione had told him and Harry had predicted, would change everything…

_**Vision Start**_

_Harry and Hermione wandered across what looked like a large desolate desert, a searing heat shining down on them and around them, a sound of…actually, there was no sound. No nothing; looking around, Harry saw what looked like sparse buildings on the horizon and, every so often, blackened trails that looked like they'd once been tracks of some vehicle or maybe even some beast's footprints._

"Where is this?" _asked Harry, his words coming out, though only Hermione could hear him._

"I…I don't know," _Hermione replied, keeping close to Harry as she added, _"But there's something…something familiar about it; like…ruins."

_Being Hermione, Harry realised that she was right; the blackness around them suddenly revealed ruined buildings and crumbling remains while the searing heat then gave way through its haze to reveal a rusted, broken sign in front of them, a sign that had horror in Hermione's eyes while Harry looked confused and in denial:_

XAVIER INSTITUTION FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

"The Mansion?" _asked Harry, moving through the remains of what was their home, _"How? What sort of trick is this, Web?"

'_It is no trick,_' _Madame Web's voice answered, before Harry and Hermione found themselves being sent through a whirlwind of the dark energy commanded by the psychic; when it cleared, Hermione actually smiled when she saw the same searing heatwave-like area, but this time, they were standing in front of an upright, fully-built, but apparently well-guarded building they knew very well._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_The school appeared to look the same, but, as she looked closer, Hermione noticed heavily-fortified barbed wire fences, electrical gates that seemed charged with an energy that looked familiar, but, through her shock, she couldn't figure out the how or the where. The Black Lake, which had once been a boundary to the school, was now a frozen lake with several spires and what appeared to be metallic skeletons of ships and planes frozen in time and destruction._

_The Forbidden Forest now had the same wire-like defences and signs of death and mutilation all over the place; even though they were trapped in a vision, Harry and Hermione could still hear sounds of guttural roaring and screams that made Hermione cringe while Harry closed his eyes. What sort of…of…Apocalypse were they being shown?_

'If this is the outside,' _thought Harry as they walked up the path towards the school, '_I shudder to think what the inside looks like.'

_He soon got his answer when the main entrance of Hogwarts came into view, but, instead of grandeur and a sense of home, there was something about it that didn't seem homely; instead, there were two large, towering behemoths that appeared to be made of metal, a pair of blood-red optics staring from within the heads of the metallic creatures. As for the grand oak doors, they were now replaced by pure crystal and engraved with a symbol: a letter Z with four dark-appearing animals set around it: a dragon, a serket or giant scorpion, what looked like a deformed horse-like creature with leathery wings – a Thestral – and finally, as though to encourage the darkness, there was a werewolf._

"What happened to Hogwarts?" _asked Hermione, Harry shaking his head as he looked to the school, though he had to gather every ounce of his courage as he heard more screams and sounds of battle and bloodshed coming from within._

_Once more without answers, Harry felt the energy gather around them and, this time, they were dropped off in what looked like a large remake of a Gladiator's pit, the edge of the pit lined with live magical plants and defences that would make Harry cringe. What made it worse was the sight of Dementors and larger, fiercer dark-cloaked creatures that Hermione explained were Lethifolds guarding the entrances to the arena. Suddenly, before any questions could be asked, Harry saw one side of the arena opening and, from inside, there came a large, heavily-armoured, black figure with a blood-red cloak billowing behind them, the face of the creature hidden by a hood and cowl that seemed to resemble the face of Death himself._

_Across from this armoured figure, Hermione nearly choked on her own sobs when she saw a child, barely older than twelve, being thrown into the arena, the child's screams running through her, though they were made worse when the child screamed at the figure, "No, Master: please, I'm sorry: please don't punish me; I'll do anything, I swear."_

"_I spent my entire life," the armoured figure growled, the tone of his voice holding a malice that would have frightened even Voldemort and Darth Vader combined into submission, "Rebuilding our society into this utopia and now I hear talk of rebellion, of injustice against the world where homo superior is now homo supremia; tell me, my daughter, do you not enjoy being the Princess over all?"_

"Daughter?" _asked Hermione, Harry sharing her sickness as he saw the armoured figure lift his hand, the air above him crackling with mystical energy while the girl continued to beg._

"_This," growled the armoured being, "Is the price that you pay for upsetting the balance of the One Kind: we mutants were freaks, but now we master the world…_I _master the world: it is because of _ME_ that you even exist to have your power. But now, if you will not keep your loyalty to me, to your own Father, then you can join the rest of humanity where they belong: bound in the deepest pits of hell's domain for eternity! You are no mutant, child, you are, and always will be, a traitor!_"

_Harry and Hermione turned their heads away as the energy summoned by the armoured figure was released, the scream of the child echoing in the ears of the two magi-mutates as they tried not to look, but something inside Harry told him straight: he must._

_Glancing to the armoured figure once more, Harry listened as he addressed the crowd, "For a long while now, I have kept the peace for mutants everywhere; humans are no longer our threat, they are now our slaves! Any that deny this Regime, this paradise, they are the true traitors to our kind. As High Councillor of the One Kind, I command you to go out there, flush out those who are pathetically weak and human-loving and bring them to their knees! Now go and spread the warning to all: that I, the Magus Maxima, am coming for them!"_

_A cheer exploded around Harry and Hermione and the last thing that they saw was the same Z-shaped symbol on the ground of the arena where this warrior, this Magus Maxima, had murdered his own child._

_**Vision End**_

Fear gripped Harry's chest as he looked up at Madame Web, his voice weakened by his shock as he asked, "What…what was the point…in showing…showing me that?"

"To warn you of your future," explained Madame Web, her words filled with the same cryptic feeling as before, "If you do not bring about the peace in your own way, then that will happen."

"And how does my helping stop some armoured freak from…"

"Harry!"

Hermione's scream alerted Harry to the fear that his bonded could feel; looking to her, he asked, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Your suit; change into it."

Obliging her, Harry summoned the Mystic Arts and switched from civilian attire to his X-Teen attire, Hermione's fear now growing as she looked to Harry's chest. Following her gaze, Harry's eyes widened with terror when he saw where Hermione was looking: she was looking at his chest area, the communicator where Harry kept hidden with a specifically-designed badge.

A golden-letter Z; it may have been black and it may have been sharper, but there was no denying it;

"That monster…" Harry gasped, "That…High Councillor…the Magus Maxima…"

He looked to Madame Web, though the mysterious woman only waved her hand, summoning a whirlwind of her dark energy to send Harry and Hermione back;

But Harry couldn't stop his last words coming out…

"It…it was me!"

**Chapter 10 and there's a cliffhanger for the ages: a vision of dark destruction, fear and apparent mutant supremacy, and Harry's the one responsible: how is that possible and can he cheat fate for a second time?**

**Also, does this vision have anything to do with Magneto's mysterious magical ally?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: In an attempt to calm his fears, Harry, the X-Teens and their companions celebrate Halloween with a party where Harry makes a tough decision; also, Harry has a talk with Stephen about the Magus Maxima and discovers what his final power really is;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: The idea for the vision came from the game **_**Injustice: Gods Among Us;**_** given one of the character's in that game's story, it seemed like a fun angle to explore; all thanks go to the original creators;**


	11. Stephen's Secret

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**HarryPotter'sCharmedTwilight: All I'm going to say to that is if you want to know more, then Wiki them; however, I will say this much: the Cajun is Wolverine's nickname for Gambit;**

**Penny is wise: Maybe, maybe so, but you never know what could happen, especially where one like Harry is concerned;**

**StormyFireDragon: I'm about to make that request possible, Storm: all it takes is the right sort of encouragement;**

"_That monster…" Harry gasped, "That…High Councillor…the Magus Maxima…it…it was me!"_

Chapter 11: Stephen's Secret

Jean, Scott, Stephen, Sirius, Remus, Logan and Charles were in a mix of shock and disbelief when Harry's left hand twitched, showing that he was awake, before he opened his eyes and looked back up at them. For a moment, nobody said anything and, when Hermione opened her eyes, the silence only seemed fit to continue as Harry moved across the room and held Hermione, Jean and Scott sharing a worried glance as they noticed the tremors of their son's body.

Stephen, sharing a glance with Charles, received a nod of unspoken agreement from the X-Mentor before he addressed his young apprentice, "Harry…Hermione…are…are you two all right?"

"Stephen," Harry replied, his voice surprisingly calm despite the tremors of his body, "Have I ever asked you for anything?"

"In the month and a half that I've been training and guiding you?" asked Stephen, before he shook his head, "Never, Harry: why do you ask?"

"Would…" Harry glanced once to Sirius before he returned his attention to his mentor, "Would you ever lie to me?"

"No," Stephen answered instantly, now sharing the worry that was felt by Scott and Jean, though from the worried glances shared between the others, the worry was almost leaking out of them. Drawing himself to his full height, Stephen then asked, "Harry…your mind: were you spoken to by one Cassandra Web?"

"Yes," Harry answered, his voice still calm as Hermione seemed content to soothe him with deft strokes over his black hair; however, Harry was far from calm as he then added, "And she…she showed me a glimpse of a future…of…_my_ future."

"The future is not set in stone, Harry," Charles explained, actually having to fight to resist the temptation to read his honorary nephew's mind, "We are constantly changing it not with our actions, but our choices and the battles that we face. You, more than any of us here, are a perfect example of that."

"What did she show you, kiddo?" asked Sirius, clearly moving towards the question that the others were trying to avoid.

For a long moment, Harry said nothing; instead, he ground his hand into his fist and seemed to glance to each and every member of the room: he didn't need to read their minds to know that they knew something he didn't. But what he'd seen thanks to Madame Web…it was…it was too terrifying to think, let alone believe in.

Lifting his head, Harry looked to each of his friends and family, his hand now being held by Hermione as she shared in his fear, anxiety and shock, her free hand wrapped protectively and supportively around his waist. Deep inside his mind, Harry heard her voice, '_They have a right to know; if anyone can help us avoid what we saw, it's Dr Strange and the X-Men._'

'_I know you're right with what you say, Codex,_' Harry replied, shivering slightly as he still felt like he could see the image of that wasteland, the Roman-style amphitheatre and the execution performed by that monster, the Magus Maxima…by _him_.

'_That wasn't you, Zenith,_' Hermione assured him, the very mention of his name making Harry feel dead inside, '_That was someone that couldn't control the power and fell to darkness, to forces like Magneto and Dumbledore and Voldemort. That _wasn't_ the hero and future X-Commander that I fell in love with._'

Harry knew that her words spoke truth, but still, the screaming, the energy and the distant sound of his elder self's cold voice made him feel sick to his stomach; the fact that he would, he _could_ become heartless enough to kill a member of his own family without any remorse or regret. And, what made it worse was that when she'd begged him to spare her, the girl in question had addressed him not as Father, but as Master, the one thing that Harry had always held a loathing against because of how it made him think of himself as a Voldemort double.

Finally, as her words settled into his mind, Harry took a deep breath, took Hermione's hand in his own as though he was trying to channel her strength and, keeping his eyes on his friends, Harry glanced to Stephen before he asked, "All right, since you won't lie to me, tell me this: who is the Magus Maxima and what does he have to do with me?"

Silence returned to the room as Stephen's eyes widened, as did the eyes of Sirius and Remus while some of the X-Men looked confused; Charles, however, just looked puzzled before he glanced once to Stephen and, seeing the troubled look in the eyes of the Sorcerer Supreme, seemed to understand that this was something of high importance.

Stephen, meanwhile, looked into the sparkling emerald-green eyes of his apprentice, seeing wisdom, strength and a determination to get the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth out of this conversation. Now, at least, the Sorcerer Supreme could understand the reason for Madame Web's out-of-body experience with the Class Five mutant, though he didn't like how she'd apparently revealed the legacy that Harry was set to inherit. On the other hand, he had always said that her powers dwarfed his own and now, it seemed, was one of those times: showing Harry his future, keeping him in such a state that he required the comfort of his girlfriend and, on top of all that, revealing the fact that Harry _was_ the Magus Maxima.

How else would he know that mantle?

Cassandra Web didn't do things by half and, for her to reveal that Harry's future involved the Magus Maxima left no doubt in Stephen's mind that his apprentice was indeed the heir and recipient of said magical potential and mutagenic powers.

Rising from his seat, Stephen moved to the windows of the office before he seemed to stare out at the distant sunset, his eyes watching the reds and blues of the skyline turn into a fiery vision of beauty before he heaved a sigh and, catching Harry's line of sight in the window, Stephen began his explanation. "The Magus Maxima, as his name suggests, is the single most powerful sorcerer in the world, one whom, I am not afraid to say, is more powerful than me: once, there was a sorcerer who had true power and could make magic itself do its bidding. His name, as you may know, Harry, was Myrridin Emrys, or Merlin Ambrosias to give him his real name."

"Wow," Hermione gasped, a part of her old mannerism rearing its head as she asked, "How come I've never read anything about the Magus Maxima?"

"Because there are those who believe him to be a mere legend," explained Sirius, his words calm as he watched Harry, "Being a member of House Black, I had access to some of the more archaic beliefs of the world and the legend of the Magus Maxima was one of those legends. If I remember correctly," he added, now glancing to Stephen, "The Magus Maxima was also, apparently, the first to bear the title that Harry, Hermione and Remus hold of Magi-Mutate or Magical Mutant, isn't that right?"

"The Magus Maxima _was_ the First," Stephen explained, his voice now held by an air of knowledge that Harry and Hermione knew from their own lessons. "He was the first true sorcerer supreme, the first mutant and the first to defend the notions of good and evil; however, after Emrys died, there were some that claimed to have gained the power of the Magus Maxima and use it for both sides. Yet, the only true way that a power like his could be claimed was through three things: first, and foremost, the Magus Maxima can only be confirmed and empowered by the blade of kings, or Excalibur to give it the true name."

"Second, the Magus Maxima is born of both worlds: mutant and magical, a half-powered half-breed with more power than either side. And finally, and this is the one that caught out the ones that called themselves the new Magus Maxima; third and finally, the Magus Maxima had a power unlike any other mutant: a power so strong that he became a final First: the First Class Five."

"What was this power?" asked Hermione, knowing that Harry was listening even if he wasn't paying attention to Stephen physically.

"It was once known as the Ultimate Power," Stephen explained, "Neither good nor evil, but power in its purest form and, as a symbol of that power, it was bonded with the power and magical ability of the greatest sorcerers. It's known as Magikinesis, which literally means one whom is able to make magic obey his every whim and desire: Merlin had it, his descendant, one Godric Gryffindor, had it and now, it seems, if Madame Web is correct, then you have it, Harry."

"Magikinesis," Harry whispered, remembering the overpowering energy that had been built up by his future self. "And it can allow you to do…anything; anything at all?"

"The laws of magic and sorcery are out of the window with this power," Stephen explained, his eyes noticing Harry's discomfort: what had Web shown him? Turning to face his young student, Stephen continued with his explanation, "But this confirmation also gives us a reason for one such as Magneto to come after you, Harry: with the Magus Maxima on his side, the world of mutants ruling over humans is that much closer."

'_And that's probably the world we saw in that vision,_' Hermione added to Harry, though she kept the words between the two of them as she held his hand, '_Which means we've already changed the future by taking ourselves away from Magneto and beating his challenge._'

'_Evil Nutcases 101, Hermione,_' Harry remarked dryly, '_Sick megalomaniacs never give up: two words, Kitten; Tom Riddle._'

'_But that doesn't mean you'll give in to evil,_' Hermione argued, though she did glance towards Stephen as she explained, '_Your too good to fall for evil's temptations, no matter what sort of power you have: clearly, from the way he's talking, Stephen's suspected that you were the Magus Maxima for some time. If I was you, I'd confirm this with him, but don't lose your faith in his beliefs: remember that you have wizards and mutants on your side…not to mention that you have me as well, Harry. More than anyone else, I won't let the darkness take you._'

'_Thanks, Mione,_' Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he glanced to Stephen himself as he asked, "Have…have you had suspicions about me, Stephen? About me being the…the Magus Maxima?"

"Yes," Stephen answered, "Ever since your parents asked me to help protect you, I've had a suspicion that you were the new Magus Maxima: then, when I saw your elder self, I felt it again, but stronger this time. And, throughout your training, your will, your resolve and your heart have never changed ways from doing whatever you feel must be done for your task to be a success. These are all traits of the Magus, but, more importantly, they are signs of a warrior, a leader and a true member of the X-Men, as I'm sure your parents, Logan and Charles will agree with me."

"Not just them," Remus added, moving to Harry and taking his cub's hands in his own, "You used a mix of magic and mutant power to help cure me of the curse inside me and risked your own life to protect those that meant so much to you. Some would call that reckless, even dangerous, but me, I call it a heart of good and a will of steel that can never be beaten, no matter who or what stands in your way."

"Alpha's right there, kid," Logan added, tapping his forehead with one finger as he explained, "You unlocked the mysteries of my past and help answer questions that have been bugging me for as long as I've been alive. You also helped the team in a dangerous situation out on Liberty Island though you were younger and inexperienced; you led the team just as good as your old man would."

"I'd make some sort of remark back to Logan about the old man part," Scott chuckled, earning a smile from his son, "But he's also right: this power, this destiny, it's always been a part of you: from the moment your Mother had the power of the Phoenix inside her and it…conceived you, I always felt that you _would_ be different. I mean, we've faced some real megalomaniacs in our time and some tough challenges, but you, Harry, you are one all-powerful that I am proud to call my son and prouder still to stand beside when the time comes."

"Your life and your destiny touch many people and many parties," Stephen informed Harry, picking up the conversation once more, "But the fate of the Magus Maxima is not for one person to have alone: it is for all to bear as one. That is why the title is revered not only as a mutant's calling, but the calling of a wizard; now, I never told you this, Harry, or if I did, I don't recall it. However, a short while ago, I was summoned to represent my people, the members of the Sanctum Sanctorum, amongst the members of the ICW, or the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Let me guess," Harry sighed, returning his gaze to his mentor, "A certain delusional megalomaniac that I left Britain to avoid was behind it, right?"

"He was trying to get you away from Xavier and the X-Men," Stephen explained, keeping his words soft and sweet, "But the authority of the goblin nation as well as President McKinley overrode all choices: I suspect that it is because King Grimscar owes a debt to me, but, nevertheless, you became protected by them and by the President as an American citizen _and_ as my apprentice. However, in the midst of that little meeting, I was asked why I was so intent on protecting you and I revealed my suspicion to them that I believed you to be the Magus Maxima."

"Which only adds to our thoughts about it being Dumbledore that had sent Magneto after Harry," Sirius put in, sharing a look with his pup and noticing that Harry looked almost angered by the fact that Stephen had told others before he'd told him.

"Perhaps," Stephen agreed, "However, when I revealed this, their reaction was…less than unexpected to say the least: it took a command from the Grand Master, Rameses Wulfgarden, to silence the exclamations, but, afterwards, he told me that I was to contact him personally to address this matter. Now, while I am obliged to do so as a member of the ICW, I shall not without the permission of both you and Hermione, Harry: this is a trial that you must oversee yourself and, when you meet Master Wulfgarden, you will be in the presence of the only human power in this world, other than yourself, whose power is greater than my own."

"Stephen," Remus then piped up, drawing everyone's attention to the newest magi-mutate, "If, and I say if because I know that Harry will not accept this so easily, but if Harry is the Magus Maxima, then how do you know he's the right one inside as well as out? You said it yourself that the power of the Magus could be used for evil as well as good."

"And if there is anyone here that believes Harry of all people will use the power for evil, then I ask them to leave now," Stephen answered Remus, countering the argument, "As I said, I was questioned as to the reasons behind my suspicions from Master Wulfgarden and I said, and I used these words exactly: _Harry was conceived by the entity known as the Phoenix and raised in both a magical and meta-humane environment. He was once held in the raptures of darkness, but never truly resorted to that darker nature: if he does possess it, then you all know as well as I do that he shall not be able to use it. I myself have witnessed the forging of a powerful psionic bond with the one whom shares his power and apprenticeship to me and he never once gave into darkness._ Every word that I said there is nothing but pure truth: Harry will _never_ use the darkness and each and every one of us here knows that, even Harry himself."

'_Told you,_' Hermione whispered to Harry, who was slightly awed at how Stephen was doing so much and all for the sake of the friendship that had formed between them in recent weeks.

"Now," Stephen added, moving towards Harry before he kneeled down and, taking Harry's hand in his, he looked into his apprentice's green eyes as he explained, "If Madame Web has seen that you are the Magus, then I can't call it mere speculation any longer; however, for it to be confirmed, we'd need to locate the first item: Excalibur. Once you hold the sword, you'll be able to use the power of Magi-Kinesis and control your powers in any way you desire. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this, Harry, but I needed to be sure for myself and, from what you've said, what you've done and everything you've risked, I should have realised by now that you were ready: please, my friend, my apprentice, forgive me."

"I…I forgive you, Stephen," Harry gulped, shaking slightly as he told them, "But I only do that because I know what he says is true: even with those words, it gives me the confidence to see this through. We can find Excalibur in due time, but, for now, we've got a party to get ready for and a few more training sessions to perform, but, before we leave this where it is for now, I think there's one thing that I should tell you."

"What's that, Harry?" asked Jean, keeping her hand in her husband's as she listened to the bravery and strength in her son's voice.

"When Madame Web showed me the future," Harry explained, feeling Hermione's hand tighten around his as he spoke to the others, "It…it wasn't a vision of goodness…it was a vision of…of evil."

"What sort of evil?" asked Sirius, the shock spreading around the room, though it turned to horror when Harry spoke his next words;

"The end of humanity as we know it kind of evil."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Halloween Night;

It seemed like a night where, just for once, Harry wished that nothing bad would happen: here he was, dressed in a new white tuxedo with a red rose through his lapel, his dark hair combed back and his eyes filled with delight as he stood out on the porch of the mansion, looking out over the garden where floating lanterns – courtesy of Stephen, Sirius and Remus – had been created to resemble pumpkins and floating candelabra. The centre of the garden was open and flattened to form a dance area where the couples could let their hair down. The mansion itself was decorated in a mix of Halloween and general party decorations, the music specially chosen by Storm, Jean, Logan, Harry and Hermione.

Stepping out into the garden itself, Harry heaved a deep sigh and turned back, just in time to see his date and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, step down from the mansion, her own body covered in a sleek ice-blue gown that made her certainly look more beautiful than her pink dress from the Yule Ball had made her look. Offering Hermione his arm, Harry smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before he whispered, "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"I know that you've always said that we have no choice," Hermione explained, fixing Harry's rose with a quick dash of the Mystic Arts, "But if we're going to protect others and deal with what lies ahead, then we have no choice…and I mean that."

"It does mean that we leave everyone else here except for my parents, Logan, Gambit and Stephen," Harry explained, walking onto the dance area as a soft tune began playing over the speakers. As Harry began to guide Hermione through the dances, he continued speaking to her, "Uncle Charles and Stephen already know what we're going to do, but how do I explain this to your parents?"

"You're worrying too much, love," Hermione replied, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips as she added, "We'll be fine: remember, we can have some advantages that they'll never see coming and, from our latest letter, it seems that there's another kind of storm brewing over there."

"Okay," Harry sighed, lifting his head to the sky and, with a whisper of the Mystic Arts, he cleared the heavens of the clouds overhead, revealing a beautiful gibbous moon and a starlit sky. "But for tonight, we enjoy, we honour and we have ourselves a real good time, deal?"

"I will if you will," Hermione agreed, before she let herself be guided and moved by her boyfriend, her head never leaving his chest as they danced the night away. At the side of the area, Harry saw Sirius and Remus smiling proudly, Sirius actually looking pretty good in his new clothes while, close to the mansion, Harry's parents were sharing a teary moment at seeing their son so happy.

As the evening turned into the night, the other members of the X-Men finally decided to get up and join the Mystic Duo on the dancefloor, though Harry and Hermione had to laugh when Gambit tried to get a dance with Kitty and Rogue and wound up with a double helping of black eyes and kicks to the male areas.

"Remind me never to get those two really mad at me," Harry laughed, taking Hermione away from the floor where they managed to acquire a few drinks and a bite to eat.

As they relaxed, Harry was aware of a shadow over his head; lifting his head to the sky, a smile crossed his face when he saw Beast watching from above, the blue-furred mutant leaping down and settling next to the duo as he asked, "Having fun, you two?"

"We always have fun when we're here, Uncle Hank," Harry laughed, though his laughter was also at the image of his godfather dressed in a suit that clashed with the blue fur. Releasing Hermione's arm, Harry moved over towards Beast as he added, "You know, once I control the power of Magi-Kinesis, I should be able to allow you to switch back into a person again…like Iceman and Colossus, I mean."

"A truly generous offer, young Zenith," Beast laughed, though Harry could sense the sadness in him, "But to paraphrase the bard: _What a piece of work is a man! How noble in____reason, how infinite in faculty! In form and moving how express and admirable! In action how like an Angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals!_"

"Huh?" asked Harry, though he didn't see a tear of awe from Hermione at Beast's words.

"I mean to use it to say that I am happy as I am," Beast explained, "I am still a man in form and moving; though I am no angel nor no god, I am still a man: but I do thank you for your consideration."

With that, he was gone and Harry, returning to Hermione, gave a soft smile before he explained to her, "I actually hoped he'd say yes."

"The power that you have will be great, Harry," Hermione explained, caressing his cheek before she kissed his lips as she added, "But sometimes you have to learn that there are people like us who are happy with who and what we are. Hank's just one of those people."

"I guess so," Harry reasoned, taking a drink from his cup as he added, "Come on: now's as good a time as any to spill the beans."

Leading Hermione to the centre of the garden, Harry amplified his voice and called out to the others, "Hey…guys; if I could just have everyone's attention for a moment? Thank you," he added as the others moved to join him and Hermione on the central area. Taking Hermione's hand in his, Harry explained, "Lately, I've been feeling a sense of confusion enter my thoughts and, after talking about it with Hermione, I've come to a decision. It's not an easy one, but, I hope that with my parents' help, as well as Dr Strange, Logan and Gambit as well as you guys, you can help me sort things out before I put this decision into effect."

"What decision might that be, Harry?" asked Sirius, his words hurting Harry as he knew that this would hurt Sirius: after all, it meant that the two of them would be separated and unable to be as close as they had been since leaving Grimmauld Place.

But, if Harry wanted to avoid his dark destiny as the destroyer of humanity and overlord of the one true kind in the world – a destiny that he knew would _never_ come about as he wasn't into the biased propaganda and discrimination – but, if such changes were to be made, then this had to be done.

"It's a tough one," Harry explained, tightening his hold on Hermione's hand before he glanced to his friends and his family, the eyes of his Mother widening as though she had picked up on his thoughts.

Though he wasn't a telepath, Sirius and Remus also seemed to get the message as Remus asked, "Harry…are you trying to say that…that you're…you're going to do what I think you are?"

"Yes Alpha," Harry sighed, sharing one more glance with the X-Teens before he made his announcement;

"Hermione and I have decided that it's time for us to return to Hogwarts!"

**Chapter 11 and a real big announcement there; it seems that the X-Teens are Hogwarts-bound, but how is this supposed to change fate?**

**Also, can Harry avoid the darker side of his destiny or will the vision come true?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The X-Teens meet Harry's old friends and enemies at Hogwarts; there's a confrontation when a Mystic Master meets an annoying Toad and Harry has an encounter with Dumbledore to learn the truth; also, a hatchet is buried when Harry shares his secret with one whom has ghosts to lay to rest;**

**Please Read and Review…**


	12. Return to Hogwarts

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: I guess it was a bit informative, wasn't it, Storm? Hopefully, when the time comes to write the part where Harry gains the power, I'll find it just as easy;**

_Though he wasn't a telepath, Sirius and Remus also seemed to get the message as Remus asked, "Harry…are you trying to say that…that you're…you're going to do what I think you are?"_

"_Yes Alpha," Harry sighed, sharing one more glance with the X-Teens before he made his announcement;_

"_Hermione and I have decided that it's time for us to return to Hogwarts!"_

Chapter 12: Return to Hogwarts

"Okay, final checks for tomorrow: clothes?"

"Packed away and stored."

"Wands?"

"Attached to holsters on wrists."

"Books?"

"In separate trunk from our clothes and protected by the Mystic Arts."

"Minds?"

"Shielded and enforced through each other's' powers."

"Harry?"

"Not really looking forward to what lies ahead, but knows it's necessary if I'm to achieve my full destiny."

"Hermione?"

"Ready to stand by Harry's side and hoping that we can get back without any major trouble."

"In that case," Stephen laughed, looking to his two apprentices as they stood with their Hogwarts things, both of them actually ready for their last night in the mansion until Christmas time. "I'd say we're all set: now, Logan, Scott, Jean, Remy and I will be waiting for you at 8:30 tomorrow morning downstairs in the Blackbird. The other X-Teens are making their own decisions about coming and Charles has managed to acquire the protections needed from President McKinley to make sure that nobody can touch you; also," he gave a sly grin that Harry actually compared to Sirius when he was making a plan. "We've been given the right to keep the Blackbird on Hogwarts grounds and I'll be using the Mystic Arts to protect it from the anti-electronics ward that is around the school."

"I always did wonder why the school never worked well with electronics," Hermione mused, though she couldn't help but share a glance with her boyfriend as she felt a sense of angst from him across the bond.

"It'll be fine, Hermione," Stephen explained, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder as he added, "And you won't have to worry about any of the others, Harry: while you're in your fifth-year lessons with your classmates, they'll be training with your parents and Gambit and Logan. Also, I hope neither of you are trying to expect that this return to Hogwarts means that you'll be missing your lessons with me."

"Of course not, Dr Strange," Hermione answered, though she did laugh with an almost cheeky air about her as she added, "Or should we start calling you _Professor_ Strange now?"

"Just Dr will do, Hermione," Stephen laughed, "And speaking of doctors, I've offered your parents a protective detail around their home back in Britain if they wish to stay near you until the holiday…but, of course, they said no."

"Because they know that Harry and I will be spending our holiday here at the manor with our friends and family," Hermione finished, earning a nod from Stephen.

"Stephen," Harry then piped up, speaking for the first time since his mentor had actually started preparing them for their return. "What…what exactly will we be doing in regards to trying to find…you know…Excalibur?"

"Through assistance from the goblin nation and constant messages and updates from the American Embassy, we'll be fine," Stephen explained, though he could see that it wasn't just a hunt for the most powerful weapon in the world that was bothering his apprentice. With a soft nod of his head, Stephen added, "You're worried because Dumbledore knows your secret, aren't you?"

"Not…exactly," Harry admitted, looking to Hermione before he explained, "I'm not going to hide that I'm Mum and Dad's son: the school will just have to get used to calling me Harry Summers from now on."

"That's very mature of you, Harry," Stephen remarked, trying to meet the eyes of his apprentice as he asked, "So…if it's not that you're worried about your secret that's got you so sad, then what is it?"

"I'm just remembering the day that Hermione first came here," Harry explained, Hermione's expression softening as she felt his mind touch hers, providing her with the memory of that day, "About what…what our so-called _best friend_ said about us…"

_Flashback Start_

_Raising his own voice, Harry then addressed the matter, "Besides, why would I want to stay in a school where I'm called a liar and a cheat just because I have to risk my neck for some glory-minded individual? No; here I learn things that we don't learn at Hogwarts and I'm also helped to build up my body and my gifts, both with magic and without."_

_"So you've become like him?" asked Ron, suddenly vile in his words as he asked, "A…a lover of freaks and mutants that can barely call themselves human?"_

_"Watch your tongue, bub," Logan growled, releasing his claws as he faced the unwelcome visitors, "You may have to eat your own words later."_

_Ron backed away, trembling furiously as he looked at Logan while, still stunned by Harry's words, Hermione asked, "Would…would I have to be…like you to stay?"_

_"No," Harry answered, knowing that she meant to say would she have to be a mutant. She'd learn the truth if and when she chose to stay, but for now, Harry played the role of his old self almost perfectly, "I mean Sirius isn't a mutant and neither is Remus: plus, the mansion has become like a home and Professor Xavier and his students treat me like they treat each other: like a family."_

_Again Dumbledore flinched at the mention of the word: he was running out of options: did Harry know about his heritage and, if so, did he know about the precautions taken by Dumbledore to ensure that the boy wasn't more powerful than him?_

_No, it was impossible: Harry was nothing more than a little boy that just couldn't die properly and, in due time, Dumbledore would get him back on his side, steal his so-called gifts and then use them to show the entire world just who the real heroes were; namely, he, himself and him alone._

_"Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed, his voice laced with warning, "As your headmaster, I act as loco parentis and that means you must come with me right now and do as you're told; you're being very immat…"_

_A flash of red energy cut Dumbledore off, though it missed his white hair by inches; inside the gates, Scott replaced his glasses before he explained, "Your titles mean nothing over here, Albus Dumbledore and you can stop playing the ignorance game: we know that you know Harry's secret and you now know that he knows it too. Miss…Granger, was it?"_

_"Y-Yes, sir," Hermione answered, earning a smile from Harry; clearly she'd been intimidated by the energy and non-magical power used by his Father. She'd also want to know more about this so-called secret: not because she had a need to know more, but because she wanted Harry to know that, through thick and thin, she'd be there for him as his friend and ally._

_"Professor Xavier and Harry have both offered you a place here," Scott explained, keeping a hand on his son's shoulder as he continued, "You clearly aren't afraid of our little group or what makes us different unlike your…friend there and you're also Harry's best friend. Now, you don't have to be afraid around here: things in America are just a little bit different than the British Ministry's allowances explain, so you won't have to worry about being different yourself. You don't have to ask permission and we can contact your parents if you need their approval, but, for now, we would like it, and I know Harry would like it, if you could come inside and join us here for a while. Think of it as a taster day to see if you can fit in with how Harry will be taught about magic and the like."_

_Harry smiled in amusement at his Father's choice of words: the taster day was like dangling the carrot in front of the horse and, if Hermione needed protecting, especially from the likes of Albus Dumbledore, then Harry was sure that it would be no problem at all for his Uncle Charles to contact APOM – American President of Magic – and have Hermione declared a citizen as well. Similarly, Harry still felt that need: that need to have Hermione close and help her reach her full potential as much as he wanted to reach his: he couldn't explain it, but, once again, the strange call was there and Harry wanted to answer it._

_"Are…are you sure that you don't mind?" asked Hermione, though her eyes looked to Harry more than the others around him._

_"If Sirius is welcome, then anyone is," laughed Harry, earning a chuckle from the others and a ruffle of his black hair from Sirius, before Professor Xavier nodded his head in agreement._

_The gates opened and, as Hermione stepped forwards, she felt her hand being tugged by Dumbledore; the sudden motion surprised her, but not as much as the strange pull that gripped her other hand and pulled her inside the grounds, leaving Dumbledore outside, the gates practically slamming shut. When Hermione was released from the pull, Harry took her hand and, looking into her eyes, he told her, "Trust me, Mione: we're a lot safer in here than we are out there. And yes," he then added, seeing Hermione open her mouth as if to ask a question, "I will tell you my secret: I trust you and you're my best friend."_

_Hermione didn't know why, but she found her lips moving before her mind could catch up with her as she looked into Harry's innocent emerald eyes, "I trust you, Harry."_

_"In that case," Xavier added, "I think it's time that you were leaving, Albus: Harry is here of his own free will and, as you well know, there is next to no chance of him changing his mind now. Oh, and before you consider running off to your Ministry, I feel I should warn you: while you have connections in that authority, I have a relationship and friendship with President McKinley as well as a communication to one user of magic that you do not want to cross."_

_"And why would he be bothered with this?" asked Dumbledore, his words reaching Harry's ears, "Harry is just a boy with exceptional talent: not someone on your level, Charles."_

_"Things change," Harry answered, the use of the words surprising even him as he looked around, taking in his family and friends, "And besides, in here, you have no power over me: you can't, I don't know, cast blood-binding blocks that drain my magic or restrict any additional gifts and, unlike you and the Ministry, Dumbledore, I'm not offended by socialising with mutants."_

_"Always knew you were a freak," Ron growled, Harry shaking his head as he now understood what it had been about Ron's smile of relief that had unnerved him: the boy was only happy to see him because he was clearly expecting some sort of reward._

_"Now," Charles added, indicating the world beyond, "Leave, Albus: and don't bother contacting this estate again; Harry will return to your school when he's good and ready and, even when he does, he'll have the support of my students with him to keep him away from…unnecessary evils."_

_Flashback End_

"We cannot help those whose minds are so narrow that they can't see the woods for the trees," Stephen explained, recognising the memory for what it was. From what he'd learned in his time with the Phoenix Couple – a nickname that had been given to them by Kitty and Rogue – Stephen knew that Harry and Hermione had treated Ron like a friend and almost like a brother, even going as far as forgiving him when he'd turned on Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. To lose such a friend and see that he'd sooner follow the herd then make his own path…it had upset them both and the Sorcerer Supreme could understand why that would distress Harry.

"Ron's not alone in that thought," Hermione piped up, moving to take Harry's hand as she felt his worry, "There are others that can't stand half-blood wizards and Muggleborns; who knows how they'll treat mutants?"

"Though I do feel slightly sorry if a certain ferret decides to try and insult Logan, Peter or Marie," Harry added, a soft smile crossing his face at the thought of his feral honorary uncle and his friends going up against the daddy's boy. "But as I said, it's only _slightly_ sorry."

Hermione chuckled to herself as she shared in Harry's amusement; however, as she looked back to Stephen, she then asked, "Stephen, do you think it's possible that there could be other magi-mutates like us at Hogwarts? I mean, I know there are people with gifts like Tonks' Metamorph ability and the Delacours' Veela transformations, but what about _actual_ mutant abilities?"

"If other mutants are at Hogwarts," Stephen explained, still clutching Harry's shoulder as he addressed the matter, "I know that you two will try your hardest to guide them onto the right path and keep them away from forces like Magneto. However, if you really wished to search for them, I don't think it would be too difficult; not with three Class Five telepaths _and_ the Sorcerer Supreme as well as Logan's superhuman sense of smell. I know he can sometimes smell a mutant and tell them from a normal person; any that you find will, of course, be welcome at our lessons and those of the X-Teens with your parents, Harry."

"A feast would be the most opportune time to look for them, then," Harry reasoned, lifting Stephen's hand from his shoulder before he asked, "Back to the matter at hand, though: too much discrimination could have unforeseen effects on those at Hogwarts and even mutants over in Britain. I mean, Uncle Charles explained about the few over there and that special place…what was it called, Hermione?"

"Muir Island," Hermione answered, "And the managing doctor of the place is a Moira McTaggert, an old friend of Professor Xavier's: if anyone could help any mutants over there, it's her."

"Then we have a plan and a backup in case of emergency," Stephen agreed, moving away to the door as he added, "Now, you two get some sleep: you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Oh, and Harry," he looked towards his young apprentice with as much of an encouraging smile as he could muster, "I wouldn't worry about discovering your true power: you're going back there to be with friends, build a team of your own and find out more about who could have sent Magneto after you. Madame Web's vision, your Magi-Kinesis, your fate as the Magus Maxima and everything else that may divert those tasks: they can all be left to one side for now, okay?"

"Okay, Stephen," Harry sighed, watching as his mentor closed the door to the room that Harry and Hermione shared; sinking down onto his bed, Harry glanced across the room to where Hermione would be sleeping, though his anticipation for tomorrow turned into surprise when Hermione moved from her bed and sat next to him, her arm moving around his waist.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Hermione heaved a deep sigh before she explained, "This will be the last night for a while that we share a room, Harry: there'll be people trying to separate us at Hogwarts and…"

"And you know that I won't let them, Codex," Harry remarked, moving his own arm around Hermione's waist, "Thanks to our bond, both telepathically and psionic-wise, we have the means to continue being with one another no matter how far apart we are. Besides, with the encampment that Stephen will help set up for the X-Teens, we'll be able to spend time together there. And, unless you forget, we can teleport anywhere we want _and_ I do speak Parseltongue: a little touch of the Mystic Arts and some imagination and we'd have ourselves a new dorm down in the Chamber…if you wanted that."

"Sounds just right for us, Zenith," Hermione replied, though she did feel worry as Harry tensed up with the name; meeting his eyes, she added, "It can be changed, you know: the name. I know how it makes you think of what we saw, so, if you want to change it, then you can."

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry sighed, placing a gentle kiss against Hermione's lips before he added, "I know that we're too young for anything too big to happen, but, if you want, you can…sleep with me tonight."

"I was wondering when you'd get the hint," Hermione laughed, before she moved up to the top end of the bed and, when Harry climbed in between the covers, she let her head return to the spot on his shoulder, her arm still wrapped around his waist as both of them spent their last night within the X-Mansion.

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

When the team met down in the underground bunker where the Blackbird was stored the next morning, Harry felt a little better than he had done before he'd gone to sleep with his girlfriend in his arms; he didn't know why, but it was like something had, literally, crept into his head and ensured he would have fun at Hogwarts. No dangers; no threats; no excuses, just them, their friends, his family and a whole new adventure that lay ahead of them.

As the appointed time came around, Harry looked around the hangar, taking in every detail and every little insignificant point so that his mind held a clear image of the surrounding area. This, according to Nightcrawler – who had trained Harry and Hermione in teleportation since the Liberty Island incident – was an essential thing to remember for teleporting: if you couldn't see where you were going, then you needed a clear-enough vision of the target, which was probably why Stephen was so good at it. He could teleport with that Mystic Aura of his to any point on the planet and he never, or if he did, it was very rare, but he never missed.

Finally, Harry heard the door to the hangar open and, from the other side, he smiled when he saw his parents, Logan, Gambit, Dr Strange, Charles and only _two_ of the four X-Teens that they'd come to know as their friends. Marie and Bobby, both of whom were dressed in their black X-uniforms, looked somewhere between tired and a little anxious about what lay ahead.

"Where are Peter and Kitty?" asked Harry as the group approached, "I thought the team were going together?"

"Who says we're not, Harry?" asked a young voice from behind, surprising Harry as he saw Kitty and Peter phase through the roof, no doubt on some last-minute retrieval of something important. When Kitty touched the ground, she added, "Sorry we were late, but we wanted to give you this."

Holding out her hand, Kitty handed Harry a small gold neck-chain with the symbol of the X-Men – a letter X within a fully-formed circle – at its base; at the same time, Peter handed one to Hermione, though his, Harry noticed, was made of the same material as Peter himself: osmium.

"How did you make that?" asked Harry, tying his own chain around his neck while Hermione 'cheated' and tied hers with telekinesis.

"It was my idea, Harry," Charles explained, indicating the two chains, "Yours is designed to look like gold, but it's actually made from adamantium, which Logan was kind enough to donate while Colossus used his metal, osmium, to create Hermione's."

"With a little help from Stephen for the whole extraction part of it," Logan added, rubbing at his knuckles with a look of disgruntled pain, "It didn't hurt as much as being infused with it, but we created them so that you'd have a constant link with us in the school. Thanks to the enhancements, they're indestructible, can only be removed by you two and, on top of that, through Stephen's little magic trick, they also protect you from spell-fire when your powers fail you."

"Speaking of magic," Harry added, realising who was missing from this little farewell party, "Where's everyone else? Sirius, Remus, Hank, Ororo and the Grangers; where are they?"

"They've gone to help the Grangers settle a business in the town," Charles explained, smiling to himself when he noticed a saddened look cross Harry's face, "But I will tell them that you said goodbye; or, better yet, you can tell them yourselves as those pendants aren't just protective, they also allow communication with anyone that you have clear in your mind."

"Which is how we'll be able to keep an eye on you if anything goes wrong," added Scott, though he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride towards his son's bravery: Harry was prepared to face the demons of his past in order to deal with the nightmare of his future.

"Now," Stephen added, "If everyone's ready, we can get on-board: it'll take us an hour or so to reach Hogwarts and, with the time difference, you'll be pretty tired as it is."

"One hour to get there and five hours ahead of our time," Hermione mused, adding it all up in that big brain of hers as she explained, "So by the time we get there, it'll be…around three-o-clock this afternoon: perfect, just in time for dinner, as they say."

"And just in time for trouble as well," Harry muttered, but thankfully, only Hermione heard him as the group of friends and family moved onto the Blackbird, Harry giving one last farewell wave to Charles before he opened his mind and told him, '_Thanks for everything, Uncle Charles._'

'_You are most welcome, Harry,_' Charles replied, smiling with an air of sadness as he actually realised how much he was going to miss his young friend, '_See you at Christmas._'

Harry just returned the smile as the rear door to the Blackbird closed up, which meant that it was time for Harry to take his seat, which, of course, was next to Hermione while Jean and Scott took the controls of the Blackbird.

They were now on their way back to Hogwarts…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The flight to Hogwarts was eerily similar to the train ride on the Hogwarts Express as far as Harry was concerned, though the young mutant couldn't help but wonder how, in the case of the Blackbird, they were meant to locate Hogwarts. When a Muggle looked at it from outside, all they saw was a run-down building and they didn't even notice the Hogwarts Express: all right, they had Stephen, Harry and Hermione to help them see it, but still: how were the X-Men and the X-Teens meant to see it?

"Already taken care of, Harry," Stephen explained from his seat in front of Harry, the young wizard slightly surprised as he realised his mentor must have read his mind. To which, Stephen assured him, "No, I haven't read your mind: I just know that you've been wondering about that since you made the decision to return to Hogwarts three days ago: to answer what you've been wanting to ask for all that time, I had Charles help me place a small trace of the Art inside the minds of Scott, Logan, Gambit, Peter, Bobby, Marie and Kitty: Jean didn't need it because her psychic skills are empowered by the Phoenix, which can see through pretty much any hidden disguise. Also, while the school itself may be hidden from Muggles, as you call them, the minds and senses of the people within them…are not."

"So you allowed them to see the school?" asked Hermione, earning a nod from Stephen as Hermione laughed, "I think we know some pureblood bigots that are going to have a field-day when we arrive at the school."

"Let them try to challenge my family," Harry insisted, drawing out his vibranium claws as he explained, "I've been dying for a reason to use these again for some time. If anyone insults my friends _or_ my family, then they may yet find that appearances really _can_ be deceiving."

"Hey, hey," Scott called out from the front end of the Blackbird, "Calm down back there, Harry: if there is any trouble, I expect you to leave it to us to handle; remember, we're not only representing Americana, but we're also representing the Mansion and, as one of the senior mentors of the mansion, I know that your Uncle Charles would want your Mother and I to help you settle in _without_ any trouble…okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Harry sighed, leaning back in his seat while he also retracted his claws as he muttered, "But the first chance I get to use these on anyone that upsets one of these guys or, God forbid, Hermione, I _will_."

"I heard that," chorused Logan and Hermione, though Harry didn't react to the news: his return wouldn't stop him from being the protective, saving-people-thing cursed teen that he always had been.

_Especially_ not when those that could be targeted were members of his own family.

'I lost my parents once…I won't lose them again.'

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

As the majority of the student body of Hogwarts were moving off towards their next lesson, the calm and dreary environment of the school was suddenly overshadowed by a huge sonic boom that rocked the windows and the walls of the ancient citadel, startling some of the purebloods who stupidly thought that the school was under attack. However, to those in the know, their eyes were suddenly turned towards the windows and outer perimeter of the school where, in every magical user's eyes, an _impossible_ event was taking place.

A huge, sleek, jet-black aeroplane was turning around over the edge of the forest, thankfully and gratefully missing Hagrid's hut in the process, before it settled down on the edge of the Great Lake, a loading ramp extending downwards from the rear of the large vehicle.

Caught in as much awe as they were at the moment, the students and staff alike all moved to the edge of the area where the jet had landed, though some were brave enough to stand at the front of the crowd that had gathered, which was how a loud, nails-on-a-chalkboard-level-of-annoying voice cried out, "What is this…this _thing_ doing on Ministry grounds? Muggles aren't welcome here and should not be able to bring their…_things_ onto magical ground."

"They shouldn't and yet they still are," a male voice answered from the front of the group that had suddenly emerged from the vehicle; to the students of the school, the owner of the voice was a tall man with dark hair that had a streak of white and deep green eyes that, for a moment, made people think of the Boy-Who-Lived. But this man, who was clearly in his thirties or maybe older, was _no_ Harry Potter: he was dressed in a black suit with a flowing red cape held together by gold clasps and a strange medallion around his neck.

While the students were confused as to the presence of this man, the staff _weren't _as was obvious when Headmaster Dumbledore finally managed to make his way through and, facing the man, demanded, "Leave here now, Stephen: you are not welcome on British soil!"

"Au contraire, Headmaster," a second voice, this one also male, answered and this time, a gasp spread amongst the students as a taller, slightly healthier-looking, devoid-of-glasses and strong-looking Harry James Potter appeared next to the tall man. The only way that the students recognised him was the eyes as it seemed that his infamous lightning-bolt scar was no longer on his forehead. Standing with the taller man, Harry smiled as he added, "As of midnight this morning, my company and I are all under the protections of the American Embassy of Mystics _and_ the Goblin Empires of Europe: hello to you all; it's been a while."

"H-Harry?" asked Neville Longbottom, one of the few that had made it to the front of the crowd.

"Yes, Neville," Harry replied, lifting his hand before he gave an honourable bow that, for some, was a little over the top as Harry added, "Harry Alex Summers, student of Hogwarts, Gryffindor fifth-year and apprentice to the Sorcerer Supreme at your humble service."

"Lies!" The annoying voice from before snapped, which gave Harry his first introduction to a dumpy-looking witch that made him think of an overweight toad waiting on a fly, though there had to be some mistake in the identity as there was _no toad_ in existence that would wear a flowery pink cardigan and speak with such a high-pitched voice. "The Sorcerer Supreme is a high-class criminal of the Ministry and a liar: he is unworthy of the title as he is one of the filth that all Muggles are: there's no-one better out there than the Ministry and, as Senior Undersecretary, I, Dolores Umbridge, order you to leave and take this…_lying little brat_ with you!"

"How about no?" asked Harry, keeping his distance from the toad as he had a distinct impression that she was going to be trouble.

"Then you will be arrested, Potter!" Umbridge snarled, though her choice in words should have been better chosen as, at that same moment, a red beam flew over Harry's head and landed just inches from where Umbridge had been moving towards Harry.

"Touch him and you will regret it," Scott warned the woman, appearing next to Harry as did Hermione and the rest of the X-Teens; facing Dumbledore, Scott then added, "You were made aware of his return two days ago, Dumbledore: now tell this…this mutant-wannabe to leave my son alone…_or else_ next time, I won't miss."

"Son?"

The word seemed to echo around the school's student and staff body, though Harry, as he looked to his Father, actually felt like laughing when he felt not one, but _two_ distinct minds touching his own. Though he'd never felt either mind before, he recognised both of them from their signatures: one was that of Albus Dumbledore, which seemed to be laced with a thought to abandon or, even worse, turn on the X-Men, which Harry _easily_ overpowered. However, it was the second mind, which was neither intrusive nor aggressive, but shocked more than anything, and it was this mind that shocked Harry as it belonged to the _last_ person he'd expect to feel those kinds of thoughts from.

One Professor Severus Snape.

'_Mum,_' Harry mentally whispered while Scott, Stephen and Logan moved to protect their ward, '_Do you know Professor Snape from Lily's childhood?_'

'_I know him…and he knows me,_' Jean answered, following her son's mental scans and, like him, she too felt the mind of Severus Snape, '_Don't let him into your head, Harry, but do let him know that if he wants to talk, then you are willing to listen._'

Agreeing with his Mother's point, Harry calmly brushed against the mind of the one Professor that he never would have been civil towards before all this happened and, without showing aggression, he addressed the man, '_Professor Snape; don't react, just please listen: what I've just said and what my Father's just said are both true: I know that you may hate me for doing this, but please, if you want to talk, then we can talk. For now, you need to know this: I was never James Potter's son or Lily's, but I _am_ the son of someone that knew her well…and misses her just as much as I do. If you agree to a meeting, then…clear your throat; I'll hear it._'

There was a long and awkward moment, but, amongst the whispers and disbelieving expressions, Harry heard it; a low clearing of the throat as well as a soft voice that actually whispered back to him, '_I agree…I never hated you…I hated what you…reminded me of…so thank you…for this chance…Harry._'

'It must be weak because of my defences,' Harry thought, before he directed his attention back to the matter at hand, namely the fact that the Umbridge woman was now pointing a wand at Stephen while Logan, clearly in a desire to protect his cub, had shown his claws.

"Make a move, you stupid bitch," Logan hissed, lifting his claws to show Umbridge that he wasn't afraid of her, "I'm begging you."

"Wolverine, back off!" Scott instructed, his eyes on Umbridge and Dumbledore as he added, "Now, since we've drawn a crowd, I suppose introductions are in order, wouldn't you say, Albus?"

"Freaks like you aren't welcome on these grounds!" Umbridge snarled, though she screamed again when it was Harry this time that fired off two orbs of golden-coloured energy from his hands, his own eyes filled with rage as he faced her.

"Do you realise the power that you're facing, Um_bitch?_" he snapped, his choice of name making a few of the students snigger, "Insult them again and I may have to resort to _letting_ them take you on: now, I believe I was talking to the engineer here, not the oily rag. Headmaster Dumbledore, as a recognised member of Magical Americana, you know full well that my party members and I are protected by the laws of international immunity and, as such, I am _telling_ you to take this…_creature_ away from us or I won't be responsible for what happens next."

"I can do one better than that, Harry," Stephen added, lifting his hand and, with a mere wave of his fingers, he summoned the power of the Mystic Arts and, before anyone else could move, Umbridge had vanished in a whirlwind of energy, leaving the field between the X-Party and the Hogwarts students and staff clear of one toad.

"Now," Jean remarked, taking her place next to her son, "As my husband told you, Headmaster Dumbledore, you were told that a select group would be escorting Harry and Hermione back here and these are those group members. Now I don't want to cause any more trouble than it seems we've given ourselves, so, as Scott told you, introductions are in order."

"Very well," Dumbledore remarked, a part of him hating how powerful that Harry had become thanks to these…these freaks of nature, "Let us retire to the Great Hall and you and your…party members may introduce yourselves there."

"Thank you, Albus," Stephen remarked, before he lifted his hands once more and, in front of the X-Party, Harry had to laugh when a microphone appeared and Stephen's voice boomed over it, "BUT WITH EVERYONE OUT HERE ALREADY, I DARESAY THAT THIS IS A PERFECT TIME AND PLACE TO DO JUST THAT: NOW, LET'S START WITH YOUR STUDENTS WHO ARE RETURNING: HARRY?"

Passing the microphone to Harry, Stephen lowered the tone slightly as a few of the students had covered their ears and Harry, facing the pack of students that he'd called both friend and foe alike, took a deep breath before he declared, "As I said to that toad, my name, my _real_ name is Harry Alex Summers, I am a wizard still like you and I am also the apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr Stephen Strange. However, as the Half-bloods and Muggleborns amongst you may recognise, my friends, my family and myself are all members of the mutant community: together, we make up the team known as the X-Men! As a mutant, I am known…as Primus, a mutant, or magi-mutate, with great power and greater control, but, believe me, I'm not someone you want to get on the wrong side of."

Lifting his own hand, Harry indicated the others as he explained, "To save a game of pass the parcel with this microphone, I'll do the honours for everyone here: to my left is my girlfriend, my partner-in-fate-and-battle and my fellow Class Five Magi-Mutate, Hermione Jane Granger, known to our world as Codex. Next to her is my _birth_ Father and leader of the X-Men, Scott Nathan Summers, known to our world as Cyclops: once, he couldn't control those blasts from his eyes, but now, if you cross him, you'll see why it may be safer to be his friend."

"On my right," Harry continued, switching hands with the microphone to continue the introductions, "Is my birth Mother, blood-sister to the one that I called Mother, Lily Evans, and a truly powerful psychic, Jean Marie Summers nee Grey, also known, ironically, as Phoenix. Next to her is my friend, honorary Uncle and, probably with the exception of Professor Dumbledore, the oldest man here: James 'Logan' Howlett, who prefers to be called Logan, but, as my Father exclaimed, is also known as Wolverine. He's personally told me that he's never harmed a kid, so, if you're wise, then you won't give him a reason to. Finally, as earlier introduced, we have the man that has trained Hermione and I in arts beyond anything taught here at Hogwarts, Dr Stephen Strange, High Master of the Sanctum Sanctorum and the Sorcerer Supreme, the most powerful man on the planet."

Harry had to try hard to ignore the reactions of some that claimed Dumbledore to be the strongest; boy would they be in for a surprise when the Magus Maxima came into his full powers. Nevertheless, Harry continued with his explanation, "Behind Logan is the final adult member of our group, Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit: a master player of the game and a real charmer, so watch out ladies. Finally, we have the teen members of our group: Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman; no points for guessing why that is. Marie Jackson, also known as Rogue and, believe me, you _really_ don't want to cross her. Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat and, finally, Peter Rasputin, also known as Colossus; like Hermione and I, Peter, Kitty, Bobby and Marie will be here as students, though their teachings will be left to the adults of the X-Men."

Lowering the microphone, Harry had to laugh as he saw a few shocked and almost concerned looks mixed with envy, jealousy and, in a few cases, disbelief.

"So…any questions?"

**Chapter 12 and the team are back, Umbridge has been humiliated and it seems that Harry has an appointment to let sleeping dogs lie, but can he enjoy a year at Hogwarts – or what's left of it – and still remain the same kind of guy we've seen so far?**

**Also, who will be revealed as a magi-mutate, what will their powers be and will they end up with the X-Teens or on the path to the Brotherhood?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry has an encounter with Dumbledore to learn the truth; also, a hatchet is buried when Harry shares his secret with one whom has ghosts to lay to rest; also, the Ministry interfere and try to deal with Harry, but the Magus Maxima is ready and, to top it all off, Harry, Jean, Hermione and Stephen search for new X-Teen members: who will they be and what will their powers be?**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: PLEASE don't try to guess who the members will be; I'm writing this story as I came up with it and so I already have the who and the what all sorted out;**


	13. The New X-Teens

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**Mageofmyth: The key part of what is to come is tied to Hogwarts and, for now, that's all I'm saying;**

**T4: The twist that's to come is tied to Excalibur's discovery: that's all I'm saying;**

**Anime Princess: While that's a nice thought, I already said that I had the new teens in mind and their powers and, as far as Draco's concerned, he's not a part of that, but that doesn't mean I won't, eventually, have him as part of the team…just not as one of the X's;**

**StormyFireDragon: What's to come is inspired by one of your stories, Storm: let's just say that things are about to change between Harry and Dumbles;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Yeah, I am waiting until a little later for that: things are going to get good, though, I promise you that;**

**William Lamb: Nothing so disturbing;**

"_I heard that," chorused Logan and Hermione, though Harry didn't react to the news: his return wouldn't stop him from being the protective, saving-people-thing cursed teen that he always had been._

_Especially not when those that could be targeted were members of his own family._

'_I lost my parents once…I won't lose them again.'_

Chapter 13: The New X-Teens

For what seemed like an age and a half, Harry had forgotten how good and how warm and welcoming Hogwarts made him feel, especially where the feasts were concerned. There they were, the X-Men, the Sorcerer Supreme and their younger counterparts, seated at a sixth table that had been summoned by Stephen, enjoying the food and drink of Hogwarts and yet, as he ate, Harry was also aware of the whispers and almost silent questions of the student body around him.

Seated so close to the Gryffindor Table, Harry was also aware of the awe-inspiring glances that he was receiving from his former dorm-mates and friends, though there was one friend that, as was the norm for him, was more concerned with what he could get his teeth into. Avoiding meeting that particular dorm-mate's gaze, Harry lifted his goblet in a salute to his old friends before he shrugged ruefully and returned to his meal.

When he was finished, Harry felt another nudge in his mind, though this one was from Stephen as he told Harry, '_Don't let yourself be divided by loyalties, Harry: if you wish to stay with your friends, then, as your mentor, I approve and encourage the idea._'

'_No thank you, Stephen,_' Harry replied, wiping his lips with a napkin before he glanced around the Great Hall once more, '_I don't need to divide my loyalty because I know who I am and where my loyalties lie. They lie with the X-Men and anyone that chooses to allow me to continue being the same happy-go-lucky boy that I've always been._'

"May I have your attention, please?" asked Dumbledore, his words cutting off the rest of the mental conversation between Harry and Stephen; glancing to the headmaster, Harry saw that he was watching the X-Teens' table with interest, though that look faded when he added, "Due to the departure of Professor Umbridge, I regret to inform you that, until such a time that a new teacher can be found, all Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons will be cancelled."

Amongst the cheers and odd look of worry that spread through the hall, Harry rose from his seat and, clearing his throat, he asked, "Excuse me, Headmaster, but may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore replied, though Harry sensed the attempted compulsion a mile away; easily blocking it, Harry moved to the front of the hall and, turning away from the eyes of the headmaster, he faced the students.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong," Harry explained, addressing the student body, "But for a Defence Teacher to be suitable, they'd need experience, knowledge and, above all, a penchant for working with students…correct?"

There were a few murmurs of agreement, while a familiar voice chuckled in Harry's direction, '_If you're about to do what I think you're about to do, Harry, then I agree: though this will have an effect on our lessons._'

Harry just nodded in agreement with the voice before he added, "Then, I hate to throw oil on an already-burning pyre, but, if he is willing to accept, then I would like to nominate my mentor and friend, Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, to be an interim Professor until such a time that the Headmaster can find a reasonable replacement."

"A wise idea, Mr…Summers," Professor McGonagall replied, though Harry could have done without her hesitation, "Though his history with our country is somewhat…fractured in terms of the relationship, I know for a fact that the Sorcerer Supreme has dealt with many different challenges and trials that many of us here couldn't even dream of. But, of course, the final decision rests with the Headmaster: what do you say, Albus?"

Harry could feel the rage being directed towards him as he smiled with an air of victory: true, Stephen would be kept busy until they could find a more permanent solution, but, until then, his lessons would allow the man to help Harry find new X-Teens and keep his friends safe. At the same time, Professors had a direct line to the Headmaster and, while Dumbledore may have been a manipulative old so-and-so, he didn't stand a chance of manipulating the Sorcerer Supreme.

"I…accept the suggestion," Professor Dumbledore finally spoke up, though Harry was suddenly reminded of Snape as it sounded like Dumbledore's jaws were glued together. "And encourage it personally, as long as Dr Strange agrees to be fair, just, equal and, of course, stick to the Hogwarts Curriculum."

"I will do my best, Albus," Stephen replied, standing tall before he turned and faced the students, his words echoing around the hall, "However, I will not accept any discrimination against others in my classes and I do not play favourites, not even to my own apprentices: come to my classes to learn or don't come at all."

The students actually seemed to take in the words with an understanding that the man was many things;

But joking…was not one of them…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

After the students had left the hall and Stephen had removed the X-Teens table from the hall, Harry moved back towards his small gathering as he explained, "If you'll follow Hermione and I, we'll take you down to our new residence: trust me when I say that it's a safe place and, with Dr Strange's help, we can keep it that way."

"Lead on, Harry," Scott insisted, watching as his son took the head of the group and began to leave.

However, the X-Teens had barely passed through the doors of the Great Hall when they were approached by the last person that Harry wanted to see at the moment, namely Albus Dumbledore, the man's eyes filled with a mix of that damned twinkle and a sense of urgency as he explained, "Harry, before you go anywhere, I'm afraid that, as Headmaster, I cannot allow your…companions to stay on Hogwarts soil. They are not of magical blood and are therefore not welcome under the halls of this school."

"And yet I am," Harry sighed, folding his arms as he remarked, "I wonder why that is, Headmaster: well, I hate to say it, but if they leave, then I go with them. Also, while they may not be magically-recognised over here in the Dark Ages Magical Community of Britain, they are recognised and protected by the American Embassy of Mystics. So, they stay with me and I stay with them: QED, you have no hold over them _or_ me, so, Headmaster, step aside."

When Dumbledore didn't move, Harry just sighed before he told the old man, "All right: if you insist, we'll play that game; everyone take a hold of either Hermione, Dr Strange or me."

When the X-Men and the X-Teens did so, Harry closed his eyes, envisioning his target, which was a location and a place that he wouldn't soon forget, before he opened his eyes and, with a cheesy grin, he told Dumbledore, "Bye now."

Then, in three flashes of Mystic Energy, Harry, Hermione and Stephen teleported away from Dumbledore, taking the entire company of the X-Men and their students with them.

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

When the disorientation that accompanied teleportation vanished, Harry let go of his parents while Hermione let go of Logan and Gambit and Bobby, which left Stephen releasing Kitty and Peter with Marie holding onto her friend, though thankfully, she was wearing her gloves. Shaking off the disorientation, Harry snapped his fingers, summoning light to the dark area and, when the chamber illuminated, Kitty and Marie cried out in shock when they saw the corpse of a three-year-slain Basilisk.

"Don't worry," Harry assured them, "He's pretty much dead: we're in the Chamber of Secrets, which is where I suggest we set up camp for now: from here, we can teleport or you can use the main entrance, though it'll need Hermione, Stephen or me to open the entrance."

"Damn, Harry," Logan whispered, approaching the corpse of the Basilisk, his hand tracing over the thick scales and hide, "You killed this thing? It looks tougher than Juggernaut and Pete combined."

"Appreciate the comment, Logan," Peter laughed, though he had to agree with the information.

"We can sort out where we store that later," Harry explained, already envisioning the ideal encampment for their location, "For now, we need to set up camp and then Hermione and I are going to return to Gryffindor Tower and have a few words with our friends. Stephen?"

"Yes, Harry?" asked the Sorcerer Supreme, slightly awed by the level of magic that he could feel from the Chamber.

"Are you staying with us or are you going up to the Defence Professor's chambers?"

"I'll stay down here for now," Stephen explained, "My teleportation ability and astral projection will allow me an easy escape from here as and when I am needed: now, while I don't think it's a good idea to go back to your friends in Gryffindor so soon, I sense that you wish to take a closer look at your friends for any signs of the X-Gene, am I correct?"

"That's right," Harry explained, watching as his own power over the Mystic Arts started to draw itself out of him, forming the encampment and its surrounding features: two separate sides for the boys and girls, as well as private bathing and changing areas and, finally, a training arena complete with Cerebro-like functions, which could turn the circle into a sort of mini-Danger Room. Once he was done, Harry settled down where he stood, slightly tired from his summoning and crafting, before he continued, "There…that was tough; anyway, if anyone in the school is going to be a warrior like us, it makes sense to…to start with the house of the warrior, Gryffindor."

"Plus," Hermione continued, using the bond that she shared with her boyfriend to help give back some of his energy, "We can't avoid speaking with them for long, anyway: not without certain people trying to turn this against us."

"And some of those certain people I'd like to have a few words with anyway," Harry added, standing tall and proud and nodding his thanks to Hermione as he added, "We should be no more than a few hours at the most: Mum, Dad, why don't you take a look around the place and Logan, I think you should familiarise yourself with the unusual sights, sounds and smells of the place."

"Good idea," Stephen agreed, already creating a portal to take the group back to the surface, which was a form of the Mystic Arts that Harry was yet to attempt, "I will escort the others and show them around: thanks to your memories, Harry, I know the majority of the school: you and Hermione meet us back here when you are done."

"Be careful," chorused Harry and Jean, both of them smiling at the other before Stephen took the X-Teens and the other X-Men out of the chamber, leaving Harry and Hermione to teleport away from the Chamber straight to the Gryffindor Common Room, which startled a few of the students as Harry then asked, "Hi everyone; did you miss us?"

"Harry?" asked Ginny, the young Summers nodding as he looked to his friends and cohorts, "Where…how…I thought no-one could apparate into or out of Hogwarts."

"They can't," Hermione replied, though Harry picked up the point.

"But you'll soon find out that, when you're us, there are certain perks that come with power," he smirked broadly as he said this, as though he'd expected someone to ask about their powers.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong sort of response, "So being a freak and acting all high-and-mighty because you can use your freakishness to prove you're not human is a perk, is it, Potter?"

'_I was waiting for him to open his mouth,_' Harry mentally told Hermione, before he turned to face Ron, who was standing near the stairwell that led to the dorms, no doubt keeping his distance because he thought he was safe.

Drawing out his vibranium claws, Harry charged them with raw golden energy as he asked, "Why do you think that I'm a freak when it's normal humans that consider witches and wizards the freaks?"

"Because you're not just a freak," Ron growled, "You're a liar, a fluke, a dark-wizard in the making and a monster: you don't deserve anything you've got and, whoever those two freaks are with you, they're _not_ your parents."

Insulting him, Harry could forgive;

Insulting the X-Men indirectly, he could probably ignore or understand since Logan wasn't the sort to do so;

However, insulting the people that had willingly given him up to keep him safe and then waited nearly fifteen years to see him again: no, there was no forgiveness there.

Charging his claws with the energy that he could draw from his palms, Harry looked to Ron, who was now actually seeming to get the message as he took a step back before he found his way barred by, much to Harry's surprise, Neville Longbottom, who had his own look of rage as he told Ron straight, "You should be running, Weasley."

"What are you going to do against me, Longbottom?" asked Ron cockily, as though he had regained some of his dim-wittedness from seeing Neville stand up to him, "Unlike the freak over there, you're a normal Gryffindor and I'm the Prefect, which means if you touch me, I can have you expelled."

What happened next, Harry found hard to believe; Neville, appearing to lift his arm to slap Ron, which would have been something a girl did and not a boy, instead flexed his fingers into gnarled shapes and pushed out, sending Ron flying, but not by magic or telekinesis. Instead, a thick green strand of ivy had seemingly sprung out of the ground, wrapped around Ron's body and pulled him away from Neville, past Harry and out of the portrait hole where a loud crash could be heard followed by a scream of pain.

Harry, however, quenched the solar-energy-like flares in his claws as he stared at the underdog of Gryffindor, his eyes wide as he asked, "Neville, since when have you been a…a…"

"A mutant," Neville answered, Harry then watching as the ivy that he'd summoned retracted into the ground, the young Gryffindor approaching Harry before he placed a hand on his shoulder as he added, "Like you and like Hermione and like those friends of yours. I guess, in a way, I've always been one, but it's only been since I turned fifteen that it started to come out. At first, I was…I was scared, but, over time, and with help from my Gran, I began to learn how to control it: Gran even introduced me to a Doctor that helped me tame the power; a Doctor…"

"Moira McTaggert?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Neville before the Phoenix Child asked, "What powers do you possess?"

"Would it be okay if we went somewhere else to describe this?" asked Neville, earning a nod from Hermione, who took her boyfriend's hand and led him and Neville away from a stunned Gryffindor Tower.

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Down in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry conjured a few chairs and Hermione handled the refreshments while Scott and Logan sat with Neville, the young Gryffindor actually unnerved in the presence of the adult mutants. When Harry was done with his conjuring and creations, the X-Men took the seats while Harry sat with Hermione, leaving Neville to sit next to Logan before Harry asked, "So, you said that these powers came out on your fifteenth birthday? How?"

"I visited my parents on that day," Neville explained, his voice calm as he explained, "They were tormented years ago by a follower of…of Voldemort named Bellatrix Lestrange: she broke their minds and left them unable to communicate verbally or recognise their surroundings. So, when I visited them on my fifteenth, I was scared: I was worried and I was frightened because I was afraid that, now he's back, he would go after my parents first."

"Because our parents were such close friends," Harry whispered, earning a nod from Neville as he added, "Remus told me all about it while we were over in America, but what does this have to do with…with your power?"

"As you should know, son," Scott explained, his words filled with understanding as he addressed his son, "When a mutant, especially those in adolescent ages, tap into their powers for the first time, it's normally through a case of fear, anxiety or extreme duress. If I could take a guess, I would say that Mr Longbottom here was afraid beyond normal means and had a wish to protect his parents, a feeling that you should know as well, Harry. That, combined with the stress of Voldemort's return and the fear of a reprisal in the same situations as before must have awakened his X-Gene and given him his powers, am I right, Mr Longbottom?"

"Neville, Mr Summers," Neville answered, before he nodded, "And yes; that's exactly what happened; after I visited my parents, I had this…taunting nightmare that I was facing Voldemort and he was tormenting my family in ways far worse than before. He killed my friends, made me watch while my world was destroyed and then forced me to beg him for mercy. I…I couldn't stop it: I snapped out of my nightmare, let out this…powerful scream and, the next thing I know, I'm surrounded by a wall of thorns and thick vines, but, as strange as it was, I felt…secure inside there."

"Geokinesis," Hermione put in, earning a look of confusion from Harry, "It's the ability to control the materials of the earth and forests around you; some call it Earth Manipulation or Terrakinesis because of how it's tied to Terra Firma: Planet Earth. Did…did you discover any other powers, Neville?"

"Yes," Neville explained, lifting his hand and, from the ground beneath them, Harry and Hermione watched as he seemed to summon what looked like a bushel of bluebells from the ground, Neville's eyes narrowed as he then let his fingers drift over the bluebells and, as Harry and Hermione watched, the petals and stems withered and disintegrated, though a strange green haze had now covered Neville's fingers and seeped into his skin. Lifting his slightly glowing fingers to the Phoenix Couple, Neville explained, "By drawing power from the foliage around me or summoned by me, I can restore my energy, cure myself of poisons and even heal wounds; plus, if I'm within a particular type of forestry, such as the Forbidden Forest, I can use the Root Network underground to sense any dangers or friendlies nearby and, by tapping into that network, I can actually travel through the ground."

"Sounds like a Class 3 power, borderline Class 4," Logan surmised, though he couldn't deny how impressive this new kid's powers sounded. Directing his attention to Harry and Hermione, Wolverine then asked, "Can you two tell?"

"Class 4," Harry explained, tappign his forehead as he received a confused glance from Neville. "Sorry, pal: I guess I should have asked first but I thought you should know: like Dr Strange and my Mother, Hermione and I are high-level telepaths and, as a result of our training with Stephen, we can also sense the power level of other mutants. It must be because of your magic that yours is a Class 4 as I agree with Logan that it would normally be a Class 3 power."

"Wow," Neville whispered, before he cleared his throat as he added, "And I forgive you, Harry: when I heard you introduce everyone, I had this feeling that I didn't have to hide around you. I'm just sorry that it took Ron's idiocy to reveal my secret to you."

"No harm, no foul," Hermione remarked, "Now all we need to do is make a quick search and try to add to our little group; that is, if _you're_ interested in becoming an X-Teen like us, Neville?"

"I would be glad to," Neville explained, his own eyes narrowing as he asked, "But, how are you going to find others like us within the school?"

"Easy," Harry answered, "Tomorrow morning at breakfast, we're going to select those that we sense and bring them here: Dr Strange, Hermione, Mum and I will all be there, so it'll be pretty hard to hide any X-Gene signatures from us. Oh, and by the way, Neville: do you have an alias yet?"

"A what?"

"A mutant name," Hermione explained, indicating the four with Neville as she explained her point, "Harry's Dad is also known as Cyclops; Logan is known as Wolverine; Harry, as he introduced himself yesterday, is Primus and I am Codex: so, what would you say yours could be, Neville?"

"Something Earth-based, obviously," Harry reasoned, "You wouldn't want to pick a name that stands out from your powers; I mean, Dad's called Cyclops because, before the miracle that was my powers helped him, he couldn't look upon others without a visor or special glasses."

"And my name," Hermione added, "Is because one of my powers allows me to learn about an item's true nature or uses and how to use said items just by touching them and focusing my power: Harry called me a human codex and the name just stuck."

"And Harry's name was originally Zenith after Stephen told him that was how his power was measured," Logan continued, "But after a…little information that was poorly received, it seems the kid has changed it to match who he is: the first true infusion of mutant, magic and mundane, born of special gifts and apprentice to the Sorcerer Supreme: Primus…it certainly fits."

"So…" Neville replied, narrowing his eyes in thought as he looked to his two friends, "What could mine be?"

"What do you want to be known as?" countered Harry, earning a smile from Hermione as she knew that question had come from his final decision to change the future.

"I don't know…" Neville admitted, closing his eyes as he thought about it, "Hermione said I was based on powers linked to Terra Firma and my power is known as Terrakinesis, so how about that? Terra?"

"Sounds good," Harry agreed, "Simple, easy to remember; but is that what you want, Neville?"

There was a moment's pause, before Neville's eyes brightened up and he nodded, "Yes: that's what I want to be known as: Terra, mutant master of the earth beneath our feet."

"And it's not that uncommon to have such a simple name, Harry," Hermione explained, agreeing with Neville's description and decision, "After all, Bobby's a human ice-sculpture at times and he just goes by Iceman and then there's Ororo, who goes by Storm."

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed, extending his hand to Neville as he added, "Welcome to the X-Teens, Terra."

"Thanks Primus," Neville laughed, taking the hand before he glanced to Harry's eyes with a glare of determination, "I promise I won't let you down."

The three X-Teens just laughed in agreement with that as they turned their talk to how Neville would learn with them…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

After discussing lesson plans and training options with the X-Men and the other X-Teens, Harry left the Chamber alone, his mind set on his next target and, as he wandered through the corridors down towards the dungeons, the young magi-mutate felt like he was walking towards the end of an era. Hopefully, if fate truly existed to make things right since the day that Harry had discovered his family, certain ghosts would be laid to rest with this one meeting.

Reaching his destination, Harry stopped, took a deep breath and knocked on the door where he stood, a soft voice answering him, "Enter."

Opening the door, Harry wasn't surprised to find the source of his search and his concerns, one Professor Severus Snape, seated behind his desk, his hands resting on the table-top as he looked towards Harry. Without moving his head or body, the Potions Master addressed his returned student, "I've been waiting for you, Mr…Summers; close the doors and please take a seat."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Harry replied, sealing the door with a little touch of the Mystic Arts before he turned back and, taking the offered seat, he met the eyes of his former teacher before he added, "Sir, I'm not here to waste your time or make you angry, so for the benefit of both of us, let's both make an agreement here: we won't read the thoughts of the other without their express permission. Believe me when I tell you that it would be dangerous for you to try it."

"Agreed," Severus replied, knowing that the boy spoke the truth: when he'd tried to read Harry's mind in the arrival of the X-Teen leader, he'd found iron-hard walls and a recognition that seemed less hostile and more understanding than he'd ever been out loud. Just to be on the safe side, Severus also withdrew what had, admittedly, been a mild Legilimency probe from Harry's mind: this was, no doubt, the reason for the agreement between them: Harry had sensed it.

Clearing his throat, Severus then asked, "So, all this time, you were never a Potter?"

"No," Harry answered, knowing that would be first on the man's agenda, "And I'm sorry that I spent four years reminding you of a man that hurt you and made your school life a nightmare, but, for what it's worth, I didn't know that I wasn't either. My real name, as I said yesterday, is Harry Alex Summers, son of Jean Summers-Grey and Scott Summers, both of whom are mutants like me and like my companions and one, Jean, who was my Mother's closest friend as a child. They even exchanged blood, which means that, though it's a small chance, there's a minute trace of Lily Evans inside me."

"I figured that," Severus explained, his voice actually wavering with discomfort as he added, "When I saw your…your Mother yesterday, I actually thought that…Lily had come back from the dead; and, of course, you do still have her eyes."

"And her heart," Harry explained, pressing a hand to his chest as he continued, "I'm still the boy that she gave her own life to protect with magic and power beyond normal means; I'm still the saving-people-instinct cursed student that many know and loathe and I'm still the kind who, since learning the truth, am willing to extend the olive branch to anyone willing enough to receive it."

"Does that mean me?"

"Yes," Harry replied, heaving a deep breath as he told Severus, "I didn't come back to Hogwarts to cause trouble; I came back to bring an end to certain plays on my life and find out some secrets of my own, but, if you let me, Professor, I can give you the friendship that Lily did. You don't have to see me as James Potter and you don't have to play on any sort of life-debt: hell, just say the word and I'll have Dr Strange remove the magic from you."

"He can do that?"

"He can," Harry admitted, massaging the area where his scar had been as he added, "He removed a sliver of Voldemort's soul from inside my scar, healed my broken body, helped me control my powers and has done more for me than anyone here in Britain ever did. For the record, Professor, I can sense the Dark Mark on your arm and, while I don't know the full story, I can also sense that you're frightened by this double-edged sword that you've forged for yourself. Stand with me, Professor Snape, and you won't have to play your role any longer; I, we, my friends and my family and I, we can protect you. All you have to do is say the word."

"Harry…" Severus whispered, surprising himself at how calm he sounded when using the boy's name: but the surprise also came from what he was offering: after years of torment, insults and everything else, he was here. Offering to do what no-one else could or would without wanting something in return…and yet, he wanted nothing more than…a friend, an advocate…a mentor.

"You don't have to give me your answer now," Harry explained, wiping his eyes as he realised he'd actually come close to crying with that offer and what he was willing to do for a Professor that had hated him, "But at least think about it: I'll be in Salazar's Chamber when you can't reach me. Just call on Dobby and he'll come to you…or use your mind and reach out to me, I'll hear you."

For a long moment, there was no sound within the office save for the ticking of a nearby clock before Severus, clearing his throat, asked, "You…you have some power over the mental arts, don't you?"

"I do," Harry answered, "As a mutant, I'm what's known as a Class Five, which is the highest level that a mutant can be and, as a wizard and a sorcerer, I'm pretty high-up in terms of power: why do you ask?"

"I can't forget what James Potter did to me," Severus explained, meeting Harry's eyes with his own as he asked, "But, if you wouldn't mind, Harry, would you help me remember…more about Lily?"

"Like what?"

"One day," Severus explained, tapping his forehead as he added, "I give you permission to enter my mind, but…could you help me remember the day that I made…made her a promise?"

"I'll see what I can do," Harry replied, lifting a hand to his own head and, with care and precision, he entered the mind of Severus Snape, seeing things that he didn't understand as well as things that, when he saw them, he shut them out. For example, he saw Severus overhearing a certain prophecy and taking a Mark, which _couldn't_ be taken under the Imperious. He also saw the worst memory – the day he'd lost his friendship with Lily Evans – before, going back even further, he saw it.

Being careful with his telepathic power, Harry drew the memory to the forefront of Severus' mind, his mental-based vision showing him the memory as clear as day:

_Harry saw a young girl with fiery red hair being pursued by a lean, almost wiry girl, the second girl calling out to the first that she was a freak as she chased the red-head towards a large tree, which was where he then saw a young boy with sleek black hair and cold eyes. When the boy emerged, the second girl backed away, as though she was frightened, while the red-head turned and smiled at the boy as he made a reed fly across to the girl's hand like a propeller._

'Your first meeting,' Harry thought, watching as the image seemed to change…

"_She's jealous," a calm, almost cold-toned voice was saying, "She's jealous that she's ordinary and that you're special."_

"_That's mean, Severus," a second voice, which Harry now saw to be the red-head, a young Lily Evans, replied to the boy, a young Severus Snape, both of them lying on the bank of a strange lake, the leaves blowing above them._

'But true,' Harry thought to himself, watching as the memory unfolded.

"_She doesn't understand it," Severus explained, his hand actually linked with Lily's, "That she was just unlucky and that you're not a freak, you're gifted…you have magic: a great power that can be used for any reason at all."_

"_What would _you_ use it for?" asked Lily, her green eyes watching Severus while Harry, unseen – in a manner similar to when he'd entered Tom Riddle's diary – watched the scene unfold._

"_I'd stop my parents fighting…if I could," Severus answered and Harry actually felt a cold stab at his heart as he listened, "I'd stop my Father thinking I was a monster and make him see me for what I really am."_

"_But…wouldn't that be evil?" asked Lily, her gaze now returning to the blue sky overhead, "Making someone do something against their will?"_

"_Not as evil as judging someone for something they're not," Severus replied, looking to Lily before he added, "I guess…that's why I like being with you, Lily: I can be myself. We're just two friends and we enjoy what makes us different."_

_Lily giggled in response to that before she looked back to the sky as she added, "You remind me of my friend, Jean: she says that difference is good, but only if you use it for the right reasons. Otherwise, anonymity becomes our first line of defence: I should introduce you to her one day."_

_Severus smiled – and Harry felt a mix of a shudder and bemusement as he saw how…human Severus looked when he smiled – before he told Lily, "I'd like that: especially with school coming up; it'll be nice to see someone who doesn't see the pale zombie boy from the village."_

_Lily sat up suddenly, her eyes looking to Severus with a new light, her voice stronger than it had been before as she told him, "If I introduce you to her, will you promise me something?"_

"_Anything," Severus replied, sitting up on his elbows as he listened to Lily._

"_Promise me," Lily told him, "That no matter what the cause for it, no matter what the means behind it; promise me, Severus Prince, you'll always see people for who they are and not what they are. Promise me that you'll be fair and strong and never let anyone stop you, no matter what."_

"_I promise," Severus replied, both of them sealing the deal with a childish pinkie-swear, though Harry thought he saw a small spark of magic pass between them._

'And you broke your promise,' he thought, watching as the scenes changed, showing Lily being sorted into Gryffindor while Severus became a Slytherin. 'You see me for being James Potter's son and _not_ for being a boy that reminded you of yourself in so many ways.'

He saw the worst memory once more and, later on in that same memory, Harry heard Lily's voice exclaim, "You _broke_ your promise: I _hate_ you, Severus Snape!"

Then the image changed once more…and this one had Harry drawing on every ounce of his courage as he felt Severus' mind draw him in, like he _wanted_ Harry to see this.

_Severus Snape, looking like the sour-faced Potions Master that Harry knew him to be, walked up a set of dark stairs, thunder and lightning crashing in the background while the house looked like it had been involved in an explosion. As he walked up the stairs, Severus' eyes widened with terror as he saw the body of a man lying eagle-spread over the top steps, his eyes, which were held behind wire-frame glasses, filled with fear that would never fade. Passing over the man's body without so much as a backwards glance, Severus appeared to stagger towards an end room, his mind, heart and soul feeling colder than cold as he approached the room. Just beyond the door, Severus' heart was almost turned to stone as he looked upon the dead body of Lily Evans, a sobbing baby sitting up in the cot behind the body; practically falling through the door, Severus dropped to his knees and held Lily's body in his arms while, behind him, the baby sobbed out, "Mama…mama…"_

"_I'm sorry…Harry," Severus whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he whispered to the body in his arms, "If I _hadn't _broken my promise; Lily…please…forgive me…"_

"Enough."

The one word was indeed enough; enough for Harry to pull out of the mind of his Potions Master, his eyes filled with damp tears as he saw Severus' face twist with discomfort, a streak of a tear that clearly had been unshed for some time tracing down his left cheek. Wiping his own tears away, Harry whispered, "Professor…Severus; thank you for sharing that memory with me. I…I barely even recognise it myself."

"I didn't want you to suffer," Severus explained, his voice showing how close he had come to losing himself within that memory, "I wanted to help you and honour my promise to your Mother, but, to my fear, I had chosen the wrong person to believe in."

"Dumbledore," Harry whispered, the word like venom as it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes," Severus answered, "As well as the Dark Lord: when Lily declared her hatred for me, I was lost and became his: the prophecy you heard me overhear led to…to that fated night: I am sorry, Harry. Albus wanted me to protect you without getting as close to you as I had done to Lily; when I tried to oppose him, it was like old memories had come back and I only saw hatred."

"But…the Quidditch Match…"

"As I said, he wanted me to _protect_ you, not befriend you: I shouldn't have gone to him after she…after Lily had died; I should have helped you: maybe then…maybe then I could have forgiven myself."

"Well I forgive you," Harry told him, his words filled with sincerity as he addressed his Potions Master, "I don't need to tell you that I'm not all right with you seeing me as the counter to your promise, but…I forgive you, Severus Snape. Now, will you honour your promise now and help me rather than bring me down?"

"Y…Yes," Severus replied, his eyes on Harry as he added, "But, before we do that, would you…would you do me one favour?"

"Name it."

"Introduce me to your Mother."

Harry actually laughed before he asked, "Are you sure that you want to risk that?"

"Yes…Harry."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The next morning at breakfast, Harry had to spare a glance to the High Table where a calm, content Severus Snape lifted his goblet to Harry in a signal that all was well, though, from what Harry could sense from the man, it was clear to him that he'd learned what happened if you crossed Jean Summers. Ignoring his own amusement, Harry mentally addressed his mentor and his girlfriend as he asked, '_Now or never; shall we?_'

'_I'll be keeping watch over the old man while you search,_' Stephen explained, though Harry saw him rise from his chair and, moving towards the centre of the room, he added to Harry, '_You know what you're looking for; now…find your future team-mates._'

"Dr Strange?" asked Professor McGonagall, watching as Harry also rose from his seat with Hermione and the female Summers elder, "Is there a reason for your…students moving like that?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, Minerva," Stephen answered, watching as Harry, Hermione and Jean moved to the three tables of the three remaining Houses – they'd agreed to search one House each and, with Neville as a Gryffindor, it left the House of Lions alone – with Harry, much to everyone's surprise, standing with the Slytherins. Clearing his throat, Stephen continued, "After having a talk with my own students, I, Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, hereby offer a special placement in the arts that I wield as do Harry and Hermione. Now, in the interest of fairness, I have asked Harry, Hermione and Mrs Summers to identify those with the greatest control and potential to wield the Mystic Arts. Rest assured; they are not going to hurt anyone…now, who's first?"

"Ravenclaws," Hermione exclaimed, standing next to a fourth-year girl that actually had Neville watching with interest, "This young lady has buckets worth of potential, Dr Strange: what's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood," the girl answered, her voice holding a musical edge as she inclined her head to Stephen, "And I consider it an honour to learn alongside the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Loony?" asked Ron Weasley, putting his foot in his mouth with the one word, "I guess freaks attract the freak…eep!"

The eep came from the fact that a Jack, King, Queen and Ace of Spades had just embedded themselves in his silverware, before exploding, showering the git in his own breakfast, which amused a few of the Slytherins while Harry, turning to the source of the disturbance, commented dryly, "A little over the top, Remy: he's all talk."

"I am sorry, mon ami," Gambit replied, tucking his lucky deck into his long coat, "But I was not about to allow dis idiot to insult ze 'onour of Mme Lovegood for much longer."

"Told you that he was a lady charmer," Harry chuckled, before he turned to the Slytherins and, after a moment, he declared, "Blaise Zabini; would you sit with my group at the new table, please?"

While a few of the Slytherins watched Harry with a sense of loathing, the neutral-minded Slytherin fifth-year left his seat and moved to join Neville, Hermione and Luna with the rest of the X-Teens while Harry added, "One more: who's left, Mum?"

"Miss Susan Bones," Jean replied, surprising the Hufflepuffs _and_ the niece of the DMLE head as she added, "Would you kindly move to the table as well? I'd say that's everyone, right, Stephen?"

"What about the Gryffindors?" asked Ginny, earning a laugh from Harry as he pointed to the table.

"Why do you think Neville's already there?" he asked, returning to the table with a curt nod to Stephen as he asked, "Do you agree with this, Dr Strange?"

"I do, Harry," Stephen answered, before he spoke over the exclamations of disagreement, "SILENCE! Now, as I was about to say, there may be chances for others to join, but, for now, these four students of the four Houses are enough. So, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini; allow me to be the first to congratulate you on proving yourselves worthy to be students of the Mystic Arts. When you leave the Hall today, kindly follow Mr Summers and his team down to the Chamber where we have set up our training arena."

"Stephen," Dumbledore suddenly put in, clearly unable to keep his mouth shut any longer, "Don't you think it's unfair on others to have favouritism in this manner? I suggest that you offer your classes to extra students; perhaps the Weasleys or Mr Malfoy for example."

"Over my dead body."

The icy reply had every head turning to face Harry, who was now facing Dumbledore with a new sense of loathing and deep-seated hatred, though all that was taken away when Harry added, "I've had it with you thinking you can tell my party what they can and cannot do, Albus."

'_Be careful, Harry,_' Stephen warned Harry, but the Child of the Phoenix overcame that warning with four words;

"We need to talk…_ALONE!_"

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

The calm night-time scenery of New York City was suddenly interrupted as the 'City That Never Sleeps' found itself drawn into a powerful blackout that seemed to centre on the area located around the Empire State Building. On top of the building, a strange blue vortex seemed to appear out of nowhere and, as its colour brightened, seemingly drawing on the power of the city, there was an ominous crash of thunder before a figure dressed in strange silver battle armour fell out of the vortex.

Gathering himself, the figure, a tall, dark-skinned man with muscles like a body-builder and short-cut black hair that fell around his shoulders, looked around the cityscape before he moved towards an elevator that descended down the many floors of the building. Making his way through the city, the dark-skinned man seemed to know where he was going as he moved towards Queens and the residential district near ESU, his eyes filled with a sense of purpose as he came to a three-storey house that seemed out of the way.

Approaching the door, the dark man sneered as he felt a strange tingle run over his skin and, seconds later, a young man with the same dark hair and dog-like eyes appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by a brown-haired man with claws that protruded from his fingertips, his eyes a feral shade of gold, the first man pointing a wand at the dark man.

"Who are you?" demanded the man, one Sirius Black, his wand pressed into the neck of the dark man, "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Bishop," replied the dark man, his eyes on Sirius and the slightly-transformed form of Remus 'Alpha' Lupin as he glared at them with cold eyes filled with determination.

"And I'm here to find the Magus Maxima…Harry Summers."

**Chapter 13 and it seems that things are heating up: why would Harry **_**willingly**_** meet with Dumbledore and what will he say or do when confronted with the MOB?**

**Also, what does Bishop want with Harry and how does he know that Harry's the Magus Maxima?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry has an encounter with Dumbledore to learn the truth; plus, the new X-Teens learn what their powers are and Bishop makes his way to Hogwarts, where Primus waits for him: what does he want and why's he after Harry?**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: I came up with the idea for Bishop as I have decided that this story will have a sequel and what Bishop reveals will have an effect on that; only a few more chapters to go for this story and then, yes, it's true, it'll be COMPLETE!**

**AN 2: For a visual image of my version of Bishop, try and imagine him played by either Michael Clarke Duncan or Laurence Fishburne**

**AN 3: Severus' memory and 'the promise' were inspired and adapted from scenes from DH 2: they just seemed too good an opportunity to pass up;**


	14. The Truth About Harry

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I have the powers in mind, Winged, but I'll say this much: one of those three that you 'suggested' is what I have planned; I hope you enjoy what I have in mind for them;**

**StormyFireDragon: I wanted to avoid a few cliché choices and, while Luna is a cliché choice, I would have to agree that Blaise is someone that doesn't play on the main plot all that often; oh, and thanks for your informal help with this chapter, Storm: the story that I was inspired by really helped;**

**T4: There's no such thing as a short story, just short-attention-spans for those who can't be bothered with finishing; also, the others ARE mutants and their powers will be revealed in the next chapter;**

**Sakura Lisel: Believe it or not, the addition of Bishop was a last-minute sort of thing that inspired me to keep this story going and, THANKFULLY, not have to get rid of it: I've worked too hard on this to quit now;**

_The icy reply had every head turning to face Harry, who was now facing Dumbledore with a new sense of loathing and deep-seated hatred, though all that was taken away when Harry added, "I've had it with you thinking you can tell my party what they can and cannot do, Albus."_

'_Be careful, Harry,' Stephen warned Harry, but the Child of the Phoenix overcame that warning with four words;_

"_We need to talk…ALONE!"_

Chapter 14: The Truth about Harry Summers

Though Harry had asked, borderline demanded, for Dumbledore to meet with him alone, he didn't go into the meeting truly alone, not when his bond with Hermione kept him in full reaching distance of the Sorcerer Supreme, his girlfriend and his parents. However, thanks to his own telepathic prowess, Harry was able to keep that fact a secret from Dumbledore as he watched the old man take a seat behind his desk, a small feeling of anticipation hidden behind those twinkling blue eyes as he offered Harry a lemon drop.

Despite the animosity between them, Harry had to laugh as he asked, "Albus, if I asked you a question, would you actually answer me truthfully?"

"Depends on the question, my boy," Dumbledore replied, feeling a little concerned as to Harry's familiarity with him. Then again, he wasn't truly one of Dumbledore's students, so there was a fine line there and Harry was yet to cross it.

"Why do you offer people lemon drops when they enter your office?" asked Harry, a humorous laugh escaping him as he added, "Believe me when I say that I could sense any charms or potions laced into them with my Mystic Power, but I don't sense any…so, why is that?"

This time, it was Dumbledore's turn to laugh as he unstuck two lemon drops of his own as he asked, "Harry, do you know what I was doing while I was waiting for Hagrid to bring you to me on the night after Halloween?"

"What sir?"

"I was speaking with Professor McGonagall," Albus explained, his voice filled with reminisce as he explained his point, "And I offered her what was, at the time, a sherbet lemon, which is like a lemon drop, but with a really fizzy centre. My point is that while I had my own, we talked about the rumours of the day before and how we argued against leaving with the Dursleys. However, what I didn't tell Minerva when she asked me what a sherbet lemon was as I told her that they were sweets that I'd grown fond of, but what I didn't tell her was why I'd grown fond of them."

"And why was that?"

"It was Lily Evans that first introduced me to them," Albus explained, his words filled with that same reminisce and, to Harry, it actually looked like the man might start crying. "It was her fifth year and she'd just been caught by old Headmaster Dippet sneaking out to meet with James for a moonlight date; anyway, she seemed worried and offered me one of her own while we waited for the Headmaster. While I was stunned that such a surprising taste could come from Muggle backgrounds, they seemed to help me assure the young woman that all was well. I talked with her about the dangers of meeting out of hours and she listened to me, but I never forgot that first time."

"So…why do you do it now?" Asked Harry, his own words edged by a mix of shock and amusement at the thought of a _moonlight date_, especially between Lily and James. 'Trust a Marauder to try and breach curfew for something so…extreme as a date with the girl of his dreams.'

"To remind me," Albus answered, interrupting Harry's train of thought, "That night, while I had my own sherbet lemon, I thought back to the day I met Lily for the first time and I was actually saddened by the day's events. It was against my better judgment that she died by trusting the wrong man then and, now, it seems that I am fated for history to repeat itself."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, feeling slightly drawn into the true reason for the conversation, "You keep saying that it's for my own good that I do as you say and don't think I haven't felt your compulsions against me, but what, exactly, are you trying to turn me into?"

"A hero," Dumbledore answered, the very mention of the words making Harry laugh, but Dumbledore continued, "Laugh if you will, Harry, but you know that I have known your true identity for some time. What you may not know is that I feel that I, myself, have become…cursed."

"Cursed how?" asked Harry, linking his fingers as he listened to Dumbledore.

"You," Dumbledore answered, "From the first moment that Lily and James introduced you to me, you have been…a spark that refuses to die out no matter what challenges you face. From the deaths of your…of Lily and James to your time with the Dursleys and even your trials and challenges here at Hogwarts, you have grown in spirit and have always remained one thing in my eyes, Harry: precious."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Let me explain," Dumbledore replied, linking his own fingers as he looked to Harry, "And I promise that I won't try to read your mind or do anything to sway your judgment, but please, Harry, give me a chance to explain."

"I'm listening."

"When I was a young boy," Dumbledore explained, his words filled with that same reminisce from before, "I had two people that were precious to me, although we were raised differently and parted by education and childish beliefs: those two were my sister, Arianna, and my best friend who, I am not ashamed to admit, became my lover, Gellert Grindelwald."

"Wow," Harry gasped, never once suspecting the home truth about Dumbledore, "But I thought that you and Grindelwald…"

"Duelled?" asked Dumbledore, earning a nod from Harry, "We did and that was years after we became so close: I trusted him, I loved him and I thought he could help me balance out the world…for the Greater Good, which was how Gellert had always put it. However, in one of our earlier duels, my sister was killed and I knew that it was Gellert that had caused the stray spell to strike her. We began to part and I started to draw myself away from him, but, when he came out as a Dark Wizard, I knew that I had to stop him."

"And in turn," Harry muttered, seemingly understanding what was being said here, "You lost the other precious thing to you: Gellert Grindelwald's love."

"Yes," Dumbledore added, "And for a long while, I thought that I would lose out on that precious feeling again, but then, in the moment I told you about, I started to see Lily as the same sort of precious feeling: I wanted to shield her from the darkness and in her, I will admit, I saw my sister: challenging, but bright; strong-willed, but not so easily swayed by lies and deceptions and, for a while, I had thought I could keep her safe. Her and James joined the Order and worked with me to bring down Tom, which is how they came to defy him three times as the prophecy states."

"What prophecy?" asked Harry, remembering how Severus had spoken about overhearing a prophecy.

"One concerning you and Voldemort," Dumbledore explained, sighing deeply as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "And I suppose that, now you've asked me for the truth on one side, you ask for it on another. It's a prophecy that was given by Sybil Trelawney and, in turn, caused me to hire her and watch over your family and…another boy's so closely."

"Neville Longbottom's," Harry whispered, recalling how Remus had told him that they were so close in family friendships.

"Yes," Dumbledore continued, not at all upset that Harry was figuring all this out on his own accord, "I had thought I could protect you and keep you both shielded from Voldemort, but, once again, I let myself and I let Lily and James trust the wrong man."

"Pettigrew."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, trying to ignore the feeling of rage that had come with Harry's one word, "The prophecy, Harry, states that a child would be born as the seventh month died with the power to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. Given that you were the last one born at the end of July, I held a hope that you would become this…scion of good; but, as you know, I also knew that you were not Lily and James' child."

"How did you know?" asked Harry, getting to a question that he himself hadn't asked his own parents or Sirius about.

"Like I told you," Dumbledore explained, "I had kept an eye on Lily and James through their Order careers and James' role as an Auror and, a few weeks after the fated date, Lily came to me and explained that she and James had suddenly gained a child. She knew that you were born on July 31st, but she was silent about how it had happened when I was so certain that she had not changed much with the typical signs of pregnancy."

"So you figured that I was a fake? How did this affect your prophecy?"

"It didn't," Dumbledore explained, his words now showing an edge of sorrow, "My poor lapse in judgment and my desperation to see an end for Tom chose to bring about the events that led to that night. I told Lily and James to take you into hiding and I thought that you were safe, but then, Lily came to me and begged me to switch Sirius for Peter."

"Did she give an explanation?"

"Actually," Dumbledore replied, his own eyes narrowed as he answered, "No: she just said that she couldn't rely on Sirius, which was unusual since she had named him your godfather, but, to my own disbelief, I had agreed and set you on the path that led to…well to today."

"Yeah," Harry remarked, clenching his hands suddenly as he asked, "Let's get back to _the path_ as you put it: you say that Sybil Trelawney gave this prophecy? Now, Headmaster, would that be the same Trelawney that predicted my death on an almost daily basis and _happened_ to give a second prophecy regarding Wormtail's revelation and Voldemort's return?"

"I see what you're saying, Harry," Dumbledore agreed, his voice filled with that same regret, "And Stephen _and_ High Master Rameses both told me that her prophecy was a fake, but, you have to understand that a second generation of darkness _cannot_ happen: Tom _must_ be defeated."

"That doesn't explain why you were so willing to hurt my friends, my loved ones and my family to get to me," Harry exclaimed, his skin tingling with a magical essence that actually had the portraits over Dumbledore's heads retreating into their frames. "Or why you wanted me back so badly when, before then, you were always so warm and welcoming and made me feel I could talk to you about anything? And what about my trial, Albus? Why couldn't you look at me then when you seem so intent on keeping me close now?"

"Harry," Dumbledore replied, lifting his hands to the boy, "Please calm down: I see that I was wrong to ignore you then; maybe if I hadn't, I could have helped you overcome these trials: you see, unlike the rest of the world and several Muggles and wizards, I have no quarrels with the mutant nation. As you saw yourself, I know all about Charles Xavier and his X-Men and I know who Scott and Jean Summers are; he may not recall it, but I also know about Mr Howlett and his little operation."

"Then _why?_" asked Harry, accidentally releasing a blast of energy that destroyed several instruments behind Dumbledore; doing his best to draw in his energy, Harry asked, "Why the lies? Why the manipulations? Why try to destroy me?"

"I would _never_ try to destroy you, Harry," Dumbledore argued, his eyes now holding an edge of anger as he added, "And I am disappointed in you for thinking that: don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you? I care about you, Harry: you are as precious to me as a son or a grandson and I don't wish the fate of those that I lost before now to happen again. Here, in Hogwarts, I know you're safe and free from those that would use you or draw you towards evil: I'm sorry that I have appeared to be some sort of monster, but I was afraid that if people believed you were as precious to me as Arianna, I'd lose you too."

"Was…was Arianna a mutant, Headmaster?" asked Harry, earning a confused look from Dumbledore, which prompted Harry to explain, "It just confuses me that a witch couldn't protect herself and how you said that it was Grindelwald that fired the stray spell that killed her: then you say that both Lily Potter and I are as precious to you as she was. The same Lily Potter who, as Lily Evans, became the blood-sister of my Mother and, in turn, looked after and helped raise me into the mutant warrior that I am today. So, was…was she?"

"She was," Dumbledore answered, smiling softly as he shook his head, "And she introduced me to that world, a decision that I shall never regret: however, I do regret what happened to her and how I lost her. You have to understand, Harry that, in those days, there weren't people like Charles Xavier that could help her, so my parents kept her secluded, using illnesses to keep her hidden from the world. But Gellert found out and, despite his wish to balance the world, he could not accept those with gifts greater than his to exist."

"Like _you_, you mean?"

Harry had never seen Dumbledore move as fast as he did at that moment: the old man seemed to leap across the desk and, grabbing Harry's arm, he pulled him so close that his broken nose was touching the tip of Harry's nose. With his blue eyes fixed on Harry, Dumbledore hissed in an angered voice, "Listen to me, Harry Summers, and listen well: my sister, at her age, was as powerful as most of what you would call a Class Four mutant: she could harness the elements and bend them to her will, including the elements of steel and storm. There was _nothing_ that she couldn't do and I was proud and humbled to be her brother."

"Let go of me or I'll _rip_ your hand off," Harry growled, his fingertips now turning into his vibranium claws: if Dumbledore used magic on him, he was ready for it.

"Not until you hear me and understand this," Dumbledore told him, "I _loved_ my sister and I was happy that she had her own power; it's what made her unique and gave her a skill beyond all that we teach here. Now, nearly a full century later, I see a child who registers as Class Five to mutants and I also see as precious to me as she was. Do you _think_ for one second that I would stop that child from discovering his powers? If it hadn't been for Tom's return, you would have still come into your powers and, when that happened, I would have happily let you go to your family, but I do _not_ hate that you are more powerful than many of this school's occupants, even more powerful than me."

"You're lying," Harry exclaimed, "What about Stephen? He told me how you reacted when he said that he suspected I was…"

"The Magus Maxima," finished Dumbledore, "The single most powerful of sorcerers and mutants since Merlin himself: yes, I was horrified and I didn't want to believe it, but not because I was unhappy that you would be out of my reach. I was _scared_, Harry, because I knew that such power could draw you to the same side as Tom and Gellert and, if that happened, no-one could stop you, not even me."

"I…I know what could happen," Harry confessed, meeting Dumbledore's eyes as he added, "I've seen it…from one who has true powers over foresight. But you have to understand, Albus Dumbledore that I would _never_ let anyone or anything turn me to that path. That's why I came back to Hogwarts; though this vision showed me…showed me the end of this school as a place of learning and made it seem more like a prison by…by my hand, I _still_ came back."

"This vision," Dumbledore remarked, releasing Harry's hand before he pointed towards his Pensieve, "Would you…would you show me what you saw?"

"Only if you answer me one last question," Harry remarked, rubbing at his wrist while he retracted his claws.

"Of course."

"You want me safe," Harry explained, his eyes filled with a sense of scepticism as he looked to Dumbledore, "Because I'm apparently _precious_ to you and you want to help me come into my power as…as the Magus Maxima…that right?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you send the mutant known as Magneto and his Brotherhood after me?" asked Harry, shaking his head with a sense of disbelief as he added, "Why did you endanger Muggle lives on Liberty Island just to have him retrieve me?"

"Harry," Dumbledore answered, placing his hand over his heart as he told him, "On my sister's grave do I swear to you that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What…what do you mean?"

"I have heard of Mr Lensherr and his band of rogues," Dumbledore explained, indicating the Pensieve as he added, "But I swear to you that I had _nothing _to do with him finding you and trying to capture you in America."

"But then…" Harry whispered, honouring his own promise as he moved to the Pensieve, "If not you…then that means…could it have been Tom?"

"If you let me," Dumbledore explained, "We can figure that out together, but first, if you'd be so kind as to drop your memory into the Pensieve?"

"I can do one better," Harry replied, drawing on the Mystic Arts before, with a wave of his hand, he projected the chosen parts of his memory into the Pensieve.

_Flashback Start_

_Harry and Hermione wandered across what looked like a large desolate desert, a searing heat shining down on them and around them, a sound of…actually, there was no sound. No nothing; looking around, Harry saw what looked like sparse buildings on the horizon and, every so often, blackened trails that looked like they'd once been tracks of some vehicle or maybe even some beast's footprints._

_"Where is this?" asked Harry, his words coming out, though only Hermione could hear him._

_"I…I don't know," Hermione replied, keeping close to Harry as she added, "But there's something…something familiar about it; like…ruins."_

_Being Hermione, Harry realised that she was right; the blackness around them suddenly revealed ruined buildings and crumbling remains while the searing heat then gave way through its haze to reveal a rusted, broken sign in front of them, a sign that had horror in Hermione's eyes while Harry looked confused and in denial:_

_XAVIER INSTITUTION FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS_

_"The Mansion?" asked Harry, moving through the remains of what was their home, "How? What sort of trick is this, Web?"_

_'It is no trick,' Madame Web's voice answered, before Harry and Hermione found themselves being sent through a whirlwind of the dark energy commanded by the psychic; when it cleared, Hermione actually smiled when she saw the same searing heat wave-like area, but this time, they were standing in front of an upright, fully-built, but apparently well-guarded building they knew very well._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_The school appeared to look the same, but, as she looked closer, Hermione noticed heavily-fortified barbed wire fences, electrical gates that seemed charged with an energy that looked familiar, but, through her shock, she couldn't figure out the how or the where. The Black Lake, which had once been a boundary to the school, was now a frozen lake with several spires and what appeared to be metallic skeletons of ships and planes frozen in time and destruction._

_The Forbidden Forest now had the same wire-like defences and signs of death and mutilation all over the place; even though they were trapped in a vision, Harry and Hermione could still hear sounds of guttural roaring and screams that made Hermione cringe while Harry closed his eyes. What sort of…of…Apocalypse were they being shown?_

_'If this is the outside,' thought Harry as they walked up the path towards the school, 'I shudder to think what the inside looks like.'_

_He soon got his answer when the main entrance of Hogwarts came into view, but, instead of grandeur and a sense of home, there was something about it that didn't seem homely; instead, there were two large, towering behemoths that appeared to be made of metal, a pair of blood-red optics staring from within the heads of the metallic creatures. As for the grand oak doors, they were now replaced by pure crystal and engraved with a symbol: a letter Z with four dark-appearing animals set around it: a dragon, a serket or giant scorpion, what looked like a deformed horse-like creature with leathery wings – a Thestral – and finally, as though to encourage the darkness, there was a werewolf._

_"What happened to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, Harry shaking his head as he looked to the school, though he had to gather every ounce of his courage as he heard more screams and sounds of battle and bloodshed coming from within._

_Once more without answers, Harry felt the energy gather around them and, this time, they were dropped off in what looked like a large remake of a Gladiator's pit, the edge of the pit lined with live magical plants and defences that would make Harry cringe. What made it worse was the sight of Dementors and larger, fiercer dark-cloaked creatures that Hermione explained were Lethifolds guarding the entrances to the arena. Suddenly, before any questions could be asked, Harry saw one side of the arena opening and, from inside, there came a large, heavily-armoured, black figure with a blood-red cloak billowing behind them, the face of the creature hidden by a hood and cowl that seemed to resemble the face of Death himself._

_Across from this armoured figure, Hermione nearly choked on her own sobs when she saw a child, barely older than twelve, being thrown into the arena, the child's screams running through her, though they were made worse when the child screamed at the figure, "No, Master: please, I'm sorry: please don't punish me; I'll do anything, I swear."_

_"I spent my entire life," the armoured figure growled, the tone of his voice holding a malice that would have frightened even Voldemort and Darth Vader combined into submission, "Rebuilding our society into this utopia and now I hear talk of rebellion, of injustice against the world where homo superior is now homo supremia; tell me, my daughter, do you not enjoy being the Princess over all?"_

_"Daughter?" asked Hermione, Harry sharing her sickness as he saw the armoured figure lift his hand, the air above him crackling with mystical energy while the girl continued to beg._

_"This," growled the armoured being, "Is the price that you pay for upsetting the balance of the One Kind: we mutants were freaks, but now we master the world…I master the world: it is because of ME that you even exist to have your power. But now, if you will not keep your loyalty to me, to your own Father, then you can join the rest of humanity where they belong: bound in the deepest pits of hell's domain for eternity! You are no mutant, child, you are, and always will be, a traitor!"_

_Harry and Hermione turned their heads away as the energy summoned by the armoured figure was released, the scream of the child echoing in the ears of the two magi-mutates as they tried not to look, but something inside Harry told him straight: he must._

_Glancing to the armoured figure once more, Harry listened as he addressed the crowd, "For a long while now, I have kept the peace for mutants everywhere; humans are no longer our threat, they are now our slaves! Any that deny this Regime, this paradise, they are the true traitors to our kind. As High Councillor of the One Kind, I command you to go out there, flush out those who are pathetically weak and human-loving and bring them to their knees! Now go and spread the warning to all: that I, the Magus Maxima, am coming for them!"_

_A cheer exploded around Harry and Hermione and the last thing that they saw was the same Z-shaped symbol on the ground of the arena where this warrior, this Magus Maxima, had murdered his own child._

_Flashback End_

Removing the memory from the Pensieve, Harry looked up to Dumbledore as he shuddered with a sense of disdain at seeing that evil once again; stepping back from the Pensieve, Harry explained, "That Z that you saw stood for Zenith, which was I wanted to call myself as an X-Teen, but, after seeing that image, I changed it to Primus. Despite what I felt for you, Albus, I've always considered Hogwarts as my home and I figured that, if I was going to save it, I had to do it from within the school itself. I _won't_ let that vision come to pass and not you, not Voldemort and not any shred of evil will force me to change my mind."

"Harry…" Dumbledore gasped, actually horrified as to what he'd seen: it was worse than Gellert and Tom combined and, because of Dumbledore's blindness, there was a chance that vision _could_ come true. Meeting the eyes of his student, the headmaster asked, "How…what have I done? I thought I could keep you safe and yet…I was making it worse; challenging Stephen, threatening your friends, coming after you when it was clear that you were safe with Charles and his group. Harry…I know that I may not deserve it, but…please: forgive an old fool for his blindness. Let me help you learn more about your power so that, together, we can make that vision nothing more than a nightmare that is better best forgotten: please…Magus Maxima."

Harry looked right into the eyes of Dumbledore and beyond: he looked right into the man's mind, though it surprised him when he found no resistances against this. He saw the day that Dumbledore spoke of: speaking with Professor McGonagall outside the Dursleys and, before he left Harry alone, Dumbledore seemed to actually pray that the baby would be all right.

'It makes sense now,' Harry thought, his own eyes filled with a sense of wonder, 'He left me with them because there was nowhere else for me to go: Remus wouldn't be allowed, Sirius had gone mad with revenge and my own family didn't remember me.'

He saw Dumbledore's point of view on the day that Harry came to Hogwarts; how he leaned forwards with an expectant air at seeing Harry alive and well: he saw that the old man was relieved, not planning or manipulating anything, and he was pleased to see Harry there because of how he felt towards the boy. He saw that same day in the Hospital Wing: a sense of relief flooded Harry through Dumbledore's memory of seeing the boy wake up and live once more, though he felt a sense of worry when Dumbledore told him that love had saved him.

'Why?'

'_Your powers had come out to help you,_' Dumbledore's voice echoed around Harry's mind, '_I lied to you because I was afraid how the Dursleys would treat you if they knew that you were a mutant; I did not restrain your powers and, had they come out, I would have helped you so that they would have worked in your favour._'

Pulling out of Dumbledore's mind, Harry found his cheeks suddenly damp and, as he lifted his fingers, feeling tear streaks under his touch, he looked to Dumbledore before he asked, "Do…do you _honestly_ want to work with me? To help me?"

"I do," Dumbledore answered, "And I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you, Harry: you wish to be inducted into the Order? Done; your mutant friends given protection? I'll have Order guards here within the hour; I can even help Stephen if you want me to."

Harry actually smiled, the same warmth that he'd always felt with Dumbledore now coming back as he laughed and, moving around the table, he held out his hand as he laughed, "You silly old goat: all I want is to feel like I'm wanted here again…no protections, no hidden motives…just…allies: friends, even."

"You have yourself a deal, Harry," Dumbledore replied, taking Harry's hand before he found himself surprised as Harry hugged him, feeling warmth surge back into his old bones as he asked, "Now, as proof of my…redemption, tell me: is there _anything_ that I can do to help? Anything at all."

"Well," Harry answered, looking down at the old man's desk where his wand was stored, "You…you can tell me why I feel a strange pull to your wand, Headmaster."

"This?" asked Dumbledore, picking up the wand and holding it out to Harry, "It's the Elder Wand, Harry: one of three artefacts that, together, form what is known as the Deathly Hallows. There are three of them and, though you don't know it, you hold one of them and, if I may be so bold as to quote myself, you _use it well_."

"Dad…I mean James' cloak?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Dumbledore, "What…what's the third?"

"A Stone," Dumbledore explained, though he felt a strange sense of want enter his mind as he felt that Harry deserved to hold the Elder Wand for some reason. "It's known as…as the Resurrection Stone and it's…current location is in a ring…owned by…well, by Tom, but…Harry, would you mind taking the wand from me?"

"Huh?" asked Harry, taking the Elder Wand as he was asked; however, as he did so, a loud crash of thunder echoed around the school and, within the office, Fawkes suddenly entered a Burning Day while the Sorting Hat let out a gasp of shock and, behind Dumbledore's chair, the Sword of Gryffindor began to glow with golden light.

At the same time, the Elder Wand itself had begun to glow and, as Harry held it, the young mutant struggling to keep a hold of the wand as its glow travelled up his arm and, within seconds, had engulfed him in its white light.

"Headmaster…" he yelled, his energy spiking as beams of white light shot out of his body, striking at certain points of the chamber before they rebounded, forming a shape of white bands similar to the rings around an atom's structure. "What's happening?"

"_It's_ happening," Dumbledore answered, stepping aside and, just in time as the Elder Wand suddenly extended outwards, its shape flattening and sharpening until it formed a glowing blade of a golden-hilted sword, a curled dragon insignia nestled on the cross-guard.

When the sword had fully materialised, the lights faded and, when they did so, Dumbledore gasped in shock when he saw that Harry had undergone a new transformation: his body was more defined with a heroic posture, his dark hair now a colour that matched the bright, star-light white of the bands that had just flown out of his body and, instead of green eyes, Harry now held a pair of golden-coloured eyes that seemed to crackle and spark as though holding a storm in their glare. He was dressed in a suit of white robes that held no specific markings or crest save for the classic X-Men X-shape on his left, the glow of the sword now dimming as it left Harry's body.

"What…what happened?" asked Harry, looking to his new appearance and apparel.

"I think," Dumbledore answered, "The answer lies in that beautiful weapon in your hand."

Glancing down, Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked to a set of runes within the blade, runes that seemed to be written in ancient Roman script, though, as Harry looked closer, he saw a name inscribed within the runes of the blade:

_EXCALIBUR_

"Excalibur?" asked Harry, lifting the sword and, holding it in his hand, he asked, "Does…does this mean…that I'm…"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, in shock as to the power he'd just felt flowing freely off his honorary grandson, "You have been officially recognised as the Magus Maxima: congratulations, Harry."

"Thank…"

BANG!

The loud crash of Dumbledore's door being blown off cut Harry off and, as he looked to the door, he nearly laughd when he saw his Father, Stephen, his Mother and Logan all standing at the door, Cyclops' eyes glowing with the warning red light of his optic blasts as he demanded, "What the hell just happened, Dumbledore? Where's Harry?"

"I'm right here, Father," Harry answered, his voice the same as ever, which was thankful as Jean's eyes met his before, to his surprise, Stephen approached him, took one look at the sword in his hand and, stepping back, he bowed low to Harry.

"My Lord," he muttered, his voice filled with honour as he explained, "You've finally done it, Harry: congratulations."

"Stephen," Harry remarked, looking to his mentor, "_Please_ don't bow to me: it reminds me of that…that vision; and everything's okay: Dumbledore, sorry, Albus here told me everything. He's not our enemy and, more frightening than relieving, but he's not the one that sent Magneto after me."

"So, who did?" asked Logan, watching as Harry moved to the window of Dumbledore's office, his eyes now looking out to the world beyond.

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered, following everyone else's gaze as he watched Harry stare out across the school grounds, "But I will do whatever I have to in order to help you and Harry protect your friends and family; now that he's come into his true station, he'll need teaching in the Art. Dr Strange, would you allow a misguided old fool to help you teach him?"

"I would," Harry answered, which basically meant that Stephen said yes as well.

However, the eyes of the X-Men, the Sorcerer Supreme and the Headmaster of Hogwarts were all focused on Harry as he seemed to look out over the scene of Hogwarts, the blade of Excalibur, much to everyone's surprise, changing back into the Elder Wand before Harry pocketed the wand and, without turning, he whispered, "Wherever you are, I'm ready for you."

"Everything all right there, cub?" asked Logan, silencing himself as Harry turned back to face them, the look of determination and strength within his eyes reminding Logan of his days when the X-Men had been about to go into battle against Magneto or some other force.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Stephen, now on his feet and watching his apprentice and his superior-in-magic as Harry wandered over to Fawkes' ashes, gathered them up and set the phoenix hatchling down, before he stood up once more and, moving around Dumbledore's office, seemed content to use his magic to repair the damage he'd done.

"Harry?" asked Cyclops.

"Let him be," Dumbledore explained, his own eyes filled with his years of wisdom as he added, "Something has caught his attention and it seems that only Harry knows what it is; when he wants to tell us, he will."

"Dumbledore's right," Harry finally spoke, meeting the eyes of his friends, family and mentors as he added, "If you're going to teach me, then we should move: we need to see about Blaise, Susan and Luna and then we'll need to get down to learning about my new power."

"Why?" asked Stephen, not liking the haunted tone of his young protégé.

"Something's coming," Harry answered, his words filled with strength and purpose as he added, "And it's coming here…for me."

**Chapter 14 and Harry's true form is revealed, his true power known and his station revealed to the world, but can he overcome his fears and doubts and worries about Dumbledore and whatever is coming?**

**Also, what power will the Magus Maxima truly hold and can Harry control it or will the future vision come to pass?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The new X-Teens learn what their powers are and Bishop makes his way to Hogwarts, where Primus waits for him: what does he want and why's he after Harry? Also, Hermione learns about her final power and Harry taps into the Magus Maxima to help repay a debt and honour a promise;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; if you were expecting fur to fly, I'm sorry to disappoint you: the idea for a near-calm encounter and Dumbledore's redemption – which IS genuine – came from StormyFireDragon's story 'Light in the Dark' all thanks to my old friend;**

**AN 2: There are now only three chapters left of Child of the Phoenix before it's done: I have placed a poll on my profile to decide the name of the sequel; cast your vote now. I won't reveal anything about the sequel until the LAST chapter; just a heads-up there;**


	15. Power of a Magus

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**Mageofmyth: I say that sounds appropriate, but I have something in mind for Ron that may or may not tie into the sequel that I have in mind;**

**Gracealma: No, I used Excalibur as a change to how Harry would normally inherit the sword, but this time, it's because of his legacy as the Magus Maxima: he's not a King or anything like that: just revered by wizards and witches across the globe;**

**StormyFireDragon: Yeah, I did that for the sake of the story, Storm: I know that McGonagall took over, but who says Dumbledore didn't remain a deputy and not a teacher for a little longer; it happens in the Muggle world, then why not the magical?**

**Morbious20: It's called misdirection, my friend: if people didn't see the obvious, then they'd be surprised by the twists that come up later;**

"_Dumbledore's right," Harry finally spoke, meeting the eyes of his friends, family and mentors as he added, "If you're going to teach me, then we should move: we need to see about Blaise, Susan and Luna and then we'll need to get down to learning about my new power."_

"_Why?" asked Stephen, not liking the haunted tone of his young protégé._

"_Something's coming," Harry answered, his words filled with strength and purpose as he added, "And it's coming here…for me."_

Chapter 15: Power of a Magus

With his family members keeping close by, Harry moved away from Dumbledore's office and led them down to the Chamber of Secrets, the Headmaster keeping close, but not so close that he breached the rebuilt trust he'd forged with Harry. All the way down to the Chamber, Cyclops and Wolverine kept a close eye on Dumbledore as, while Harry trusted the man to keep his word and honour their alliance, the two elder mutants felt that the old man still had a lot to answer for and wouldn't be fully satisfied until he performed that one solitary act of redemption.

Only then would Albus Dumbledore have earned their forgiveness.

This time, Harry didn't need to speak Parseltongue to open the Chamber; instead, as he approached the entrance, his own magic seemed to react to the magical presence of the chamber's entrance and, as he felt this, Harry also felt a single tendril of thought and will extend outwards from the chamber. This presence linked with his magic and, as the two colliding forces met, the chamber's entranceway clicked open and parted, a set of wrought-iron stairs descending down into the darkness below.

Stunned as he was with the sudden transformation of his magical ability, Harry turned to Stephen before he asked, "What…how did I do that, Dr Strange?"

"That is the power of the Magus Maxima," Stephen explained, slightly awed at the level of power on display with this one act, "As we told you before, Harry, the power inside you is the power of Magi-Kinesis; the art of manipulating and moulding all traces and energies of magical origin to your wishes and desires."

"A powerful and dangerous gift, Harry," Dumbledore added, his voice calm as he addressed his young student, "But one that we all know you can control: what you saw will become little more than a nightmare by the time we're done with you."

"I know, Albus," Harry sighed, turning back to the entranceway before he added in a hushed voice, "I just hope that you're right: anyway, everyone else take the stairs and I'll see you at the bottom."

Then, to the amusement of the X-Men and Dumbledore, Harry actually hovered off the ground and flew down the shaft towards the main annexe of the chamber where, with a little assist from the Mystic Arts, he lit up the passageway and kept the fires burning. As he finished his work, Harry turned back and watched as his friends and family entered the ancient chamber, the light from Harry's torches illuminating their awed faces before Harry told them, "Follow me."

Leading the party past the rubble where Harry had encountered the truth about Lockhart, the Magus Maxima kept his eyes ahead as he considered everything that he'd sensed and felt upstairs in Dumbledore's office. The mysterious presence that had drawn his attention away from Dumbledore's office had been powerful, almost too powerful to ignore, but there was something about it that seemed to unnerve the air and the presence of magic around them.

As Harry had heard from a movie in his younger years: _he sensed a disturbance in the Force._

And, whatever the source of this 'disturbance' was, Harry knew this much;

It was coming to Hogwarts…and he would be ready…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"All right, one more time: who are you and why are you after Harry?"

Sirius Black kept his wand trained on the bound and restrained form of the man known as Bishop as he waited for an answer; hearing that Bishop was after Harry had been enough for Sirius to react with magic while Remus had pinned the man under his large hybrid form, his fangs exposed as he snarled at Bishop. One binding charm later and Bishop was restrained, though Sirius had felt that he'd given in to their magic all too easily.

"I told you," Bishop retorted, not even struggling against the bonds, "My name is Bishop and I've come back here from a time not too far from now to stop him becoming the Magus Maxima and endangering the future of the world."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" asked Sirius, his voice edged with a sense of fury as he explained, "If you're from that time where Harry is some sort of dictator and monster, then let me tell you now that you're mistaken: he's no monster, he's not a murderer and nothing could change that."

"Nothing _could_, but something will," Bishop explained, his voice calm as he explained the situation to Sirius, "After he comes into his power, something is coming and it will change everything: in my time, the Magus Maxima is everything you've said and more. He has no concerns for human life and chooses to become the sole ruler of mutantkind, calling them the One Kind. But it doesn't stop there; he doesn't just rule mutants, he acts as the voice of justice and finality, going as far as to drain mutants of their powers and make them his slaves."

"What about the X-Men?" asked Remus, appearing from the next room dressed in a new set of robes – his transformation into his hybrid form had shredded his old clothes (think Bruce Banner/Incredible Hulk transformation) – and still holding that feral glow to his amber eyes, "Harry's parents? Where are they in all this?"

"Where do you think?" asked Bishop, before he was cut off by a powerful wave that passed through the room, knocking Sirius and Remus aside, sending them to their knees while, in the chair, Bishop drew on that energy to release himself from the bonds. As he stood tall, rubbing at his hands with the aftermath of the bonds' pressure on his hands, Bishop added, "It's happened: look, I know that you have no reason to trust me, but I don't have a choice: if Harry becomes embraced by his darker natures, it'll be the end of everything."

"What…what are you going to do?" asked Sirius, though his answer came to him when Bishop picked up what looked like a futuristic shotgun with laser-powered twin barrels at its head, before he charged the weapon and, slinging it over his back, he turned on his heel, but not before giving a parting shot to Sirius' question.

"Whatever's necessary…just like _he_ would."

Then, with a flash of energy that was more like a teleportation, Bishop was gone, leaving Sirius and Remus to slowly stagger to their feet, both of them sharing a worried glance before Remus asked, "What do you think, Padfoot? Do you think he's right about Harry?"

"We were shown that vision, Alpha," Sirius answered, brushing stray dust from his robe while he repaired the damage that the wave had done to the room, "And what we just felt was no ordinary power: Harry _must_ have come into his full station, but we have to find a way to get to him before that gun-wielding maniac does."

With a sigh, Remus nodded before he explained, "I'll call Charles: see if he can get us a way there."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Once the X-Men and the X-Teens had gathered and regrouped in the main chamber within the Chamber of Secrets, Harry explained the Dumbledore situation and then explained about him coming into his final power, which was the reason for the wave that had passed through Hogwarts not ten minutes before. Approaching his bonded, Harry brushed a stray bang of her dark hair aside before he asked, "Are you hurt, Hermione?"

"No," Hermione replied, knowing that, even with the change, Harry was still Harry: she didn't need to look into his eyes, not when she could see into his heart. "I'm fine, but when I felt the power, it…it seemed to affect me as well."

"It would," Stephen explained, summoning a few chairs for everyone to take while Harry remained close to Hermione, "Thanks to the bond of the Phoenix that you two share, Harry's power has always parted itself and passed to you as well, Hermione: it's possible that you may also have a touch of your final power now as well."

"What power?" asked Hermione, earning a shrug of the shoulders from Stephen.

"That's what we're going to find out," he explained, before indicating Harry as he added, "In the meantime, I think that it's time we give your four friends an explanation for their reason for being here."

"Hermione explained it to us while Harry was gone, Professor Strange," Susan piped up, her own eyes filled with awe at the level of power that radiated off Harry Potter…sorry, Harry Summers. "She said that your offer for us to learn your craft was genuine, but we were chosen because, like Harry and her and his family, we give off a signature in our heads that's akin to the power of the X-Men, which means that we can become X-Teens like them: half-magical, half-mutant."

"That's…pretty much it," laughed Harry, placing a gentle kiss against Hermione's cheek as he asked, "Did you _acquire_ that knowledge yourself, Codex?"

"Maybe, Primus," Hermione retorted, returning Harry's kiss as she added, "I've also been trying to help them discover their powers as, with the exception of Neville, none of them have been revealed as magi-mutates yet."

"Then I guess it's a lucky break that I've come into my power," Harry surmised, releasing Hermione before he turned and asked, "Stephen, Albus; would you two mind helping Hermione and I bring out our friends powers?"

"I would be honoured to help, Harry," Albus replied, standing tall before he approached and stood on the right-hand side of the Magus Maxima, Hermione taking the left while Stephen didn't move, though he did accept to help them.

Returning his attention to the three potential X-Teens, Harry took a deep breath before he explained, "Now, to save time and any doubts, I'm going to tell you now: what I feel inside you _is_ the power of the X-Gene, but, like most adolescents of our kind, it's dormant, waiting for a moment of pain, extreme duress or heightened emotional state to awaken. Thankfully, with five of the most powerful telepaths on the planet in this room, we can skip having the need to endanger you and get right to business. However, I know how…difficult it may be accepting that you've become something that most of the world fears, hates and despises, so, here's my offer: if you don't want to know about your X-Gene, then just say so now and I won't awaken it. Otherwise, those that do can take a step forwards."

Neville, not to Harry's surprise, was the first: despite knowing full well about his own power and demonstrating it for the others, he was still a little cautious about the proverbial act of coming out as a mutant. Therefore, he would stand true to Harry's cause and help him and the X-Men and if that meant learning new power, then so be it.

Next to Neville, the mysterious Luna Lovegood was the next to step forwards closely followed by Blaise Zabini, though Harry did see that Blaise was a _little_ conflicted about all this: must have come from him being a Slytherin, Harry guessed.

As for Susan, she seemed a little…hesitant with making her decision and Harry could guess why: as her name told him, as well as her mind-set and similarities to this person told him, Harry knew that she was related to Amelia Bones, the witch that had spoken in his favour at the trial and been one of those who'd gone against Fudge's wish to have him declared guilty. Such a relationship could have meant trouble for Amelia if Susan was revealed to be a mutant, especially since mutants were ostracised on a higher level in Britain than they had been in America.

Drawing on his own power, Harry mentally addressed the young girl, '_If you don't want to know, Susan, then say so: I won't mind: I'm not here to make anyone seem like a freak, but to make them better and…more comfortable with who and what they are. Being a mutant isn't anything that you need to be afraid of, but the choice is yours: say no and I'll let you get back to your life as a student; but if you say yes, I guarantee that you'll be protected and trained well in the powers inside you._'

Susan looked up and, as she met Harry's golden-coloured eyes, her own eyes widened when she saw that he was nodding at her, as though to say that he meant his words without saying anything at all.

That solitary act seemed to be enough to encourage her as she took a step forwards and, as she met Harry's eyes once again, the Magus Maxima heard a thought returned to him, '_Will you protect my Aunt as well?_'

'_On my honour, I vow that I will do just that,_' Harry replied, before he smiled as he added, "Well, I guess this proves that Gryffindor isn't the only House of the Brave after all."

A laugh spread amongst the X-Teens before Harry continued, "Now, to do this, I'm going to do to you what Dr Strange did to me when we released my full potential: I'm going to project the four of us, plus Hermione, Headmaster Dumbledore and Dr Strange onto the astral plane, which is the realm of consciousness best suited for mental-powered mutants: telepaths, astral-projectionists, conjurers, etc. Anyway, once we're there, I'll draw on my own power and see you one at a time: again, if you feel, at _any_ moment that you'd rather pull out, just tell me and I'll stop: otherwise, by the time we're done, the four of you…well three since Neville has his power known to him already, but the three of you will be the newest X-Teens and Magi-Mutates…are you ready?"

All four nodded before Harry lifted his hands to his head, concentrating his power on the power of the mind; at the same time, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Dr Strange all moved to the others, forming a circle that linked with Harry's touch, his power spreading out and becoming a part of each of them. In his own mind-set, Harry felt the magical presence of each and every one of the potential X-Teens and their friends and companions; from his own point of view, each one of them burned like human fire with the powers of magic and mutant ability and, by his side, Harry smiled as he felt Hermione's presence close by.

With that connection, Harry reached into the astral plane and drew himself into it, taking the X-Teens, Hermione, Albus and Dr Strange with him, the transfusion from the physical world to the astral world taking less than a second.

Within the astral plane, Harry opened his eyes and saw that they were standing in what could be best described as the Danger Room before it was transformed into any sort of environment or training exercise. Not long after Harry appeared, Blaise, Neville, Susan and Luna all appeared with him, Hermione also taking her place at his side while Albus and Stephen remained with the students.

"I've instructed your Mother to draw us out of the plane if anything comes to endanger us," Stephen explained, earning a nod from Harry as he directed his attention to the four students.

"Well, who's first?"

"I am," Blaise answered, stepping forwards as he faced Harry directly, Neville remaining behind while the others watched on.

With a nod of acceptance, Harry then explained, "For future reference, I think it's also best for me to inform you of Neville's mutant ability: Geokinesis, which is the art of manipulating the earth around him and any flora or fauna; this power has given him the name of Terra, as in Terra Firma and, once your powers are awoken, I'd like each of you to choose a new name that will be your X-Teen alias."

"Like yours and Hermione's are Codex and Primus, you mean," Luna added, earning a nod from Harry while Hermione remained close to her boyfriend, watching as he began to demonstrate the power within him.

"As I said," Harry explained, lifting his hand and, to Blaise's point of view, he seemed to darken the area around them until just him and Blaise were the only ones still able to be seen. Approaching the Slytherin student, Harry continued, "I'm going to do to you what Stephen did to me, but, first things first, Blaise, I'd like your answer: yes or no…do you want to know your true power?"

"Yes," Blaise answered quickly, watching as Harry placed a finger against his forehead and, with his golden eyes glowing, the Magus Maxima drew on the power inside him, summoning out three different-sized orbs from Blaise's mind, the smallest of the orbs attracting the attention of the dark-skinned Slytherin as he asked, "What's this about?"

"The orbs are your different energy signatures," Harry explained, indicating the largest one first, "That one is your current magical potential; the second one is the potential that you have to learn the Mystic Arts and the smallest, which reminds me of what I saw when I took this test, is your X-Gene: it's so small because it's also dormant; sleeping. Now, this is where you take charge, Blaise: close your eyes and concentrate on that power inside you; feel it bubbling around inside you like a volcano ready to spew out. Then, when you feel it, tell me."

Obeying Harry's request, Blaise closed his eyes and opened his mind, feeling the rush of his magic within him; he felt his family's old edicts about avoiding fighting for both sides conflict with his powers and how he was better off just watching. Then, to counter that, Blaise considered the alliance that Harry was using by choosing those with the power to learn the Mystic Arts: one Ravenclaw, one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor: an alliance of the Houses that hadn't been seen since the days of the Founders.

That was what Harry was doing now and, as he concentrated on that thought, Blaise made a silent vow: to stand with Harry and help him in any way possible. The boy had power; he was a leader and, for the first time in a lot of generations, Blaise would be the first of his family to stand with this leader.

Neither good nor evil…just power.

"I'm ready."

"Good," Harry replied, now placing his hand on Blaise's heart while his other hand swept over the scene around them before he explained, "Then feel your true self, Blaise Zabini: feel the power of the mutant within."

Blaise did feel that power: mostly because it took the form of a sharp stabbing pain that raced into his chest along with the power of the Mystic Arts and his own magical core, the three elements of his power bonding together and forming a perfect triangular-shaped unity of might and magic.

When he opened his eyes again, Blaise wiped a tear of pain from his eye before he told Harry, "Can…can you tell what I am?"

"I can," Harry explained, stepping back before he returned the light to the area around them, "But can _you_ feel that power, Blaise?"

"Yes."

"Then welcome to the X-Teens, my brother-in-arms," Harry smiled, stepping past Blaise as he made his way over to the others, "Now…who's next?"

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

It took close to an hour for Harry to release the potential within the three remaining X-Teens, though that was mostly because of a stronger sense of the Mystic that dwelled within the young Lovegood heiress, her magic and her mystical potential both as powerful as a borderline-Class-Five, which, if he was being honest, unnerved Harry a little. To counter those nerves, he felt happy that he'd found an ally in the young girl as, with the wrong sort of influence, Luna had the potential to be a force equal to that which Harry was trying to avoid becoming himself.

When all four of the X-Teens were released, Harry drew on his psychic power and released them from the astral plane, all eight of the magicals and mutants returning to full consciousness within the Chamber of Secrets where Harry, settling into a chair, indicated his three newest allies as he explained, "Now, since Neville already knew of his power, who would like to go first out of you three?"

"I will," Susan answered, stepping forwards and, spreading her arms, she snapped her fingers and, seconds later, two bright red flames burned in both hands, the eyes of the young Hufflepuff filled with new light as she lifted her hands, marvelling at the power within her hands.

"Pyrokinesis," Hermione mused, earning a nod from Harry, though the other half of the Phoenix Couple could sense an air of angst from her boyfriend that she didn't like. Turning to him, she asked, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry explained, indicating Susan as he explained, "Susan is indeed a Pyrokinesis, but, unlike a certain firestarter that we've faced before, she can create the fire from the air around her and, on top of that, she can influence the heat and temperature within a living organism or a select area. Plus, she can fly by mimicking a certain hero that Uncle Charles told me about and covering her body in a full-bodied armour of flames."

"Like Bobby, you mean?" asked Kitty, slightly awed by the power of the first of the newest magi-mutates.

"Exactly," Harry agreed, though again, Hermione felt the angst within his mind. Trying to block it out, Harry asked, "So…who's next?"

"I will," Luna answered, stepping forwards before she looked to Harry and, when she saw him nod, she too nodded in return before she lifted her hand and, with a flick of her wrist, Luna levitated the chairs around them, before she lashed out her right hand and, to the surprise of Jean, she sent two psionic bolts of energy flying towards the chairs where, as soon as they met the conjured creations, they turned them into piles of just.

"Psychokinetic," Jean whispered, earning a nod from her son, "Details, Harry?"

"She's like you, Mum," Harry explained, "Telepath and telekinetic, but she can also create bolts and constructs from psychokinetic energy to help her with any troubles or obstacles: that's why her signature was so powerful when I entered her mind. If Luna ever lost control of her emotions, she could potentially have the power to…well, to level Hogwarts to the ground."

"No wonder she's so…different," Blaise observed, watching as Luna moved to where Harry was sat and Hermione was standing, before she took her own place on Harry's other side.

"I know that I'm safe with you, though," she explained, indicating her leader, "The power of the Phoenix Couple and the Magus Maxima will help me make a difference; something I've never done before."

"Oh," Harry then added, chuckling to himself as he seemed to forget the last point, "And she has a mild power of premonition: not enough for physical visions, but enough to get a glimpse of things to come."

"That would make her somewhere around a Class Five, wouldn't it Harry?" Asked Scott, earning a nod in response from his son.

"It would, Dad," explained Harry, "But it's like Neville, Susan and Blaise: the power's only amplified because of Luna's magical blood; that's why Susan doesn't need a conduit like Pyro to cast the flames: it comes from the air around her and the magic inside her."

"Wow," Hermione whispered, now glancing to Blaise as she added, "And then there was one."

"And, though I don't mean to sound insulting," Harry laughed, "We've saved the best for last in my opinion: what I sensed in Blaise is…well, it's pretty damn interesting."

"I'll say," Blaise laughed, though he didn't step forwards; instead, he held out his hand before he asked, "Mind if I borrow that pendant of yours, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry replied, sending the adamantium pendant flying towards Blaise who, as soon as he touched the metal, smiled in return to Harry's generous offer. As everyone watched, there were a few stunned gasps as Blaise's dark skin was suddenly covered head-to-foot, including his robes, in what looked like a replica of the metal that Harry had sent flying towards him. It was even gold in colour just like Harry's pendant; when the metal covered Blaise's body completely, Harry summoned his pendant back and, as he clipped it back around his neck, he spoke his mind with one word, "Assimilator."

"Come again?" asked Rogue, watching with her own sense of awe at the act of mutant power before her.

"He's an assimilator," Harry explained, "Whatever metal or material he touches he can absorb and use as a suit of armour: sort of like what Colossus does when he brings out his metallic side, but Blaise can use anything he touches for it. Furthermore, while in his new form, Blaise can also change his body and use it as a living weapon; show them."

"You got it," Blaise nodded, lifting both his hands before, to the stunned surprise of the young mutants as well as the elders, his hands changed into two curved metallic blades that glinted in the light of the chamber, the blades then changing into two sets of propeller blades like a saw-blade and, finally, Blaise's entire arm changed into a metallic whip that was laced with spikes and sharp edges.

"Wow," Susan gasped, her eyes wide as she indicated her new leader, "And I thought _your_ powers were impressive, Harry: this is…this is amazing."

"See?" asked Harry, "Like I said: interesting; now, like Susan and Luna and Neville, Blaise also has a magical effect to his power; if, at any time, his armour is hacked off, it will reform instantly and return to his body. So, for example, if he absorbed _sand_ or even water, he could become that too and then, when it was done, he'd return to human form. Plus, in that form, his mind is impenetrable and his strength, speed, senses and his reflexes, in the right forms, are heightened."

"He's a one-man army with that sort of power," laughed Bobby, earning a nod from Harry.

"So?" asked Hermione, now facing her four new teammates, "What do we call you?"

"Well Neville is already known as Terra," Harry pointed out, before he glanced to Luna as he added, "And, if you don't mind, Luna, I already had yours decided when I saw your power: Oracle."

"I like it," Luna agreed, indicating Blaise and Susan before she asked, "What about them?"

"Well Phoenix and Pyro are already taken," Harry mused, addressing Susan before he added, "I don't know: what do you think, Susan?"

"I don't know," Susan reasoned, her hands still burning with her own brand of firepower, "I mean, you said I became living fire and could fly, so I'd…rise; like…like the Morning Star, like the dawn, I guess."

"Hm," Harry mused, his eyes narrowed while his finger was pressed over his lips, "Morningstar: that has a nice ring to it; the brightest star in the light of day…but it's your choice."

"I have to admit that I like it," Susan agreed, placing her now extinguished hand over her chest, "Morningstar…or maybe Dawnstar."

"Even better," reasoned Blaise, his own eyes filled with a look of thought as his skin returned to normal, "Dawnstar has a better ring to it; after all, isn't Morningstar also a name for Lucifer, the Fallen Angel?"

"Good point," Hermione agreed, indicating Blaise as she asked, "Then there was one: so, what about you, Blaise?"

"Well," Blaise reasoned, "I can absorb material and turn it into a weapon as well as heal myself and have enhanced senses; like Iceman said, I'm a one-man army: but at the same time, I'm not known for picking sides; I'm neither good nor bad, but in the middle; the best of both worlds."

"Well," Hermione added, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened them, her eyes on Blaise as she asked, "What about Omni? It's a term that means 'all' of something or 'every' sort of something and that's you, Blaise: you absorb _all_ materials and can turn them into all sorts of weapons and defences. Plus, you fight for all sides in our team of the X-Teens and, with our alliance, we have every house here; sounds right that we have someone that symbolises that."

"Omni," Blaise reasoned, closing his eyes as he tried it out, before he smiled and opened his eyes once more, "All right; sure; I guess it fits: I'm Omni."

"Then we're done," Harry reasoned, rising from his seat before he released a small amount of his power, using it to change the four new X-Teens into white versions of the X-Men's black outfits, each of them holding a comlink symbol that was a letter X that was made up of two crossed wands, Harry's eyes brightening as he added, "And this is our look: ladies and gentlemen, I give you…the X-Teens; the alliance and infusion of mutant and magic…speaking of: do you want to add to this?" he asked, directing his words to his four friends from the Mansion.

"Count us in," Kitty laughed, joining the X-Teens.

"I stand with you anywhere, Harry," Bobby agreed, moving to the circle though, as he did, Hermione felt that same angst once again and, though she said nothing, she decided to have a word with Harry about it.

"Friends to the end and allies to the finish," Pete added, placing his hand in while Rogue just nodded.

"Then the new team is built," Hermione reasoned, indicating Harry as she explained, "Led by Primus, the Magus Maxima, the X-Teens are complete with me, Codex."

"And Colossus," added Pete, before each of them put their hands in, making the unity official.

"Rogue."

"Iceman."

"Shadowcat."

"Oracle."

"Terra."

"Dawnstar."

"And Omni."

"Now we're a team," Hermione exclaimed, but Harry shook his head as he made his own point.

"Now we're a family," he explained, "And this family looks out for one another, trains together, works together and watches each other's backs. With our mentors and training from Dr Strange and the X-Men, we…AHHH!"

The cry came so suddenly that the X-Teens broke apart, each of them watching as Harry dropped to his knees, clutching at his head in pain as he tried to block it out.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, but her words were cut off as Harry vanished in a blast of golden energy.

"Where…" Blaise began, but stopped when Stephen approached and, opening a portal, he directed his attention to the students.

"Everyone follow me," he commanded, taking charge of the situation as he added, "Albus, I sense an energy on the grounds that's drawn Harry to it; keep your students inside."

"Very well," Dumbledore agreed, leaving the Chamber while the X-Teens and the X-Men passed through the portal; on the other side, Hermione was surprised when they found themselves in the centre of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, the white-robed figure of the Magus Maxima now standing tall and proud, his face set in a determined expression as he looked across the field.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, but she was cut off when she saw the figure approaching from the other side of the field.

He was dressed in a strange suit of silver battle gear with a weapon that didn't look like it was from Earth in his hands; dark skin and cold eyes that fixed on Harry with a sense of purpose and destiny.

Next to Hermione, the other half of the Phoenix Couple heard Cyclops' voice, "It…it can't be!"

"What's that weirdo doing here?" asked Logan, attracting the attention of the X-Teens.

"Who?" asked Neville, keeping his eyes on the encounter in front of them.

"His name is Bishop," Jean explained, her voice filled with worry as she added, "He's a mutant that's travelled through time to our time before now and…well, whenever he does, it's always with a purpose."

"But what does he want with Harry?" asked Hermione, her words being answered when Harry's voice carried across the pitch.

"I sensed you coming," he explained, "But I never imagined that you'd attack my mind: pretty clever, time-traveller."

"I came back here to stop you, Magus Maxima," Bishop explained, hefting his weapon as he aimed it at Harry, "And, for the sake of the future, I'm going to make sure that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Shedding his white robe for his own X-Teen white battle armour, Harry flicked his left hand and summoned Excalibur to his hand, the sight of the sword drawing awe and wonder from the X-Teens as Harry answered Bishop, "I don't know why you want to take me on, but if it keeps you out of my head, then I say…bring it on!"

"For the future," Bishop exclaimed, before he fired the literal first shot, the laser energy being directed towards Excalibur's blade, Harry easily deflecting the attack and sending it back at Bishop.

"Bad idea," Logan whispered, the others watching as Bishop absorbed the attack, his eyes now glowing with an energised light as he dropped his weapon and, pushing out his fists, he returned the energy once more, this time successfully striking Harry in the chest and sending him flying across the pitch, his body crashing into the stands.

"Good thing he has his healing factor," Hermione reasoned, watching as Harry stepped out of the rubble, his hand extended to summon the dropped Excalibur back to his hand.

"I have to admit that I didn't see that coming," Harry exclaimed, sheathing Excalibur as he mused, "But it seems that energy isn't the way to go: well, well; this will be interesting."

His vibranium claws extended as he said the last part, a part of the Magus Maxima already trying to figure out exactly why Bishop was so intent on taking him down.

Whatever the reason, Harry knew that he had to end this quickly before anyone got hurt…

He didn't come back to Hogwarts just to see it destroyed in some gun-wielding maniac's fetish for revenge against something that Harry himself was determined to make right.

"Get ready time-traveller," Harry exclaimed, charging his claws with energy as he faced Bishop, "You're about to find out why I'm not so easy to kill."

With that, he charged straight at Bishop…

**Chapter 15 and the team is together, but can Harry defeat Bishop or will this future-warrior overpower the Magus Maxima?**

**Also, what IS Bishop's problem and why is he so intent on defeating Harry when, if he wanted to change the future, he could help him?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry takes on Bishop and Hermione learns about her final power; plus, Harry taps into the Magus Maxima to help repay a debt and honour a promise and reveals the reason for his silence around Susan and what it has to do with Bobby;**

**Please Read and Review…**

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the powers that I gave to the X-Teens; aside from Hermione, they're all holding their full powers and are now a unit; a few powers, I'll admit, are inspired by other Marvel characters or heroes and even some villains, but they just sounded perfect;**

**Anyway, for a full rundown, here's the list:**

**Harry Summers a.k.a. Primus/Magus Maxima**

**Class:** Five

**Powers: **Telepathy; Energy Manipulation; Vibranium Claws; Healing Factor; Mystic Arts Wielder; Magi-Kinetic;

**Hermione Granger a.k.a. Codex**

**Class: **Five

**Powers: **Telebiblioculus; Telekinesis; Telepathy; Electrokinesis; Mystic Arts Wielder; 1 POWER TO BE REVEALED

**Neville Longbottom a.k.a. Terra**

**Class: **Four

**Powers: **Geokinesis; Terra-Healing – can absorb life from plant/forest organisms to restore health and stamina; Mystic Arts Wielder; Earth-based extrasensory powers;

**Susan Bones a.k.a. Dawnstar**

**Class: **Four

**Powers: **Pyrokinesis; Flight; Infra-red/body heat manipulation; Flesh to Fire-Skin Transformation; Mystic Arts Wielder

**Luna Lovegood a.k.a. Oracle**

**Class: **Four – borderline Five

**Powers: **Telepathy; Telekinesis; Psychokinetic Energy Blasts; Psychokinetic Energy Construction; Low-Level Premonition; Mystic Arts Wielder

**Blaise Zabini a.k.a. Omni**

**Class: **Four

**Powers: **Assimilation – able to absorb a material and turn his body into a suit of armour from that material; Weaponised Bodily Transformation; Mind Protections – in armoured form; Armoured form regeneration; Healing Factor; enhanced senses, speed, strength and reflexes – in armoured form; Mystic Arts Wielder;

**AN: For Blaise's Weaponised Bodily Transformation power to be better explained: it's like Alex Mercer in Prototype;**

**AN: For Luna's Psychokinetic Energy Construction to be better explained: it's like the power of Green Lantern;**

**All rights and ownership to the original creators that helped me come up with these powers and descriptions;**


	16. A Hidden Enemy Revealed

Child of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **As Before

**Plot: **Response to my A Sirius Secret Challenge: Just when Harry thinks he's all ready to go back to Hogwarts, Sirius drops a bombshell that changes EVERYTHING! Now, in the knowledge that he's more than your average wizard, can Harry adjust to a new life, a new destiny and, above all else, a new FAMILY?

**Dedication: **I wish to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to provide positive reviews for my stories and the feedback that I enjoy; the recommended reads for this story are: _Ruby Tinted Glasses_ by StormyFireDragon and _Tinkerbell and Claws _by mrsKnitewolf.

Harry/Hermione; Scott/Jean

Bobby/Marie; Peter/Kitty

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**Review Answers:**

**T4: Enjoy the last chapter nonetheless;**

**StormyFireDragon: I told you, Storm, the redemption is genuine; I won't be bashing Dumbledore from now on with this story;**

"_Get ready time-traveller," Harry exclaimed, charging his claws with energy as he faced Bishop, "You're about to find out why I'm not so easy to kill."_

_With that, he charged straight at Bishop…_

Chapter 16: A Hidden Enemy Revealed

Harry, charged by his vibranium claws and his own magi-kinetic energy, moved to attack Bishop, knowing full well that an energy attack would do no good as the mutant from the future seemed to have the power to absorb it and return it ten-fold. Therefore, Harry would have to rely on some old-fashioned tricks to get through this enemy and, as he slashed his claws at Bishop, Harry also knew that he would need to be careful: Bishop had said that he was here to stop Harry. For what reason, the Magus Maxima could only guess, but, in the meantime, he wasn't about to let this stranger endanger a place he had called home for so long.

As Bishop released another blast of his absorbed energy, Harry drew on the vibration-energy-absorbing power of his vibranium claws, meeting the energy head-on and strengthening not only his resolve, but his claws as well, which now shone with a bright silvery gleam to them.

"Why do you think I need to be taken down?" asked Harry, tapping into the power of the Mystic Arts to send Bishop flying away, the energy from the power being absorbed, but the damage was physical.

"To stop the disaster of my time from coming around," Bishop explained, his voice filled with fatigue and determination as he held up his glowing hands, "You may seem like the hero now, but that doesn't last: you should know; you've seen it."

"That doesn't mean that it _will_ happen," Harry reasoned, distracting Bishop with a blast of his own from the tips of his claws, "Time is always in motion: it can be changed; it can be different and I plan on making it different."

"But none of that matters," Bishop explained, returning fire and filling the Quidditch arena with smoke from their collisions of energy, "You said and did all this in the time I've come from: but none of it mattered. You turn evil; you destroy lives, families and futures the likes of which you could _never_ understand."

"Liar!" Harry growled, unsheathing Excalibur before he pointed it to the sky, summoning what sounded like a rather large thunderstorm; charging his sword with the energy, Harry moved to attack Bishop once more, "If you want to find a destroyer, just look at that snake-faced monster that_ I _helped bring back to life! Every damn day I regret that action and what happened and, since that day, I've done _everything_ to become stronger while making sure that I stay the same boy that my friends and family have known and loved."

Meeting the slash of Excalibur's blade against his silver armour, Bishop's eyes shone brightly as he absorbed the energy from the electrified blade, his voice firm as he told Harry, "You may think you're helping people, but if you just took a moment to look around, you'd see that things are already in motion: you know the future…yet you continue to drive yourself towards the same level of power that the future-you held when he killed and slaughtered _thousands_, some of whom were normal humans."

"THAT'S NOT ME!" Roared Harry, slicing Excalibur's blade downwards, the energy not only ricocheting off of Bishop, but spreading through the arena, where, as it moved around, Harry shook his head, his body trembling as he explained, "That…that _thing_ was not me: it was a future that _will not_ happen: I won't let it: and as for slaughtering thousands: I don't even kill…_period._ I fight; I defend and I survive: all for the sake of making things better for my friends and myself. Whatever future you've come from, Bishop, it _won't_ be the future that you go back to."

"Listen to him," Hermione cut in, her voice coming from Harry's side as she'd moved down with the others to help enforce her boyfriend's words, "Harry's not the villain that you may think he is, Bishop: he's done more in less than four months than most people have done in their entire lives."

Bishop, however, seemed fixed on Hermione all of a sudden: taking a step back, the time traveller picked up his weapon and, charging it, he aimed it not at Harry, but Hermione, his eyes wide with horror as he exclaimed, "You!"

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry, his words cut off when Bishop fired a blast from his weapon; thinking quickly, Harry made to intercept the blast with Excalibur, but, like before, he was sent flying by a returned energy blast from Bishop himself. As he crashed into the stands, Harry gasped as he saw an explosion and felt a sense of shock and almost…blackness fill his side of the bond, "No: HERMIONE!"

"Why?" Logan snarled, now making his own appearance as he unsheathed his adamantium claws.

"As dangerous as _he_ is," Bishop explained, indicating Harry, who was now moving with a slower pace towards the spot where smoke had billowed up, "She was going to be the one that changed everything: his dominion over the world, his beliefs that mutants were homo supremia; it all began with her."

"So you _kill_ her?" asked Blaise, horrified at the move made by Bishop.

However, all shock and horror was stopped when a soft voice answered Blaise's question, "No…he…he didn't…"

As Harry watched, staring in shock at the sound of the voice from the smoke, the smoke cleared from around the spot where Hermione had been and, when the field was clear once more, Hermione was standing there, her hands cupped around the energy blast from Bishop's weapon. She was unharmed; a little shocked, but otherwise unharmed, though Harry did notice that her hands and her body were almost vibrating with a sense of energised adrenaline and, as the vibrations increased, so too did the energy in her hands decrease.

"How?" asked Logan, looking to Hermione before he looked to Harry, "Did you…"

"No," a new voice replied, the X-Men's and the X-Teens attention being directed to the form of Charles Xavier that had appeared amidst the confusion, accompanied by Remus, Sirius, Ororo and Nightcrawler, the latter being how he had managed to get to them. "Harry didn't do this: it would seem that Hermione has finally found her last, and most interesting of powers."

"That energy," Stephen whispered, gliding to the ground of the pitch before he approached a stunned Harry and a confused Hermione, "I've seen that power before."

"Yes," Charles explained, "In our old adversary, Sebastian Shaw: energy manipulation on a level beyond Harry's control and Bishop's powers: like Bishop, Hermione can absorb the energy from an attack or threatening danger, such as a bomb or grenade, and turn it into a concentrated counter-blast. However, unlike him, she can also use it to heighten her strength and speed, heal wounds, retain her youth and reduce the amount of damage sustained in battle."

"The wave," Harry whispered, looking to his honorary uncle, "Stephen said that it had awakened her last power: this is it?"

"This is it," Charles answered, before he directed his words to Bishop, "And you can stop with this crusade and vendetta, Bishop: you have always trusted my words in the past; now, please, trust _me_ if you cannot trust anyone else when I tell you that Harry is _not_ the monster your future makes him out to be."

"But Charles…"

"No buts," Sirius interrupted him, moving to stand with his godson while Remus joined the X-Teens and a stunned Hermione, "Harry isn't a monster; never has been, _never will be_, no matter what you might say, Bishop. So, instead of trying to change that by thinking you need to _kill_ my godson, and good luck with trying to do that, but instead of doing that, why don't you help us by helping us stop whoever is trying to turn him into that monster?"

Bishop looked from Harry, who was standing close to Hermione, his arms around her as he checked her over, to his friends and finally to the X-Men, his eyes wide with wonder as he finally saw what they meant. Harry was a leader, yes; he was a warrior, yes, but he wasn't the monster that Bishop had come back to stop: clearly, he'd also just come into his powers as the Magus Maxima while the ruler that Bishop knew was a Master of the Magic.

"Trust us to make things right," Charles explained to Bishop, rolling his chair up next to the time-traveller, "And, if you can, _help_ us to make things right: Harry needs guidance and a strong hand. While Stephen, his friends and mentors give him that, he needs someone to help keep him on the right path."

"I…I didn't think," Bishop whispered, watching as the other X-Teens approached Hermione, who seemed content to demonstrate her new power by releasing that which she'd absorbed to heal some of Harry's bruised wounds. "They…they stand together: I thought she was his end, but, instead…"

"She's his beginning," Charles agreed, "Harry and Hermione are two of the bravest young mutants I have ever had the pleasure to call members of my family, especially since Harry has so much power and came from such dark backgrounds: their hearts and souls are one and Harry's heart alone provides the purity that keeps them going."

"He doesn't have an evil bone in his body," Bishop whispered, earning a shake of the head from Charles as they watched the X-Teens regroup, Harry introducing his young friends to Sirius and Remus.

"Never has," Charles added, "Never will."

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"The Chamber of Secrets: I know this place well."

"I figured you would," Harry mused as he led Bishop into the ancient chamber, the other members of their party following while Charles had gone with Scott and Jean to have a word with Dumbledore. "It's where we operate from down here, but it's also where, if you can help me, Bishop, I guess I can accept you as a part of our team."

Bishop just nodded while Harry turned and addressed two particular members of the X-Teens, "Dawnstar, Iceman; would you two mind following me for a moment?"

With confused looks to one another, Bobby and Susan followed Harry to a private corner of the Chamber's main annexe, the Magus Maxima accompanied – mentally – by Hermione who seemed to ask him what he was planning. Returning the conversation, Harry explained, '_When I released Susan's power, I sensed something: a blank spot in her memory that drew me in; if I'm right…this may be the answer._'

As Hermione fell silent, Harry faced the two elemental-based mutants and, clearing his throat, he asked, "Do you two ever suffer from a blank spot when you try to think of early childhood?"

"You read my mind, Harry," Susan explained, though she did nod in response to his question, "You know I do: I've never been able to explain it and even Aunt Amelia said that she couldn't quite understand it."

"What about you, Bobby?"

"Now that you mention it," Bobby answered, narrowing his eyes while he held his hand to his head, "Whenever I try to think about my earliest lifetimes, it always comes out…dark; I can't remember some of the things that other kids would recall about being a toddler; why…why do you ask, Harry?"

"When I read Susan's mind and released her power," explained Harry, "I found the blank spot and, unlike most telepaths or mental-trained witches and wizards, I found myself able to pierce the darkness and see what was beyond. Now, if I'm right, the way to release it is simple: can you two put your powers over your hands?"

As they were asked, Bobby covered his hands with ice while Susan ignited her fire, though because she was untrained, she wound up covering her body in red flames that illuminated the chamber.

Seeing the powers at work, Harry took a deep breath before he explained, "All right, now this may sound crazy, but I want you two to know that if anything goes wrong, I'll fix it."

"Fix…what?" asked Susan, slightly awed at her Human-Torch-like appearance.

"Just…hold Bobby's hand," Harry explained, indicating Iceman's frosty gauntlet-like appendage, "It's okay; just trust me: I…I think that this may be right."

"Well…" Bobby muttered, but he was cut off as Susan did as she was asked and took his hand; as soon as the two held each other's element in their hand, however, both X-Teens felt their minds implode with new information, a strange tingling passing over Bobby while Susan felt like a door had been opened inside her mind.

Memories that she couldn't quite recall had become clear and, in the midst of them, she whispered out one word, "R…Robbie?"

"Suzy?" asked Bobby in response, both of them glancing to one another before they shared a look of confusion in Harry's direction.

"What happened?" they chorused, Harry just smiling as he indicated them both.

"How do you two know those names?" he asked, a note of pride in his voice: he'd been right.

"When…when I was a little girl," Susan explained, dousing her flames and looking to Bobby, who drew in his own ice coverings as he looked back to her, "My…my parents, whom I barely think of nowadays, they were there…with…with another: a boy…my…my…"

"Twin brother," Harry finished, indicating Bobby as he asked, "And I imagine that the same is said for you with your family, the Drakes, right?"

"I remember," Bobby whispered, "I…I was taken there when…when our parents were killed: I'd…I'd protected my…" he looked up to Susan as he continued, "My…sister…I'd protected her with my power and, out of fear that we'd be hunted, I was taken…by Professor Xavier; he was the one that gave us the blank spots."

"I think he did it to protect you," Harry mused, though he felt a sense of surprise from Hermione as he added, "He felt that you could reunite one day, but until that happened, you were safer apart."

"Why?"

"Because," Harry explained, indicating the two in front of him, "Magically speaking, twins are pretty powerful and gifted in their own ways, but throw in a mutant ability _and_ the potential to become what you two have become…well, I daresay that you'd give a pair of red-heads I know a run for their money."

"What…what do we do now?" asked Susan, glancing once more to Bobby before she looked back to Harry.

"I think the best thing to do is speak with Uncle Charles," Harry explained, though he didn't feel any sorrow for providing a family reunion with a difference, "Then, Susan, you may want to get in touch with your Aunt: see if she remembers Bobby; if not, I can release those memories, but, for now, just be happy: you've found that side of you that was long-forgotten."

The two Bones siblings just nodded in agreement while Harry, finished with his work, left them to gather their thoughts and consider the future…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

'_Twins? When did you figure that out?_'

'_I didn't,_' Harry mentally explained to Hermione, his physical self having left the chamber to make his way towards the dungeons: it was two days removed from his revelation about Susan and Bobby and, on top of his training, Harry knew one thing that he had to do before he could carry on with his life.

He had a promise to keep to a redeemed person. '_I just felt a sort of…connection between Robert and Susan that didn't seem to be…complete: it wasn't like our bond, but it was strong. It wasn't until I unlocked Susan's power and managed to see beyond that dark spot in her mind that I realised what it had to be: repressed memories._'

'_So you helped them unlock it? How did you know that their touch would do it?_'

'_It didn't,_' Harry explained, a note of slyness in his voice, '_I used the Mystic Arts and combined it with my telepathic power to help release the memory as soon as their powers met: I don't know what sort of effect this will have, but for now, they're happy and Uncle Charles said he'll talk with them and Amelia about what happens now._'

'_I guess that I'll say it then,_' Hermione laughed as Harry reached the dungeon, '_Good work, Harry: Charles may think you were intruding, but you wanted to help your friends and that, to me, makes you the same powerful young man with the purest heart that I ever knew and the same man that I fell in love with._'

'_Love you too, Mione,_' Harry returned, before he closed the bond to Hermione and, knocking on the door to Severus' office, he stepped inside, his voice calm as he explained, "It's time, Severus: I'm here to keep my promise."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus replied, watching as Harry moved around his desk and, as the man rolled up his arm, Harry drew on the full extent of his power, his golden-coloured eyes glowing with raw energy as he placed his hand on Severus' arm. Watching the concentration on Harry's face, Severus asked, "How…how do you know what to do?"

"Dr Strange explained it all," Harry explained to him, "The power inside me comes from the ability to wield magic as I choose to wield it: all I have to do is reach into the magic of the mark and, simply put, sever it: it may hurt, but I intend to keep my promise to you."

"And…the debt?"

"Repaid in full," Harry explained, lifting his head as he added, "Right…about…now!"

As he said the last word, Severus gasped as he felt a sensation like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, his eyes filled with awe as he looked to Harry, "Thank…thank you…but…how?"

"The debt was owed to James Potter," Harry explained, tracing the outline of the Dark Mark with his fingertips as he continued, "When he died, it _would_, by right, have passed to his children, but, since I was never a Potter, it passed instead to a party that was involved in the debt; namely Remus _Alpha_ Lupin. I told him all about our conversation and the promise that you made to Lily and when I explained about how you wanted to help me now, I asked Remus to cash in the debt. All that remains now is to remove the Mark and you'll be free, Severus: free to do as you wish; you don't even have to involve yourself with me any longer."

"I don't have to," agreed Severus, thankful for Harry's role in the hand that fate had dealt him, "But I want to, Harry: I want to help you master these new powers of yours and take down this enemy…whoever they are."

"Then let's get started," Harry replied, still tracing the outline of the Dark Mark with his fingertips, his magical probe searching for the source of the darkness within. It took nearly ten minutes for Harry to find it, but, when he did, he grasped Severus' arm and, meeting the eyes of the Potions Master, he warned him, "You may want to clench your teeth."

"Just do it," Severus retorted, though his body did tense up and, a second later, Severus gasped in pain as a feeling like a thousand red-hot needles pushed into his skin, each one pressing around the magic of the Dark Mark and into the link that he shared with Voldemort.

At the same time, Harry used both might and magic to release the mark, though, as the link began to melt away, leaving nothing but clean skin and a cleansed soul within Severus Snape, the Magus Maxima sent a thought of warning across the strings of the bond, '_I'm back, Tom: whatever you think you're going to do to me or my friends, be warned: I'm _waiting_ for you._'

Then, with a final magical tear, Harry ripped the power of the Dark Mark from Severus' arm, tapping into the power of the Magus Maxima to disintegrate the residual energy once and for all, his forehead caked in sweat as such an intense task had left him slightly drained. However, the important thing was that, end of story, it was done.

"There…" he gasped, his voice weakened slightly as he looked to Severus, "You are free…Severus."

"You should rest," Severus explained, but Harry shook his head.

"I…I can't rest: Bishop wants to meet me; he says he has a hint for where we start in making sure the future doesn't come to pass."

"Then I'm coming with you," Severus explained, rising from his seat and, supporting Harry with his own weight, he added, "Can't have you collapsing on the way down to the Chamber, can we?"

Harry was more than willing to _let_ him help now that their rivalry was nothing more than the dust left in their footsteps' wake…

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

"Ah, you're here; good."

"Sorry I'm late," Harry gasped, accompanied by Severus as they entered the main area of the Chamber, "Had to…to keep a promise; anyway, you said…you said you had a hint?"

"I did," Bishop replied, sitting in the midst of a circle that was comprised of Harry's allies and his teammates; with the time traveller in the centre, Stephen, Charles and Dumbledore were watching him with interest while Severus moved to join the Headmaster, leaving Harry in the company of his girlfriend and his team. "And it's a pretty common one these days; from what I understand, the hint that you're about to get is also a problem for the present _and_ the future."

"But why would I have something to do with this?" asked Harry, his energy being restored by his girlfriend's comforting touch as well as a few dregs of her energy-manipulation power.

"Because," Bishop explained, withdrawing a wrapped parcel and, laying it down, he unfurled it, the familiar sight of the Z symbol from his future making Harry feel unnerved as Bishop continued, "In the future, they become your soldiers and Hunters: warriors trained to bring mutants and humans alike before you for judgment: if they agree to serve you, they get to live…but if not…"

"We get the message," Harry mused, looking to the symbol that accompanied the Z-symbol of the future monster that called itself the Magus Maxima; as they saw the symbol in question, Harry and Hermione both jumped when Logan unsheathed his claws, his growl echoing through the silence of the chamber.

"I was afraid _they'd_ have something to do with it," explained Wolverine, while Harry was confused as he glanced to what looked like a human skull over the tentacles of what seemed to be an octopus, the entire symbol held within a circle.

"Who are they?" asked Harry, glancing to Wolverine, "Do you know them?"

"The entire world knows them," Logan explained, retracting his claws before he linked his hands, resting his head against his hand as he gave his answer;

"They're known…as HYDRA!"

_**ChildOfThePhoenix**_

Within the dark confines of Riddle Manor, Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, opened his eyes and scowled at the feeling of intrusion not only through his now-severed bond with Severus Snape _and_ Harry Potter, but there was also an intruder within his mansion. Sitting upright on his throne, Voldemort drew his black wand and demanded, "Who's there? Show yourself, I command you!"

"And what…" asked an oily voice, the tone of the voice making Tom shudder as he envisioned a rotting corpse from the sound of the voice, "Do you think gives you the right to command one with more power than yourself, Thomas?"

"No," Tom gasped, watching as a man dressed in unusual blue armour and with _impossibly_ pale skin emerged from the shadows, a small group of strange human-like beings standing around him, "I thought…they said you were…"

"Dead?" asked the man, laughing at the insinuation while he revealed two rows of sharp teeth, "I who have lived for nearly one hundred and sixty years am not so easy to kill, Thomas, or do you forget?"

"Don't call me by that name, _Nathaniel_," Voldemort hissed, drawing a hiss from the man as he added, "Oh that's right; you go by the new name now: Mr Sinister. Well, Sinister; I think you should know that your little deception failed: the boy is not here with us and he is not drawn to darkness. Even worse, it seems that he has…a new player: what do you plan to do about that?"

"Everything is in place," a new voice replied, the owner of the voice emerging from the shadows. "And soon, Tom Riddle, the army shall rise, the Magus shall come to us and you shall all have what you desire: your perfect world…with Harry Summers at the head."

"And who are you to think that?" asked Tom, glancing to a man that was dressed in what appeared to be golden armour, a helmet that looked more like a helm with antlers protruding from it over his pale face and sharp dark eyes that seemed to glow with a hidden blue light, like that of frost.

"The one that put all this together," Sinister explained, smirking to himself as he added, "And the one that will help us bring that boy to his true destiny."

"I am so much more than that," the armoured figure replied, "I am Loki…of Asgard…and I am the one that will change things from now on."

**Chapter 16 and THE END of Child of the Phoenix: the enemy reveals himself and…IT'S LOKI! I think we all know who THAT means, don't we? (Told you I'd have a big surprise for the sequel)**

**But can Harry and his team cheat fate, trick a trickster and overcome their fears for the future or will the Magus Maxima become the ruler of the One Kind?**

**FIND OUT IN…CHILD OF THE PHOENIX 2: THE ULTIMATE ALLIANCE**

**(Though personally, I was hoping for 'Marauders Mobilise' as it seemed to fit the sequel's idea)**

**As an author, I hope you understand that the sequel WILL take time, but I'm not leaving it to rot away in the remains of my imagination; so, for now, a BIG thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite, alerted and Community-added this story. It's you lot that kept me going and, from Child of the Phoenix, I bid you a fond farewell.**

**FINAL NOTE: If you've enjoyed COTF, then PLEASE check out my forums for the challenge details and others posted by other writers; I'd really like to know that people are interested in my challenges as well as my stories.**


End file.
